


Teachers make all the difference

by Artislife18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Sexual Abuse, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artislife18/pseuds/Artislife18
Summary: Steve has a new student in class.Steve thinks he is adorable.Steve knows he shouldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, please be kind!

* * *

* * *

Teacher/student au

It was a peaceful summer break as far as Steve was concerned. Nothing too extravagant , and enough little things happening for it to not have been too dull. It was the perfect relaxing break he had needed before he had to manage a handful of raging teenagers again.

  
Steve has been teaching history since almost five years now. Waking up after 11 years, shield had made sure to be kind enough to let Steve be what he wanted to be.

He missed Peggy, he missed Bucky but this was his second chance at making a difference and he was not going to waste it.

So Steve chose this time around to make a difference by teaching, educating the young minds who would be the future. As captain America Steve has had a lot of experience with children and has also learnt patience. He thoroughly enjoyed his day job . Shield had made sure to keep his identity a secret, everyone knew captain America but no one knew Steve Rogers and that worked out great. He had to occasionally go help out in the superhero fashion, when things came down to it but it kept him sane knowing he could do both at the same time.

His motorcycle was his best friend, of course apart from Sam and Natasha , courtesy of shield. School was only a good 5 miles away from his apartment. It was just a cozy little place, nothing extravagant and Steve absolutely loved it.

He was mentally prepared to dive back into academics , even though he has enjoyed the break, Steve needed to work or he was never at peace with his mind.

  
Pulling up at the parking lot, Steve parked his motorcycle and walked through the front office to pick up his class schedules and student list for the new year.

Going through it, there was one name that did not seem familiar, Anthony Edward Stark.

Must be a new student then , Steve smiled to himself and walked on to his first class which would begin in ten minutes. Which meant he had ten minutes to get his desk in order.

  
Just as the bell rang , the students started to pile in, most of them greeting Steve and smiling .

He waited till everyone had taken their seats and scanned the class to re familiarize with all the faces.

Spotting the new kid immediately, a sharply dressed brunette , with brown eyes and eyelashes of an angel sitting in the far right corner with Mr.Rhodes. He let his eyes sweep across the class just one last time and smiled

  
“welcome back guys! Hope you guys had a good summer.” He received a few happy responses and some not so happy about being back in school.

“Right, so before we begin the lecture for today ,I was hoping we can learn a few things about our new student here” Steve said pointing to Anthony who looked slightly uncomfortable, but quickly composed himself smiling at everyone and stood up.

  
“ Hey. I am Tony. I am originally from here but was in boarding school up until last year. I am looking forward to enjoying the remainder of my schooling here” he said flashing his teeth and sat back down after a few cheers of “welcome Tony!” “oh man you have so come to wrong place then!” Steve just shook his head and turned the page in his book.

  
Halfway through his lecture, Steve noticed Tony looking unimpressed and tried to make his voice more upbeat because he knew history was not the best subject but he intended to make it as fun as possible , especially to the new one’s so they can develop interest faster.

But it did nothing to change the expression on Tony’s face. The bell rang soon enough and with a small home work assignment the students were off to attend their next class. Steve looked up just in time to notice that Tony was the first one out of the class. He smirked to himself shaking his head .

All in all Steve’s first day was a good one. But something was off and he couldn’t quiet place a finger on it.

Over the next few days, Steve was already back to his routine. Grading papers, home works and what not. Until he came across one particularly well written paper especially for a bunch of fifteen year olds who wanted nothing to do with history.

It was well worded and had all the right arguments. Turning the page back front to look at the students name, he was shocked to see it was Tony’s paper. That came as quiet a shock especially after how disinterested Tony had seemed in his past few classes.

Piling up his paper into a neat stack, Steve left for the coffee break to meet Dr. Banner the school’s best biology teacher.

“Steve! Looks like we are back in this hell hole huh?” Bruce said sitting down at one of the cafeteria tables putting down his tea and I joined him with a coffee.

“How was your summer?” he asked smiling as he adjusted his glasses.

“I have to say that it was rather pleasant, how was yours?”

  
“been busy, applied for a grant for my research on radiation. It’s been a difficult time, but pushing through it.” Steve was always impressed with how hard working Bruce was, not only was he truly intelligent he also knew how to stay humble and work hard.

  
“How have your classes been going Bruce?” he smiled “same old, same old. Although there is this new kid , Anthony . Quiet the genius if I may say so.”

  
“Really?” steve asked feeling a sense a pride bubbling inside him even though he had idea no idea why this was affecting him. He had known Tony only for a few days now, but he was not sure what or why this boy was special.

  
“Yup, from what I have heard he’s been doing exceptionally well in other subjects as well. Seems like we may finally have one student we can make a difference with. But there is something off about the child, he doesn’t listen in class but yet is so bright I don’t know how to help him.”

That caught Steve’s attention, feeling somewhat better about the fact that Tony had not just been disinterested in his class but in all others as well. Steve had been going out of his way off late to get that boy's attention in class but to no avail.

  
“I graded one of his papers just now, and I have to say that boy can go places.”

Bruce hmm'd and took a sip of his tea. A shrill bell signifying the end in break time and they were off to their respective classes with a wave goodbye.

Just as Steve rounded the corner to his classroom he suddenly found himself with an armful of a certain brunette as he crashed into him sending his books flying around them.

Steve caught him to stabilize him before he could hit the ground but Tony flinched ,even of it was just a slight flinch , it was definitely there and Steve immediately let him go frowning.

  
“Shit.” He said matter of factly as he quickly tried to grab his books from the floor.

  
“Language” Steve chastised as he picked up the last book that had fallen by his feet And handed it over. It read mechanical engineering and Steve could do nothing but wonder why a kid was reading a college level book.

  
Tony pursed his lips and it was just adorable in a forgive me kind of way “sorry, thanks" he mumbled and was off to wherever he was headed to in a hurry.

The next few days Steve could do nothing but think about two thoughts that just kept spiraling back to him no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

And ofcourse both were about Tony. One, why did Steve think a fifteen year old was adorable and two, why had Tony flinched ? Of the two the one that disturbed him the most was his off late need to protect Tony from whatever had frightened him hard enough to flinch that day. And this lead to the first thought again ,why were these feelings surfacing for the brunette? And then the thought cycle began all over again. So Steve spent the next week trying to subtly observe Tony in class or his interactions with his friends to notice if anything was off that warranted that flinch.

Three weeks later, Steve had finally given up , as he realized Tony was just a regular kid, a popular one at that and quiet a bit of a genius.

So it amused him when Steve found said genius sitting outside the gym on a bench with none of his friends with whom he was always in non stop chatter with. As he walked closer Steve noticed the slight hunch in his posture and his left arm loosely wrapped around his abdomen .

Tony’s head snapped up as he heard Steve’s shoes schuff on the floor and he immediately straightened out letting his arm fall onto the bench and grinned at Steve.

“Avoiding gym class, Mr. Stark?” Steve asked as he approached the boy

  
“More like gym class is avoiding me” he said sheepish but still flashing a smile.

  
“And why would that be the case?” Steve asked rearranging the papers in his arms but trying to subtly make sure Tony was not injured in gym .

But Tony just shrugged and said “I may be a little bit accident prone “ and pursed his lips like the other day and threw up his hands as if to say ‘what can you do about it?’

  
Steve was a little alarmed at hearing that, cause that may have just confirmed an injury that Steve was suspecting based on how he was sitting before Tony noticed him.

  
“so the best way to avoid gym is by sitting out in the hallway?” Steve said and Tony defensively picked out a hall pass for the nurse from his pocket and showing it to him said

  
“ there’s a reason it’s called a hall pass Mr.Rogers.” Steve had heard from the other professors just how much of a smart mouth Tony can be but this was the first actual non class based conversation Steve had had with the boy and was finally starting to understand what they meant by that.

  
“That is a hall pass to the nurse, not a pass for lingering in the hallway is it? Is there a reason you are not at the nurses office ?” Steve asked and tony glared at him slightly

  
“There’s nothing the nurse can do for it" he said

  
“and what exactly is this thing that the nurse can’t help you out with?” Steve was suddenly curious and not just about the injury but about why Tony didn’t want to go to the school nurse.

  
“one of the boys may or may not have landed on top of me" Steve cringed, at the thought of someone falling on the already small framed brunette.

It was getting frustratingly hard to get any straight answers from Tony, so Steve decided to play the professor card,

“yeah, let’s go . Up you get" he said motioning for Tony to get up. But tony just stared at him blankly “why?” he asked as if Steve had said the most bizarre thing .

“ we are going to the nurse” Steve said but just as he reached forward to pull the boy up, Tony shied away from his touch and got up on his own.

  
He shuffled back a few steps from Steve “I can go by myself" he said irritated and walked away before Steve could say anything. And Steve didn’t see Tony in class for the next three days.

* * *

“I am telling you nat this kid is just different. He is a genius, and even though he's been in this school less than a month he’s already one of the most popular kid in this school.”

  
“Steve, what’s going on? Why is this kid from school all of a sudden so important to you?” Natasha said, and that was just it Steve didn’t know why.

  
“I…don’t ..”

  
“he's sixteen Steve" natasha said gently but it still hit me hard. Even though Steve knew it was wrong he couldn’t stop himself from feeling these things.

  
A doombot came swinging at natasha as she ducked and Steve flung his shield hard into it severing its neck from the body. One of its arms caught Steve along his cheek drawing blood.

  
“All I am saying is, be careful. It can be dangerous.” She said severing a bot on her own.

  
“More dangerous than these aliens?”

  
“Oh, most definitely”

  
Steve sighed , shaking his head trying to forget about Tony and concentrate on the doombots.

Steve thought after their conversation in the hallway and with Tony not showing up in his classes, there was something definitely wrong but the next day Tony showed up to class happy as ever even answering some of the questions Steve threw at the class.

Except today Tony was the last one to leave after the bell rang and just as he walked by Steve’s desk he blew a low whistle at Steve

“looks like you are the one that needs the hall pass to the nurse huh Mr. Rogers?” he said pulling out the slip from last week and handing it over to Steve.

For a second steve was confused as to what Tony was referring to and then Tony pointed to the cut along his cheek and Steve made an “ah" sound clearly surprised that Tony had been the one to start a conversation this time. Tony grinned at him ,winked and shuffled out the door.

  
He shook his head in amusement as he went back to stacking the papers he had collected from his students when he suddenly realized something.

If Tony still had the hall pass, then it meant Tony hadn’t actually gone to the nurse the other day. He had lied to Steve.

* * *

  
“are you sure you want to take up the responsibility of caring for twenty teenagers Mr.Rogers?”the principal said raising his eyebrows skeptical as ever.

  
“It’s a museum, they are teenagers. They are going to be bored ,theres not much trouble they can get into” Steve tried .

  
“That’s just the problem, they get into trouble when they are bored.” Well can't really argue there Steve thought.

  
“I have a couple of friends willing to help me out , I think it will be good for the kids. History is as it is a dry subject. They need a change sir.”

The principal sighed “okay, but I am going to need consent forms from the parents” and Steve grinned and shook his hand “thank you sir"

* * *

Steve sat down at one of the seats at front of the bus, once all the kids had boarded and he was startled out of his thoughts five minutes later when someone sat next to him.

  
“You know Mr.Rogers, it would be nice if you could share with the class how you gained super healing abilities” and then Tony was looking up at him expectantly and Steve panicked.

There had been many days when Steve had come to class with bruises and cuts post battle but no one had ever noticed that they were gone just as fast as they appeared.

  
“Excuse me?” Steve said trying to play dumb , and Tony gave an exasperated look before reaching up gently running his finger across Steve cheek where the cut had been just three days ago.

  
“How did this heal so fast?” he asked again, but the look in his eyes was so pure and the curiosity on his face so genuine all Steve wanted to do was just tell him the truth.

  
“unlike some of us, I actually went to the doctor" Steve said trying to divert the conversation and focusing on Tony.

  
“Yeah but a doctor can't magically heal a cut either.” he retaliated and Steve just wanted to hide from this boy rather than try to answer his questions.

  
So he casually shrugged and said “ I have a great metabolism I guess" he said

  
“Huh.” It was clear Tony was not satisfied with the answer but Steve was just glad that this conversation was over atleast for now.

Tony just sat there lost in his thoughts for the rest of the trip and Steve thought it was better to just keep quiet rather giving the kid more chances to ask questions.

They arrived at the museum twenty minutes later and Steve got down to find natasha , Clint waiting for them at the parking lot .

  
“looks like the fossil has finally arrived home" natasha smirked and he gave her look that said 'shut up not here'. She just stuck her tongue out at steve and walked over giving him a peck on the cheek.

  
Once everyone had gotten off the bus, Steve introduced natasha and Clint to the kids

“ok guys listen up, this here are my good friends Clint and natasha , they are here to make you guys don’t go crazy" and the crowd groaned as they realized that there was going to be supervision.

  
“Don’t worry guys we are actually here to make sure Steve here doesn’t drive you guys crazy" natasha said and high fived Clint and the crowd cheered.

  
“Okay , let’s go guys"

Clint got along with the kids so easily , if he didn’t look older, people would have thoughth he was just part of the group.

Natasha and Steve were leaning on a wall watching the kids swarm around the exhibits

  
“So is that the special one?” she asked as she pointed to Tony with her chin.

  
“How did you know?” Steve asked not really surprised , natasha knew everything .

  
“he’s been throwing glances at you every now and then. He’s cute , your boy toy.”

  
“Don’t call him that.” Steve snapped and natasha was studying his face intently and Steve just stared ahead avoiding her gaze.

  
“He is quiet the smart alec, I’ll give you that” Clint said walking by Steve to lean against the pillar.

  
“Mr.Rogers!” Ms.potts was waving at him while holding onto Tony like she was about to drag him somewhere

“can we go to the astrophysics section?” she said pointing between herself and Tony and Steve was about to say no and tell them to stay with the group but pepper beat him to it

“ it’s just one floor above us, we will stay right there until you guys come up as well. Please, we have already seen this stuff.” and Tony was looking at him ready to pout , so Steve said “okay but if you guys create any trouble….” They were out of sight before steve could finish that sentence.

  
“You do know what is going to happen once they hit the floor on top?” Clint said and Steve raised an eyebrow

“they are horny teenagers Steve, do I really have to spell everything out to you?” he said snacking him on the arm and walking over to a group of kids who were pointing at something.

  
“Steve-“ natasha started but he cut her off

“Clint is right. It’s none of my business anyway.”

Steve was now unknowingly sulking, he knows he has no say over it.

Tony was exactly what Clint had said, a teenager. And teenagers need to explore . And it really was none of Steve’s business what Tony was doing.

It took almost another twenty minutes before the rest of them were done with this floor and Steve almost sighed with relief. That relief was very short lived however when pepper came walking out of the elevator looking pale and nervous.

She walked straight up to Steve ignoring her friends on the way and leaned up on her tip toes and said in a rushed whisper

“Mr. Rogers something is w-wrong with Tony. He says he can’t breathe and I tried to help him but I don’t know what to do anymore can you please come with me?” already tugging on Steve arm and pulling him towards the elevator.

Steve froze for a second his heart skipping a beat and natasha gave him a slight nudge to snap out of it.

  
“ What do you mean he cant breathe? What happened?” he asked as he followed pepper towards wherever Tony was.

Pepper hesitated for a moment and fidgeted nervously before she said “we were kissing in the men's room and the next thing I know Tony says he cant breathe and I told him I will call for help but he said it would be okay , and that I shouldn’t. So I tried to help him but I didn’t know how and then I came to get you.”

Steve’s rational part of his brain knew he shouldn’t have a fixated on the word kissing, but it registered in his mind like a permanent stamp. He followed pepper into the men’s room and what he saw tore his heart apart.

Tony was on his knees , gasping for air his fingers clutching at the collar of his shirt . A layer of sweat covered his forehead and his hair was sticking to it.

Steve took large quick strides over to Tony reaching out to touch him but Tony jerked back at the touch and his gasping intensified as he shook his head .

  
“Okay, okay” Steve said raising his hands up in the air

“ Tony hey, look at me.” he spoke as calmly as possible.

Steve had a pretty clear idea of what he might be dealing with here. But just to make sure he waited till Tony looked at him

“do you need a hospital?” and Tony shook his head again and Steve asked again

“ do you have any allergies?” another headshake.

And that confirmed Steve’s diagnosis. He turned to pepper 

“Ms. Potts why don’t you head out and let natasha know that Tony is going to be okay? And ask her to bring us a water bottle in a little while, yeah?” he said and pepper immediately said

“I..I don’t want to leave him. Is he really going to be okay?” she said trying to reach out to Tony but Steve stopped her hands gently

“he will be okay. I promise. But the rest of them are going to be worried so please go tell them that we are fine.”

She hesitated for a few seconds and left quietly.

“Tony. I need you to take deep breaths okay? In and out. Come on you can do this.” Tony simply shook his head the panic taking over.

  
“Yes you can. You are having a panic attack. It’s going to be okay. There is plenty of air in this room all you need to do is breathe okay?” he said squatting down completely to Tony’s eye level so he could look at Steve.

“Look at me Tony, come on, there you go" he coaxed, his hands itching to wrap around the boy.

“I am going to touch your hand , is that okay?” he asked but made no movement to do so until Tony shakily nodded his head. He reached over and gently grasped one of Tony’s wrist and tugged it free from its hold on his collar and placed it on Steve’s own chest

“follow my breathing, do you feel that? In and out okay? let’s do it together come on sweetheart.”

He took exaggerated breaths and Tony slowly picked up on it trying to match his breaths to Steve’s.

“There you go , just like that. You can do this” he coaxed and after a couple more minute Tony’s breathing was finally somewhat relaxed and he plopped down onto the floor heavily listing towards the wall his one hand still held against Steve’s chest.

  
“Better?” Steve asked his own heartbeat finally slowing enough to focusing on other things like the awkward way Tony was listing.

Tony only just nodded , still not saying anything. He still looked slightly frightened .

  
“I am going to help you sit up against the wall okay?” Steve said and Tony nodded again .

He released his hold on Tony’s hand and wrapped an arm around his midsection to pull him upright so he could complete lean against the wall but Tony gasped as Steve’s hand made contact with his midsection his hands trying to push him away but Steve quickly maneuvered him into a sitting position before letting go.

  
He didn’t comment on it just yet, knowing it had something to do with the gym injury and sat himself down beside Tony a small gap between them.

Five minutes later and someone knocked on the door, and Steve didn’t miss the way Tony tensed up before steve said

“it’s just natasha.”

She walked inside and gave a small smile to Tony, handing a small water bottle to him. He took it with shaky hands and drank most of it in one gulp. Steve shared a look with natasha and she nodded and left.

  
“So, astrophysics exhibit is code these days for making out huh?” Steve said as he tried to ease the tension a little.

  
“It depends , on what your definition of making out entails.” He said

  
“What happened tony?” Steve asked

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“Is this the first time?” Steve pushed and was met with silence and that answered it.

  
“Do you know what triggers it?” again silence so Steve decided to try another angle

  
“How is your injury?” Steve asked knowing that Tony cant deny it anymore.

  
“My metabolism is apparently not as high as yours"

  
“Is there someone you can talk to -"

  
“No!”

  
“if you need to talk , I am ready to listen-"

  
“I am fine"

  
Steve sighed, this was going nowhere and Tony was becoming more and more defensive by the second.

  
“I am going to call someone to come pick l-" Tony sprung so fast up off the wall that not even Steve’s serum enhanced reflexes could have expected it.

  
“I am fine! Seriously. It won’t happen again! You don’t have to call anyone” and Steve just stared wide eyed at Tony’s reaction and Tony finally added a “please" and turned his eyes down not wanting to look Steve in the eyes.

  
“okay.” Tony’s eyes snapped up in surprise as if he hadn’t expected Steve to give in so easily.

  
“On one condition” Tony groaned about to argue but Steve held up a finger

“ let me have a look at that injury of yours" he said pointing to Tony’s midsection. And Tony took a step back

“it’s fine, I told you there’s nothing you can do for it . Let’s just go back to the exhibits.”

  
“Anthony-"

  
“Its tony" he interrupted

“okay, Tony. Just let me have one look make sure you are okay and we can pretend this never happened”

  
“No. And since when do you have a medical degree?”

  
“Either you let me have a look to make sure you are okay, or I am calling your parents to have a chat about your incident today.”

  
“that’s harassment. Besides good luck talking to my parents since they are dead!”

Steve’s head snapped up from guilt for not having done any back ground check on Tony.

He knew most of his students and their immediate family well enough but Tony was the new kid and Steve hadn’t had a chance to meet with his family on any school occasions yet.

  
“Tony I am so-"

  
“Save it" he said before walking around Steve and out of the men’s room.

* * *

After that one dreadful incident in the men’s room Tony had refused to pay any attention to Steve no matter how subtly Steve was trying.

He had felt awful about the last part of their conversation but was just as worried for Tony, panic attacks especially multiple ones did not just happen at random . there was always a deep seated reason for it and to think that Tony had suffered one had Steve’s heart rolling in turmoil. The only information he got on how Tony was doing was from pepper, his girlfriend or whatever it is that they are, when she came to thank him after class the next day for helping Tony out and had said that he was feeling and doing much better. Steve was happy , he really was but he couldn’t help but think something bigger was going on here.

The next day took a turn when Tony stayed back sitting in his chair as the class cleared out after the bell. He didn’t say anything, so Steve just went back to grading his papers .

After five minutes of silence Tony cleared his throat and Steve asked

“something I can help you with Mr.stark?”

Tony just looked at him ,he seemed like he wanted to say something but didn’t know if he should. So Steve did instead

  
“I am sorry about your parents , I didn’t know.”

  
“You called me sweetheart” he said suddenly

  
“What?” Steve was now genuinely taken aback .

“ the day before, when I was having ….when we were in the men’s room you called me sweetheart. Professors don’t call their students sweethearts.”

And Steve had to swallow and just look at him having absolutely no idea what to say to that.

  
“Pepper says I have to apologize for the way I behaved , I am sorry.” Again , Steve was taken aback.

This kid had a way with Steve’s emotions and he had no idea.

“just doing my job" Steve said and the expression on Tony’s face immediately fell but Steve didn’t understand why.

  
“Tony…” he looked up expectantly “just know , you can always come to me if you need help, with anything.”

Steve was surprised Tony even let him finish let alone that he actually seemed to be seriously considering it.

  
“I’ll be seventeen in three months” he said and Steve had to raise his eyebrows in question

“I liked it when you called me sweetheart” he mumbled

  
“you were kissing pepper just the day before.”

And Steve knew, he knew it was the wrong thing to say , he knew he should have instead said ‘no Tony, this is not like that, besides I am eight years older and you are sixteen, a child’

  
“I…didn’t …I..” he stuttered and Steve cut him off “pepper is good for you” and Tony’s look of betrayal will probably give Steve nightmares that night but he knew he had to do it.

  
“Tony…” Steve sighed wanting to explain why it was wrong , why it wouldn’t work

  
“It’s ok” he said in a small tone for the first time showing vulnerability.

  
“Don’t you have a class?” Steve asked because he just couldn’t look at the saddened look on Tony’s face anymore. He knew he was being rude but Tony is just a teenager. These feelings will just pass on just as fast as they had come for him.

  
“I am not in the mood for gym" ah.

  
“That’s not how school works” but Tony held up a neatly folded piece of paper

“I have a nurses note excusing me from gym"

  
“I see you finally went to the nurse huh" Steve said as he signed an assignment and graded.

  
Steve wasn’t sure how to handle Tony, all these days he had only seen one side of Tony- a very defensive sixteen year old, who was very smart for his age and seemingly acing the social skills among his peers.

But there was a certain vulnerability to him today that Steve was just mostly taken aback, surprised or rather just didnt know how to respond to a vulnerable Tony without it bringing out the feelings he had for the boy which was not okay.

  
“Pepper wrote it for me , she has excellent penmanship" Steve’s hand froze on the sheet and he carefully thought out what he wanted to say next

  
“I am still obligated to report any incidents to a students guardian.” He said gently knowing how strongly opposed Tony had been to that idea the last time.

  
“I don’t want you to" he said looking down .

  
“Give me one good reason not to" Steve said

  
“Because there is nothing -"

  
“Anyone can do about it. I have heard that before. Try something different.” Steve deadpanned

  
“because It didn’t happen in the gym" Steve dropped the pen he was holding and his eyes snapped up to glare at Tony at this new information but Tony still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

  
Steve got up from his desk and walked over to Tony leaning against the bench behind him

“Tony”

  
He still refused to look up ,

“look at me when I am talking to you Mr. Stark" and Tony’s eyes snapped up at the authoritative voice

  
“I am going to give you three options , one- you can let me call your guardian. Two – I tell the school counselor and you can talk to her or three – you let me asses this injury of yours , and we can see about if you want to talk about whatever it is that is going on either with me or with anyone that you are comfortable with.”

  
Tony hesitated for a few moments his eyes darting up to meet Steve’s.

  
“Its really not that bad. I’ll show you. Just don’t call anyone.”

And Steve sighed in relief and went around the desks to just shut the door just incase Tony didn’t feel comfortable. He walked back as Tony quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang from his shoulders.

  
Steve had to close his eyes for several moments to control his breathing, his nostrils flared in anger thinking about how Tony had been walking around like this was nothing for the past few days.

His entire left side was mottled blue and green . The edges turning yellow as it slowly healed.

  
“How did this happen?” he growled and Tony retreated a step back and Steve had to remind himself to calm down.

  
“Someone really did slam into me, just not at gym class.”

  
“You need a x ray" he said as he gently traced his hand along the mottled skin feeling for broken ribs and Tony whimpered in pain.

“Nothing is broken” he said slapping Steve’s prodding fingers away and he began buttoning up his shirt.

  
“And since when do you have a medical degree?” Tony gave him a spectacular glare for that.

  
“Tony, you need to wrap your ribs okay? you don’t have to go to the hospital, just go to the school nurse and she will wrap it for you.”

He still didn’t look convinced so Steve added “you will even get an actual note excusing you from gym" and Tony cracked a smile at that.

  
“Can you do it?” he asked and Steve sighed considering just lying to Tony that he had no medical experience whatsoever even though shield had given him extensive lessons to manage almost all situations.

Instead he asked “why do you not want to go to the school nurse?”

  
“because she’s kinda scary.”

And Steve laughed relief flooding him as he realized the stupid reason why Tony had been refusing to see her. It was also the first time Tony showed his childlike side and Steve decided to just do it himself.

He asked Tony to stay put as he slipped out into the hallway and walked to the nurses station to ask for the wrap. Truth be told Steve did finally understand what Tony meant by the nurse being kinda scary once he saw and felt pity for the kids who had to see her. It was rather funny , she was a large women about 5 ft 9 inches and wore a glare on her face like a permanent tattoo.

“Thank you, Mrs. Rishah” Steve said as she handed the wrap over to him.

Steve was walking back to his class his mind an absolute mess of everything Tony had just shared with him that he didn’t notice Bruce until he smacked straight into him sending the papers he was carrying askew.

  
“I am so sorry! I really am , here let me help you” Steve said putting the wrap aside and helped Bruce pick up his papers.

  
“Are you alright? you seem rather distracted?”

Steve considered telling Bruce about Tony and his injury but he remembered how Tony was so against telling anyone so he simply said “yes, yes sorry I was just lost in my thoughts.”

Bruce smiled at him, “careful ya? Don’t want a beef like you slamming into sixteen year olds. They would probably be hurting a lot more than I am”

Steve smirked and picked up the wrap again just waved to Bruce, “I’ll see you at lunch" he said grinning

“Here , remove the shirt and hop up on my desk “ Steve said unwrapping the bandage, Tony without a moment of hesitation did as told. He lifted his arms up so Steve could wrap around his torso, wincing as Steve tightened it.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve asked as he worked.

  
“no”

  
“Okay, that’s okay. But if you ever need to , I am here” he said as he secured the wrap with the pins.

  
As Steve threw the carton box away, Tony sat swinging his legs on his desk. He watched as Steve cleaned up and then finally looked at him

“do you really think pepper is good for me?” he asked with a hint a sadness.

Steve couldn’t resist , he reached up to swipe a thumb across his cheek but instead he straightened out the collar on Tony’s shirt and said

“what I think is a fifteen year old should be kissing other fifteen year olds. I thought you were a genius” he smiled at Tony ,dropped his hand and took a step back.

Tony frowned “I am going to be seventeen !”

  
“same holds good for seventeen year olds"

Steve had to distract this conversation before it could hurt him more so he quickly asked “what class do you have next?” Tony checked his watch and hopped off the desk gathering his books and his bag

  
“Physics" he said and walked to the door, just before he left he turned back and said “Mr. Rogers ?! thanks.” And Steve smiled at him and nodded.

Bruce was waiting for Steve with a tray of food at the cafeteria. It had been a troubling two hours as Steve fought with his thoughts about Tony so this was a welcome distraction.

He walked over sitting down and placing his own tray on the table. “hey , you look troubled. Teenagers problems?” Steve asked as Bruce gave him a weary smile.

  
“you can say that" he said and Steve waited for him to explain as he took a bite out his sandwich. “you know Tony stark?”

And Steve’s mind did a flip annoyed that this kid was everywhere.

  
“Yeah, of course"

  
“Have I told you how much of a genius that kid is?” and steve nodded letting Bruce continue as he chewed on his food.

“Anthony Edward stark. Ring any bells?’  
It did ring bells, a very specific one . One that Steve did not want rung.

  
“Howard stark?” and Bruce nodded seriously as he watched Steve take in the information.

A confirmation Steve never thought would ever be true. Because Howard’s little boy died in the car crash with his parents 15 years ago. Steve was there for the funeral. A year after which Steve had crashed his plane into he arctic.

“How are you sure?” He asked careful not to give away too much emotion on his face.

  
“A Few months ago, a bunch of guys showed up . Called themselves shield.”

Steve almost spit his sandwich out.

“they told us , the board members , that Howard’s son tony was alive and was kept under witness protection for his own good. They told us it was a need to know basis and only between us board members.”

Steve rubbed his hand over his face taking deep breaths

  
“Then why are you telling me now bruce?” he asked afraid to hear the answer.

  
“I found Tony and his two close friends pepper and Rhodey at the back of the compound while I was looking for some samples to show the kids under the microscope, during the third period.”

Steve’s head immediately supplied – physics, Tony had told him before leaving his classroom after missing gym.

  
“Tony was having a panic attack and it took us almost a half hour to calm him down.”

Steve was having enough trouble keeping up with everything and adding this just made Steve’s head spin.

  
“Pepper mentioned that this happened at the museum and how you were able to calm him down a lot faster.” Steve just nodded not able to say anything.

  
“We decided to put you on the need to know list, when pepper and rhodey told us that he was warming up to you. He is a tough shell to crack. His defense walls are up high . We wanted someone to be there for him if he needs it.”

Steve was still speechless worried for the boys health.

  
“Is he okay? Where is he now?”

  
“math class" he shrugged and steve nodded.

  
“do you know what triggered it?” Bruce shook his head in negative “his friends said when he didn’t show up to physics they went looking for him and found him like that.”

Steve wanted to know about the injury, ask more questions but first he needed to talk to Fury.

  
Fury owed him all the answers, not Bruce.

* * *

“How the hell did you think you could keep this from me?” Steve said interrupting a meeting and throwing a photo of Tony on to the table in front of fury.

  
Fury just sighed , and natasha pursed her lips. Clint for the first time had no expressions on his face and this irked Steve even more.

  
“Did you guys know?” He asked natasha and Clint

  
“Steve , you have to understand…” natasha started .

  
“Bullshit, tell me natasha” he said staring her down “is this why you said it was dangerous?” And her lack of reaction was a clear enough answer.

  
“Sit down Steve, you obviously want answers.” Steve angrily sat down on the chair opposite to fury glaring at him

“Howard was my best friend, I saw the funeral , you were there too. Tell me how this is possible.” he demanded

  
“Obadiah stane, howards business partner , found Tony on the site of the crash. Took him away, for fear of someone coming back to finish the job. What Obadiah didn’t know is we kept tabs on him as well and watched him raise Tony as his own. Tony was in boarding school because obadiah thought it would be better to keep him away from his father’s company as he believes someone who is after the company is who is responsible for Howard and Maria’s death.”

  
“Why was I not made aware of this?” Steve growled his patience wearing thin.

  
“five years ago when you were pulled from the ice, we reached out to obadiah and asked him to bring Tony over because we knew you could protect him and if howard was alive he would have trusted Steve with his son . But obadiah refused , he didn’t want to trust any of us with Tony. It took us tremendous effort to convince obadiah to let tony come to school here. But his one condition was to not tell Tony who you were , because he wanted to protect the boy from every danger that comes from being associated with us.”

  
Steve took deep breaths as he forced himself to accept the explanation.

  
“Tony was injured a week back and he refused to tell me what happened only admitted that it had to do with something outside of school, I need to know. Was he attacked? Is he being targeted by someone?”  
Steve asked the gears turning in his head as he tried to put pieces together.

  
“ We are not aware of any such situations , but we can have team look around.” Steve nodded

  
“Steve … you have to understand that one clause we made with obadiah is that he doesn’t know any of this and that includes anything about the real you.” Natasha said gauging his reaction .

  
“How can I lie to him?”

  
“You did it all these days, it wont be any different.” Steve shook his head “everything is different, that boy was everything to Howard.”

  
“do it for Tony’s safety” natasha simply said. Steve could do nothing more but agree.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, Steve had come to terms with what he had been told. He kept his distance from Tony, not engaging in any unnecessary conversation .

Tony even seemed to be doing really well, he was always surrounded by his friends . The three of them had become kind of inseparable actually and it was nice to know Tony had someone looking out for him. Steve often found Tony lurking around hiding in the corridors every now and then during gym class but did nothing more than smile and tell him off for doing it again in the future.

Tony also seemed to have gotten over his infatuation with Steve, which Steve was very happy about but was heart broken inside knowing he cannot , just cannot feel for Howard’s boy in that way.

* * *

  
Steve was on a mission one day when it all came crashing down. The peace he had finally after months together found. Just like that , it went to hell.

Natasha and Steve were at a subway station on an undercover mission to track down a mad scientist who threatened to blow the place up if the government did not fund for his crazy experiments. Normally this wasn’t the kind of things shield bothered with but the scientist was talking about contacting aliens from a third world and just like that it had become shields problem to deal with.

  
Natasha and Steve were posed as couples , standing arm in arm , but were actually casing the area for the mad man. They had been given orders to bring him back to base, so they can find out what aliens he had been in contact with and what danger it was going to bring to earth.

“Mr. Roger’s! Oh my God, I did not expect to see you here!” Steve turned in time to see pepper along with a grumpy Tony come towards him waving her hands as if she was excited.

  
“Well, hello to you too” Steve smiled “hope you guys are having a nice weekend” he said as small talk.

  
“Who’s your frie-" Tony started “oh hi natasha" he said clearly surprised not expecting to see her.

  
“Hey kids, what are some cool kids like you doing here in the subway?” she asked casually las her eyes swept around the area behind them and caught onto something.

  
“ugh. Pepper is making me go to the art exhibit downtown" he said making an irritated face natasha gave a distracted

“that’s nice , you kids have fun" she said trying to urge them towards the approaching train. The sooner they were out of here the better.

  
“Where are you guys headed?” Tony asked not budging his face not leaving Steve’s so natasha said

“I need to use the ladies room, you guys talk. I’ll be right back okay Steve?”

she said pulling Steve closer as she gave him a lingering kiss before whispering

“target at 12 o clock" and Steve nodded subtly knowing she was going to chase him down. Steve stayed put , as Tony frowned at them both.

  
“We were just headed out to a friends place” he shrugged ,

“that’s cool. Nice seeing you here" pepper waved at him

  
“Tony let’s go, the train is here” she said as she turned and boarded and turning around only find that Tony hadn’t followed her.

“Tony! Come on!” she shouted

  
“just a sec!” he shouted back

  
“So you and natasha are together?” Tony asked bluntly, and before steve could answer natasha screamed in his ear through the comm link

“code black in 3 .. 2..” Steve did not have time to think before reacting , everything happened so fast, the doors on the metro closing as pepper was screaming for Tony,Steve wrapping himself around Tony and pulling him to the ground covering as much flesh as possible and the loud boom that shook the entire station as the bomb exploded .

The blast was very close to where Tony and Steve were standing , and they were both thrown a large distance colliding with a wall on the far end and falling to the floor. Steve only remembered gripping Tony as tightly as possible , and the intense sudden pain he felt at the back of his head as it collided with the wall and then just blacking out.

He came awake to a blinding headache and a voice that was screaming something

“Steve! Wake up please . Please be okay"

  
“Tony, hey you need to let go of him , he’s going to be fine okay? He needs medical and so do you come on , let go, he’s okay"

  
“No! No! He doesn’t look like he is going to be okay, omg he’s bleeding , natasha he is bleeding everywhere!”

  
“Tony , come on buddy, focus on what I am saying …….” And Steve just blacked out again.

* * *

The next time Steve came to , it was much more pleasant. The healing factor in the serum taking care of everything.

“hey"

Steve turned his head to find Clint perched on a chair beside him.

  
“Hey, what’s the body count?” he rasped as he sat up and Clint handed him a water bottle. He drank greedily and placed the bottle down.

  
“19 , so far"

  
“natasha?”

  
“interrogating the mad man” he nodded

  
“Tony?”

  
“shield medical, he was alert and conscious when we found you" and that’s when Steve realized he was on a shield base.

  
“What about the girl? Pepper?is she okay?”

  
Clint nodded “the blast shook the train a little, but no one inside it was injured. An agent is driving her home as we speak.”

Satisfied for now Steve got up and stretched testing his muscles and bones .

They were mostly fine, just incredibly sore. He looked down and saw his clothes were completely ruined and singed. Clint pointed to the far corner of the makeshift bed and Steve found his captain America uniform laid out. He thanked Clint gratefully as he stepped out so Steve could change.

  
He quickly made his way over to where Natasha was interrogating the man. And stood beside Clint behind the glass watching her break him. It was mesmerizing to watch Natasha work, she had a way with her words that would tear anyone apart .

  
“Excuse me captain?” Steve turned to see an agent approach him

“yes?”

  
“There is a Tony stark in medical and is refusing treatment. He says he needs to make sure you are okay sir. He seems terrified and hysterical.”

  
“Go, steve . We will handle this lunatic.” Clint said and Steve didn’t need to be told twice as he took off in a jog towards medical.

He could hear the arguments as he got closer

  
“I I-I need to see him please, there was …there wa-s so much blood pleas-se"

  
“Mr. Stark , you are injured, please sit down.”

  
“But …but there was blood everywhere, he was bleeding a lot just tell me please , is he de..dead?”

Steve took that as a cue to barge into the room taking in the scene , Tony was sat on the edge of the bed two people looming over him ,one holding an oxygen mask as he tried to coax it on Tony but he wouldn’t allow it even though it was clear he was in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

Steve wasted no time in sinking to his knees in front of Tony

“Tony? Here , hey! I am fine” he said slowly raising his arms out towards Tony so as to not scare him and it would have been almost comical the way Tony froze if not for the situation .

Steve held perfectly still letting Tony process his presence and then Tony was flinging himself at Steve holding on for dear life .

  
“Steve! Are you okay? There was so much blood and you were not waking up. I tried but Natasha didn’t let me near you . And they to-took you away.”

Steve carefully but firmly pushed Tony back so he sitting on the edge of the bed again as he let tony hold onto his arms

“ breathe tony, it’s okay. I am fine.” And Tony was nodding his head jerkily.

“can you breathe for me?” Tony looked like he was zoning in and out of reality still processing things.

“ Look at me Tony, come on just like the other day yeah?”

but Tony’s breathing was not calming and he was still gripping Steve’s arms in a death grip and Steve’s heart was breaking as he gathered the boy into his arms lifted him and sat on the bed with him on his lap.

  
“I got you sweetheart, you just need to take a deep breath. Do it with me , do you feel my heart?” he said gently pushing Tony’s head against his chest feeling Tony shake in his arms.

  
“What are his injuries?” Steve asked the two doctors standing beside them

“we don’t know yet sir, he wouldn’t let us touch him.”

  
“Okay, can you hand over the oxygen mask , a cloth to wipe his face with and probably some scrubs. I’ll press the nurse call button once we are ready for you.”

He asked them and they did as told understanding that Steve was asking for some privacy. Steve picked up the mask and held in front of Tony not wanting to force it on him.

“Tony , sweetheart do you think I can put this on you? It will help you breathe better ,I promise” he said rocking back and forth slightly trying to calm him.

Tony shied away from it hiding his face into Steve’s chest.

  
“sweetheart , you need some help okay? Just let me help you please “

He kissed the top of Tony’s head ran a hand against Tony’s back up and own. Tony slowly turned revealing his face again , Steve’s breath hitched as he saw the tears trickling down his cheeks.

  
“can I put it on you?” he asked again gently bring the mask closer and when Tony didn’t shy away again he held it up over Tony’s nose and mouth feeling Tony resist the air flow

“ you need to relax okay? It’s only there to help you. In and out , come on.” He coaxed as he finally felt Tony relax against his chest.

His breathing was immediately better and his grip around Steve’s arms went lax against his body.

  
“There we go, good job. You did good” he said pulling Tony closer to him.

Tony’s breaths completely evened out in a few minutes and Steve eased the mask off his face. He carded his fingers through Tony’s hair just holding him close. He wet the cloth in the bowl of water they had placed and wiped the grime and soot off Tony’s face.

“you were hurt , I saw the blood. How are you alive?” Tony said his voice raspy from the oxygen

  
“I am fine, don’t worry about me. They patched me up okay?”

  
“Why are you dressed like that?” he hiccupped lightly at the end of that question and Steve let go of Tony to reach for the water but Tony immediately latched onto him again not letting go.

  
Steve had completely forgotten that he was wearing his uniform, he didn’t want to lie anymore. Tony didn’t deserve it

“I’ll answer all your questions once we make sure you are okay.” He said carding his fingers through Tony’s hair again.

  
“You are captain America” Tony said instead

  
“there’s the genius” Steve nodded kissing the boys head again.

“think you can change into some clean clothes?” he asked picking up the scrubs and showing them to Tony. But tony wasn’t listening to him.

  
“How?”

  
“ we will talk about it later okay? I am going to tell the doctors to come back in, so they can check you over now" he said as he reached over to press the call button deciding that Tony can change after.

  
“Don’t go" he whispered as he pushed closer into Steve’s chest holding tight.

  
“I am going to be right here , not going anywhere okay?” and Tony nodded against his chest as the two doctors came back in and asked Steve let go of Tony so they could check him over.

  
“No" Tony said

  
“Its okay, I am right here. The sooner you let them do their job the sooner we can be done okay?”

Tony slowly let go of Steve and he was gently pulled out of Steve lap and onto the bed. He let the doctors examine him wincing every now and then when they touched a sore part.

Tony was mostly okay, a lot of bruises , a mild concussion and his left wrist was sprained. But what stood out the most starkly was the two hand shaped bruises on his torso against his pale skin where Steve had held him tightly when they had hit the ground. Steve knew he had to be careful, or his strength could do some serious damage to normal people.

“We can give him a mild sedative if required captain.” One of the doctors was saying and that was when he noticed that Tony was stubbornly trying to not let his eyes close even though he clearly looked downright emotionally and physically drained.

  
“That wont be necessary, thank you.” He told them knowing once the doctors were out he could get Tony to rest for a while.

“I’ll send a nurse with a shot of painkillers and we were told to release him after that in the care of obadiah stane.”

  
Tony stiffened at the name, clearly not happy and he crawled back towards Steve who opened his arms for him.

  
“I don’t want to go with obie. I’ll stay here with you. Did the doctors check you over?there was so much blood, did they see where it was coming from?” he was saying and Steve’s shushed him wrapping a hand along Tony’s head essentially covering his ears.

  
“Is he here?”

  
“He is on his way sir ,he was in California on business when we called him. Another two hours maybe”

  
“Okay I am going to let him sleep for a while, he needs to rest. If obadiah shows up let him know that Tony is okay and that he can take him home”

  
“Will do sir" and Steve smiled at them gratefully before they turned to go.

  
Carefully letting go of his hands over Tony’s ears he guided Tony down onto the bed so he can sleep until obadiah arrives.

  
“Did they check you over? Let me see" Tony said pushing away Steve’s hands and getting up.

  
“I am perfectly fine, no more blood okay? Just lay down for a little while. Close your eyes.” He said his fingers brushing through his hair but Tony wouldn’t have it .

  
“I am not going with obie.” Steve only nodded his head not wanting to start an argument while Tony was this vulnerable.

  
“you need to rest, how about I step out and you change your clothes huh? Or do you want me to help you?” he tried to change the subject

  
“what injuries do you have? Let me see how bad it is" he said nervously and Steve realized that all this time all Tony wanted to do was make sure Steve was okay because he still hadn’t wrapped his mind over the idea of Steve, his history teacher, was captain America. And the last time he had seen Steve, he had been probably bleeding everywhere and knocked unconscious.

  
“Okay , If I show you that I am fine will that give you piece of mind? And you can rest for a while after?”

Tony nodded vigorously at that accepting it immediately. So Steve got up off the edge of the bed and to get some clothes he knew he had in his gym locker at the base, so he could take off his uniform.

  
“I’ll go change into something else okay? Be right back” Tony panicked for a good 3 seconds before saying

“kay. Come back fast though.”

  
“How about you change as well?” he said pointing to the scrubs

  
“Uh huh" Tony said

  
Steve smiled and left the room , making a quick detour towards Clint and natasha. He found them sitting at a table in a conference room. Natasha looked like she wanted to murder someone and her expression softened as she spotted Steve

“ hey" she called softly “ how is he doing? He was a mess when I last saw him" Steve smiled

“ you can say that , he’s pretty shook up. Saw me in my uniform” he said

  
“I know you did that on purpose” she grinned

  
“I couldn’t do it anymore, he had to know” Steve sighed

  
“hmm"

  
“So what do we know ?” he asked

  
“Not much , turns out he isn’t the master behind all this. Just a puppet" they had already suspected this, because this man had no real incentive whatsoever.

  
“Do we have a name?”

  
“Nada" Clint said

  
“Have you eaten?” Clint said pushing a half eaten sandwich toward him

  
“Uhm, think I’ll get my own” Steve smirked

  
“Suit yourself. Is the kid okay? He was such a wreck Steve. How did he get involved at all?”

  
“I don’t know…co incidence I guess. Just glad he is okay” Steve said “ maybe you guys should drop by, he needs a few familiar faces.” And they agreed

  
“ we will bring us something to eat. How bad are his injuries? Does he need to stay?” Steve shook his head

“ minor concussion, some bruises and a sprained wrist. Obadiah should be here in an hour to take him home"

  
“That’s gonna be a fun conversation” Clint snickered

  
“Don’t remind me" Steve said “I’ll meet you guys in Tony’s room in ten" he said and headed towards the gym .

He slipped on some thing comfortable and made his way back over to Tony’s room only to run into fury on the way.

  
“I hope you are prepared for stane" he said

  
“I’ll deal with it , sir”

  
“That child Is the heir to SI. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.” He said before Steve gave a single nod and walked away.

Steve knocked on the door, before opening it. Tony was still sitting at the edge of the bed , but he had changed into the scrubs that were much too large for him. He looked adorable to say the least as he battled with exhaustion his eyes closing every few seconds.

  
“welcome back Mr. Rogers" he smirked

  
“ I see someone is feeling better” Steve said amused

  
“so captain America huh? “ and Steve simply smiled

  
“That explains a lot actually” Tony said pulling his legs up and sitting Indian style on the bed as Steve sat down on the chair beside him.

  
“Like what?” steve asked happy that Tony seemed more coherent now, talking normally.

  
“The cut on your cheek that disappeared, the occasional absence from school . Thanks for that by the way ,the sub was such a dud! Oh and of course the muscles! “

And Tony whistled low as a small blush crept up his face and Steve had to hide a smile at that.

  
“Well , you aren’t a genius for nothing I guess" he said ignoring the last comment Tony had made. Steve could not encourage it and he didn’t intend to. But today was hard day for everyone

  
“so you are completely healed now? Nothing is even bleeding anymore?” Tony said as he practically bounced on the bed from excitement his exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

  
Steve laughed “well, I wouldn’t say completely gone jus-"

  
“I want to see!” he interrupted and Steve shook his head again in amusement. How did Tony go from being so vulnerable to this normal teenager again so fast.

  
Steve pulled the shirt he wore over his head in one swift motion and Tony for a second was stunned at the physique and his lips popped open with an audible gasp

  
“Woahhh" he said drawing out the word and leaned forward as if to touch but he pulled his hand back to himself unsure and Steve was actually very glad for that. He did not want to be reacting inappropriately to Tony’s touch at the moment.

  
“Well, this is the worst of it. It stopped bleeding but it is really sore though” Steve said pointing to a long scar along the side of torso that had been the source of “blood everywhere” as Tony had put it.

  
“So cool" he said still in awe

  
“hey tones! What do want to eat? We have –“ Clint and natasha basically just barged into the room and Clint made an amused face

“uhm, are we interrupting something?” he said as he pretended to hesitate at the door.

Tony turned a shade pinker which was actually not all that bad considering how pale he was just moments before.

  
“have you guys never heard of knocking?” Steve said jokingly

  
“Spies don’t knock”, natasha said and everyone watched Tony’s expression change from blushing to eyes bulging with excitement

“ wait, what?” he asked practically on his knees now.

  
“Well guess the cats out of the bag now, great going tasha" Clint punched her lightly on the arm and settled down on the foot end of Tony’s bed and natasha walked over to the little table that held all the medical equipment.

  
“We are super spies , or maybe you would know us better as black widow and hawkeye"

and that was it, if Steve had any hope of Tony resting it was all gone now and he groaned when Tony went

  
“Shut the fuck up, no way!” and Clint grinned from ear to ear happy at Tony’s reaction to their superhero alternative.

  
“Language” Steve said

  
“Mr. Rogers don’t be so hard on the kids" nat said as she walked over with a syringe that had Tony crawling back towards the end of the bed.

  
“The nurse told me you refused the shot" she said gently “you must be in a lot of pain”

  
“Uhm, I am fine thank you” he said

  
“She’s great at giving shots, trust me. She once stabbed me with a knife and I didn’t even feel it .” and Tony raised an eyebrow alarmed

“ yeah , I am telling you ! She’s that good!”

now Tony looked amused but he still turned to Steve who gave him a confirmatory nod , and he finally nodded to natasha as he lifted an arm for her to inject

“Steve you can put your shirt back on, we have seen it all" she said distracting Tony as he turned to look at Steve as he slowly put his shirt on knowing Tony will be watching and the longer he takes , the longer he will be distracted .

Then he heard an “ow!” and he pulled the shirt on completely smiling.

  
“That was not so bad was it?” she said gently thumbing the area she had injected.

  
“It was okay" he replied.

  
“So , anyways” Clint started “ we got food, do you want salad or cheeseburgers?” and Tony made a face at him as if to say ‘ are you dumb?’

  
“okay okay, here cheeseburgers for you, salad for the beef man” he said handing it out to them.

  
Steve ate quickly and threw the carton away before Tony was even done with half his burger mostly because he was too busy asking questions about their lives and what not which was all very well answered by an evasive natasha.

Clint and Steve were just glad that she was doing all the talking.

  
“okay , so we got to go do some spy work now. We will see you later okay?” they said finally as Tony managed to finish his burger. Tony looked genuinely sad but he couldn’t do anything about it.

Once they left Tony turned to him

“don’t you have important captain America things to do too?” he asked pursing his lips

“you can go you know, I ll be fine” he said

  
“I actually don’t have much to do , well there is one thing” he said looking at Tony

  
“What’s that?” he asked

  
“Getting you to rest” Tony rolled his eyes at him

  
“ I am serious , here come on lay down for a little bit okay? It’s been a really long day physically and emotionally, and it’s a school night!” Tony laughed out at that still not making a move

  
“I can’t sleep" he admitted

  
“is it the pain? Do you want me to give you a mild sedative?”

  
“no!” he said immediately and then more gently he said “ if I close my eyes I see the explosion and you unconcious”

  
“okay, tell you what. I’ll stay here the whole time okay? Ill be right here. You just need to close your eyes for a little bit and you will be asleep before you know it.”

  
“kay, I’ll try but can you sit here with me on the bed?’ he asked , and Steve immediately knew he was just milking it cause Tony’s eyes were glinting with excitement

  
“Tony, just go to sleep.”

  
“please" he pouted

  
“I am officially seventeen" he tried

  
“ you are still a minor. And might I remind you about a certain blonde named pepper?” Tony puffed his cheeks exhaling the air

“ pepper and me are just really good friends. We kissed once that’s all"

  
“just this once. Please.” He said and Steve glared at him

  
“I am eight years older than you. Did you know your dad was my best friend?” Steve tried another tactic hoping this would maybe put Tony off. Oh was he wrong .

  
“Really? You knew my dad?” and Tony was excited all over again.

Honestly? It was like dealing with a puppy. So Steve gave in and moved to the bed and Tony shifted to give him space grinning and as soon as Steve settled in Tony latched on to him like a koala and Steve had to wrap his arms around him to keep him from falling.

  
“Please go to sleep" he said

  
“I am not a child”

  
“you are literally a child"

  
“Don’t coddle me"

  
“Oh ,well okay then mister adult , why don’t I leave you alone so you can get some beauty sleep"

  
“no! Don’t go!” and Tony was laying his head on Steve’s chest

“I am sleeping I promise”

  
Finally Steve thought to himself as he wondered what he had gotten himself into ,his fingers gently carding through Tony’s hair as his breath evened out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain, Stane is here. And he does not look happy" Steve nodded taking a deep breath , he released his hold on Tony and carefully slipped out from under him.

  
“Can you just make sure he waits outside , I would like to have a word with him before he comes in here" the agent nodded and left  
Steve brushed Tony’s hair back rubbing his ear with a thumb, knowing things were going to get ugly soon. He kissed the boys forehead one last time before leaving to meet Stane.

  
“I told you this would happen!” he screamed the moment steve walked in.

Clint looked like he wanted shoot an arrow through stane and natasha was glaring daggers at him. Fury sat uncomfortably between the two.

  
“This was a purely coincidental happening, no one knew Tony was going to be there with his friend.” Natsasha stated but stane was fuming at Steve .

  
“Nobody has ever laid hands on that boy, and the moment you come into his life ,there is he is lying in a hospital bed.” He said pointing his finger at Steve.

  
Turning to fury he said “ you came to me , told me the best place would be under the watchful eyes of captain America. Did it never occur to you that captain america has a dangerous job?”

  
“I am truly sorry sir, this was not how any of us had intended for things to happen.” Steve said knowing obadiah was right.

Steve lives a dangerous life, anyone who was associated with Steve inevitably ended up getting hurt emotionally or physically. It was the job description.

  
“Damn right you are sorry! I am taking Tony back to boarding school. I don’t want to see him associated with anyone and I mean it , from shield. There will be absolutely no contact with him and I don’t want him asking questions about his past life , it took a damn hell of a effort to get the trauma of watching his parents die out of his mind. He doesn’t need more.”

  
“Stane, you are being irrational.” Fury began but was cut off by stane “no, I am being a realist. The job you do is by no means a walk in the park. I will not have my godson prancing around with you lot , only to get a call one day that there has been a tragic accident.”

  
Steve couldn’t open his mouth, everything stane was saying was right, there was absolutely no argument there.

  
“ its transparent that all you want Tony is for his brain. The child is a genius but that is what landed his father his death. And I promised Howard that I will protect his boy from it no matter at what cost.”

  
“we don’t want Tony for anything, Howard was a big part of shield. And we understand the risk and targets that may very well become associated with Tony because of his father’s actions. All we want to do is protect him, just like you.” Fury retaliated

  
“A dang good job you have done so far!” he was met with silence

  
“I am taking Tony home.” Was the last of stanes words before he left the room slamming the door.

  
“Steve, it was not your fault.” Clint said gently as he watched Steve stare out the window

  
“I just wish I had never known it was Howard’s boy. I didn’t ask for this, I went into the ice 15 years back and life gave me a second chance with everything. But yet I feel responsible .”

  
“No matter what happens with Tony, Howard knows you are doing your best.”

  
“That’s just it, I am not. I can’t help myself around him Clint, I see him and I think this boy is going to be the death of me.”

  
“Maybe stane taking him back is the best for all of us.” Steve murmured and Clint patted him on the back .

* * *

Steve couldn’t sleep that night , he knew stane was right but he also had this inherent need to protect the boy and he felt empty knowing he wouldn’t see Tony again.

  
So it was a shock when he did see Tony again the next day in his class. He didn’t look like himself at all. He looked exhausted, his eyes cast down. He didn’t look up when Steve started his lecture.

His friends were casting worried glances at him every now and then. There was a moment when Steve thought Tony had fallen asleep , but he noticed Tony’s fingers clenching and unclenching around his pencil.

Steve wrapped up the class early, sent the students to their next with no homework.

  
Only pepper rhodey and Tony were left behind as the students filtered out,

“Tony, come on. You need to tell us what’s going on or we cant help you.” Rhodey was saying and pepper glanced at Steve as if to say, please help him. And Steve nodded and pepper whispered something in rhodeys ear and they both silently left the class leaving Tony and Steve alone.

“Hey” Steve said and Tony’s eyes snapped up eyes locking with Steve’s as Steve made his way over to the desk Tony was sitting at.

  
“Obie says I have to go back to boarding school.”

  
“It will be safer for you” Steve said

  
“ I am not going.” Steve sighed and pulled up one of the chair and sat down in front of him

  
“You know why he is doing this, he’s just trying to protect you.” Stevsaid gently

  
“ Why does everyone keep talking about protecting me? I don’t need to be protected!” he said with a tinge of irritation

  
“our job, mine Clint and tasha’s are dangerous Tony. There is always one innocent person who gets hurt and we don’t want that person to be you.”

  
“Too bad, I am already hurt.” He puffed out

  
“Exactly, I cannot watch you get hurt again Tony”

  
“then let me stay here , you are hurting me by letting me go"

  
“listen to me Tony, this infatuation you have with me is not real, it’s just a phase. You deserve better , you deserve a lot more than this" he said waving at Tony’s bruised body.

  
“ you are wrong! And I know you feel it too , you say you don’t want to hurt me but that’s exactly what you are doing.”

  
“even if that is true, there is nothing I can do about the situation. But I am sorry to say that I agree with Stane that it is better for you.”

  
“there is something you can do, you are captain America!”

  
“That’s not how it works, and you know it” Steve was surprised Tony was now using childish arguments. He was always used to Tony’s snippy smart answers.

  
“you are not my father , you don’t get to decide what’s good for me and neither is Stane!” Tony was fighting hard to keep himself from crying , Steve could tell from the way his voice hitched between the last sentence.

He looked exhausted, and after yesterday’s turmoil he should still be in bed recovering. Steve didn’t even know what Tony was doing here today. The way stane had stormed out yesterday he would have thought he had already taken Tony back to boarding school.

“No I am not, and that’s exactly what I am saying Tony. I don’t have a hand in this decision .” the moment Steve said it, you could visibly see the fight in Tony leave. His body sagging against his chair he covered his face with his hands , elbows on his desk as Steve waited , giving him some time.

“tony" Steve sighed not knowing how to make this better.

“hey, do you want me to take you home?” he asked rubbing his hand up and down on Tony’s back in slow soothing circles.

  
Tony finally looked up And shook his head “I don’t want to deal with obie right now"

  
“Okay…did you sleep at all last night?”

  
“did you know my parents were murdered?” he asked softly looking down

  
“I did”

  
“obie lied to me all these years, I can’t go home. Home is not even home anymore” he said so quietly it tugged at Steve’s heart.

  
Steve considered it for a moment , Tony was in no condition to be in school today. And to be honest Steve himself didn’t know why he was here today. So he made a decision letting his hand run through his hair he got up from the chair

  
“Okay, okay can you sit here for a few moments? I’ll be right back , I need to have a word with the principal.” Tony gave him a quizzical look not sure whether to trust him or not.

  
Steve went to Bruce first actually because the one person he could trust with telling him that he was taking Tony home without any judgement was Bruce.

  
“Steve, is he going to be alright?” is all Bruce asked and Steve nodded

“I really hope so. He’s young he can cope. He just needs some support from people he trusts that’s all.”

  
“okay, take care” Bruce said and Steve smiled at him gratefully before heading over to inform the principal that he won’t be in for a day or two after, Perks of working for shield.

  
He then took a quick detour to the cafeteria , bought a water bottle and a sandwich and headed back up to class. But his heart stopped for a moment when he entered his room and found it empty.

Steve was now panicking, he walked swiftly in and out of the adjacent rooms looking for Tony. Halfway down the corridor he suddenly remembered that he had finished his class early. Looking down at his watch he saw the it was only now time for the next period and Tony usually had gym after Steve’s class. He headed towards the gym , fingers literally crossed that he would find Tony sitting on the bench outside as usual. But he wasn’t there , entering inside Steve immediately gave a sigh of relief when he saw Tony sitting alone on the stairs watching a basketball game.

Waving at the coach at the end of the room , he met him halfway across the side of the court.

  
“Hey Rogers , here to show off them abs?” he asked smirking.

  
“My abs are unfortunately not for show today” he said . Steve was often in the gym in his free time. The coach and him had quiet the bond.

“I am actually here for Tony stark , I was hoping he could help me out with something. Only if that’s okay with you though"

  
“Absolutely! That kid looks like he’s about to pass out though. Not sure what’s going on with him. Got him on the sidelines anyway. He's not playing today"

  
“Thanks! Let’s catch a game soon yeah?” he said turning to where Tony sat.

Tony apparently hadn’t even noticed that Steve was here. The closer Steve got , he realized that Tony was watching rhodey s every move looking somewhat mesmerized.

“I never thought a day would come when I actually saw you inside the gym" Steve said sitting next to him.

  
“I figured I should at least experience everything once.” He said not taking his eyes off of rhodey.

  
“I have a note here from the principal that says you can go home.” Steve said holding up a letter.

  
“I am not going home.”

  
“I didn’t say you have to go home" Steve said as he waited for Tony’s reaction

  
“I don’t have anywhere else to go"

  
“come on” Steve said getting up but Tony only looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to rhodey.

  
“Okay, you can either sit here and sulk or come spend your last day with me. Turns out you are not the only one who got permission to go home” Steve said flashing a smile at Tony holding up another letter.

  
Tony was on his feet in seconds a smile finally hinting at the corner of his lips as he followed Steve out of the gym. They walked side by side until they reached the parking lot and Steve unlocked his car motioning for tony to get in. He was just glad he got his car today.

  
“Where are we going?” he asked as Steve gave him the sandwich and water bottle

  
“To my place. Eat” he added and Tony’s eyes went wide in surprise but he didn’t dare ask any questions afraid Steve would change his mind.

  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asked once Tony had managed to finish the last bite of his sandwich.

  
“Fine" he said looking out the window

  
“how’s the pain? Did you take your meds?”

  
“it’s fine and no" Steve sighed ,it was going to be a long day.

Once inside , Steve led Tony by his elbow over to the couch and gently pushed him into it. Tony went willingly, the one good thing about Steve’s furniture were that they were all slightly larger and bigger to fit Steve’s physique. So the couch was big enough to engulf both Steve and allow Tony to lay down comfortably.

  
Steve went in to grab some blankets, and he rummaged through his medical cabinet( also very well stocked, given his superhero status that often warranted a lot of medical emergencies) to grab a small flashlight and prepared a syringe with tramadol knowing Tony was in a lot of pain .

“Here, lay down” and Tony looked disappointed.

  
“ I don’t want to lay down” he said stubbornly and refused to take the blankets. So Steve just spread it open and dropped it on his lap as Tony pouted.

  
“We are going to talk, but before that happens I am going to check you over once more.”

  
“What’s there to talk about?”

  
“Plenty" Steve said as he crouched down in front of Tony and picked up the flashlight.

He gently let his hand take a hold of Tony’s chin turning his face towards him as he checked his pupil responses. Tony cringed at the light trying to move away

“sorry, just hold still for a second” he said checking the other eye.

Satisfied, he dropped the flash light and said “ can I see your ribs? You had some nasty bruises yesterday.”

And Tony panicked as he shook his head vigorously as he slapped Steve’s hands away. Steve wasn’t sure what happened. He had already seen them yesterday , infact Tony had asked him to stay while he was being examined.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked as Tony shifted back on the couch away from Steve and said

“nothing.” He said frowning as his eyes wandered around the room.

Steve reached for Tony, holding onto his upper arm “that reaction said otherwise. What’s going on?” Steve asked in his no nonsense tone.

  
“It doesn’t hurt , its fine" he said stubbornly now thumbing Steve’s hand on his arm nervously

  
Something clicked in Steve’s mind immediately. Six months ago, Tony had reacted the exact same way and he had admitted that something or rather someone had hurt him. Steve had assumed it was a one time thing. Fear and anger gripped Steve’s emotions has he played through the all signs that had been there throughout, when Tony flinched at sudden unexpected contact , the terrible bruise that covered his entire torso which Tony had been adamant about not wanting to see the school nurse. The panic attacks, pepper had said they had been kissing , something about the intimacy had triggered the attack.

“Tony , look at me” Steve said with a firmness that had the hair on Tony’s neck standing. He turned slowly as Steve gently took hold of Tony’s hand gripping his arm.

  
“I need you to answer this for me okay? Is someone hurting you?” He asked carefully studying the emotions that flitted across Tony’s face.

  
When he received no answer he tried again

“ is it obadiah?” he asked because Tony had repeatedly said he didn’t want to go home with ‘obie’ yesterday.

  
“No, please just drop it Steve” he said looking down at their linked hands.

  
Steve couldn’t drop it, he was already feeling murderous as he picked up his phone and called natasha letting it ring on speaker he put the phone on the coffee table because he knew if he held it in his hand it would probably get crushed into pieces from his anger.

  
“Who are you calling?” Tony asked alarmed “don’t tell obie, ill go home okay? I’ll go back to boarding school please"

  
You could see Tony visibly relax as nat picked up “this better be important Steve, or I swear to-"

  
“I need you at my place stat" Steve cut her off ,he was practically growling and to be honest it was scaring Tony somewhat

  
“I’ll be there in fifteen” the call dropped.

  
“show me the injury, please” Steve said turning to Tony but Tony only moved farther away from Steve into the couch.

So he took a couple of deep breaths and sat down on the edge of the couch looking at Tony he tried again as gentle as he could manage

“ Tony, please I need to see. Is it as bad as last time?”

  
“Its really not, I don’t want to make a deal out of this.” And then Steve snapped

  
“You think this is not a big deal? Do you realize that by not telling me you are deliberately letting someone hurt you? Is that want you want?” his voice was rising steadily and Tony’s breath hitched stopping Steve mid rant and he quickly moved to hug the boy but Tony pushed him away.

  
“you are making this really difficult for me, please. Tony please “ he whispered “just let me help you”

  
He wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him close as he felt Tony go rigid but soon relaxed.

  
“Please, let me see” he said again as he reached for Tony’s shirt and pulled it up over his head.

At first he didn’t see anything just the same bruises from yesterday And then Tony twisted around a little so Steve could see his back. There was a very distinct boot shaped bruise on his lower back . Steve traced it with his finger as he felt Tony shudder.

  
“Don’t be mad at me” Tony whispered dropping his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

Steve scooted back onto the couch and pulled Tony with him ,so Tony was lying on top of him with one of Steve’s arms wrapped around his back and the other in Tony’s hair.

  
“Thank you for showing me" he said kissing Tony’s forehead.

  
“What now?” Tony asked finally relaxed that it was out in the open and that he didn’t have to hide it anymore .

  
“Now we wait for natasha, and while we wait for natasha…” Steve said waiting for Tony to lift his head up.

  
“I don’t want the shot” Tony said immediately eyeing the syringe and Steve laughed whole heartedly as tension lifted off his shoulders knowing that Tony was finally willing to talk.

  
“don’t Laugh” Tony grumbled and lifted himself onto his elbows on steve’s chest smacking him once.

  
Steve placed his hands on either side of Tony’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, it was gentle and nothing more than a brush of lips against lips and Tony froze his eyes going wide

  
“This okay?” he asked as pulling back and Tony’s mouth stretched into the widest smile he had seen in a really long time and just as Tony tried to kiss him again Steve held his face away and said “ I need to hear it sweetheart, is this okay?”

  
“Yes! Oh my God yessss" he said as he sat up on the bed straddling Steve and bent down to kiss him properly.

Steve could tell that there wasn’t much experience there, and that made it all the more sweet.

Steve pulled away, and Tony whined trying to follow his lips . He chuckled and pulled Tony back down against his chest as he ran his hand up and down Tony’s back. Tony was blushing furiously and it was so damn adorable ,in spite of what Steve had learned today he couldn’t help but smile because here he was on his couch with a shirtless Tony lying on top of him.

  
“will you take the shot now?” and Tony pouted and Steve kissed the pout off his face

  
“Mmm you don’t play fair" Tony whimpered as Steve bit his lower lip.

“never said I did" he said smirking and reached for the syringe.

  
“If this hurts more than I am already hurti-"

Tony started but Steve had sat himself and Tony up and was pulling the waistband of Tony’s pant below on his hip and Tony squeaked

“what are you doing!”

  
“hold still, I will be in and out in just a minute” he said as he laughed at Tony’s shocked expression .

  
“such a dirty mind , Mr. Rogers" he said his hands gripping at Steve’s shoulders as the needle pierced the skin.

  
“children" Steve said faking exasperation and rolling his eyes as he rubbed the area he had injected with his thumb. He dragged Tony back into lying down again as he gently carded his fingers through his hair.

  
“How are you feeling really?” he asked Tony

  
“My head hurts , and I am soooo tired” Tony grumbled

  
“I bet you are” he said kissing his head.

Tony’s eyes were already drooping thanks to the effect of tramadol. Steve was actually hoping Tony could sleep for a while. The haunted look from exhaustion was breaking Steve’s heart.

  
“Why don't you close your eyes, sleep for a bit?”

  
“Nope, not happening. In case this is a dream , I want to be awake for it" Steve chuckled as he pulled the blanket up over Tony’s back covering the bruises and Tony snuggled closer to him.

  
“That makes no sense whatsoever”

  
“only geniuses can understand” Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony's breathing was slowing down as the medicines took effect . There was soft knock on the door and Tony’s eyes shot open again and Steve groaned inwardly as he held on to Tony more firmly “just natasha” Tony said to himself and sighed his voice had dropped a pitch as he battled his eyes to stay awake.

  
“Yeah it is” Steve said as he yelled for natasha to come in knowing she has a key.

Her entrance was accompanied by a smirk followed by an annoyed scowl when she saw the scene in front of her.

  
“Tell me you didn’t do it with a minor , Steve” clearly ignoring Tony’s blush.

  
“I…we …no!” Tony sputtered as he tried to pull away from Steve but he was just held down more firmly by steve as he chuckled

“she’s just joking , relax okay?” and Tony gave a frustrated sigh and pulled the blanket around his shoulders trying to hide from natasha.

  
“if you wanted the money Steve you could have just asked me,there was no need to kidnap a billionaire from school” she said taking a water bottle out of the fridge while Tony fake gasped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

  
Steve knew what natasha was doing, easing the atmosphere. She knew him well enough to have figured out that something was very wrong just with Steve’s tone on the phone and would have been all over it asking questions if not for Tony tucked into Steve’s arms.

“actually I wanted the billionaire itself, not the money. So I though hey there he is, let me grab him!”

“That’s a cute story , but what are you going to do when stane comes for you?”

  
By now natasha was watching the two intently, looking for signs of distress and so she caught the reaction even if it was subtle when she mentioned stane coming for Tony.

  
“Nat" Steve said the joking aside , his tone now serious. “I need you to make sure Tony can stay in school here" she hadn’t figured it out yet, but she would do anything for Steve.

“okay , but I thought we agreed it was safer for him to be..” she trailed off noticing Tony’s silence through the new conversation and frowned at him. Something was wrong and it had to do with Tony.

  
“What happened? Are you okay? Did someone do something?” natasha asked looking at Tony calm but the her tone was rising just like Steve’s had but Tony didn’t answer her just looked at Steve.

  
“can you show her? Is that okay?” Steve asked him gently “it’s okay if you don’t want to” he added as he saw Tony’s hesitation.

  
“Uhm….just don’t be mad okay?” he told natasha and she was still frowning at him and she shot Steve a quick look before Steve eased the blanket off Tony’s back and as Steve had predicted, natasha took it very well.

She gave away no indication the anger that was no doubt boiling inside her.

  
“Stane?” she asked her voice like steel and Tony quickly pulled the blanket back up and Steve’s hand wrapped around him again.

  
“No!” Tony said again but there was slight hesitation before he said it.

  
“Who did it ?” She asked bluntly her fingers tightening around the water bottle as she realized Tony’s hesitation to defend obadiah.

When she didn’t receive an answer from Tony she turned to Steve but the look in his eyes gave away that he didn’t know either.

  
“Is this all? Turn around" she told Tony her eyebrows scrunching as Tony tightened his arms around Steve like a child clinging to his father.

  
“That’s all" he said his forehead forming a frown as his lips pouted just a little bit

  
“If you need our help, you are going to have to tell us who did this” she said in a no nonsense kinda way

  
“Obie has a best friend. Rumlow" Tony muttered but they heard it clearly anyway.

  
“how does stane's friend have such close access to you?” natasha asked and Steve shuddered at the thought.

“they are best friends ,like, he’s home most of the time.” Tony shrugged.

  
“Tony, does obadiah know?” and Tony was silent again his fingers drawing patterns on Steve’s arm.

  
Steve’s body went rigid underneath and Tony didn’t dare breathe afraid of what Steve’s reaction was going to be. He kept his eye ls on his fingers dancing on Steve's arm as he saw natasha get up dropping the bottle on the table in his peripheral vision.

  
“Did stane-" natasha started but cut herself off running a hand across her face. It was rare that she was ever speechless but she knew Steve hadn't asked this yet and he probably didn't because he didn't want to know the answer.

  
She sighed sitting down again “Tony , how far did it go? Has it only been physical or something sexual…” she cut her self off again not knowing how to finish that question but Tony was the calm one this time.

  
“Once” Tony started to say but Steve let go of his hold on tony and got up from under him , he quickly walked out of the room trying to control his anger.

Just as he left he heard Tony say “nothing happened, I didn’t let anything happen” and Steve didn’t hear Natasha’s reply as he left.

  
Obadiah had said no one had ever laid a hand on the boy . He had blatantly lied about it, now Steve was wondering why he had kept the boy away from his past. There had to be an ulterior motive. He took deep breaths as he walked back and forth along the corridor outside his finger worrying at the back of his neck.

  
“Steve, don’t do this to yourself” Natasha said as she closed the door behind her softly unlike Steve who had just slammed it.

  
“I will kill him" was all Steve could say and natasha was honestly taken aback , Steve, captain America the all sensible righteous one was being torn apart right in front of her.

  
“There is obviously something bigger going on here. We cant do anything until we figure out what that is" Steve couldn’t argue, she was right ,he had just had the same thought but his chest was raging from anger slashing all the rational thoughts.

  
“I am going to go back to shield, find out what I can. You need to get back in there, he thinks you are mad at him.”

Steve gave a shuddering sigh and nodded heading back inside and just as he was about to open the door she said

“does he need to be in medical? He doesn’t look too good”

  
He nodded “ Its just the exhaustion, he will be fine" nat gave a small nod before heading out.

As Steve entered the living room again, he found Tony standing by the window looking outside but not really seeing. He startled as he heard Steve shuffle across the room. He swayed lightly on his feet and grabbed onto the table for support but avoided looking at Steve.

  
“You need to sleep, come on “ Steve said picking up the blanket and the water bottle that was discarded now on the floor.

But Tony stood rooted in place “I can go back to school, you don't have to deal with any of this”

  
“ is that what you really want?” Tony shook his head slowly and Steve gave him a small smile

“come here" he said and Tony shuffled over still not meeting his eyes and Steve wrapped his arms around the boy tucking his head under his chin.

  
“I know you are mad , but -" Steve shushed him

“I am mad, but not at you sweetheart. But we will talk later okay? You really need to get some rest" he said pulling Tony back down onto the couch careful not to jostle his ribs.

  
“Cant sleep.” He mumbled as he tried to get comfortable under the blanket.

  
“Do you want to go to the bed?”

  
“I…” he blushed a tinge red “Kay.”

  
“get your head out of the gutter" Steve said rolling his eyes as he brushed Tony’s hair of his forehead but Tony pushed up on his chest onto his elbows as he raised a suggestive eyebrow at Steve.

  
“fine” he scowled “but I really am not able to sleep. Let’s go out ,for coffee!” he said grinning as Steve played with his hair.

  
“Yes, because that’s what a teenager needs when he is dead on his feet from exhaustion and doped up on painkillers" he said chuckling as he got up from the couch Tony in his arms.

Tony flailed from the sudden unexpected movement trying to hold onto Steve so he wouldn’t fall face first to the floor and gave an undignified shriek.

  
“put me down!” he giggled as Steve nuzzled his head in Tony’s throat, his hair tickling him.

  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Steve asked still holding onto a squirming Tony with no effort at all.

  
“I have to be home in an hour! Steeeeve put me down!” he gave up his grip on Steve confident that Steve wouldn’t drop him and used his hands instead to push on Steve’s head away from tickling him.

  
“We will watch a short movie” Steve said instead walking with his bundle towards the bedroom.

Most likely Tony wouldn’t be going home today, but Steve didn’t want to make any promises to Tony right now . He was not sure how he would take it in his exhausted state of mind. Natasha would have already have a team of agents working on figuring out what was going on. Steve trusted her with it, and he has to first make sure that Tony is alright first.

  
Steve dropped him onto the bed , albeit carefully and Tony scowled at him as Steve retreated from his grabby hands.

“I ll go get us something to eat okay? Why don’t you pick something for us to watch.” He said sliding a control for the TV that was mounted on the wall.

  
“yeah , get coffee" he said pouting with puppy dog eyes.

  
“Sure, why don’t l get you some highly caffeinated energy drink while I am at it" he said walking out towards the kitchen .

  
“That would be great thanks!” he heard Tony yelling as the TV switched on.

  
Steve didn’t have much food that would be appealing to a teenager. It was mostly healthy food the least of them being a bag of baked chips. So he grabbed that, and made them both a wrap stuffed with whatever veggies Steve could find.

  
He could hear the TV, thanks to the enhanced hearing from the serum. It definitely sounded like something animated and Steve smirked. Ofcourse Tony was going to make him watch something that he absolutely would have never even thought of.

  
On his way back , he picked up the discarded blanket and Tony’s shirt

  
“Here” he said tossing the shirt at Tony but he was already tucked under Steve’s blanket his head on the foot of the bed and his feet vice versa.

Tony just glared at the shirt at it landed by his side and strained to look at what steve had bought them to eat

“I am not that hungry" he said eyeing the wraps but reached for the bag of chips.

  
“Eat, growing boys need food"

  
“Stop calling me a boy. I am almost eighteen.” Steve choked on a laugh at that

  
“You just turned 17, kid"

  
He got up pulling the blanket with him as he smashed his lips against Steve’s surprised ones pulling away only when he needed the air

  
“Who’s the kid now?” he asked and Steve laughed as Tony played him with simple logic.

  
“The cartoon on the TV, contradicts your argument” Steve said amused as Tony mock gasped

  
“Simpsons is not a cartoon for kids. Its basically for adults"

  
“really?” Steve said his lips tugging in a smile as Tony reached for the wrap and settled by Steve side trying to wiggle himself in between Steve’s arm.

The next twenty minutes went by with Tony introducing the characters and giving insight into their traits. But as the next episode started , Tony’s eyes were drooping as he fought to stay awake and Steve carefully eased him down so Tony’s Head was pillowed on Steve lap and he gently carded his hands through his hair as his breathing evened out.

Just as Steve tried to get up so he can go check in with natasha, Tony sighed his eyes fluttering open he wrapped his fingers around the fabric of Steve’s shirt

“where are you going?” he mumbled his voice thick from exhaustion. Steve was just surprised that Tony was still awake.

  
“Go back to sleep, I need to talk to someone okay?” Tony frowned tugging on his shirt

  
“Cant sleep” he said voice raw and now Steve was frowning trying to understand why Tony was being so stubborn about sleeping or how his body was even still functioning.

Steve was now genuinely concerned for his health as he sat down again feeling Tony’s forehead for a fever.

  
“what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to take you to medical?”

  
Tony just shook his head jerkily, his eyes bleary. He just mostly looked uncomfortable . Steve contemplated giving him a sedative but decided against it .

  
“Okay, we will just watch the TV okay?” he said settling back on the bed wrapping his arms around the genius. He felt Tony instantly relax and sigh softly against his chest

  
“Why cant you sleep Tony?” he asked gently as he scratched his nails along Tony’s back soothingly.

  
“Just cant” he whispered .

  
“is it the pain?”

  
“No"

  
“Nightmares?”

  
“no"

  
“Honey, you have to tell me what’s wrong or I cant help you" Steve tried again but Tony just scooted closer to Steve.

  
“ I can sleep at home, I have to leave soon anyway. Will I ever get to see you again?" he asked his fingers playing with the collar of Steve’s shirt.

  
“You don’t have to go back home today. Natasha will make sure it will be alright, just until we figure things out" Steve said softly but slowly so Tony can really register it in his mind.

  
“No no no” Steve frowned as Tony pulled away “I have to go" he said sitting up searching the bed for his shirt.

  
“Tony. Hey stop , look at me.” But he didn’t stop ,he got off the bed pulling on his shirt.

  
“Tony” Steve tried again as he followed Tony out the bedroom and watched him scramble around to get bag and shoes.

  
“I’ll see you later, I think?” he said his voice wavering as he headed for the door.

He looked torn between wanting to hug Steve and trying to stay away from him.

  
“hey , come here” Steve said opening his arms slightly as an invitation for Tony to hug him but Tony didn’t move so Steve wrapped his arms the genius. Since Steve was almost a head taller Tony’s head rested perfectly at the level of Steve’s heart.

  
“I’ll drive you home if that’s what you really want. But I want you to know that I am not going anywhere okay? If you want to stay that’s okay too but if you want to go home, I want to make it perfectly clear that if at any moment you need me, for anything at all I’ll come running.”

  
Tony looked up at Steve, their eyes locking as Tony gave a wavering smile “I will see you tomorrow in school then?” Steve shook his head no and Tony looked taken aback, his breaths turning into soft gasps

  
“hey hey, I will see you in school okay? But not tomorrow, you need to rest sweetheart. That’s all I meant . Okay?”

  
“I feel fine” Tony insisted as he snaked up a hand behind Steve’s neck playing with the golden hair.

  
“ You look ready to pass out. I should have just taken you to medical" Steve scoffed and Tony frowned.

  
“I have had worse” he said grumbled and that made Steve want to hold on to him not let him go . But he knew it was important to let Tony make the decisions. Steve was going to help him, but Tony had to be willing to accept it or things could go very wrong.

  
“okay, what do you think natasha said to obie?” he asked his shoulders tense as his mind mulled over all the possible reactions obadiah can have the moment he steps foot inside the house so that he can prepare himself.

  
“I don’t know actually. Haven’t had a chance to speak to the team yet.”

  
“The team?” he asked his eyebrows scrunching up the way they did in class when Tony was trying to process information, it was cute.

  
“Hmm” Steve nodded, “ I will make sure you get to meet them soon” he tightened his grip as Tony slowly started listed against his chest supporting most of his weight.

  
“Okay, I think you are done for the day. Let’s get you home" he said tugging him upright gently and Tony bucked pulling away

“no I’ll catch a cab. It’s not all that far"

  
“You are barely standing on your feet" Steve pointed out

  
“I don’t think obie will appreciate you dropping me off" Tony said shrugging his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve flagged down a cab in front of his apartment ,and let Tony go tipping the cabbie ahead so he was sure that Tony would indeed get home safe . He was aware he was being overly protective and that Tony was not at all incapable of getting home in a cab. But considering that Tony was almost dead on his feet from exhaustion he didn’t want to take any chances. He gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door after him and waved the cab off.   
Grabbing his jacket and his bike keys Steve shut the door to his apartment, and headed to shield.   
“Agent Coulson!” Steve called for Phil as he saw him walk by the bull pen of the operations department where he went looking for Natasha and Clint.   
“Agent romanoff and Barton are in the locker room of the gym in the basement.” Steve smirked at him folding his hands “ what if I wanted to ask you something else?” he asked raising an eyebrow but Phil still wasn’t amused ,infact he didn’t even look up from the stack of papers he was going through.   
“You want me to start an unofficial investigation into Tony stark” he said evenly. Steve was honestly impressed , Steve smiled sheepishly “can I expect the report by tomorrow evening?” Phil sighed and finally looking up “ we already started the investigation, you will have it by morning"   
Steve grinned like a child who had just been promised to be taken to Disneyland , it was a weird sight on captain America. Thanking him, he headed for the gym hoping to round up the spies.   
He found them sitting by the lockers , still in their workout attire. Looked like they had gone a few rounds and Steve was sad he missed it.   
“I really hope you didn’t let widow beat you again this time.”   
Natasha scoffed ‘let me beat him?”   
“yes, I let you.” Clint said sticking his tongue out   
“Don’t be a child. Speaking of children, how’s tony?”   
Steve groaned at that “he’s not a child.” He said mildly irritated.   
“ who knew captain America had it in him" Clint smirked and nat glared at him.   
“did he give you any more information?”   
“No, he was too exhausted so I didn’t push him for information.” Natasha sighed looking somewhat annoyed she said “you can’t coddle him Steve, he needs to tell us what he knows . Or we will be working blind here. Where is he now?” Steve scorned at that , he wanted to defend himself saying that Tony was truly in no shape to be answering any questions but he knew natasha was right he shouldn’t have let his protective instincts take over. 

“Its fine , Steve. We will speak to him soon enough. But where is he now?” Clint asked again and Steve realized he had zoned out in his thoughts.   
“He went home, he was absolutely against the idea of not going home.” Clint and nat scrunched their eyebrows together waiting for an explanation but Steve pursed his lips shrugging his shoulders   
“I don’t know why.” And nat sighed again shaking her head.   
“I’ll find out, he just needs a little time okay? It’s been a long two days for him.”   
“Okay, that’s okay. Phil has a team looking into everything in Tony’s life until now.”   
“yeah, he told me" Steve said crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers.   
“I think it’s best we don’t rush this. If we are going to nail them, then we need all the Intel we can get. “ Steve and Clint nodded   
“So you haven’t contacted stane yet right? I know I said I wanted to make sure it’s ok for Tony to stay but ..”   
“we had the school principal call him and insist that Tony stay here. That he is doing extremely well in school and would like to see how far they can help him. It’s not much but it will buy us some time. Atleast enough time to figure out a way to convince stane that we are good for him. “   
“I am just thinking, what if rumlow and stane are after SI , that makes sense right? If you think about it, Tony would have been the direct heir to SI after Howard and Maria died. It would explain why stane saved him and why he’s been looking after him. Why he is trying to keep him away from us.” Clint explained rubbing his chin with his fingers   
“That’s exactly what me and Steve are thinking actually. Let’s wait it out, see how it plays.” 

Steve stayed back in the gym , a few rounds with a punching bag would do him some good to at least let him take out his anger with stane and his best friend. Three broken punching bags later, Steve left feeling calmer. That night Steve slept with his phone right by his pillow, hoping to not receive any kind of distress call from Tony. It terrified him to think that even after knowing he had let Tony go back there. Sleep came with difficulty, and it was not restful whatsoever.  
Unable to do anything that morning, Steve decided to go to school trying to keep his mind occupied until he recieved the report from Phil. He found Bruce first thing at the cafeteria sipping his coffee and looking at papers.  
“Hey bruce!” he said smiling at the man as he adjusted his glasses  
“Hey! Thought you guys wouldn’t be coming in today" he said pleasantly surprised.  
“needed some distraction, history seemed the best option” he said grinning unsurely.   
“Wait, what do you mean ‘you guys?’” Steve asked looking around the cafeteria   
“I saw Tony with pepper and rhodey as well today morning.” What? Steve didn’t know if he should be mad or annoyed or concerned.   
“I told him to stay home" Steve said sighing.   
“Mm that boy needs distractions too Steve. And it’s obvious that history is his as well.” He said looking up from his paper and sipping his coffee casually. Steve felt himself blush a little before he cleared his throat suddenly worried that the whole school knew. Or what if Tony had told everyone?   
“Relax, I wont tell anyone. Besides I think you are good for him. Keep him grounded , you know?” he said smiling.   
“Is it easily that obvious?” he asked   
“No, I realized only when I saw you walking him to your car yesterday. And tony doesn’t seem like the person to kiss and tell so I think your secret is safe with me.” Steve smiled gratefully at him albeit it was a sheepish one. The bell rang and Steve headed to class to find Tony sitting in between pepper and rhodey in the last row. He looked up as I shuffled in clearing my throat to alert the students. He pursed his lips and looked back down opening his book as the others did.   
Fifteen minutes into french revolution Tony was listing against rhodey eyes closed his pencil slipping from his hand and falling to the ground. If Steve didn’t know the situation, he would have been irritated with the student and probably woken them up in an embarrassing way to make sure that he or she she doesn’t fall asleep in class again. But for now Steve pretended that he didn’t notice it and completed his class. Tony didn’t even stir as the bell rang. Thankfully pepper and rhodey were also aware that something was going on between them but they never mentioned anything out loud so far and just gave Steve a questioning look as if asking if they should wake him up or not. Steve nodded his head no , and went back to sit at his desk as everyone quickly packed their bags and left for gym. Tony was anyway excused from gym for a couple of days so Steve figured there was no point waking him up.   
After another thirty minutes Steve finally felt bad for Tony’s neck bent awkwardly as he continued to sleep with his head on his desk. He walked over kneeling down by Tony’s head and ran his fingers gently through his hair which was messy and seemed out of place for once like Tony had rushed to get to school on time.   
“Tony? Wake up sweetheart.” He whispered but Tony was dead to the world. So Steve shook him a little and called out a little more loudly . He did not expect Tony to react so violently to be woken up though, because one second Tony is sleeping and next second his eyes are wide open panic marring his facial features as he flailed his arms almost tripping over his own chair. Steve looped an arm around his back catching him in time.   
“It’s just me Tony.” He said quickly as Tony took in his surrounds and relaxed his shoulders. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes before turning to look at Steve. Steve held back his sprained hand carefully before he injured it further.   
“You with me?” he asked as he studied his face for signs of distress. Tony nodded trying to contain a yawn as he leaned into Steve’s hands and he twisted his neck to get the crick out of it. Steve rubbed his hand along the nape of his neck trying to help.  
“If I had known all it took to put you to sleep was my teaching, I would have done it a lot sooner.” Steve smirked as Tony snorted.   
“You should teach spiritual meditation or something instead of history" he said smiling his voice thick and rough from sleep   
“Right, I’ll apply for that position as soon as its available. I thought I told you to rest, why are you in school?”   
“that's what I was doing before you woke me up" Tony grumbled rolling his eyes   
“How are you feeling?”   
“tired"   
He looked some what better than yesterday though , Steve kissed his temple and sighed getting up from kneeling on the floor. Tony watched him silently as Steve dragged a nearby chair plopped down next to him Watching him wearily.   
Tony rolled his eyes at Steve “what?” he asked   
“ how was everything at home last night?” Tony perked up at that smiling genuinely  
“ obie got a call yesterday from the principal, did you guys have something to do with that?” he asked chewing on the nails of his finger.   
“Did it work?”  
“ better than you would think, obie even said if I think this school is really the best option for me then I can continue. I don’t know what you guys did but wow , thanks!”   
Steve frowned , they had only thought it was enough reason to give them sometime time to think of a better reason. Something didn’t seems right and he continued frowning and Tony caught on,   
“What is it?” he asked now frowning himself.   
“I didn’t think this would be enough of a reason for stane. Did he say something else?” he asked   
“No, nothing regarding that. But he did say the better the education I get the better the chances are that I will become a great CEO.” He said his chest puffing out just a little bit in a show of pride.   
“hmm" Steve said not really listening to Tony and was snapped out of his thoughts when Tony got up from his chair and walked over to Steve his hands wrapping his arms around his torso.   
“Are you not happy that I get to continue in this school?” he asked pouting but at the same time he looked a little afraid of what Steve’s answer might be.   
“No, no I am very glad. Just…you know what? I am really happy. Come here.” He said grinning as he pulled Tony towards him letting him sit on his lap.  
“What if someone comes in?” tony whispered looking back at the door and Steve nibbled at the tip of his ear before grinning and whispered in his ear “I locked door when you were sleeping.” As Tony shivered at the feeling he turned to straddle Steve on the chair his fingers locking around Steve’s neck “and what were you planning to do to me behind the locked door?" he dipped his head down as he trailed wet kissed along Steve’s exposed neck. 

“I have planned some very important things actually” he put a finger under Tony’s chin lifting it up so Tony would look at him before kissing him long and hard. Tony moaned as Steve slid his tongue along his teeth and pulled away holding Tony back at arms length.   
“I really thought that…" Tony gasped slightly catching his breath   
“hmm?”   
“I didn’t know kissing can be this good" he said and the innocence went straight to Steve’s dick. He growled slowly, gently pushing Tony off his lap and smoothing his clothes. This wasn’t the place or time he told himself, besides Tony is still a minor.   
Tony whined a little but he held back leaning against a desk his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Steve pointed back to Tony’s chair “sit, we need to talk” he said as he looked at his watch , he had about ten minutes before the bell rang and Tony had to get to physics.   
“Kay, but I have to get to physics” he said sitting down his lips still a flush red and inviting. Steve shook his head slightly to clear his head and nodded   
“ I know.”   
“What do you need to talk about" he asked cocking his head to the side   
“You know what, I need you to tell me as much as possible. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we need to know okay? Or else we cannot help you bud.”   
“Okay" he sighed “first of all, don’t call me bud , that’s insulting” and Steve smirked as Tony glared at him.   
“Second of all, can we have this conversation after school? I’ll tell stane I have to do homework with rhodey and pepper so I can stay late.”   
“Tony, we cant push this off any further” he sighed getting exasperated. “I know, I will tell you I promise. Wait for me today after school?” he asked getting up from his chair leaning over to kiss Steve again.   
“Okay, head to physics. We can drive up to shield after okay?”   
“no no no.”   
“Tony-"   
“I meant we can go to your place?” he pouted shifting on his foot looking unsure.   
Steve rolled his but agreed anyway. “okay, but we are having this conversation one way or another today. Even if that means I have to give you detention to hold you back a couple of hours.”   
“Haha, very funny.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been exactly one week since Tony had told him as much as he was willing, one week since he had got the report from Coulson. Things were going fairly well, as far as Steve was concerned it seemed like this was a pretty straight forward situation. Stane and Rumlow are after Tony’s money. In Howard’s will, it was clearly stated that the company goes to Tony or no one. Which explains why stane chose to stick close to Tony. To be a father figure and why Tony was still alive with minimal incident (minimal being on a scale of hurt to death) But that doesn’t forgive them for their actions.   
The most important information Steve got, not from Tony but from Coulson’s report was that Tony was only 10 months old when the fatal car crash happened. Which means Tony’s birth certificate that was floating around was fake. According to Coulson’s report Tony should be turning 17 in a few months and not eighteen like tony has been so eager about. But Steve was yet to give Tony that information still unsure where exactly that discrepancy came from. All in all, things were okay. Steve was happy that Tony was staying and Tony was really glad he had found a place he fit in to. No incidents occurred on stane or rumlow’s part since the last time and Tony was mostly recovered from all his bruises ,his ribs feeling better and he was even spending extra time with Bruce helping around and talking science together but that didn’t really surprise Steve. He was just glad they found each other cause most of the time he never truly understood was either of them were babbling about. 

“captain, I will leave the choice of the team to you, it doesn’t matter how it gets done as long as it’s done.” Fury was saying in a meeting at shield. Steve was considering the mission. Shield has been after this guy for a really long time now, finally after five years the man surfaced again and it was their biggest Intel yet.   
“I’ll need large resources on this one , not just – “ Steve was interrupted by an agent who stood meekly by the door afraid of interrupting “captain, there's a Ms. Potts that's been trying to contact you on your phone for a while now" Steve frowned slightly annoyed at being interrupted .  
“can you let them know that I will call them back? I need to finish with this first. “ he said   
“Sorry sir, we did say that but she is insisting that she speak with you.” Steve sighed as fury rolled his eyes and motioned for steve to leave. Steve apologized to the group of people sitting around the conference room as he left to take the phone from the agent .   
“is everything alright? Did she say why she wanted to talk to me?” Steve asked him now a little concerned considering the fact that pepper did not have his number, how was she contacting him?  
“No sir, we don't know. All she said was she wanted to talk to you" he nodded taking the phone from him and looking through the call history. The were about 7 calls from Tony but that was it. And just as Steve was about to ask the agent again if he was sure it was a girl on the line, the phone buzzed again Tony’s name flashing on the screen. He picked it up concerned “were you able to find him?” he heard from the line , that was definitely peppers voice.   
“Hey pepper, this is Mr. Rogers. Is everything okay? Why are you calling me on Tony’s phone?”   
“oh thank god!” he heard her exclaim “ Rhodey he’s on the line!” he heard her say away from the phone   
“Mr. Rogers don't be mad okay? But Tony called us an hour back asking us to meet him at a bar. He was already drinking when we got here. I swear we didn't drink much, I don't think Tony drank much either. But he's like reaaaally drunk and he can’t go home like this, so we thought..”   
“what? Why are you guys in a bar? Why did they let you in?!” he almost shouted Into the phone his concern replaced with disappointment and irritation that not only had Tony been drinking but that he had roped his friends in as well.   
“Uhm, I am sorry. We really weren’t planning on it , but Tony called us and he seemed really upset about something and we just wanted to make sure that he was okay so we thou-"pepper rambled on nervously her voice edging on panic   
“Okay, hey it’s okay pepper. Can you put Tony on the phone?” he asked   
“Uhm, I don’t think so.. he kinda seems out of it.” Now Steve was annoyed as to why in the world would Tony drink this much.   
“How about you and Rhodey?”   
“We are fine! Just had one beer . I swear!” she said quickly   
Steve sighed rubbing the weariness that had creeped onto his face with his palm “okay, I am going to come get you guys. I don’t want you drinking anymore. Eat something if possible and please stay put until I get there. Do you understand me?”   
“yes , not going anywhere.”   
“Which bar are you at?” he asked as he turned back to an agent asking for some car keys.  
“We are at gastro pub on 99th" she said and Steve sighed in relief it was only a quick ten minute drive from shield.   
“I’ll be there in fifteen”   
“okay, I am really sorry for the trouble Mr.Rogers"   
“Don’t be sorry, just please be responsible.” He said cutting the line.   
He asked one of the agents to relay to fury that he would be back in thirty minutes and for them to continue on without him. Taking the keys he headed out towards the bar he was annoyed and irritated with Tony at the moment. He had been busy and really did not expect to be called out of a meeting to come pick him up because he was drinking. He was not even sure how they managed to get the drinks.   
He reached there in record time and found pepper and rhodey sitting at a booth but no Tony. Walking over to them and they both sprung to their feet looking at him with all the guilt in the world.   
“Are you guys okay?”   
“Yeah” rhodey said and Steve nodded.  
“Where is he?” he asked his eyes scanning the place and not finding Tony   
“he went to the restroom” and Steve nodded again looking the two of them   
“How did you manage to buy drinks? Did they not ask for an id?” they both looked at each considering if they should tell him or nnot and rhodey finally conceded  
“Tony was already here drinking , when we came no one asked us anything. I think its because Tony tipped them a lot of money" Steve pursed his lips and took a deep breath. He knew this age all too well, he couldn’t really blame them for wanting to do these things but yet it irritated him that Tony was making these choices.   
“I told you NOT to call him" he heard Tony whine from his right side and he turned his head sharply glaring at him and Tony took a step back from the intensity of the glare. He was wearing a sweatshirt around his waist and was holding a small wad of cash in his hand. He looked flushed and completely inebriated.   
“come here, Tony “ he said as evenly as possible and Tony shook his head no   
“You are mad” he stated   
“yeah. I think you got that right. Come here, please.” He said once again and Tony shuffled a little closer but still stood a good three feet away. Steve rolled his eyes and turned towards the other two.   
“How did you get here?” he asked them   
“ we took Rhodes car"   
“Are you okay to drive back? Or should I have someone drop you both home?”   
“we are okay” they said both shooting Tony a sympathetic look   
“Okay, head home. I want to see you both a little early in class tomorrow.” They nodded quickly shuffling out before saying quick good byes to Tony.   
“Let’s go , come on” he said to Tony motioning him forward but Tony stood rooted in place playing with the Bill’s in his hand. Steve took two large steps towards him and guided him out to the car with a hand on the small of his back. Neither Steve nor Tony said anything as they drove back to shield. Tony’s cheeks still flushed and his gait was stiff as Steve walked him in towards the conference room and sat him down in a small office next to their room.   
“I want you to stay here till I come back. Can you do that?” Steve said to him and waited for him to respond but all he got was a nod so Steve waved to the agent who had initially called him out of his meeting and beckoned him over.   
“Can you please make sure he stays put? And get him something to eat ?” the agent nodded   
“thank you , I’ll be back in a few.” He said leaving without even glancing at Tony towards his meeting.   
It took another thirty minutes for them to catch Steve up on everything and round the meeting off. Most of Steve's attention still on Tony. He was given even orders by fury to lead this mission. It would take about five days if everything went to plan. And all Steve could think about is what more trouble tomy can get into in those five days .   
Steve’s attention was immediately drawn to the room he had made Tony sit in as he exited the meeting . He frowned at the sight of few people gathered around Tony in the room. Two of them Steve recognized immediately. Phil was saying something to another agent and Clint was leaning by Tony s chair and saying something to him. He made his way over to them  
“What’s going on?” he asked immediately concerned at the look on Tony’s face. Je looked extremely uncomfortable and his face was ever more flushed than before. His eyes snapped up as he heard Steve and he pulled the sweatshirt he had around his waist even closer like he was afraid of something.   
“I just came back from a mission and found him sitting here staring at the food" Clint said pointing to the plate of untouched food.   
“ and I was trying to have a conversation with him when I noticed his eyes -"   
Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet Tony’s and Clint was right ,his pupils were blown . Immediately kneeling down I’m front of Tony steve reached out to feel his skin , he was burning up.   
“Tony what’s going on?” he asked because Tony was still silent and hadn’t said anything   
“I drank a little . I am sorry. “ he said looking down avoiding Steve’s gaze and Steve lifted his chin up to study his face as Tony tried to pull back.   
“Did you take something?” he asked holding his gaze   
“Huh?”   
“drugs Tony, what did you take?” he said mildly irritated again but he used his free hand to rub gentle circles on Tony’s arm.   
“ can I go home ?” He asked looking at Clint avoiding Steve’s gaze again and trying to pull away from Steve.   
“Tony, hey you need to answer Steve buddy. We need to know what you took” Clint chided gently and Tony looked at Steve and then Clint and then at Steve again before he mumbled something that sounded like rumlows name and Steve saw red.  
“What did he give you tony?do you know what it was?” Tony shook his head no looking more uncomfortable as all all eyes turned on him.   
“Can you get someone to draw some blood? Let’s figure out what this is.” Clint said to Phil knowing he will take care of things on that end.   
“When did he give it to you? Did he force you to take it?” Clint asked still level headed as Steve just stared at Tony’s face wondering how he had missed the blown pupils before.   
“Party at home, drinks and lots of people” meaning someone had slipped him something .   
“Okay, what are you feeling right now? Can you describe it for me?” Clint asked and Tony shied away from Steve’s hands again and said “ it’s hot”   
“Okay, is that all?”   
Tony looked down avoiding their gaze as Clint reached over to snag the sweatshirt off since he said he was feeling hot. But before Tony could grab at it ,Clint had already pulled it off his lap and Tony’s hand shot out to grab at it again. Steve’s and clint’s gaze immediately zeroed in on the tent bulging at his waist. Steve immediately let go of his hold on Tony’s arm and Clint backed up a little looking unsure .   
“How long?” Steve asked suddenly realizing that Tony had been wearing the sweatshirt since the bar and his stiff walking. Tony was still avoiding Steve's gaze and Clint got up from the floor leaving the room silently along with the rest of them pulling the door closed softly behind him.   
Steve’s mind was filled with dread as he reached over to clasp Tony's sweaty palm and locked their fingers together.   
“Sweetheart, look at me" he asked gently as Tony finally looked up at him  
“What happened?” he asked softly his grip tightening   
“There was a SI launch party at home. Lot of people were there and obie occasionally let’s me drink. And the next thing I know “ he looked down at his pants “I was feeling icky and weird and then rumlow was being handsy so I left as soon as possible. And called rhodey and pepper cause I didn't want to be alone” Steve was glad he had called them but he was more concerned as of why he hadn’t called him   
“Why didn’t you want to call me honey?”   
“Didn't want you to see me like this" he said looking away and Steve hooked his finger under Tony’s chin pulling it towards himq   
“Tony, you can always call me. No matter what the situation. Do you understand?” he nodded but Steve was still not satisfied but right now that was not important.   
“How long have you been like this?” he asked again   
“About three hours” he said his voice straining and Steve took a sharp inhale of breath as he realized just how uncomfortable Tony must have been all this while.   
There was a knock on the door “yeah?” Steve said looking back as Clint waved him over to come outside for a minute.   
“Phil spoke to medical, they say this is common form of drug. The fever is probably from the combination of whatever drug with the alcohol. He needs to ride it out. Or you can help him, if you know what I mean.” Normally Clint would have made an obscene joke but it spoke volumes how seriously pissed he was if Clint said it all with a straight face. Steve nodded his thanks before heading back into the room locking the door behind him.   
“Tony, how much did you drink?” he asked as he kneeled down again in front of him   
“three glasses at the most “ he said his sweaty hands grasping tightly at the sides of the chair.   
“Honey" he waited till Tony looked up his eyes softening at the fear on Tony’s face   
“I can help you with that, will you let me?” he asked as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and Tony pulled away eyes wide shaking his head no   
“No"   
“Sweetheart, please”   
“No , not like this" he mumbled   
“how about we go to my place huh? It’s only a 15 minute drive. Is that okay?” he asked hoping that’s what Tony meant   
“please Steve not like this" he said again his voice pleading and it tugged at Steve's heart as he realized what Tony was trying to say. Easing his fingers down to his chin, Steve kissed him on his cheek softly  
“What are you afraid of honey?” he asked searching his face for any clues but Tony stubbornly shook his head no   
“we won’t do anything you don’t want to do, just enough to help you okay? Please baby , let me help” he tried again but this time Tony physically pushed his hands away   
“Can’t! not like this. Cant let my first time be like this “ he said quietly looking down.   
Steve closed his eyes taking a deep breath, trying to relax his clenched jaw muscles. Standing up he reached for the sweatshirt and dropped it back on Tony’s lap and Tony moaned at the small friction it created “come with me” he said lending a hand for Tony to grasp.   
“to where?” he asked looking up his forehead now covered in a thin layer of sweat.   
“To take a cold shower” Steve said urging Tony to take his hand and tony finally did . 

“It’s cold" he whined quietly testing the water Steve rubbed his hand up and down his back gently waiting , not urging him anymore than he had to.   
“That’s the point. It will help, I promise. I’ll go bring you some change of clothes, I’ll be right outside ,just call for me if you need me.” He said turning towards the door   
“Steve, don’t go. Please" Tony said his fingers grasping onto the end of his shirt   
“Are you sure?” He nodded and Steve took the step back to him and this time Tony flung his arms around Steve’s waist and tucked his head below his chin as Steve wrapped his arms around the boy careful not to brush against his pants.   
“Sorry, I am really sorry” he murmured into Steve’s shirt clutching at his waist.   
“No honey, there's nothing to be sorry for. In fact I am sorry that I didn't realize what was going on sooner.”   
Tony clutched at him tighter almost clinging , Steve flipped him around so that Tony back was flush against his chest.  
“I got you baby, you are okay" he whispered into his ear.   
“come on, let's get this over with” he said tugging on Tony’s shirt but Tony refused to let him.   
“You want to keep your clothes on?” he nodded vigorously his teeth worrying at his lips  
“Okay, that’s fine" he said pulling them both quickly under the shower instead of easing in so that the sudden shock of cold would hit their bodies. Tony bucked at the feeling clinging tighter to Steve as he whimpered and Steve pulled them both down so Tony was cradled on Steve lap and Steve was sitting against the shower wall ,the water falling over and around them.   
“Feels good?” he asked once Tony relaxed   
“Yeah" Steve refrained from kissing him , even though he really wanted to. He spoke nonsense softly trying to distract him from everything, kept it up for another ten minutes until he felt Tony relax completely, his eyes falling closed as his chin dropped on Steve’s chest.   
Careful not to apply pressure Steve ran a hand down along the front of Tony’s pants, and sighed still feeling the hardness and Tony whimpered in his sleep. What ever drug was in his system had made him drowsy and maybe that was a good thing for now. He just readjusted his grip on Tony and settled in.   
The water was cold, Steve’s metabolism mostly keeping him from shivering . But that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the cold sinking into his skin. It was dark and he couldn’t see past the glass of the cockpit. The pressure weighing him down was stifling but he couldn’t go anywhere. The fear gripping at him as he realized what he had just done.

“Steve" 

He couldn’t even shiver, the cold was sinking him deeper and he couldn’t even react to it.   
“Steve. Come back to me, hey!”   
His eyes snapped opened as he came to a startling realization that he was not trapped under the water, but that he was sitting down under a shower. And the pressure weighing him down was a sleeping Tony he was clutching close to his chest.   
“Steve , you with me?” he heard from his left as he turned sluggishly to face Natasha’s concerned face. She gave him a small smile before reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder which was more grounding than he realized.  
“You good?” she asked and he nodded once taking in a shuddering breath as he tried not to jostle Tony too much.   
“You need to get out of here. Is he good?” Steve still hazy in his mind blinked a couple of times before looking down at Tony’s face, he seemed completely relaxed now the flush almost gone from his face.   
“How long was I out?” he asked nat his movements sluggish as he readjusted his grip on Tony only then realizing the shower had stopped.   
“about thirty minutes, here give him to me , you need to get warm.” She said stepping into the shower and crouching down reaching for Tony. Steve clutched at him tighter for a second his mind telling him that he needed to protect Tony from the cold and the immense pressure of being underwater.   
“Hey come on Steve, don’t go back there. Look at me” he felt someone shake him lightly and then turn his face to face them.   
“Snap out of it, come on. You need to get out of the cold. Hand him over , go change your clothes and dry off" he felt Tony being tugged away from him and let go and watched as natasha pulled him across the tiled floor and propped him up against her chest his chin falling to his chest.   
“I have him okay? Go on Steve, hey you have to snap out of it come on" he heard her say and he got up on shaky legs stepping out of the shower his clothes dripping wet.  
“Is he?” he started his breath stuttering still but natasha understood him as she did the same as Steve had done before ghosting her hand down across Tony’s pants and she nodded her head “he’s fine. Head to the recovery room by the med bay on this floor. Phil has a change of clothes and some blankets there for you.”   
He nodded “will you take care of him?”   
“Go Steve, he’s fine" 

He sat propped up against the headboard ,feeling somewhat more stable than before his mind only a little hazy but comprehending. It had been a while since he had experienced a flashback this bad.   
Pulling the blanket around his waist Steve crossed his arms around his chest and tilted his head back, eyes closed taking deep breaths.   
He startled a little when he heard a soft knock on the door , a mop of dark brown unruly hair sticking through, Tony gave him a small unsure smile as he waited for Steve to give him the okay to come in.   
“Hey" he said “all better now?” he asked as Tony took small careful steps inside the room towards the bed. He stood by the foot of the bed his fingers drumming softly on the bed frame . Steve smiled at what he was seeing, he was dressed in one of Steve’s shirts he often kept in his locker at the gym. It was almost too large on his small frame coming down mid thigh and some standard issue shield pants that were slightly short at his ankles. All in all he looked like a sheepish teenager just woken up from his long long nap.   
“Fine now" he mumbled looking away from Steve and around the room.   
“Good , that’s good" Steve said smiling tilting his head back once again trying to clear his head.   
“Tasha says my fever ridden body might just be the perfect body warmer for you right now" he said quietly pursing his lips and Steve smirked at him   
“You and natasha are on a nickname basis now?” he asked as he motioned for Tony to come over to him. Tony grinned at him and all but jumped into Steve’s arms literally snuggling his way up Steve’s chest so he could press his forehead into Steve’s neck. Steve pulled the blanket up and over to cover to both of them relishing the heat emanating from Tony’s skin.   
“hmm its inevitable once you snuggle with black widow with a hard on" he mumbled and Steve chuckled.   
“Should I be jealous?” he asked slightly hiking Tony up higher against his chest.  
“Pfft, no me and tasha are just two peas in a pod. Friends. Amigos.”   
“Good to know.” Tony nodded tucking his hands between Steve’s and his chest. Steve felt his forehead, his skin still worryingly hot to the touch.   
“ I wish you had told me, about the cold water" he said sniffling a little, probably already catching a cold.   
“That’s not something for you to worry about” he replied turning to swipe the wet mop of hair falling against his forehead before dropping a kiss. His lips lingered a moment almost sighing at the comforting heat.   
“Its okay for you to worry about me but it’s not for me to worry about you?” he asked his eyebrows scrunching forming cute worry lines across his forehead. Steve smoothed the lines with his thumb   
“I think you had enough to worry about. Besides you weren’t exactly in the right frame of mind at the moment" Tony scoffed  
“whatever happened to ‘you can call me anytime. No matter what the situation' that is applicable both ways obviously” he said slightly in a dramatic fashion trying to imitate Steve’s voice.  
“That just wasn’t the right moment"   
“What if natasha hadn’t come in at the time she did?” Steve frowned , he hadn’t really thought about it . Mostly he was only worried about Tony. To be honest he found rather impressive that after what tony just went through he was still worried about Steve. He didn't know how top describe the feeling , the flashbacks don’t just feel like memories but like he was physically reliving it. He shuddered at the thought of having to explain what it feels like to someone else especially Tony-   
“Steve don't do that, you are thinking too hard. “ he felt warm lips brush at his jaw ,down his neck bringing him back to the present .   
“are you okay? Tasha said I was supposed to bring you something warm to eat but I didn't know where anything was and I really wanted to see you first,”   
Steve smiled shakily at him , this was definitely one of the worse flashbacks he had experienced his mind still shifting back and forth from the painful memory and the present.   
“Steve hey you with me?” Tony asked and Steve found it rather stupid because he should be the one taking care of tony right now and not the other way around.  
“Steve, you are scaring the boy" he heard from the door and he was jerked out of his thoughts as natasha and Clint came in carrying trays of food and coffee that was still steaming .  
“Sorry, I am fine “ he tried reassuring him but Tony didn’t look convinced, in fact he was more concerned as he pulled back looking at the other two   
“What's happening to him?” he asked a little unsure as Clint chuckled at Steve’s expression when tu Tony chose to not believe him instead turning to the two spies.  
“its called a flash back , sometimes your mind flashes back to traumatic events that you have been through.” Tony made an ‘oh' sound taking a second to comprehend and then asked “do you remember everything about that day?” Steve stiffened ever so slightly hoping Tony wouldn’t notice and thankfully natasha was quick to tell him “let’s hold of on the questions till Steve is feeling a little more like himself okay?” Tony’s face immediately took on guilt and Steve brushed his fingers along his hair “it’s fine, but for now let’s just eat okay honey?” he said pulling them both upright as they handed over the food.   
“Is that coffee?”   
“That’s for steve" natasha said handing it over to him as Tony scowled   
“You cant have coffee until the drugs wear off completely” and Tony blushed hard suddenly remembering that he had just been through a rather embarrassing ordeal.   
“I did get you some hot chocolate though" natasha winked at him handing over a travel cup to him  
“Yesss! You are the best!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Listen, Mr. Rogers. We really didn’t mean to be drinking yesterday. It’s just that we thought Tony needed us and well it-" Rhodey and Pepper were standing in front of Steve’s table pepper clutching at her backpack nervously . There was still fifteen minutes to go for the class to begin. Rhodey and Pepper had shown up early like Steve had asked them to. Tony stood behind them fidgeting with his phone as they tried to give an explanation.   
“Okay, I get it. I am going to let it slide because I know what it’s like to be your age. But that doesn’t mean I agree with your choices” he tried to be chastising, and Tony smirking behind them was not helping Steve keep a straight face in reprimanding them.   
“I know , it won’t happen-" and now Steve was smirking . Rhodey was so confidently giving false promises and pepper was frantically nodding her head beside him neither one of then aware of Tony’s silent laughter behind them.   
“are you laughing?” pepper asked frowning and when she caught the look Steve shared with Tony she whipped around and glared at Tony “what’s happening?” she demanded and Tony backed up a step pursing his lips and throwing his hands up in the air .   
“I know I was angry yesterday when I saw you three at the bar. But I am letting this slide, because and only because I know there was a situation that may excuse it . Just this once.” He said the last part glaring at Tony and Tony curtly nodded his head once.   
“what situation?” Rhodey asked now concerned and fitting the pieces together ,he stared between Steve and Tony demanding an answer.   
Steve nodded towards Tony “ I trust that tony has told you about us" and he waited while they confirmed and continued “the rest is for Tony to share, that is if he so wishes to do” they were both giving even more confused looks now but Steve had something more important to ask them right now and he was hoping that Tony would just for once agree with him   
“What I need from you both,” Tony’s head shot up his eyebrows raising but Steve ignored him “is if you guys would let Tony stay with you for a couple of days.”   
“what stev-" Tony immediately began but Steve cut him off “ I wont be here for the next five days. I need you both to please accommodate him. Is that a possibility?” he asked bluntly expecting the shocked ,curious looks on both their faces. He also expected Tony’s “what the hell?” look but again Steve just brushed it aside. Last night Tony had stayed at shield along with Steve and stane had not realized over the daze of the party. But Steve couldn’t leave on his mission knowing that Tony was going to be staying with stane without Steve being there incase Tony needed him. That thought scared Steve more than anything so he had stayed up all night formulating a plan but this was all he could come up with that he was sure he could convince Tony into sticking to. His other option was holding Tony hostage at shield, and he knew tony would not appreciate it.   
“I-yeah , that’s fine . But what’s going on? Why cant Tony go home?” pepper asked turning to upraise Tony but now Tony was glaring daggers at Steve ready to argue and dent everything Steve was asking of them.   
“You guys will have five nights to talk about it.” He said and they nodded understanding that it really wasn’t Steve’s place to tell whatever the hell was going on. They then excused themselves to go to their lockers to retrieve their books before school started .   
Tony on the other hand was still rooted in place, still glaring. At this rate, he is going to give himself a headache, Steve thought sighing and rolled his eyes. They had spoken about telling rhodey and pepper about the situation at Tony’s home. About stane and rumlow and Tony had admitted that he trusted them both enough to clue them in, just in case. And Steve had hundred percent agreed.   
“it’s just five days Tony. You kids like having sleepovers right. It will be fun.”   
“Steve no, what will I tell obie . I cant just disappear from home for five days!” he said his voice raising and Steve smiled at him “you will tell him that you have homework , which I am sure you have. Or I can give you, if you want"   
“ stop laughing. It’s not even funny. What if I don’t want to go?” he said lifting his chin up just slightly challenging.   
“Tony, please for me. You know I cannot concentrate on my mission knowing I won’t be there for you if you need me.”   
“I was doing just fine by myself before I met you” he said frowning   
“That doesn’t make me feel any better , come on. What’s the harm huh? Besides do you really want me to be losing focus on a dangerous mission?” that did the trick , but now Steve realized he had just made a mistake.   
“its going to be dangerous? How dangerous?!” Tony asked his problems momentarily forgotten as he paced in front of Steve   
Steve reached out , grabbing his hand and pulling him towards him “hey, it will be fine. I am captain America remember?”   
“That doesn’t make me feel any better either. Can’t they send someone else? Why cant Clint or tasha go?”   
“I am sorry honey. I am leading the mission. I have to be there.” Steve wanted to promise him that he will be just fine, but he couldn’t do that, give false promises. Many times things did go bad, but Tony didn’t have to know that.  
“can I call you ?” He asked his thumb drawing nervous circles on Steve’s forearm.   
“No.”   
“What if you call me?”   
“Probably not going to be able to.” There was no point in cajoling or consoling tony because Steve knew he was a genius child and giving him straight answers were better than working around them.   
“What if -" Tony started again “okay, come on. That’s Enough" Steve said guiding Tony out towards the door so he can go grab his books from his locker all the while Tony tried to resist as Steve effortlessly pushed him his shoes gliding along the tiles.   
“Kay okay. Geez! What time do you leave?” he asked clutching tightly at Steve’s wrists so that he wont lose balance.   
“Honey, we discussed everything yesterday.”   
“That was not a discussion, you didn’t want to even tell me where you are going!” Steve flipped him around as they reached the wall beside the door trapping him against it and placed a hand on the door knob just in case someone decided to walk in so Steve would know immediately .   
“that’s because It’s a secret mission" also because he had to sign waivers and agreements with shield.   
Tony just rolled his eyes but Steve just wanted to steal one last kiss from him. He was leaving today after lunch, so this may as well be the last time he gets to see Tony before he leaves.   
Tipping his chin up , Steve moved in closer, their lips almost touching he whispered “will you be good for me while I am gone?”   
“depends" Tony said his breath hitching and Steve pulled back,   
“Oh , well no kisses for you then” tony grabbed his collar pulling him back “depends on how good the kiss is" he said before crushing his lips against Steve’s.

He was right he didn’t Actually get to see Tony again, Natasha had shown up promptly before Steve third class was over not even letting him catch lunch with Bruce. 

“he’s going to be fine steve" Steve was disturbed from his thoughts as he sat along side Nat and Clint at the front of the quinjet.   
“I know….” He said giving a shaky smile to her. Not many people get to see Steve like this, he never lets down the commanding captain America personality slip unless he’s with those he completely trusts and there were very few of them. Or to be precise only three of them (nat, Clint and ofcourse thor!)   
Speaking of Thor, there was a jolt of thunder that shook the quinjet. None of them were even phased by it, if there were civilians on the jet right now, they would have probably shit their pants. 

“My friends!” came the thunderous voice as thor walked in to take the seat beside Steve. He just plopped down and slung a leg over the side turning towards the rest of them , he had no regard for his safety or maybe it was because he could fly.   
“Hey thor" Clint said throwing an apple at him fir him to hold up. Clint was testing his new arrows by shooting apples all over the quinjet. Thor held it up high over his head and waved his hand around to create a moving target. It was a funny scene, not a very uncommon one, but funny none the same to watch a couple of superheroes sit around playing. 

“What’s wrong with the dear captain?” he asked generally but his face was scrutinizing Steve’s face.   
“Steve is missing his little one” thor promptly dropped the apple at that, a whine coming from Clint as his bow traced the path of the falling apple .   
“you are with child?!” he exclaimed bearing all his large white asgardian teeth and Clint and natasha burst out laughing , Clint almost doubling over his seat. Thor looked at then confused while Steve glared at natasha.   
“What have I said?”   
“What I meant thor, is that Steve is missing his loved one. Who is well little" she said shrugging and pursed her lips.   
“Oh I see! Are you courting a petite person?” Clint was still doubled over with laughter   
“No thor" Steve said rubbing his forehead with his palm. “ I am , well I don’t know what to call it yet. But yes, I am courting a person. And what natasha means by little is that HE is a little younger than me" natasha scoffed   
“Try eight years younger" she said as her hand shot out to catch Clint who was almost on the floor now.   
“oh, is that not illegal on midgard? To be courting a minor?” Steve groaned wondering why thor even knew these midgardian rules.   
“Its complicated" he finished.   
“Well, whatever the relations, I bid you all the best my shield brother!”   
“yeah he really does need all the wishes he can get, Tony stark is not an easy mark to handle. “   
“do you mean Anthoy Edward stark?” thor asked   
“Yes , the child of Howard stark” He conformed and thor not so subtly leaned towards Natasha and whispered (again not so quietly, not that it mattered because Steve has enhanced hearing) “I thought we were to keep the young man a secret from the captain?”   
“ The secret didn’t last long, Tony was transferred to my school.”   
“You are his teacher?!” thor exclaimed   
“Yes, what’s it to you?” Clint asked   
“Courting a student is not regarded well in asgard"  
It took another forty minutes to catch thor up and Steve was happy to see the thunder crackling across the sky as they mentioned the abuse. Steve was glad that Tony not only had him but also the avengers team to protect him.   
I shall break this man’s bones! As soon as we have finished with this mission, I am going to RIP his flesh-"   
“Okay calm down there .” clint said un buckling as he stood up stretching his legs as the quinjet docked.   
The mission was simple, they had Intel of this assassins whereabouts. They were to trap him and bring him back to shield. But everytime Steve thinks something is simple it becomes anything but.   
Standing at their designated points, their weapons at ready, Steve’s heart lurched when he saw the man they were after. Clad in all black, his hair long and brown eyes that were unmistakably his best friend’s.   
“Stand down.” He ordered through the comms and he ignored the sounds of protest as he slowly stepped forward not even aware he was doing it until he was standing face to face with none other than Bucky.   
“Bucky?” he asked and the other man’s eyes zeroed in on him like a target locked and his silver arm came swinging towards Steve’s ribs and before Steve could even recover from his initial shock of discovering that the man smiled had been after was his best friend who died eleven years back Steve was laying on the ground his arms wrapped around his ribs coughing up blood. He heard the arrow before he saw it as it hit Bucky square in his flesh hand. But Bucky was not even phased as he took a step closer to Steve as if to attack him again.   
“Buck Its me ,its steve" he said recovering enough to sit up but still holding his hands to shield himself from any more blows.   
“Who the hell is bucky?” he said before rahis arm again but this time Steve was ready and caught the fist mid strike. It was an honest struggle for Steve to get the upper hand in the fight , but he was also trying not hurt Bucky and at the same time defend himself from the blows.   
“cap, what the hell is going on?” he heard Clint through the comms and he ducked as he saw thor’s hammer come hurtling towards them. The hammer caught Buckys metal arm tearing it at his shoulders and Bucky looked momentarily shook and Steve took the opportunity to tackle err him to the ground pressing his face into the ground and holding him there.   
Buckys breathing was erratic as his pupils constricted and something on his face seemed to clear  
“Steve?” he asked his breath rasping and his eyes unfocused  
“Yeah, it’s me buck.” Steve’s sigh of relief gave the all clear for the rest of the team to walk over dropping their stance.   
“What the hell just happened here?” natasha asked clearly not happy .

After a long conversation of backstories , Steve caught them up on who Bucky was to him . The whole time, Bucky seemed to be battling an inner battle within himself like he was fighting an unseen force that was tampering with his head. They had him chained and his hands and feet bound to a solid rebar on the quinjet.   
“Bucky, do you remember anything at all? Is someone controlling you, can you give me a name?” Steve asked sitting just out of reach from his flesh arm. They had ripped the metal arm off, just in case and tossed it away from the reach of him.   
“No, Steve what the hell?” Steve just shook his head at the others as their patience seemed to wearing thin  
“We cant hand him over to shield.” Steve said settling into one of the seats rubbing the weariness out of his eyes.   
“Steve , what do you expect us to do with him ?” Clint asked tracking Buckys every small movement.   
“He will stay with me, until we figure out what happened here.” He said with a finality that told the others not to question his motive at the moment. 

They had all switched off their connections to shield base, knowing that their every move or conversation would be tracked by shield.   
“he’s still a threat, we know what he is capable of, how are you going to keep him in your apartment with no incidents?” natasha said as they settled in for their long journey back. It had already been four days since they left New York and Steve was honestly ready to go home.   
“I don’t know, he seems to be responding well to me and our memories together. I just need to get him to snap out of whatever this is.”  
“What will we tell fury?”   
“we lost him, an and he shot out communication systems.” They all nodded And Steve could see the doubt and uncertainty in all their faces. But he knew that they would back him up if needed.

Day five they had touched ground and Steve had managed to get Bucky in his apartment without incident. It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door that had Buckys eyes go glazed and focused laser sharp as he headed for the door while Steve was in the kitchen trying to put together something to eat that it all went to hell.   
“What the fuc-" it was cut off by a loud scream followed by a whimper Steve immediately recognized . His heart racing as he ran out of the kitchen towards the scream. He froze on the spot as he saw , saw Bucky holding Tony by his neck his shoes a feet off the ground. He was clawing at Buckys fingers wrapped around his throat.   
Steve dropped the tomato he was still holding in his hand as he carefully but quickly crossed over to them . He wanted to scream at bucky to let go of Tony and wrap himself around the boy to protect him from this terror his friend has become. But the glazed look in Bucky eyes had Steve handle it in a different way   
“Steve" Tony all but whimpered his feet kicking the air helplessly. He knew Bucky was somehow enhanced just like him, so he knew one wrong move on his part and he could snap Tony’s neck in a second.   
“Bucky, let go of him. Hey Bucky look at me come pn" he said his voice trembling as Tony started wheezing . But Bucky didn’t even glance at Steve his focus solely on the struggling boy.   
“Bucky, its Steve. You need to look at me . It’s me, its stevie. Remember the days you held my hand while ma made hot soup ? You said it was because you didn’t want me catch pneumonia from the cold. Bucky please, look at me" he said now desperate and finally , though agonizing slowly he turned and locked eyes with Steve.   
“Yeah, that’s it buck. Let him go , he’s just a kid. It’s just s kid.” He coaxed and suddenly Buckys eyes lost that glazed look and immediately let go of Tony who Steve saw out of his peripheral vision fall to ground unable to brace himself , still wheezing.   
“Good, that’s good Bucky. Can I touch you?” he asked as he watched buckys body suddenly trembling like he was going to fall. After a slight nod he carefully gripped at his elbow pulling him closer ,it seemed to ground him more. But Steve’s intentions were to keep him away from Tony. And suddenly he remembered Tony and his head snapped towards him.  
Tony was staring at them, every breath he took made a rattling sound and Steve could already see the red bruises starting to form around his neck. He looked terrified.   
He took a second and made a decision, if he reveals to Bucky that he knew Tony then incase things went south there was chance that Bucky might go after him.   
“Hey kid, I think it’s better you leave now “ he said keeping his voice as steady as possible. His stomach lurched as he caught the expression on Tony’s face before he scrambled backwards outof the room and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. Bucky was sitting on the edge of the couch, still not looking entirely sure of himself or his surroundings. It had been seven hours since Tony had come knocking on his door. Steve needed to make sure Tony was alright but he couldn’t leave Bucky here in this state. He just really hoped Tony was okay, his stomach was yet to settle from the look on Tony’s face. He had looked absolutely terrified and stuck somewhere between wanting to run to Steve for protection and needing to run away from them for fear of his life. All Steve could now do is wonder if stane was right, Tony’s life just got a whole lot complicated because of Steve. But even complicated is fine, what was not fine was that tony seemed to be in constant danger because of Steve and Steve was starting to hate himself for it.  
“Can I stake a shower?” he heard an unsure voice pull him out of his reverie. He gave a small smile nodding “I’ll get you some clean clothes. Towels are on the drying rack.” He said getting up to go grab some of his clothes for Bucky.   
As he waited anxiously for Bucky to come out of the shower, his phone rang and he jumped at the loudness of it immediately reaching it to silence it, but when he saw it was just natasha calling he answered it   
“Steve , are you okay?”   
“what?why do you ask?” he asked confused   
“there was just a complete shutdown of shield’s systems. We were hacked.”   
“I…what?” he was completely unsure where this conversation was going, Steve had no idea about hacking he was not a techie and his mind was still reeling from the look on Tony’s face.   
“It was hacked by Tony. So he could get my number.” Again,   
“What? Why would he do that?” Steve was thoroughly confused ,he was tired his mind numb and natasha sighed on the other end.  
“He called to ask me if you were okay. Said he needed to make sure that you weren’t hurt or being held captive.” Steve dropped the phone , as he raced towards the sink his stomach giving in, he threw up until his throat was raw and probably bleeding from the strain. Steve had expected Tony to be angry with him , or even scared and terrified but he most definitely had not expected Tony to be concerned about Steve. 

He heard the key in the lock on his front door and was immediately on his feet to intercept Bucky this time , but he remembered Bucky was still in the shower. He didn’t know if he should be worried about that, it had already been forty minutes since he first went in.   
“Steve, I swear to God if you hurt that kid there will be red on my ledger again and I wont regret it this time.” He heard natasha her voice clear as ever as Clint stood behind her his eyes glaring at him eith an intensity that could slice through apples.  
Steve hung his head down in shame unable to voice out loud what had just happened.   
“Did someone throw up in here?” Clint asked his nose scrunching up   
“Sorry, hold on" Steve said before walking back to the sink to flush it down the drain. When he came back out Natasha’s face was much softer , “where is bucky?”   
“He’s taking a shower" he said sighing as he wiped his hands on a towel before going back in to his closet to change his shirt.   
When Steve finally came back out, natasha was sitting on the kitchen table top passing Bucky a water bottle and Clint sat perched atop one of his dining chairs.   
“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” he asked looking between Steve and Bucky. But Steve hesitated and he knew the assassins caught that as he diverted the question to bucky.   
“I am not sure, there was a kid sixteen at most that knocked on the door.” Steve winced as Bucky nailed the age spot on. I don’t know what happened, one minute I just wanted to open the door and next I was strangling the kid. I just… he…I..am sorry.” He struggled to finish by this point clints eyes were wide looking angry but natasha kept her cool.   
“I don’t know who the kid was” nat met Steve’s look and the slight shake of his head.   
“why was he here steve?” he asked   
“I don’t know. Maybe had the wrong address.” He answered as positively as possible.   
“he knew your name” bucky deadpanned   
Steve hadn’t realized that Bucky could remember what he had done even if he was not in his right mind. But again Steve couldn’t say anything ,shame and guilt of not protecting Tony even after he had called out for him was taking over again.   
“who was he steve? Just tell me.” He asked his eyes boring into Steve’s until Steve was forced to give up the answer. He internally chuckled his emotions awry at the moment, thinking about how Bucky always stared him down from doing rebellious things during pre-serum times.   
“we are… well me and him ..I don’t know what to call it okay? Just know that I like him more than I should.” Steve finished lamely.   
“Stevie.” Bucky whispered shocked and Steve was not sure if he was shocked that Steve had chosen a sixteen year old or because Bucky had just strangled Steve’s boyfriend who was only a sixteen year old kid.   
“Why didn’t you stop me?! What if I had hurt him, did you not see the look on his face? He was terrified!” he screamed his hands shaking and he saw the other two lean away a little.   
“He called out for you, you should have broken my arm off , what were you thinking!”   
“Buck, I wanted to. But I know I couldn’t have done it, I cant hurt you.”   
“So you will watch him hurt Tony instead?” natasha deadpanned and Steve almost lost what was left of his stomach contents then and there.   
“It wasn’t like that, I was afraid Bucky would hurt him more if I tried to do something. I figured if I pretended not to know him he wont have a reason to. Or if in case later-"   
“You thought if I knew who he was and things didn’t go as planned , I would seek him out and kill him.” Bucky finished his face down and arms crossed across his chest. Steve knew Bucky had to be feeling worse about what happened now, and Steve wasn’t feeling any better and to be honest he can’t seem to worrying what Tony must be thinking right now . It would have seemed like he chose bucky over Jim, when he needed him and still he had called natasha to find out if Steve was okay.   
“I know you cant forgive me, but I want you to know that I am very grateful for this.” Bucky started and Steve head snapped up at the all too familiar tone of goodbye.   
“Buck-"   
“no , I am happy for you. You seem to be doing well, I know I cant be trusted and that you will never be comfortable with me around him. But for what it’s worth Stevie, he seemed like a nice kid.” He said smiling   
“He is" Clint cut in   
“He needs you more than I do right now. And I need sometime to clear my head. When you are back I wont be hear, but I hope ,I really do hope that one day-"   
“NO. You are not leaving. I just got you back. You are not going anywhere. You can stay here in my apartment as long as you want , I wont bring him here, I will move in with shield for the time being. You are not leaving, let me help you Bucky please"   
Everyone looked shocked to say the least, but Steve was feeling helpless at the moment and he disnt care that he was practically begging for Bucky to stay, he didn’t care that he had just told Bucky he would give up his apartment for him. He didn’t care, because he just found his bestfriend again and this time he was not letting him go.  
“Steve are you sure?” was all natasha asked before hopping off the counter and Steve nodded “yes, I need aro"-"   
“You can stay with us, Clint and I, at the tower.” He gave a grateful smile at her.   
“Thank you , steve" bucky said quietly   
“will you tell me his name?” he asked   
Steve shook his head, “maybe some other time?”   
Bucky nodded “I really hope he is okay. Again I am really sorry.”   
Steve smiled , “I think it will be okay, it has to be.” 

His fingers were trembling as he tried Tony’s phone and everytime it went straight to voicemail. Steve couldn’t show up at Tony’s home, he knew it would only make things worse for Tony at obadiah’s front.   
It was past midnight, Steve knew he had to wait until the next morning , he sat at the table in the kitchen chewing mindlessly on some cereal. He knew it was too early to be eating anything least off all sugary cereal that apparently Clint liked to eat. As morning came, he decided against his jog and headed straight for the showers hoping to speed things up and just reach school already.   
“ Steve, slow down. “ Natasha said as he gulped his morning coffee in one go   
“I need to see him Tasha”   
“He’s not going anywhere, trust me. Yesterday when he called me, all he cared about was you.”   
“Yes but that was because he thought I was being held captive” Steve chuckled   
“trust me, he knew.” She said with some amount of confidence that it did make Steve feel better.   
“obadiah was right, I -"   
“Don’t you dare give up on him" she said pouring her own coffee as she sat down across from Steve   
“I think he has enough problems on his own, without me being there to complicate it.” He said sighing resignedly  
“Steve even you cant be this blind”   
“what do you mean?” he asked confused   
“She means, that Tony has only ever had one father figure in his life and that has not been a good relationship. He took to tasha so quickly because he doesn’t expect her to betray him in anyway because he doesn’t know what to expect from women. But when he sees you, he sees someone older than him, and he trusts you . If you give him a reason not to, then he will learn to never trust anyone again.” Steve gaped up at Clint as he walked in his shirt wrinkled and his hair ruffled every way.   
“Its psychology 101” he said shrugging and .natsha pursed her lips shrugging her shoulders. 

“I am not giving up on him, I just don’t want to see him get hurt because of me."   
“then be there for him.” And Steve sighed, knowing that’s what he had failed to do. Twice now actually.   
He took his bike keys heading out of the tower , school was an extra twenty minute ride but he didn’t mind. Once he got to school , he was disappointed that Tony wasn’t in his morning class. He was distracted throughout the whole class unable to focus.   
Walking over around to gym, he was again disappointed that he didn’t see Tony sitting outside either. He went back to his class room for his second class of the day. He was annoyed enough that he didn’t get to even see for himself that Tony was okay, now he was just informed that school was going to be closed for the next two days on account of a salary strike. 

By two PM steve was frantic , he wanted to find Tony. he knew Tony was at school and knew that he was avoiding him. He had heard from Bruce that Tony did attend his morning class. He caught up rhodey just as he was about to enter biology  
“Hey mr.Rogers. what’s up?” he asked and Steve realized that his friends didn’t know of what happened yesterday. He had thought he was going to be getting berated by them.   
“Have you seen Mr.stark?” he asked as a few students passed by them   
“Uhm, he’s been AWOL most of the day actually. Something about catching up with his homework?”   
“But he’s at school?” rhodey nodded   
“Try the gym showers, its usually a quiet place. Tony likes hanging around there knowing no one will disturb him when he really has to get work done.” Steve smiled gratefully at him taking off.   
He was actually quiet proud of Tony’s hiding spot, no one would in their right mind would go looking for Tony at the gym. But he was now slapping himself internally for not realizing that that’s exactly a Tony thing to do.   
Once he got to the gym, he walked over praying that the coach was nowhere to be seen or heard for that matter. Thankfully he wasn’t, it was a nice day out, so all the students were probably out playing . He rounded the corner at the showers scuffing his shoes a bit on the floor. He didn’t want to startle the boy. He spotted Tony immediately , his brown hair was wet, he had towel wrapped around his neck and was wearing a batman tshirt and a pair of faded Jeans.   
Tony’s eyes went wide for a second as he realized who it was. He shuffled a little letting the books in his hands fall to the floor. He smiled at Steve, gave a small wave with his hand but did nothing more.   
Steve didn’t know what he had expected , but it was not this ,Tony had been surprising him with his actions all day.   
“welcome back" he said rocking backward and forward a little. His eyes were rimmed red, but Steve couldn’t tell if it was from the chlorine of the swimming pool or something else.   
Steve stood rooted near the entrance, he didn’t want Tony to take what happened for granted . He needed to apologize and he needed to know that Tony understands that it won’t happen again.   
“Are you alright?” Tony asked cocking his head slightly to the left his eyebrows rising ever so slightly.   
“Tony, we need to talk about what happened yesterday.” He said and Tony’s face immediately fell like he actually hadn’t been expecting an explanation from steve and that seemed to confuse him even more.   
“what’s there to talk about? It’s a secret mission.” He said shrugging his shoulders “I am sorry I came unannounced, I should have waited till you gave me permission.”   
Steve was flabbergasted to say the least. He walked over sitting by Tony’s side, his books creating a divide between them.   
“school is closed for the next two days, did you hear?” he asked Tony instead because whatever was going on Tony’s head needed a lot more time than a few minutes of attention.   
“Yup, I am glad. I really have been slacking off , need to catch up.” He said waving at the book in front of him.   
“Think you can spare time for me?” he asked unsure still   
“Uhm, obie is going to be in Florida for the week" he said pursing his lips   
“That’s good?” Steve asked carefully , he wanted to ask how his five days were. If everything was alright but somehow he didn’t feel like he had the right to anymore.   
“Yes! Do you wanna come over? I can show you my lab!” he said suddenly bouncing with excitement.   
“Okay, yeah let’s do that" he said smiling at him and Tony beamed back   
“how about after school today? You can give us a ride home?” he asked eager and Steve was feeling hesitant, afraid that Tony had trusted in him too much and had not yet fully comprehended the situation yesterday.   
“can I have a kiss?” he asked once Steve nodded his agreement. Steve leaned back a little before he caught the hurt expression in Tony’s eyes. With a small smile he wiped the graphite Marks tony had on his cheek from his pencils, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
“We need to talk , until then I think this will suffice" he said pulling away and Tony looked like a kicked puppy as he nodded   
“If you want to break up with me, you can just tell me. It’s okay, I can take it .” he said   
“What?” Steve stared at him in shock   
“Natasha said Bucky was the closest person you wished you never lost, and now that he is back..”   
“Tony, look at me.”   
He looked up and immediately Steve pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed him hard, passionate, nothing like they had ever kissed before. The pencil in Tony’s hand clattered to the floor and Steve caught Tony’s hand wrapping his fingers tight around his small wrist.   
Steve pulled away just slightly, their lips barely grazing “I want you to understand, that I am not going anywhere. Do you hear me?” he asked and felt Tony nod against his lips “good" he said before kissing him again. He bit Tony’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and Tony whimpered beneath him before giving in completely and crawled over his books into Steve’s arms.   
“I know things happened yesterday. And I know what it looked like and I need you to hear my explanation. But that doesn’t me you have to forgive me for it.”   
“Okay" he shuddered a little as Steve trailed his hand down his neck , his back and finally settled just at the bottom of his spine.   
Tony licked his lips where it was bleeding just a tiny bit and gave a shaky smile. His walls he had up when Steve had first entered were slowly dropping.   
“You said this mission was dangerous, are you okay?” he asked running his hand down Steve’s chest testing to see if Steve reacted and he did wince a little when his fingers pressed against his already healing but probably still bruised ribs from when Bucky had kicked him.   
“What happened? Are you hurt?” he asked trying to grab at Steve’s shirt at the bottom to pull it up. But steve held his hands down firmly   
“We cant do this here okay? But I promise I am fine.” He said gently pulling away Tony’s hands   
“you will show me later? That you are fine?”   
“yes. But I need to know , are you okay?” and Tony looked away from Steve avoiding his eyes   
“yeah, yeah I am good.” He said   
“Tony"   
“Its fine, I am fine"   
“Okay" Steve sighed not wanting to push him and Tony smiled gratefully at him.   
“So I’ll see you after school then?” Steve asked dropping his hands and getting up straightening his shirt   
“Yeah, see you then"   
Just as Steve left the locker room, he heard the distinct choking sounds of someone who was struggling to breath.   
“Guys, come on let’s hit the showers before we are late for AP physics"   
Steve froze as he realized the students were coming back inside, he wanted to run back to Tony hold him close tell him that’s it’s all going to be okay but didn’t know what it would look like to the students coming in.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve smiled as he saw Tony jogging over to him , the upper half of his shirt was already soaked through from the rain and he held his bag above his head shielding his hair and face from the pelting rain. It was an hour past school time. Tony had needed to help Bruce with something and Steve figured it was better this way so no students would be there to see them leave together.   
Tony stopped short a few feet away from Steve dropping his bag from his head gawking at him 

“What?” Steve asked suddenly feeling self conscious 

“nobody should be allowed to look that hot in the rain" he said pouting a little . 

“but you are allowed to look that adorable?” Tony smirked at him and took the few steps towards Steve and Steve shrugged off his jacket handing it over to Tony who put it on without protest. 

“Shall we go?” he asked as he swung his leg over his bike and pushing the side stand up and Tony nodded getting on behind him holding onto Steve’s shoulder for support. 

“Uhm, don’t we need a helmet?” He asked as Steve revved the bike a little and Tony held on tighter. 

“Its okay, Its only a ten minute drive. Besides no one is going to catch captain America and give him a ticket.” He said smirking as he caught the look on Tony’s face in the mirror.

“Wait, you know where I live?” 

“Tony, shield knows everything.” He said as he turned left out of the parking lot. By the time they reached Tony’s house they were both soaking wet and Tony’s hands were clinging onto Steve’s shoulder his fingers white from the cold. 

He didn’t wait for Steve to park the bike ,just jumped off as soon he came to a stop and ran over to towards the door shaking the water out his hair. Maybe Steve should have left Tony wear his helmet after all, he thought to himself as he parked the bike and got off.   
Tony had the door unlocked and was holding it open for Steve and they both rushed inside Tony almost tripping over the carpet and steve caught his wrist to steady him. 

Steve didn’t make a move to follow Tony as he walked through the foyer and Tony turned back waving him over to follow him 

“I don’t want to get everything wet" he said still wiping his shoes on the doormat. 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked back to Steve tugging on his wrist to pull him along and Steve followed him this time. The stark mansion was actually quiet huge, Steve was stunned that he did even remember layout of the house. It had been more than twelve years since he and Howard sat in the study discussing designs for his shield. 

“Okay ,you sit here. I’ll find you something to change into “ Tony said pushing Steve onto the bed in what Steve presumed was Tony’s room. 

He sat on the edge of the bed just looking around waiting for Tony to get back when he spotted something, a picture frame of a much younger Tony, couldn’t have been older than ten but Steve would recognize those eyes anywhere. But that is not what caught Steve’s attention, it was the person next to him. A brunette , with red lipstick hugging him from behind. Peggy was Steve’s first love , and Steve had to wonder what happened, if she got married or if she was still…

“Uhm, I hope this will do I couldn’t find anything else in your size” Tony said walking in. He had already changed his hair still wet and hanging limp across his forehead. He dropped a pair of sweatpants and a matching shirt which was brand new and as Steve opened the packaging he saw the bright logo of SI. 

“We are testing some new designs..this is a sample" tony explained and Steve smiled as he got up his eyes grazing once more towards the picture. 

“Thanks” he said as he headed to the attached bath to change. 

“so I know I promised to show you my lab , but first I really need to see that you are okay.” He heard Tony say from the other side of the door and Steve grinned at Tony’s stubborn insistence 

“right, hold on" he said as he pulled on the pants and let the top sit on his right shoulder and walked out after toweling dry his hair as much as possible. He carried another towel out to dry Tony’s hair as well.

“I am perfectly fine, see?” he said stepping out of the bathroom and Steve smiled as he noticed the blush along Tony’s neck . In unfolding the towel Steve pulled Tony towards him and ran the towel through his hair until it stopped dripping, tony all the while struggled to get out Steve’s embrace , whining like a child about being fussed over. 

“Stoop that” 

“Hold still for one second, do you want to fall sick ?” 

“a little rain wont get me sick, ow" he said as Steve tugged a little hard on his hair and Steve finally dropped the towel smirking at Tony’s glare he wrapped his fingers around Tony’s chin his lips squished together and gave him a light kiss before letting him go. 

“Very funny" he grumbled as he ran his fingers up Steve’s chest his forehead puckering a little as he traced the outline of a faint bruise along his torso where Bucky had kicked him . 

“If this has still not healed it must have been pretty bad" he said his voice just above a whisper as he let the realization sink in. 

“Yeah, probably broke a rib or two. But it’s mostly gone now “ Tony was still looking a little worried “tony look at me" he asked 

“these things happen more often than not. But its nothing I cant handle okay?” Tony nodded wrapping his hands around Steve neck and Steve pulled him a little closer allowing Tony to rest his cheek on Steve’s chest.

“ I know the serum enhance your healing capabilities, but do you still feel the same amount of pain as others?” he asked fingers tracing the bruise again with a feather light touch and Steve shivered as his fingers ghosted over his skin. 

Steve was shocked to say none the least, a lot of people usually just assume that Steve does not feel the pain ,truthfully he does feel the pain but since his gig as Captain America he has been in enough fights that his pain threshold has increased to quiet a bit. 

“I do, just not for as long as you would.” He felt Tony wince a little in his arms and Steve kissed his temple and then slid his hand down below Tony’s ass and picked him up like a toddler and grinned at him as Tony held on tighter. Tony grinned back his thoughts about Steve being in pain forgotten as he realized the leverage he had with this new angle. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s torso and Steve hiked him up higher such that Steve had to look up to kiss him. 

“Let’s go see that lab of yours huh?” he said walking towards the elevator he knew was at the end of the hallway 

“Uhm, hold on” Tony said wiggling a little bit in Steve’s arms and Steve readjusted his grip on tony so he wouldn’t fall, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key card holding it up. 

“It’s a secret lair ?” 

“No, I just don’t like when obie interrupts me in there" 

“Howard used to put up a out of order sign board on the elevator , to keep obie out" he said chuckling as he remembered 

“Huh, like father like son" Tony said shrugging but was smiling as he heard new information about his dad. 

“Yup, you take after Howard a lot” 

“yeah?” Steve could see the glint and pride in Tony’s face as he carried him through the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. 

“Woah, how did you know it was in the basement?” 

“I just know things” he said smiling smugly at the brunette as he watched Tony put two and two together.   
He gasped his eyes going dramatically wide as he placed his hands on both sides of Steve’s cheeks

“You were best friends with dad, so you know the mansion as well as I do" and Steve laughed at Tony’s reaction it was so damn adorable and Steve nosed Tony’s throat smelling the rain on him still. 

Steve has never been more amazed by someone, not even when he used to spend time with Howard down at the lab. Tony’s creations looked nothing like the world was ready for. Steve could spend his entire life just looking at the smile on Tony’s face as he explained and showed Steve around everything. Sixteen year olds barely even made it out of bed in the morning, and here Tony was making things that didn’t even seem to compare to the current best tech. He knew the child was a genius but seeing it like this was a whole new eye opener for Steve. They spent the next two hours down at the lab , Steve mostly being chased around by the little helper robot ‘dummy’ who kept tripping over things and was finally ordered by Tony to sit still on a stool while he was being shown around.   
After what seemed like at least twenty inventions, Tony finally deemed himself hungry and they both trudged upstairs Tony shooing dummy away from the elevator door as it closed.   
Steve made them some sandwiches as Tony bought what seemed to be the entire bedding from his room, pillows and comforters and all, reclining the couch he buried himself underneath it all only his toes and head peeking out as he searched the TV lazily finding something that might appeal to both of them. Steve came back carrying a tray of multiple things and sat it down on the corner table. 

“You look comfortable “ Steve commented as he went to get them some water and Tony made grabby hands at him when he came back. Steve knew the upcoming talk was inevitable whether Tony wanted to have it or not.   
“Do need anything else?” he asked 

“Only you" Tony said giving him a cheeky smile and Steve had to restrain from rolling his eyes. 

“are we going to talk about your little panic attack in the locker room today?” he asked bluntly as he sat down pulling the covers up and over both of them 

“Nope and how did you know about that?” Tony was still wearing a collared shirt like he had been all day but he didn’t want to ask Tony to show him the bruises yet , he felt like Tony deserved an explanation and answers to all the questions Steve knew was running in his genius mind . 

“I have enhanced hearing, I could hear you from the door.” He said folding his legs underneath him and turning towards Tony who wouldn’t turn to look at him ,his eyes glued to the TV.

“Oh.” Was all he said and Steve let out a long exhale as he reached over and grabbed the sandwiches handing over one to Tony and watched him take a bite and chew meticulously like it was the most important thing to be doing right in that moment.

“I have a few questions for you, will you look at me please?” Steve asked after he had had enough of Tony’s exaggerated chewing. 

“what if I don’t want to answer them?” 

“I won’t force you to do anything, but I am asking you if you will atleast consider them" Tony looked at him finally and nodded 

“why did you think I was going to break up with you?” he saw Tony stiffen a little before he shrugged it off

“I told you already, because nat told me you and Bucky were close before the well ….ice" 

“I know you didn’t draw that conclusion just from what natasha said, please tell me what you are thinking” he asked trying to coax Tony into talking about the fact that he had chosen Bucky over him when he needed him 

He pulled away creating more distance between them holding his plate close to his chest 

“what do want me to say Steve? You know why I thought that, why I am thinking that" he deadpanned and the sudden anger in his voice was a relief to Steve, it was a much more healthy reaction than what Tony had been giving this far. 

“James Buchanan barnes ,aka bucky was my bestfriend before your dad. We served in the military together, before the serum. We always , always had each others backs no matter what. Bucky and my mum were the only two people I have ever loved in my life.” Tony's eyes snapped up to meet Steve's 

“That was until I met Clint ,natasha and thor” he paused for a second “and you" he said the last part deliberately slowly as he watched Tony’s face twitch with strained emotions. 

“I failed to save Bucky once, I thought I lost him that day. People think captain America is a hero but Tony you have to understand that my biggest failure after the serum was me being unable to save my best friend from the fatal fall." 

Tony didn't react and Steve could see he had gone completely still and he wondered if Tony was aware that he had stopped breathing 

“when we found him again , he was enhanced like me. “the winter soldier” is his code name . A murderer, he was brainwashed, under some kind of influence.” Tony still hadn’t moved so Steve continued 

“when you knocked on the door yesterday , bucky was startled and he took it out on you because you were new, he didn’t recognize you.” Tony gave a curt nod 

“ I was afraid for both of you in that moment . Bucky could have very easily killed you in that second” Tony winced and drew back a little  
“so I knew I had to calm him down , and In case I wasn’t able to , I didn't want Bucky to know that you were associated with me in any way af it would give him more incentive to harm you.” 

“okay” Tony said his voice wavering but soft 

“I know I failed to protect you, to help you when you needed it. I don't expect you to forgive me.” Tony didn't meet his eyes   
“I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt or worse….I don’t know what I will do with myself if I am the reason that something happens to you"

Tony’s face whipped up and Steve cringed at the whiplash he heard 

“You are breaking up with me aren’t you?” he asked his voice angrier as he slid out from under the covers and stood up running his hands through his still damp hair 

“That’s just fucking great!” He screamed and Steve winced at the tone even though he felt he deserved it. Before Steve could say anything Tony continued his words clear cut and anger filled 

“so just to be clear , you lied about always being there for me right? You know what it doesn’t matter.” He said pacing his right hand worrying at the nape of his neck. 

“Tony-" 

“Just fucking don’t” he said holding his hand up and Steve did shut up because Tony looked downright devastated and angry 

“is it because I am sixteen and not seventeen like you thought?” Steve eyes widened 

“Tony wh-" 

“I saw ,I read the files when I hacked into shield. Because I was god damned worried for you" 

“Is it?” he pressed 

Steve was more concerned now than anything. Tony was still not understanding that Steve wanted to keep him safe, he seemed like he was still thinking that Steve was giving up on him just because it’s more convenient and easier. He got up from the couch, walked over to Tony and tugged on his elbow until he turned around to look at him 

“Tony I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours. Sit down. “ He said not so gently pushing him towards the couch 

“look at me.” Tony didn’t “come on , hey" Steve going on his knees in front of Tony so they would be face to face 

“ I was not lying when I said I will always be there for you. All I am trying to do here is inform you that this is not going to be easy. I just want to give you an option here. This life, the avengers and shield it’s dangerous Tony. You are young, and I am worried that I am robbing you off the life you should be enjoying.” 

“ I was enjoying my life with you" Tony said his voice firm not wavering and Steve gave him a small smile 

“I am not breaking up with you” he said slowly reaching over he placed a hand over Tony’s and Tony turned his palm around his fingers threading through Steve’s 

“what if I don’t want an option?” tony asked his voice unsure and Steve sighed 

“I know you feel like you need to protect me because I am so much younger than you. I understand that, but I can take care of myself. Besides if you are giving me the option then I choose to be with you.” He said adamantly. 

“I will feel the need the need to protect you no matter your age.” 

“Because you love me?” he asked his mouth twitching to form a smile 

“Because I love you" Steve said it back gripping Tony’s hand tighter in his own. 

“ okay” Steve smiled getting up from sitting on his knees with a slight groan he sat down next to Tony turning him towards him .  
“now that we have established that I am not going anywhere and that I am not breaking up with you , will you please tell me what’s going on in here?” he said tapping Tony’s head lightly. 

“What do you wanna know?” 

“ what started the panic attack yesterday?” 

Tony groaned but Steve waited patient then ever “I don’t know , I was terrified. I feel safe around you and I love that. But it scares me , because I use to feel that way around obie too. Then yesterday with your friend..” Steve heart broke actually it shattered as he ran a hand through his own hair. It was exactly what Clint had said. 

“ I am sorry for what happened yesterday I really am” he said as he looked down rejected from his own failures haunting him 

“It was not your fault , I still feel safe around you. And Steve that scares me even more" Tony admitted his voice small and Steve pulled him into a hug feeling absolutely wretched. 

“I am sorry" he whispered again as he peppered Tony’s face with kisses , gentle at first but getting more intense and finally captured his lips fiercely feeling Tony whimper beneath him from the intensity of it. 

They sat on the couch like that for a while , until Tony started fidgeting “you okay?” 

“Hmm, I …I Steve.” He stammered unsure and suddenly shy 

“What is it honey?” steve asked running his hand through the tail end of Tony’s hair 

“I want to..do well" he tugged on Steve’s hand a little pulling it closer “I want to do more than kiss you" he said and Steve smiled at him pulling him closer. 

He pulled him closer willing his dick to stop reacting to Tony’s words pulled the covers up over both of them settling Tony against his chest. It was a tight fit on the couch but it was comfy. 

“we will.” And Tony stiffened a little against his arms and that confirmed to Steve that he was not ready for it yet even if he didn’t know it   
“ but for now , let’s just let it be what it is okay?” and he felt Tony nod against his chest and finally Steve asked him 

“Can I see your neck?” 

“You will freak out and try to break up with me again" he huffed again and well he was not wrong Steve thought to himself but he still tugged on Tony’s shirt to get it over his head because not being able to make sure he was okay had been killing him inside. 

“I make no promises about freaking out but I promise I wont try to break up with you" he said seriously because he knew Tony needed to hear it again. And he would say it again and again until Tony needed him to. 

“am I allowed to come over to your place?” he asked as Steve checked to see how deep the bruises were. 

“bucky is staying at my apartment. I am temporarily staying with Clint and nat" he said pressing gently at Tony’s sore neck muscles feeling him relax 

“Oh. Can I come over though?” he asked eager now and Steve brushed thumb across Tony’s lips   
“yes, you can.” And Tony grinned at him and Steve knew exactly what he was going to ask next 

“Can I sleepover? Holy shit , a sleepover with super spies” 

“we will see" and Tony pouted and well, Steve was a sucker for that pout.


	8. Chapter 8

Life was so unfair right now and Steve blamed it on the universe. There sat Tony in the midst of a welcoming ceremony in the schools auditorium amongst his other classmates. His eyes bouncing around the room as if he felt out of place. They had all been forced to sit there while the principal gave an elaborate speech about the foreign exchange program and the reason for Steve’s claims of an unfair life, they were all dressed in uniform. A blue blazer and tie included.   
Everyone knew Tony doesn’t do well when he is forced to keep still for long periods of time. He was constantly fidgeting and drumming his fingers on his knees ,his legs bouncing in place one hour into the speech. Enough that the other teachers started to take notice. Bruce nudges Steve from where they where all the teachers were standing at the back of the room keeping an eye out .   
“yeah?” he asked not looking at Bruce but his eyes still on Tony and the tie that hung around his neck. Steve had never seen Tony in an uniform , he didn’t think it would be such a turn on , he had infact expected it to be quite the opposite because Tony looked oh so young! And naïve and absolutely handsome his hair neatly combed.   
“Think you better go get him before he spontaneously combusts in place" Bruce said and Steve pushed away from the wall a little too eagerly needing Bruce to steady him.   
“ give the kid a rubiks cube. He will be fine” he heard one of the other teachers say followed by a few chuckles and Steve smiled to himself thinking about just how fast Tony would figure that out and be bored all over again.   
He walked through the isle on the side towards Tony’s row and nudged lightly at the person sitting on the corner and whispered to him to call Tony. A few heads turned but thankfully they had shut the lights off and it didn’t distract everyone as much. Tony’s head snapped to the right single eyebrow raising.   
Steve motioned for him to get up and follow him and Tony didn’t even so much as blink before he jumped at the opportunity to not be stuck sitting there anymore . He willingly followed Steve out of the auditorium hands still constantly fidgeting with his tie.   
“You doing okay?” Steve asked once they were out of the room and Steve had carefully slid the door shut behind them .   
“yeah, why?” Tony said eyes flitting across the open space as if expecting something to happen fingers still playing with his tie. Steve fought a smile as he reached up slowly stilled his fingers and Tony frowned at him “what is it?” he asked slightly irritated before the heel of his right leg started tapping rhythmically on the floor. If someone saw Tony now they would assume he was on some sort of drugs and Steve chuckled lightly at the thought . He continued frowning at that and Steve tugged on his wrist and pulled him in the direction of his classroom.   
“Steve where are we going? What the hell?” he exclaimed as Steve’s grip tightened around his wrist   
“Language” now Tony snickered but allowed himself to be dragged around.   
“This better be important because I am missing something very important.” He stated gruffly as Steve walked them both into his class room gently shutting the door behind him. He didn’t bother locking the door as he knew no one will be coming at this time as everyone was in the auditorium.   
“Important huh? That’s why you couldn’t stop squirming in your seat?” he snorted and Steve stepped closer to Tony ,Tony still oblivious to Steve’s intentions.   
“Shut up” he said pouting at him his fingers were now playing the edges of his blazer   
“Now now Mr. Stark is that how you talk to your teacher?” Steve whispered his voice had turned husky and as Tony’s eyes snapped up to meet his Steve’s eyes darkened at the sight of Tony looking up at him with questioning eyes.   
“Wha-?” Tony started to say but Steve had captured both of Tony’s hands stilling his fingers within one large hand of his and used the other one to comb through his hair careful not to mess it up.   
“What are you doing?” he asked trying to take a step back but realized quickly that Steve had back him into a corner against the wall.   
“Steve?” a small voice asked as he felt fingers on his waist moving up under his jacket, roaming his ribs.   
“Do you have any idea what this attire is doing to me Tony?” Steve said his voice low against Tony’s ear before he dropped a light kiss just at the corner of his lips.   
“Oh" Tony said like it had just dawned on him and by now Tony had gone completely still his fidgeting had finally stopped and Steve could feel his rapid pulse beating against the palm that were holding both his wrists.   
“If I had known that this is all it took to get you all hot and bothered I would have worn it all the time” he said his voice a little more nervous as he finally caught on.   
“Oh you have no idea" Steve said as he his fingers finding a sensitive spot on Tony’s torso feeling him squirm underneath him trying to get away from his touch   
“Did you pull me out of there just for this?”   
“No , you were getting restless and the other teachers thought it might do you some good to leave for a while" he said nipping at the little bit of flesh between his shirt collar and his hair .   
He felt Tony push harder at his hands “wait they all know we are here?” he asked craning his neck away from Steve’s searching lips.   
“Yes" he simply said now tugging at Tony’s tie loosening it he let it hang lower on Tony’s chest .   
“Steve stop , are you serious?” he asked urgently trying to really get away from Steve’s hands now.   
Steve tightened his grip on his wrist and pinned them against the wall above Tony’s head before looking him in eye “do you really think I would be doing this if they all knew?” he asked as he pressed his smiling lips to Tony’s worried one’s.   
“Tony, I need to feel.” He said pleading for permission but knowing it would confuse him, he hinted by untucking his shirt from the belt and trailed his free hand under the shirt feeling the warm skin as Tony's breath got shaky.   
“Can I?” he asked his fingers barely skimming the surface of skin beneath it.   
He felt Tony nod against his wandering lips on his face and he grinned catching a quivering lower lip between his teeth. He pressed his palm flat against his chest letting it move higher pulling his shirt up to reveal a small band of pale tan skin in its wake.   
“Nggg ah! Steve!” he felt Tony’s whole body shudder and arch forward as he squeezed a nipple between two fingers and rubbed a thumb over the tip.   
“oh sweetheart” Steve melted against him chest touching chest his hand still pressed firmly but flat over his nipple. He caught the blush on Tony’s face just before he managed to tuck into Steve neck. The sudden realization of what he had just done did not help his growing erection. He groaned inwardly slapping himself in his head. Tony all but sagged in his hold his body trembling and Steve didn't know if it was from pleasure or fear.   
He released Tony’s wrist and placed his now free hand behind Tony’s head fingers burying in the brown locks as he pulled Tony impossibly closer to him feeling overly possessive if the precious thing in his hands.   
Tony’s trembling didn’t stop even after a few moments and Steve gravely wondered if he had made a terrible mistake. Tony had asked if they could do something more intimate just two days back and Steve did know he was still far too young. But seeing Tony dressed in uniform had taken him by surprise and Steve had been holding back for so long now.   
“I got you , sweetheart. You are okay.” He mumbled a few more things until he felt the timid shoulders relax under his hold. Steve was just glad that he was still clinging tight to him rather than push him away. He took it as a good sign as he held on tight.   
Tony’s fingers unclenched from the white knuckled grip he had on Steve’s shirt front. Steve took a few calming breaths before he carefully pulled away so he can look at Tony’s face. Tony was always a big talker and most of the time he delivered. But only Steve knew this side of him and in spite of knowing that no matter how confident Tony is talking about intimacy of any sort he is still sorting through some issues and that he shouldn’t have pushed him, issues that Steve knew better than anyone and sometime better than tony himself.   
Steve’s right hand was still resting atop Tony’s chest and could feel the rapid hammering of his heart underneath it.   
“I am sorry “ he said his voice breaking a little   
“Actually I am sorry for pushing you , but honey are you alright?” he asked starting to worry a little as Tony’s face paled   
Tony nodded looking down his neatly combed hair falling onto his face covering his eyes “ I want to go home"   
Steve was taken back but only for a moment , he sighed closing his eyes for a second knowing he would do anything to make this situation better for Tony.   
“Okay, I’ll take you home. Do you have everything you need with you ?” he asked looking around for his bag which held his keys.   
“My bag is with pepper but I’ll take it from her tomorrow. “ he said fidgeting again unable to move because Steve still had his hand under his shirt. He kept it pressed firmly hoping the grounding steady contact will ease him .   
“I only have my bike with me, will that be okay or do you want me to borrow Bruce’s car?” he asked now wrapping his other arm around Tony’s wrist   
“Bike is fine” he mumbled.   
“Tony, do you trust me ?” He asked   
“Why?”   
“do you?” he frowned before nodding   
“Let me hear you say it" he squeezed his wrist a little   
“I trust you" he said clearly and Steve smiled widely leaned down closer to him   
“Its going to be okay. We are going to take things slow and we will do it together . One step at a time.”   
He pressed a kiss onto his cheek and pulled his hand out from under his shirt but replaced it again over his shirt.   
“do you need some water? You are getting a little pale for my liking" he asked as Tony watched Steve’s hand carefully until it settled back onto his chest on the same spot.   
“I am alright, thanks. I am sorry I ruined it” he said again but this time he sounded a little less afraid of what Steve might think and a little more confident.   
“then give me a kiss and make it better" Steve challenged hand still steady and grounding on his chest , Tony leaned forward without hesitation and kissed him . 

“Thanks" Steve smiled and let go of Tony completely and turned away hiding his relief as he saw Tony’s hand replace Steve’s hand where it had been on his chest and followed him out of the room.   
“Okay, so I told Bruce ibam taking you home, they think you have food poisoning .” Tony made a disgusted face but followed him out to the parking   
“Hey it’s the only thing I could think of on short notice okay” Steve shrugged swinging his leg over his bike and putting the key in ignition. Just as Tony grabbed onto his shirt to use him as support to get onto the bike Steve stopped him   
“Hey , sit here come on” he said scooting backwards on his bike to make place for Tony in the front. Tony was still looking a bit like he was going to pass out and Steve didn’t want to force any food or water into him at the moment. Generally parents let their kids sit like that in the front because they were small but Steve figured Tony was more on the petite side and Steve was big enough for Tony to just lean back against him comfortably without getting in the way of Steve’s vision. He was more worried about Tony falling asleep or passing out .   
Tony’s head lolled back against the crook of Steve’s neck tickling his Adam’s apple and Steve dropped a kiss onto his head. Tony gripped Steve’s arms for supports on either side all the way back.   
“Steve let’s go to the tower"   
“Feeling better are we?”   
“no I don’t want you to leave after you drop me off and obie is coming back today “   
“Okay” Steve conceded easily enough because really when has he ever been able to deny Tony anything.   
“And then maybe we could try something again" Steve almost applied the brakes too hard   
“Are you sure?”   
“yes,but one step at a time right? Together?” he asked   
“Of course , I promise it’s going to be okay"   
“Good , because I have a problem" he said and now Steve actually stopped the bike   
“What is it, are you okay??” he asked immediately trying to turn Tony’s face towards him so he could see but Tony was blushing , he was red all over and the last time he had looked this embarrassed and oh!   
“That is definitely a solvable problem" Steve said grinning as he revved the bike before moving forward again.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony’s calm shattered the moment Steve opened the door for them and they stepped through into the tower.

“Come here” Steve said lifting his left arm up so Tony could tuck himself closer to Steve because the second Tony caught sight of the sign that said avengers floor he looked like he might bolt any second. 

“where are Clint and tasha?” He asked suddenly hopeful that they might be there so Steve will forget about his little problem which was not going away by the way. 

“At the base, they wont be back till late night" he led them into his bedroom .   
Shield had offered the space before but Steve had refused because he wanted some part of his life to be away from this part of his life. But they had still kept it the same way ready for use always. 

Tony sat himself down on the bed immediately pulling apart the covers and over his lap and looked around the room 

“Nice place, I like your apartment better though.” He commented as Steve slipped his shoes off and sat on the bed and scooted away from Tony towards the headboard leaning against it . 

“you will probably love thor’s and clints room , they have some really fun things” 

Tony was yet to meet thor and every time Steve mentioned the norse God Tony’s eyes bulged a little. 

“Thor is here? Like right now?” 

Steve chuckled “no he is at asgard, but will visit sometime soon" 

Tony’s face fell just a bit and Steve was a little jealous that Tony seemed to like him more as an avenger than he did Steve or well captain America. 

Steve reached into his bedside table pulling out a small bottle and placed it on top of the table. Steve heard Tony’s breath hitch and looked up at him biting his lip just lightly. 

“I know I am always talking about doing lewd things but Steve I don’t-" he started saying not able to take his eyes off the bottle of lube. 

“It’s okay , we are not going to do anything you don’t want to.” Steve cut him off and Tony swallowed loudly “ it feels weird to just talk about it” he whined a little as he said it and Steve smiled at him 

“Then stop talking and come here” he said winking at him and Tony crawled over towards him and sat on his knees in front of Steve unsure what to do. 

Steve tugged him closer towards him and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair once before leaning forward and kissing him softly on his lips. Steve could hear Tony’s heart racing from this close and he turned him around so that Tony’s back was resting on his broad chest. 

“I don’t want to anymore!” 

Tony all but shouted and grabbed Steve’s hands tightly and Steve sighed turning his wrists around and captured Tony’s hands instead. 

“Okay”

“Really?” Steve frowned 

“We are not going to do anything unless you want to"   
he iterated slowly folding their arms around Tony’s chest and just held him tight.

He dropped his head on Tony’s and sighed as he felt Tony relax.

Steve shifted and let Tony go after giving him a tight squeeze, “ let’s go get something to eat yeah?” he asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up but Tony caught his hand and tugged on it so Steve would fall back on the bed 

“ will it hurt?” Steve’s heart sunk . 

What exactly did Tony think was going to happen? 

“Okay I know you don’t want to talk about it , but I think we really need to.” 

Steve shuffled back again pulling with him so Tony was sitting on Steve’s outstretched thighs straddling him hands playing with Steve’s shirt. By now Tony was looking more and more child like , his uniform rumpled and tie hanging loose around his neck. 

“ its embarrassing to talk about” he mumbled as he tried to hide his face in Steve’s chest but steve wouldn’t let him , he pushed him back and held him there. 

“It’s not when you are talking about it with the person you want to do it with. And I promised we would go slow right? You can trust me Tony” Tony made a face that was bordering on funny and nervous at the same time but Steve didn’t comment on it 

“Kay” Steve dropped a kiss on his nose and Tony pushed him away 

“Okay how about you tell me what you think is going to happen?” Tony wouldn’t even meet his eyes but Steve waited with the utmost patience until his eyes finally settled on a spot beside Steve’s head. 

“Ihaveatendencytofinishtoofast" he mumbled too fast for Steve to catch it 

“Slow down, and the sooner you tell me the faster we solve this , so that you don’t have to tall about it anymore.” Steve said holding onto Tony’s upper arms on both sides 

“I have a tendency to finish too fast"

Tony was blushing so hard now, Steve could see the red travelling down along his neck and disappearing beneath his open collar and Steve wanted to chuckle so badly at what Tony had just admitted but he kept his face straight seeing as how much this was seeming to trouble him. 

“That’s normal for teenagers, I don’t see why that’s a problem” he said casually not making a big deal out of it 

Tony looked at him then looked to the side again and sighed 

“Fine, but promise me you won’t get mad" 

“What does this have to do with me getting mad?” now Steve's heart was racing and he unconsciously tightened his hold on Tony 

“Rumlow -" 

Steve knew at the mention of that name that this is was probably the end of his self righteous captain America gig. He was going to soon be the super soldier who went on a rampant murderous rage and killed two very successful businessmen.   
Right, don’t get mad. 

“He tried to jerk me off once and I came too soon and he got so angry” deep breaths. Tony is currently sitting on Steve’s lap and is perfectly fine, Steve had to remind himself over and over. 

“Why did you think it would hurt?” Tony dropped his gaze 

“He put this thing in there……so I couldn’t come. It hurt. A lot.” 

Thing? There ? Steve knew he was by no means a stranger to sex and he has had his fair share of experience but what the hell was Tony talking about? Steve didn’t reply , he knew his face looked constipated right now and it was not even funny . 

“it fucking hurt to pee for so long and I haven’t ever since tried to…” 

he finished saying quietly and it took Steve a while to realize that Tony was trembling again and that Steve was probably going to throw up . 

“When did this happen?’’ Steve’s voice shook as he swallowed the rising bile 

“it was a really long time back , I was maybe fourteen” 

Tony was already petite and thin , and to think how much smaller and helpless he must have felt then , Steve for once didn’t reacted , only nodded. 

“you are mad aren’t you? I am sorry I feel so stupid. People do all kinds of things and I cant even let you touch me and..” 

Steve’s head snapped up fingers tightening enough to bruise Tony’s arms

“what did you just say?” 

“Tony look at me.”

This kid was going to be the death of captain America for sure. 

“everything that happened was by no means your fault. It’s okay that you are feeling like this, and we will get through it together I promise you sweetheart. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you here okay?” 

“I know that, but it’s been more than two years and I haven’t once been able to even…its embarrassing” 

something in Steve snapped at that . Up until now he actually had no intention of doing anything too vulgar because Tony was only sixteen. But somehow Steve thought the only way to make Tony get over it is to create a better memory to let the others fade. 

“Tony why didn’t you tell me this when natasha asked you? You said nothing happened" 

“I was afraid to tell anyone and itsembarrassing” he muttered the last part barely leaving his lips.

Steve made himself take deep breaths before easing his grip on Tony’s arms. He leaned forward and kissed him gently , soft like he could break the boy in his arms if he pushed too hard. 

“I promise you Tony, that everything is going to be okay.” 

“okay that’s good” He heaved a sigh and Steve leaned closer to him 

“I’ll tell you what, if you will allow me to, I will show you how good it can be” he said lowering his voice and reaching for Tony's shirts top button.

He popped it open and let his fingers linger around the next one waiting on Tony's permission . 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and nodded as Steve continued undoing them and let his broad hands settle along his narrow torso pushing aside his shirt letting it slip over his shoulder a bit to reveal the small coffee colored nipples Steve had come to like so much.

“Open your eyes sweetheart”

Tony shook his head and pursed his lips unwilling to do so 

“Please?” Steve whispered before leaning down to press a wet kiss on his sternum and Tony’s hands automatically rose to grip Steve’s hair . 

Brown eyes opened to meet the blue ones only to find that they had turned almost black from lust and Tony found that he couldn’t stop looking into the perfect black of Steve’s iris. 

Steve skimmed his hands upwards thumbs brushing the perfect nipples and Tony stiffened just as little as Steve put a little pressure into the touch   
Steve’s left hand travelled up to cup his neck while he let the other to inch down Tony’s pants. 

Tony’s breath was coming in shallow gasps as he felt Steve’s fingers unclasping his belt buckle and he tightened his hands around Steve’s neck fingers digging into skin.

“You doing okay?”

Steve asked searching his face for discomfort and once he got the nod he went all in capturing his lips. 

“Lift your hips a little for me” he instructed as he worked Tony’s pants lower onto his thighs exposing the now very prominent bulge but Steve paid it no mind has he wrapped his hands on the perfect globes of Tony’s behind giving it a squeeze and Tony moaned into the kissed 

“You are doing so good sweetheart, can I pull this down?” he made sure to let Tony know everything that was happening so as to not startle him and Tony appreciated it even though he felt like a child in Steve’s hold 

“Yeah" came Tony’s response small and doubtful . He hooked two fingers on the waistband and pulled just enough to let Tony’s cock spring out and a small moan escaped his lips at sight. 

Tony’s breaths were now tethering on the edge of hyperventilating ,Steve gave him a small smile tipping his chin up to divert his mind from his pulsing erection

“Hey there” 

tony gave him a confused look as Steve reached up to caress the soft of Tony’s cheek letting his trail trail down his neck and settle on his chest just over the thumping of his heart. 

“I got you baby. Think you can take a deep breath for me?” tony took a stuttered breath loosening his grip around Steve’s neck 

“There we go , you are doing so well honey”

Steve rocked his hips upwards and Tony gasped and let out an obscene sound that Steve would never forget. He unzipped his pants to release his own aching member 

“you a-are so big!” he gasped momentarily forgetting about his own predicament. 

“Serum does all kinds of things huh?” he whispered as he traced his tongue along the outer shell of Tony’s ear and felt the goosebumps forming along his neck. 

“Hmmf yeah" he shuddered 

“Okay sweetheart, we are going to do this together” 

"Together?" Steve nodded seriously 

"We are in this together right?"

Reaching for the lube from the table he uncapped it slicking up his fingers and palm as Tony held on tighter.   
He lined himself up next to Tony’s smaller cock and almost came then and there when he realized that he could probably fit Tony’s entire length in his palm 

“Unggh" Steve crushed his lips to Tony’s open and panting mouth as he stroked both of them at the same time in his large palm Feeling Tony’s body jerking on his lap .

It didn’t take much for Tony to come undone whole body shuddering a moan ripping past his lips in Steve’s arms spilling warm and sticky over his fingers and the perfect ‘o' that formed in Tony’s lips as he as dropped his head forward onto Steve’s chest was enough to get him over the edge too.

They sat in silence for a few moments until both their breathing returned to normal and Tony's head started slipping downward on his chest eyes drooping   
Steve shook his shoulder a little to keep him awake

“I love you sweetheart” he whispered into his ear brushing back Tony’s sweat dampened hair 

“Hmm"

Tony was sated in his arms blissed out and Steve was falling in love all over again. 

“ don’t fall asleep yet, we need to clean up” he chuckled as Tony cuddled closer trying to get comfortable.

“Feel s'good don’t wanna move” he slurred and Steve kissed the top his head before pushing Tony’s head away to look at his face 

Steve hadn’t actually expected Tony to be this wiped out considering the teenage refractory period . But of what tony said was true hand has had no release of any kind in the past two years then maybe it was okay . 

“did it hurt?” Tony was blushing already not looking directly at Steve 

“No" he pouted 

“Tony , there are a lot of things we need to discuss. Hey look at me please” he asked tilting his chin up with his finger 

“ but I want you to know that you can share these kind of things with me okay? I don’t care if you are embarrassed , I was terrified today at school when you reacted the way you did and we could have avoided that if you had told me” Tony only nodded 

“kay sorry" 

Steve reached over pulling out a box of tissues from the same stand and wiped them both up and his fingers before tucking himself back in to his pants and pulling Tony’s off completely. His pants were stained from the mess they had managed to make and threw to towards the hamper at the end of the room. 

“Its not something you have to apologize for, I just want to know that I am not making anything worse okay?” 

“Sorry – oh uh I mean yeah okay” Steve chuckled before he pulled the covers over them both Tony wrapped safely in his arms .

“steve?” 

“yeah?” 

“next time can we – “ Steve stilled behind him

“next time is going to be when you turn eighteen” 

“WHAT , no whyyy" he whined turning to face Steve 

“You are sixteen Tony” 

“So? You did it today anyways” he said frowning already reaching for Steve’s shirt but only to be pushed away 

“Today was an exception.” 

“Is it because of the uniform?” 

Steve groaned as he buried his nose in Tony’s hair at the mention of the damn uniform. Steve was sure he was going to hell. 

Steve wasn’t sure if what he had done today was the right thing to do. On one hand he wanted to dissipate Tony’s fears that been instilled by rumlow who he was going to kill as soon as Tony falls asleep by the way and on the other hand Steve had just done this with a sixteen year old ,one he cherished and vowed to protect forever when he was just one.

He shook his head as he remembered those little fingers that closed around his index finger when Steve had first held Tony after he was born before the fated accident.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, i am really sorry for the inconsistent updates. I wanted to write more to this chapter but not having the time. So here it is.  
Enjoy!

Tony had long eyelashes. Steve couldn’t help but stare as he slept through the afternoon lips parted slightly. He, on the other hand, couldn’t get even a wink of sleep as he lay awake fingers dancing across the pale skin of tony's thigh that was wrapped around his own. 

He was only distracted when a shadow was cast against tony’s face preventing him from obsessing over the long lashes. He looked up as the shadow moved past Tony’s face and onto their chests. 

“Something tells me you are not as happy as you should be following certain events I am assuming occurred,” Natasha said as she pocketed her phone and walked over 

“Please tell me he is not naked” she asked but sat down anyway and Steve pulled the covers up higher to Tony’s chin. 

When Steve avoided her gaze she reached over and laid a palm on his forearm and waiting until he looked up. 

“He is not naked,” he said defensively but she just pursed her lips putting on a sad look. 

“I really don’t want to deal with the judgment right now please,” he said 

“you know I would never,” she said softly and bent over slightly to peek at Tony’s face 

“The last time I saw this look on your face was when you found out he was being abused” she recounted reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind Tony’s ear. 

Steve held his breath unconsciously as he felt him stir at the light touch but sighed as nimble fingers latched onto his shirt. 

Steve ignored her comment and instead asked “what are you doing here? I thought you had a mission report to write?” 

“Clint and I had a little bet going on to see who will take the least time to finish their mission. Obviously, I won. Loser does the others report.” She waved her hand off casually like fury wasn’t going to be pissed if he found out that they have been doing each other’s paperwork when they had no hand in the mission. 

“Fury won’t be happy” she smirked at him 

“this game has been going on for an entire year now, what fury doesn’t know won’t hurt him” 

Steve had to give them props for pulling one over the ever angry man. But then again if anyone was capable of it, it had to be these two.

“Why are you not in school, and more specifically why is he not in school? I know he’s a genius but education is still very important” she diverted back to them so easily. T here was no winning with Natasha. 

“He was wearing a uniform, complete with a tie” Steve said looking her in the eyes knowing he is now currently a deep shade of crimson daring her to comment. 

She smiled brightly at him ready to tease, but held back 

“I am assuming from the look on your face previously that it didn’t go as well as planned” Steve shook his head at her 

“I need to break a few punching bags” he said but didn’,t make a move to leave. 

“how bad is it steve?” she asked that protective self coming out, he could see the menace in her eyes and steve thought to himself, good that bastard deserves it. 

“I don’t want him near stane or rumlow ever again.”

His voice was shaking and he tried to control the rising volume but it didn’t matter anymore because Tony’s eyes blinked open tiredly as he squinted forehead creased trying to make sense of his surroundings. 

“Hey, welcome back sleepy head” Steve didn’t know how he managed to soften his voice suddenly like nothing had happened and Natasha raised an eeyebrow wondering the same. Tony had all kinds of effects on him and he was still surprised every time. 

“Wha s'happenin?” he half muttered and half yawned before realizing they had company.

“Tasha!” pushing himself upright with steves chest as the support he pushed off the covers so he could hug her but realized midway that he was only clad in his boxers and his dress shirt hanging off his shoulders.

“oh, shit!” he pulled back and fumbled with the covers until he was safely under them his hair falling on his eyes as his cheeks turned a beet red. 

“Hey kid,” she said and tony frowned reaching a hand up to rub the sleep out of his face and steve was glad he hadn’t heard any of their conversation.

“hi” he said bashful all of a sudden “what time is it? I feel so tired urgh” and steve was suddenly worried he had taken it too far. 

Steve’s biggest fear with physical intimacy was hurting Tony with his serum strength unknowingly. 

“are you okay?” he asked concerned reaching under the covers to run his hand over his body to check for any soreness.

“steeve stop,” he whined bodily moving away from him

“right” Natasha said drawing their attention to her “I am going to order some Chinese, are you guys down?” she got up walking to door before turning back and waiting for them to answer 

“yes please” Steve said and pulled the covers down that was surrounding tony still worried because tony had fallen into an exhaustive sleep when he generally denies sleep every chance he gets. 

“You can at least wait for her to leave” he mumbled looking embarrassed and Natasha just shook her head and left the room pulling the door closed behind her 

“Does is hurt anywhere?” he asked frowning as he scanned his eyes over his body only to find nothing 

“no it doesn’t, stop that” he said irritated voice thick from sleep and he buttoned his shirt up and got off the bed while steve watched warily as tony looked around for something. 

“How am I supposed to go home like this?” he asked turning to steve and pointing to his pantless legs and steve smiled at him and patted the bed next to him 

“you are right, you can’,t go home like this. Best stay over” he grinned half-heartedly at him knowing he was playing dirty

“I hate you” he said as he made his way over to his school bag he had dropped on the floor 

“I think I have some gym shorts I was supposed to stash in my locker,” he said rummaging around his bag and steves face fell as tony triumphantly pulled and held up a pair of shorts. 

“Tony come here next to me please” tony looked up concerned from the sudden change in tone and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge 

”what is it?” he asked hands fisting the cloth in his hands 

“You know I can’t just let what you told me slide right?” to my visibly swallowed before looking down 

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you, I was too embarrassed” 

“tony trust me I am very glad you told me even if it was just today. But what I meant is I can no longer keep quiet about it” tonys chest did a double take when his breath hitched in his throat 

“I don’t…steve please dont tell anyone please…i shouldn’t have told you i..shit” he pulled on his shorts quickly backing away from near steves proximity. 

“tony” Steve scowled at him “if I was with you here all this time who do you think I told?” he waited to let that sink in while he got up and walked over to his closet and changed his sweaty shirt.

“oh, then what did you mean? Who are you planning to tell?” He asked a little more calmly 

“I am not planning to tell anyone.” Steve sighed “I meant I can’t keep watching you get abused and do nothing about it” 

“no” tony frowned and steves eyes darted up from the shirt he was throwing in the hamper along with tonys pants 

“What do you mean no?” 

“it was a really long time ago, and It’s fine now.” He said quietly 

“oh? everything is fine now? Is that why you decided to let rumlow slip you drugs and get handy with you? Is that why you got drunk the moment after? Is that why you have trouble letting anyone touch you without it sending you into a panic attack?” steve was so angry he didn’t even care that he was screaming and that Natasha had all but run back into their room standing at the door ready to interfere 

“It’s my God damn life and I can handle it” tony said through gritted teeth 

“yeah you are doing dang good job of it” steve mocked

“Steve calm down –“ Natasha began but he was really in no mood for it 

“No don’t tell me to calm down. Because mr adult here thinks its okay to let someone sexually abuse him, he thinks its okay to let someone hurt him and that I have to watch and do nothing about it! Are you really that stupid enough to think I am going to stand by your idiotic decisions to ruin your life?” steve was breathing hard face flushed in anger 

“I didn’t ask you to help me! I have had enough of people trying to protect me! “ tony screamed back at him picking up his bag from the floor and swinging it on his shoulders 

“this is the problem, you think you have the maturity to handle something like this and in reality you are just a kid. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting” he threw his arms up in irritation 

“I can take care of myself I don’t need you fighting my battles. It’s my own damn fault to think that at least you would stop treating me like a child.” He snapped as he pushed past steve and Natasha wisely moved away from the door and let tony walk out without commenting.

She didn’t know what level of sexual abuse they were talking about but if steve was reacting this way then it had to be bad. 

Steve watched the brunette storm out the door and stubbornly stood rooted in place forcing himself not to go after tony because he knew his anger was not something tony deserved just after what he had let steve do to him hours prior. 

“steve” 

“What?” he snapped his finger itching to break something 

“He didn’t deserve that and you know it” she stated grimly 

“I don’t know what to do with him anymore! I can’t and I don’t know what goes on in his head half the time. And I have enough on my plate right now. On one hand I want to help bucky and I don’t know how and on the other hand I want to help tony and I can and he won’t fucking let me!” he growled his breathing was too fast and he knew if he didn’t find something to occupy his hands soon then things were going to get broken in this room starting with his goddamn bed where he had touched an underage kid who desperately didn’t deserve him. 

“what can I do to help?” 

“I need to get away for a while.” He sad sitting on the floor hands clenched in his hair as he tried to control his breathing 

“Okay, I’ll handle it.” 

“can you please make sure he gets home safe?” he asked mind finally calm enough to think with at least an ounce of rationality. 

“I will, take a shower and meet me in the sparring room in twenty. You need to let off some steam” she said and he nodded as he watched her go still calm but he knew she was shaken a little because steve had never lost control like this ever before. This was new to all of them.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a three week mission waiting for Steve just as natasha had promised. But first he needed to solve his dispute with Tony because he knew no matter how much he needed this getaway it wouldn’t bring him any peace if he left things with Tony the way he did last morning. He hadn’t seen his young lover since last morning and he had been feeling like shit all day. Bucky on the other hand had been very happy to hear that Steve for once would be selfish and do what he needed for himself. He didn’t Often visit Bucky, but when he did he was glad to see his friend was slowly coming back to himself. There were nights when Bucky would call him and sound so devastated on the phone when he remembered the things he had done to innocent people under the influence of the winter soldier. Steve would ask him he needed him to come over but Bucky never allowed it , he was still afraid of hurting people . He didn’t believe in his own self control yet and Steve needed a way to prove to him that he can. 

He left early that morning to school ,it would be his last for a while. He could hear Tony whining about the substitute teacher in his head and he smiled sadly as he thought over how to inform him about the mission. He knew he couldn’t lie and tell him that shield needed him because there was no one else, he also didn’t know what to expect of Tony’s feelings towards him right now. So he kept an open mind as he walked to his first class just as the bell rang. 

Tony sat in the far right but for once he wasn’t sitting with rhodey or pepper. They were sitting on opposite ends of the room actually. 

Somehow the mood through the class was rather gloomy , maybe it was the rain or it could possibly be because Steve had not felt so low in a while . 

“Mr Rogers" one of the girls sitting behind tony raised her hand after Steve had handed the classes with a note on his absence for the next few weeks. 

“Yes Ms.Smith? 

“If you are not coming , then why are you giving us homework?” Steve was irritated beyond his limits but he bit his lip taking a breath and answering her 

“You will all still do your homework and show it to mr.william tomorrow.” He said feeling bitter and he knew he was taking it out on these poor kids. 

A few groans and shrill bell and everyone was out the door talking hushed about ‘what’s gotten into mr.rogers today?’

Before Tony could leave Steve stood up quickly intercepting and called out for him 

“Mr. Stark I need to speak with you for a moment" and he saw Tony’s eyes meet peppers across the room and he glared at her until she left as he stood there waiting for everyone to leave. 

Once everyone left, Steve sat down on his chair and turned towards Tony watching him glare daggers into the door , presumably aimed at pepper. 

“Everything okay between you and your friends?” he asked raising his eyebrow as Tony’s glare was suddenly directed towards him. 

“Its none of your business” he snipped and ouch, that hurt but Steve deserved it. 

“Can you skip gym? I need to talk to you" he asked and pursed his lips hoping Tony would give him the chance.  
“I can skip, but I don’t want to talk to you” he said stubbornly not looking at him 

“okay. Then head to gym.” He said because really he was not going to apologize for what he had said yesterday. Even today he would still say the same thing and his temper was not exactly in check at the moment. So he figured the talk can wait. 

He was not leaving until the next morning so they had some time and he really did not want to make things worse. 

Tony looked taken aback by his response but he quickly schooled his expression and walked out.   
Steve spent his next class on reminding himself that he needed to really take a breather. The kids in his class looked a little terrified of him today, possibly heard about his mood from the previous class. Word travels fast in a school corridor , that much Steve was aware of.

He made his way to the cafeteria to catch up Bruce on his future absence . 

“three weeks?” 

Steve nodded “I need you to keep an eye on Tony please" Bruce frowned 

“I am not sure that is a good idea" 

“Please Bruce, he’s dealing with some things now and I need to know someone is looking out for him" 

“Which should be you" he pointed out but not too rudely 

“I know it should, but I think I need to let him deal with this on his own or atleast that’s what he wants. And I that’s what I am going to let him do" 

well that is until Tony doesn’t actually do anything about it or if something happens to the kid Steve would step-in in a heartbeat no matter what it does to their relationship. Because making sure Tony was alright was number one priority. 

“we are working on something in the lab anyway. He should be okay" Bruce said before taking a sip of his coffee. 

By the time the last period came Steve was calmer and his irritation was slowly fading. Walking past the hallway to his room he caught a glimpse of messy brunette hair lurking around his room. Steve smiled as he stood and watched Tony for a minute as he paced back and forth in front of Steve’s room , his occasionally reaching for the handle but he would pull back like he was second guessing himself . 

Steve cleared his throat as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to let Tony know he was standing there. He jumped a little at the noise in the silent corridor and turned back looking at Steve trying to hide his surprise. 

“Ready to talk? “ he shook his head 

“Okay, ready to try?” Tony nodded as he took a step back to allow Steve to enter the room first . 

“No class?” he asked as he half sat against the table and Tony stood fidgeting with his shoe. 

“when are you leaving?” he asked instead and Steve assumed he was skipping whatever class he had now. 

“Early tomorrow” he nodded 

“Where are you going?” Steve pursed his lips “right, secret mission. You can’t tell me" 

Before Steve could tell him that no this was something he could actually talk to Tony about he continued

“are we still?..” Steve hair stood on his skin giving him small goosebumps 

“Sit down” Steve said motioning for Tony to sit on his chair and Tony did without question . Once he was sitting, Steve walked over to him kneeled down onto his knees to reach Tony’s eye level. 

Tony sighed looking nervous and Steve wanted to kiss him but not yet he couldn’t . 

“Are you asking me if we are still in a relationship because we fought yesterday?” Tony nodded carefully searching his eyes for something and Steve didn’t know what 

“I am not going to apologize for what I said yesterday , I need you to understand my perspective, can you do that?” Tony was getting restless already being locked in between Steve and the chair, he knew because his fingers were now dancing along the sides of the chair. 

“I don’t need you to protect me. I am not that young , I can handle things on my own.” Steve sighed as Tony became defensive again 

“Tony , “ he started softly “when you came to my apartment the day after I came from my mission and saw Bucky , what was your first thought?” and Tony gave him a confused look 

“Uhm , that he was holding you hostage or something” Steve nodded 

“And what was the first thing you did after that?” 

“I hacked into shield and called natasha to find out of you were okay" Steve smiled at him and placed both his palms on either side of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips 

Without letting go of his face Steve pulled back a little “why did you go through all the trouble of hacking shield and calling natasha?” 

“Because I was worried” 

“for me?” he nodded and Steve kissing him again , just a peck nothing more. 

“Do you understand now, that when you go home to someone I know has hurt you in more ways than one and has the access to do so at anytime , that I am always ,” he emphasized again “always worried about you?” 

“Yes, but this is different” 

“Different how honey?” Steve asked taking a deep breath 

“it just is" he mumbled looking down and Steve dropped his hands to his arms 

“Look at me Tony” his eyes slowly rose to meet his and Steve could tell he had finally gotten through to him but there was more he needed to say. 

“Its not just because I am worried, it’s because it’s not right. I know you understand that. So why don’t you tell me why you don’t want to fight this?” he felt Tony shudder slightly and he rubbed his palms on his shoulders trying to relax him 

“He’s the only family I have left" he said quietly and Steve pulled him in for a hug as Tony’s breathing hitched and Steve knew he was trying not to cry. 

“I know you don’t want to hear me say this but someone who has sexually harassed you is as a minor is not family” he said firmly.

“He has done a lot of good for me too" Steve sighed as he felt Tony become rigid 

“Okay..why don’t we talk about what is going to happen in the future?” 

“meaning?” 

“meaning , the next time rumlow decides to drug you and he succeeds are you okay with that?” 

Tony shook his head eyebrows puckering “I am going to say something now and I want you to listen before you react okay?” Steve told him as he moved his hands from Tony’s shoulders to the arms of the chair be cause what he was going to say was not going to be pretty. 

“do you know how two men have sex?” Tony recoiled but didn’t give an answer and Steve continued taking that as a no.

“It will hurt, a lot. And the next time rumlow does succeed in drugging you and If I am not there or if no one is there , things will happen. And it will not be pretty. Are you with me so far?” he asked feeling the wood under his palm creaking from how tight he was clenching it. 

Tony didn’t move an inch and had paled significantly in comparison. “will you be okay with what happens, if that happens because obie is family?” to this Tony shook his head vigorously but he was still frozen in place. 

“Then , do you agree that something has to be done about this?” Tony nodded and Steve smiled at him sadly wondering if he had scared him too much. But he was not lying and Tony needed to hear it. 

“I will not intervene , if you think you can handle it . Do you think you can do something about it before I am back?” Tony nodded his fingers moving to Steve’s shirt and he held onto the material like a death grip. 

“But , I am telling you now that I am still angry and will still be angry until this is solved. I am sorry that I yelled at you yesterday but I had to say it. Will you forgive me?” 

“I ..I thought you were not going to apologize” Steve smirked even if Tony was not joking 

“I am sorry for yelling, not for what I yelled. I need to know that you are safe no matter what.” 

“Then why are you leaving for the mission?” Tony was smart enough to know something was up with Steve’s mind and Steve appreciated that. 

“I am afraid" he said after long pause and Tony looked at him like he had made a joke. 

“What are you afraid of?” he asked and Steve caught the fingers that were now playing with his collar. 

“I need a little time to sort some things out in my head, I am afraid that I will snap again like I did yesterday and I don’t want to do that to any of you.” Tony gulped pulling his hands away 

“You need a break from me?” Steve shut his eyes mentally smacking himself now realizing how that must have sounded 

“I need a break from myself” he corrected and Tony nodded still apprehensive.

“Do you want to stay at the tower today?” 

“Okay,” steve leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss. 

“Can I call you this time?” Steve chuckled and nodded 

“Yes, If I don't answer I’ll call you back” 

“really?” Tony grinned as Steve nodded 

“Where are you going? what is the mission about?” he asked excitedly and Steve was oh so happy to give him all the details.   
______________________________________________________

By the time both of them collapsed into bed after an exhaustive day Tony had extricated every but of detail possible from him about the mission and every time Steve tried to hide something from him like how dangerous the alien weapons they were dealing with were he would pout and sulk until Steve told him. 

“Don’t want to change?” Steve asked as Tony all but tucked himself under the comforter before Steve had even pulled out a change of clothes from his closet. 

“pajamas are a waste of time” he stated 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah I mean think about it, why would you change your clothes before bed when you address going to shower in the morning anyway.” 

“Because when you go to bed clean, you get a better nights sleep.” Tony rolled his eyes at him

“And yet here I am sleeping like a baby every night.” He stuck his tongue out and Steve chuckled before heading to the bath to change. 

Tony was right, he did fall asleep really quickly and was even snoring lightly which is why Steve felt bad when he realised that it was already time for him to leave. He hadn’t really got much sleep but was content just laying next to Tony. He also knew if he didn’t wake tony to say goodbye then Tony would be mad at him in all his teenage glory. 

He gently ran his fingers across Tony’s abdomen shaking him in the process “wake up sweetheart” 

“Stop thaat" Tony whined curling into a tighter mass. Steve sighed and pulled the covers off before shaking Tony harder and called out louder 

“ I need to leave Tony, come on wake up for me” brown eyes blinked open staring with unseeing eyes 

“Good morning" he said bending down to kiss him on his cheek 

“its cold, don’t go” Tony said making grabby hands at him and Steve gave him a few more minutes to cling to him before he really had to leave. 

Steve sat with Tony curled in his lap Steve’s blanket wrapped around him face tucked into his neck. His cup of coffee was still steaming as he listened to Phil about the details. Natasha had woken up early along with them, it was still 3 am but Steve was grateful for the coffee she placed in his hands before sitting down with them at the table. 

“Okay, I hope you are aware of the low budget” Steve nodded as he flipped through the notes Phil had brought with him. 

“Okay, that’s that. There is one more thing I need to discuss but I think we can do that later" Phil said eyes grazing over Tony’s form. 

Steve pulled Tony back a little but the way his head just lolled forward told him that he was currently dead to the world. 

“It’s okay, he’s asleep" 

Phil nodded before continuing but lowered his voice anyway

“we are suspecting that they have access to some alien weapons. The kind Loki had with him last year when he invaded New York. There is a link somewhere and we have not figured it out yet. So we need you to run interference if anyone on our team is unaware of the effects these weapons have.” 

“that why Clint refused?” Phil nodded before continuing   
“If you are compromised we need to make sure we can reach you. This is a tracker” he said handing out a small object that resembled a button that you would sew onto your clothes.   
Steve took it from him turning it over in his fingers you will attach it to your underwear, in case they strip you.” Steve nodded, embarrassment long lost regarding these matters. 

“it will activate only when it senses severe distress. Until then no matter what scanner they use , they will not detect it. Distress includes if you are severely hurt or drastic changes in body temperature.” 

Right, so if Steve was dead the tracker would pick up on his cold dead body. He was actually glad Tony was not awake for this part , he looked down at Tony again just in case. 

“Good" Steve said placing the small button on the table. 

“Good luck Steve” Phil said as he nodded once and took off towards the docking quinjet. 

“he has to be in school tomorrow can you-"   
“Yes I will wake him , feed him, dress him and drop him off" she said rolling eyes but Steve sighed satisfied. 

Natasha got up and wandered towards where Phil had gone and Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair 

“Tony, wake up. You need to sleep in a proper bed .” 

“No" he groaned and Steve wondered when things had changed so much that Tony had actually wanted to sleep these days. 

But knowing Tony was now awake he said “the quinjet is here , I have to leave now” and Tony pulled back waking up completely 

“Three weeks?” he asked biting his lower lip 

“Yup" he said brushing Tony’s hair off his face. He had a crease running along the skin of his forehead from where he had slept on Steve’s shirt and he leaned down to kiss it. 

He was looking at Steve with pulpy dog eyes and a pout and he had to turn away to avoid succumbing to them. Tony stretched a little and pushed off of Steve getting up and taking the blanket with him. 

“I really you can call you right?” Steve chuckled getting up as well trying to get the kinks out if his neck.

“Yes you may, now give me a kiss please" he said pulling Tony by the blanket.

Tony did call him almost every alternate day for the first week and then when Steve did get caught they had taken away his phone and his clothes .

Lying there in his pants in a puddle of his own blood Steve wondered just what amount of injury the tracker considered was severe enough for it pick up on it. Because he knew he had been lying in his own filth trapped in a dungeon , hands bound to metal shackles that had a constant blue glow similar to the tesseract around them. 

Everything hurt and the serum would fix it and then it would hurt again after they would beat him up again. Something didn’t seem right , no amount of negotiation or prying got a answer out of them. 

Everyday Steve was fed breakfast lunch and dinner. Before every meal he was beaten until his meal was not appetizing anymore. They were keeping him alive but torturing him. It didn’t make sense. If Steve was in the way then they should have just killed him, why were they doing this? 

Just at the beginning of the third week, a camera was added to the room he was held in. They then proceeded to beat him unconscious and the next time he woke up the camera was gone. 

And finally , finally they spoke to him . 

“So captain, how does it feel now that the world thinks you are dead again? But I have to say, only you can make dying look good. That was some heroic movie we just shot. There is going to be a lot of tears I can tell.”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was honestly starting to get tired now. Two more days and the three weeks they had set the time limit to would be over. The team would come for him in just two more days. 

It was funny ,Steve laughed to himself as he thought about how he was basically hanging from chains, covered in blood and filth and sweat since two weeks and all he could think of was that he didn’t know why rhodey and pepper had not sat with Tony in class . Well he did have enough time to mull over why it had been in his thoughts and he had concluded that it was because he knew Tony had two very reliable friends when he was not there for him. But it worried Steve to no end thinking what if they were still on bad terms. He chuckled again and one of the goons, that is if you can call him that when compared to Steve got up and walked over to him with an irate look 

“What’s so funny? Two weeks of torture not enough for you?” he spit out and the other one snickered. 

Since the camera incident, they always made sure there were two men guarding him in the room. Steve didn’t know what changed but he was not complaining because really, at least he now had other people to look at than being all alone in that dreaded room. 

“Sorry, all I have to entertain myself is my own mind. And well, what can I say? I am a funny guy" he said smirking. 

He was trying to purposely irk them. Hoping that they would hurt him more so the tracker would finally pick up on it. 

“oh let’s see how funny you are with this knife in your gut," he said pulling out a small knife from his belt and Steve should have been scared but really he was just glad. 

“don’t do it, you know what the boss said.” The other one cut in before the knife even came within hands reach of him and Steve sighed hanging his head. 

Two days, he can do this, he just needs a nice hit shower, Really that’s all that mattered at the moment. 

Food was always the same, oatmeal. He kept thinking about the greasy food Tony always liked to keep eating. Unhealthy but really right now anything other than oatmeal sounded appealing. Tony was going to be so happy when Steve takes him to a McDonald’s to eat a burger as soon as he gets out of here, after the shower of course. 

There were sounds of people arguing outside the room, that was rare and Steve parked up as he heard someone unlocking his door and the two other guys scrambled to sit up as well ready to attack. 

“You two, out, Now!” said the man in the fancy suit. Steve had seen him only once, he had only spoken once informing Steve that the world thought he was dead but Steve had shrugged. 

Nobody other than shield knew of his existence after he was unfrozen so it didn’t matter anyway. Steve’s lack of care to the news had only irritated him and he had left. 

“Tell me where you are hiding the winter soldier" oh.   
Oh! Great at least now he knew what this was about. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about," he said and if he sounded a little gleeful then it was hardly his fault. 

Steve felt the pain before he realized what was happening to him. 

“I am done being nice" the nice suit-wearing man said before leaving the room. But Steve was already too out of it from the electricity that was coursing through his body, presumably through the chains holding him hostage. 

Steve counted to ten before he felt himself fall slack , chin falling to his chest. He vaguely felt something vibrate at his inner thigh before his vision blacked out entirely. 

“Cap,” he felt fingers tapping on his cheek and he wanted to slap it away but realized he couldn’t mo over his hands. 

“Steve, you with us?” he heard before he felt something touch his lips 

“Drink" he was ordered and Steve opened his mouth much too fast letting the cold water wet his dry mouth and blissfully run down his throat.

“Steve, can you open your eyes?” he recognized the voice immediately this time 

“Nat.,” he said mostly to himself but Steve’s eyes were still not cooperating with him. 

He felt cool cloth run over his face, mostly his eyes and voila! He could open them to see blurry figures showering above him. 

“It’s me” Natasha confirmed, her hand never leaving his cheek the touch kept him grounded as he blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. 

“Good, nice to see you. It’s been a while" he said tugging on the chains experimentally. 

“Yeah. Missed you too" before she could say something else Steve heard the distinct sound of his lover,though his voice sounded pained and hoarse. 

“Tony here?” he asked as natasha stood doing something to the shackles. 

“Yeah, Clint is with him. Wasn’t sure how bad it was and didn’t want him to see you like this” She said tugging on the chains and Steve groaned as it pulled on his sore skin. 

“let him in, else Clint is never going to hear the end of it" he chuckled as he heard arguments outside the door. 

“Clint, let him through" nat said. 

Steve didn’t hear what Clint replied ..he was just too tired for his ears to pickup on Natasha’s earpiece sounds at the moment. 

“Yeah, he’s okay. Steve you need medical?” she asked still fiddling with the chains. 

“I need a shower.” He muttered and natasha chuckled 

“yeah you stink. medics on stand by.” She said the second half to Clint. 

Before he could retaliate , the door opened and Steve swore he saw the brunette freeze for a second as his eyes landed on Steve before jerking out of his momentary trance and running forward landing on his knees in front Steve. 

He looked awful. 

Eyes swollen, puffy like he has been crying for days. He looked thinner or maybe it was the shirt he was wearing that was too large. His fingers were trembling as they hovered above Steve’s chest. 

“Hi honey" Steve grinned all pain forgotten . An itch he didn’t even know existed at the back of his mind seemed to have eased. 

Tony didn’t say anything as he raked his eyes over Steve’s body and Steve tried again “I would hug you, but since my hands are busy at the moment so how about you give me a hug instead?” 

“You are hurt" he said simply cocking his head eyes finally settling on Steve’s face 

“I admit I have been better.” He said smiling again but Tony looked so worried and all Steve wanted to do was hold him close for ever. 

“Nat, what are you waiting for?” he asked looking up to find that natasha was frowning at him 

“What?” 

“it’s going to hurt.” She stated glances towards Tony. Steve sighed and turned back to his lover. 

“Tony go wait with Clint” he said as gently as possible and Tony snapped out of whatever trance he was in shaking his head 

“No, I am not leaving. Why will it hurt?” he said getting up leaning over Steve to look at what natasha was seeing. 

“see this light?” 

“Its controlled by an energy source that’s not from earth.” 

Steve let his head hang down again , giving up on looking up at the two. His neck was aching and he needed to brace himself for what he knew was coming. He had seen it happen during the battle at new york.  
Two more minutes of natasha and Tony talking back and forth and Steve was done. He was sooo done , like really he needed out. Now. 

“Cut it.” He ordered in the most orderly voice he could muster and he could hear the whiplash from Tony turning down to look at him. 

“Steve i-" 

“Do it now" he said clenching his hands tight showing them that he was ready 

Pain laced through his fingers travelling down to his arms and his ears buzzed as he felt the blue light flash bright behind his closed eyes. There was a moment of complete silence where all Steve could hear was his own scream before he blacked out. 

“-eve" no wonder Clint said no to this mission. Damn that hurt Steve thought as he finally was able to bring his arms up to his face run the weariness away. He’s been wanting to do that since a week now. 

“Am good" he said his voice shaky before he blinked it open for the second time that day trying to clear his vision. 

He realized he was lying against someone their small thin fingers going through his greasy dirty hair . His first guess would have been natasha if it was not for his vision which finally cleared and he saw nat and Clint talking to a shield mmedic. His face caught up faster than his brain did when he turned his head a sluggish grin on his face as he eyes met Tony’s. He was lying against Tony and it seemed like the little brunette was putting in all the efforts to hold his dead weight. 

“Hi again honey" he said wanting to wipe the frown off his favourite person’s face more than anything. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked looking at him with an intense gaze and Steve nuzzled his face into Tony’s stomach. 

“I feel great!” And Tony’s frown only deepened 

“I missed you" he tried again but something was off with Tony and Steve didn’t feel upto prying into that yet. 

He was just content laying where he was. 

“Steve, are you okay to move?” Clint asked as he passed a bottle of blue Gatorade. He hated that drink but took it anyway pushing himself up as Tony loosened his grip on him. 

“yeah, just need to walk it off.” He was feeling better just really needed a good stretch before he could help the team. 

He turned around offering a hand to Tony but Tony stood up and took a step away from him before brushing his pants from sitting on the dirty floor. 

“You okay?” Steve asked for the first time noticing the bloody gash just at the border of hairline above his ear. 

Alarmed , he raked his eyes scanning him up and down suddenly angry at his team for bringing him here knowing how dangerous it could be for a civilian. 

He had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and he seemed to be favoring his left leg. Steve took a step towards him and Tony pursed his lips and promptly took a step back. Hurt and worry marred Steve’s facial features before natasha called out for him. 

“Steve, round up call. Do you need me to take over?” she asked looking at him and he shook his head , he was the lead on the mission. He needed to be there for it 

“no, I am taking lead. I want a review on status stat.” he turned back to Tony who looked very out of place fingers clutching whosoever pants he was wearing, because they also looked big on him. 

His eyes scanned through the room noticing the junior agents , he pointed to one of them beckoning then over

“Yes sir?” 

“escort him outside, I don’t want you leaving his side for even a second. We will meet you once this is wrapped up.” He commanded 

“Honey, go with him. This is going to take quiet a while okay? Do you need to be checked over by a doctor?” he asked eyeing the gash once again but didn’t want to push him right now. 

“I am fine" he nodded curtly and Steve sighed as he watched him follow the junior agent out of the room. 

Somebody dragged a makeshift chair towards Steve and he gratefully sat down on it before looking up at natasha and Clint. 

“you guys have tab on bucky?” he asked, first things first. 

“yes ,he’s still not left your apartment. “ Steve sighed relaxing in his chair finally. 

“Why the hell did you bring Tony here?” second things second. He glared at both of them but all he got were concerned looks. 

“Steve, we need you to tell us exactly what all you are aware of.” 

“day one of week two , I was captured. I was held in shackles for one week with no contact whatsoever.” He saw Clint frown and continued

“ nothing actually makes sense yet , they hurt me everyday but fed me on time. It’s how I kept track of my days. Week two , same thing, with a camera and then a man ,wearing a well polished suit walked in ,informed me that the world thought I was dead. I shrugged and he walked out annoyed. Week three he came back asked me about whereabouts of the winter soldier” 

confusion marred their faces just as it had Steve’s when he had first been asked about it. 

“Wait , what?” Clint asked and nat shushed him 

“I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about and that seemed to annoy him more. He said he was done being nice and I woke up to this.” He gestured to the team around him. 

“Did you find me from the tracker? Or was it because my three weeks were up?” he aasked and nat sat down on the floor facing Steve looking thoughtful 

“Steve, you don’t find it odd that they knew to hurt you just enough but not enough to set off the tracker? But the moment the three week mark was over, they let you hurt into unconsciousness?” Steve’s eyes widened at the thought and before he could ask how they had figured it out 

“Tony showed up at Shield on week two , with a tape that obie had given him saying had been delivered to their mansion. We saw you fall slack from the beating and it ended with , ‘captain America is fucking dead’ written on the screen.”

Steve shot up from his chair and natasha grabbed him before he could hurt himself 

“wait, you need to here this first. “ Steve’s breathing had intensified and he tried to calm himself enough to listen to what was being said to him

“Here’s the thing, we had an agent monitor Tony’s mansion since you were gone. And he said no delivery was made.” 

“What are you insinuating?” he asked worried out of his mind for Tony 

“That stance is somehow involved. And that he knew we will move in after three weeks and he knew about the tracker.” Clint said as he waited for realization to sink in. 

“You think Tony told him?” both of them shook their heads sharply before natasha calmly explained 

“We think he may have dropped a bug on tony" Steve nodded, that made sense

“Steve , we knew you were alive because we were monitoring the tracker but couldn’t talk about it in front of Tony once we realized that he must be unknowingly carrying the bug" 

Steve deflated as he realozed what she was saying “he really thought I was dead for two weeks" 

They nodded “we had him picked up from school yesterday because you were coming close to the three week mark. So it wouldn’t matter anymore.”

It explained Tony’s suddenly reclusive behaviour towards him and he let that sink in. 

He had wanted to go to Tony immediately but natasha had told him to give the boy some time and space and recover from the grief. So Steve had left him alone for the four hours it took for them wrap everything up. When everything was done, it dark outside and Steve had half a mind to just settle down and just sleep for the next five days. But home was still ten hours away on the quinjet so Steve decided to stay the night at a hotel and leave the next morning. 

He nodded handing over the papers he was clutching to the agent he had just briefed before he finally left the building towards where he knew Tony was with the junior agent. 

Steve panicked just a little bit when he saw only the agent that was meant to be with Tony but no Tony. 

“Where is he?” Steve asked looking around and he cocked his head to the left towards the docks where Steve spotted him sitting on the edge of the dock feet swinging over the water. Steve had an immediate urge to wrap his arms around Tony and pull him away from the edge but he clamped his teeth tight and made his way over taking deep breaths. 

He made his way over ,making sure to not startle his lover and sat down next to him with a little gap between them. 

“I heard about your little stint with the goons today. Nat says I would have been impressed” he said softly. 

They had told him about how one of the goons had caught Tony and he had headbutted the man in his chin to get away. Probably where he got his gash from. Natasha had also hinted that he may be a little worse for wear and that Steve should probably get him to medical at some point. 

“ yeah, impressed by how Clint shot the man” he said and sighed his tense shoulders relaxing. 

“For your first time, I’d say you fared pretty well.” Tony didn’t even twitch , zero response. 

“we are planning to stay at a hotel for tonight , we should probably get going. It’s getting cold” he said turning to face Tony and watched him nod and he got up from the edge and Steve’s hand hovered in the air just incase he tripped. 

“I really missed you Tony” he said once they were both up and away from the edge and tony turned to him eyes downcast 

“I hate you” He mumbled and Steve choked on his breath when he heard those words 

“I ..what ? Tony" he didn’t even know what to say 

“They knew you were okay , everyone knew . Except for me ..I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I can’t do this" Steve’s emotions scattered like a million humming birds and he took a step closer to reach out to take his hand and tell him it’s going to be okay and Tony pulled his hand back and still didn’t look up to meet Steve’s eyes. 

“okay, that’s fine. Its okay" he said ,but it was mostly to himself and they kept quiet making their way back to wards the team and natasha gave him a questioning look but Steve shook his head ever so slightly and she got the hint. 

Everyone except Clint natasha thor Tony and Steve left for the base. The rest settled down in the lobby of a random hotel Clint had found for them to stay the night. It seemed like they were literally the only one’s there and Steve was thankful for the lack of attention.

“Clint , thor you are sharing a room. “ thor didn’t have to stay at all but Steve had insisted because really team bonding is all he wanted. 

“thunder God! Let’s go my man" he said dragging a duffel bag with him. But Steve seriously doubted if there were any actual domestic necessities in there. 

“Tony” she said softly “you can stay with either me or Steve, I’ll leave it to you but you are not staying alone today" and Steve glared at natasha like she had just done the worst thing possible. 

But he understood the next moment why she had done it when Tony took a step closer towards Steve and the weight on his shoulders lifted. 

“Ok I’ll see you guys in the morning she said” before hugging Steve a moment too long like she was just taking in the fact that he was alive and Steve wasn’t ashamed to say that he clung to her for just as long. 

Something about how oddly domestic this was seemed to relieve Steve after his month long capture. Everyone on the team had their own way of dealing with things after a particularly bad mission , they had long learnt to never question and to just be there for each other. 

Steve picked up a bag that Clint had told was for him and headed in the direction if their room. 

It was actually a pretty decent place, but how Clint managed to find one that had no other occupants was beyond Steve. Tony followed silently behind him and as soon as Steve shut the door he dropped the bags carelessly down onto the floor before turning to face Tony. 

Tony walked to the single king sized bed and he sat down at the edge seemingly lost in his phone as he typed away on it instead of looking at Steve. 

Steve had wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Tony but it seemed like everything had taken a really harsh turn. Steve was exhausted , still in pain. 

His arms ached from being suspended for so long and he needed that shower more than anything. 

He sat down on the floor at Tony’s feet Indian style and reached out to grasp Tony’s thighs and just dropped his face into his legs . Because he really didn’t know what to do at the moment and his shoulders relaxed as he felt Tony’s hand sink into his dirty hair and grasp onto the roots ,not tight but just enough to let him feel something. 

“I am sorry” he said into the material of Tony’s pants 

He felt Tony tense and he looked up at to find that Tony was looking at him wide eyes and he reached forward his fingers caressing at Steve’s cheeks and only then did Steve realize that he was crying. He quickly wiped at tears and smiled at Tony grasping the fingers that had just wiped the tears from his face. 

“I love you” he whispered and Tony just slipped out from the edge of the bed and onto Steve’s lap hugging him so tightly that Steve found it hard to breathe . He wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders and tugged his chin up capturing the chapped lips with his own. 

They sat in each others embrace for a while just staying close before Steve remembered that Tony was injured and he let him go pushing him away gently and Tony didn’t protest 

“You stink” he said his nose wrinkling and Steve chuckled before he just wrapped his arms around him again squeezing him tight before letting go. 

“yeah , I will go take a shower . How about you get us something to eat?” he asked pointing to the little menu card that was lying nearby the telephone. Tony nodded

.   
The scalding hot water had helped in more ways than one and by the time he came out of the shower wrapped up in a robe that was much too short for him , food was already waiting for them . A lot of it by the looks of it and Steve couldn’t have been happier as he plopped down next to Tony onto the bed and reached for the first thing his hands could find. 

He was halfway through his second plate of something before he realized that Tony had actually not touched anything and was just smiling at him watching him eat. Suddenly self conscious he placed the plate back down and frowned at him 

“Not hungry?” 

“did they give you anything to eat at all?” he asked voice soft and worried 

“I am okay Tony, I promise everything is okay” He said and Tony pushed away the food from near him to create space and moved closer to Steve allowing Steve to wrap an arm around his waist. 

Tony sighed as he rested his head against Steve’s chest and Steve brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“hey,” he said suddenly remembering something and Tony looked up at him expectantly 

“Here , you always feel better after I show you all my injuries right?” he asked thinking back to how everytime Tony asked to see if he was okay and that always seemed to ease the tension out if him.

He carefully peeled Tony away from him before tugging on the robe and letting it fall to the bed. He was thankful to Clint for getting him a change of clothes so he actually had a pair of boxers to change into after his shower. 

“Oh" Tony said cocking his head eyes tracing over every inch of Steve’s exposed skin. The bruises were massive but already faded more or less. There was a large red welt running from his left wrist to the his shoulder and all the way down to his waist. It didn’t hurt but it stung a little when Tony ran his finger along it. 

“Should we put something on it?” he asked already getting up and reaching for the bag Clint had got , they had both seen the abundance of medical supply the bag held. 

“Okay, let’s do that” Steve said knowing it was not necessary but if it helped Tony feel better then It was fine.

Tony fished out a couple of things dropping then onto he bed and Steve raised him arms a little to give him better access as he laid there watching Tony work. 

Once he had covered every little bruise with the salve Steve pushed himself up reaching for the tube that Tony was about to throw into the bag, 

He asked “how about you let me check your injuries too?” Tony did not look pleased but Steve gave him a stern look and he nodded before pointing to the gash on his head. 

“I was talking about the ones under here” he said as he reached for Tony’s shirt and lifted a little and when Tony didn’t protest he tugged the shirt over his head dropping it to the floor. 

Tony sat quietly , pliant as Steve ran his fingers over his mottled skin to check for any breaks or more serious injury . Tony cooperating meant something was wrong and it nagged at Steve’s brain until he remembered Tony favouring his left side. He made quick work on his pants which he now realized were clints, no wonder they looked so big on him. Tony resisted when Steve tugged on the waistband to pull them down and Steve immediately knew that there was something he was hiding there. 

“honey come on let me see" he pleaded as he pulled   
Tony to his chest and in the process tugged the pant down. 

He was wearing white briefs and Steve smiled but it immediately fell short when he noticed the red stains on the right bottom of hem of his briefs. 

“what happened?” he asked worried and Tony tucked his head into Steve’s neck.

“Tony, tell me please” he asked again and Tony lifted his leg up high and Steve could see the deep gash surrounded by the red irritated skin just below the crease of Tony’s right butt cheek and Steve cringed as he wondered how uncomfortable an injury in that area must feel. 

He flipped Tony around so that he was lying facedown on Steve’s lap and Steve pulled the briefs higher to check more closely. 

Tony whined a little trying to pull at Steve’s hand but Steve slapped his hand away 

“ how did this happen?” he asked truly at a loss of an explanation. Tony was still not talking until prompted or asked something and Steve was getting worried and didn’t know how long this phase would last or if he was required to do more to help him. 

“Some asshole knocked me onto a pile of rubble and I sat on a sharp edge” Steve could hear the pout in his voice and knew that Tony was embarrassed. 

“Its okay, happens” he soothed his hand on Tony back reaching for the bag. 

“I think it will require sutures , do you wan-" he hadn’t even finished the sentence yet and Tony scrambled away from Steve shaking his head fear evident on his face 

“no please" he whined and Steve thought he sounded approximately five years old at the moment. 

“just two?” he tried and nope, Tony was not having it he quickly got up and backed away from the bed as Steve fished out the suture material. 

“It will take longer to heal buddy “ he tried to reason 

“No needles please” he said and Steve relented as he dropped the suture and needle back into the bag holding his arms out and Tony relaxed. 

“Steri strips?” he asked hopefully and Tony gave him a confused look and steve held them up showing it him 

“just like a bandage" he said gently like he was coaxing a toddler to take medicine. 

“I’ll just let it be, it will be fine” he said scowling at Steve and Steve was getting tired and wanted to sleep but he wanted Tony in his arms when he was sleeping so the sooner Tony let him do this the faster he could get what he wanted. 

He got up and cornered Tony against the wall and held him still. Tony tried to squirm his way out but Steve held him firmly in place and waited for him to still. 

“Sweetheart” he cringed at the irritation he heard in the tone “I am really tired , and I would like to fall asleep knowing you are okay too. Will you please let me take care of you?”

his words worked wonders as Tony immediately stilled and said “sorry. I am sorry I am such an idiot. You must be so tired and I am-" his rambling Tony was back and Steve kissed the words off his mouth silencing him 

“Come here" he said as he pulled Tony towards the bed and he sat down on the edge settling Tony in between both of his.  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve made quick work on the wound ,cleaning it up as best he could before applying some salve . He pulled out the paper back from the strips letting the edge stick to his fingers before pulling Tony flush against him so he could reach around and stick it on the skin approximating the edges of the laceration. He knew the tape wouldn’t last long especially with his briefs constantly rubbing against it. 

“take this off” he said tugging on his briefs and Tony balked. 

“It’s okay Tony, take them off , it’s chafing against the wound. You need to let it heal" 

Tony blushed a scarlett red before he pushed away from Steve 

“Where are you going? Come here ,” He said pulling him back between his legs 

“I have a pair of boxers in the bag" he said shy and playing with the discarded paper Steve had pulled off the steri strips from. 

“Sweetheart I have already seen it before" he said smirking at him and tony continued to blush 

“we are just going to sleep okay? I can see you are really tired too, I am sure your weeks were just as bad as mine. So please let’s just get some sleep okay?” He said and promptly pulled Tony’s briefs down and Tony let out a surprised squeak before covering up his manhood with his hands. 

“I hate you" he muttered and Steve chuckled as he manhandled Tony onto the bed and under the covers. 

“You love me” he said nuzzling at Tony’s hair with his nose as he wrapped his arms around the genius pulling him flush against his body ,feeling every inch of it along with Tony’s squirming. 

Tony calmed down after five minutes of squirming before realizing that they were really only going to sleep. 

“Good night sweetheart" he whispered kissing him on the head and Tony sighed tucking his fingers grasping tightly at Steve’s flesh at his hip. But Steve wasn’t complaining as he felt his eyes close to the quiet breathing of Tony’s.

Anything and everything else could be dealt with tomorrow when steves brain was actually tracking he decided as he succumbed to the dark behind his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

“Cap, how you still sleeping man?” either there was a massive earthquake or someone was shaking him. 

Steve was hoping it was the latter because it had been a while since he had slept in like this and he didn’t Want someone waking him up just yet.

“Steve come on you gotta wake up" Clint said shaking him harder and Steve woke abruptly sitting up in bed the covers falling around him. It took him a second to process that Clint had woken him and thor had sat himself down on his bed. Which could both explain the earthquake. 

“Clint you idiot, I only asked you to check in on them not wake then up" he heard natasha say as Steve rubbed his hand over his face getting the sleep out of it. 

“yeah Clint you idiot" he mumbled and Clint mock glared at him while Steve snickered. 

“Where is the child?” thor asked and Steve was about to point to space on the bed next to him when he realized that Tony was not there. Panic gripped him like a vice and it took another shake from Clint to snap out of it. 

“The bathroom door is closed” he heard natasha say and Steve sighed relieved and his teammates just gave him pitiful look. 

“sorry, its been a long couple of weeks.” He tried to justify and everyone did understand. 

“How are you feeling shield brother? I heard you were quiet severely beaten up" 

Steve was honestly embarrassed to hear about his capture from thor because there was always this unspoken competition between the two about their strengths. 

“I am fine , good actually. Needed the sleep more than I thought.” He received nods from them before he realized he didn’t even know what time it was

“what time is it?” he asked as he looked around for any clue. 

“Its late afternoon, Steve I have never known for you to sleep this long. Are you slacking off?” Clint smirked at him and Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“its two in the afternoon" natasha clarified and Steve groaned thinking about how this would affect his normally impeccable sleep habits. 

“well , he and Tony probably had quiet the night then huh?” Steve smacked Clint with his pillow before getting up and and pulling his robe around his shoulders.

He flexed his neck and shoulders trying to relive the stress built up from sleeping too long.

“He’s only sixteen. Watch your mouth” he said as he glared at him. 

Steve walked over to the closed bathroom door before knocking gently on it a few times 

“Tony? You okay in there buddy?” he asked because he couldn’t hear any movement inside. 

He waited a few seconds before turning towards his team worried 

“Tony? Answer me honey” he asked again and when he didn’t hear anything natasha quickly strode over trying the knob but the door was locked from the inside. 

“Tony!” Steve tried again as nat pulled out a paper clip and did something with lock and the door fell open. Quickly shoving himself into the door , he stopped in his tracks as the first thing his eyes caught sight of was the red stains on the white tiles. 

His eyes roamed the small space before it landed on a pair of feet sticking out from behind the counter and between the bathtub. 

Tony was wedged in between the small space , he was only wearing a pair boxers which Steve didn’t remember seeing last night.

His face was drawn in like he was stressed, eyes closed and mouth open as he took shallow breaths. His head was tipped to the side lying on the edge of the tub. It took a moment for Steve to understand that Tony had fallen asleep here and the blood was from his wound which would have probably reopened because the steri strips didn’t stick just like he had thought.   
He took the remaining steps quietly so as not startle the boy awake and crouched down in front of him. 

“Is he okay?” he heard from behind him and Steve turned back to see all three of him teammates standing there faces worried as he tried to get a glimpse . 

“I am not sure” he said as he turned back to Tony 

“Tony?” he called softly not wanting to touch because Steve had seen that drawn out look on his face before and it could only mean one thing , he was having some kind of panic attack or nightmare judging by how he was asleep. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me" he said loudly and clear trying to break through to his conscious mind. 

Tony stirred neck rolling back up and landed on the wall behind him and he let out a tiny whine and Steve reached out to clasp his hand that was laying limp on the floor. 

“Tony" he pried his eyes open confusion dawning on his face as he looked at Steve and then looked around. 

“You are okay , I got you" Steve said softly and that snapped Tony’s eyes back on him and he went from confused to fearful as he yanked his arm away from Steve’s and tried to disappear into the wall behind him.  
Worried was only an emotion Steve could begin to describe as he watched Tony’s discomfort.

He turned to his teammates who looked just as worried and asked them to get him some water. Within seconds Clint was handing him a small water bottle and he turned back to Tony who seemed to be tracking better. 

“You with me?” He asked as he lowered his head to Tony’s eye level and Tony nodded jerkily finally looking up at the people behind Steve. 

“You okay buddy?” Clint asked as he crossed over and sat down on the edge of the tub and natasha and thor did the same sitting down at various spots but where Tony could see them. 

They were all trained to deal with this, they had all dealt with it several times for that matter because every mission or battle there is always one innocent civilian who gets trapped between the misfire and they always react with their own version of going into shock. So they knew what they were dealing with but yet it was so different for Steve and to some extent the team because this was his Tony and his Tony was only sixteen and shouldn’t have to be dealing with this. 

“Think you can drink this for me?” Steve extended the opened water bottle towards him and he shook his head pushing it away and Steve carefully set the bottle down. 

“Okay that’s fine, can you tell me what happened?” he asked as he gently reached for Tony’s ha d again and Tony didn’t pull away this time but actually held on tighter. 

“Don’t feel good" he said his throat sounded raw and Steve smiled reassuringly at him before sitting down completely onto the floor. 

“What are you feeling?” he asked as he slyly extended his thumb downwards towards Tony’s wrist feeling for his pulse. Steve could immediately feel how erratic it was and he frowned concerned. 

Tony looked absolutely miserable sitting in the corner, his face was flushed and he looked a lot younger than his age. He shuffled a little trying to get comfortable before giving up and slumping back again against the wall. 

“Hurts" he said voice small as he let out another whine and he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back and natasha motioned for him hold Tony.

He was not entirely sure if that was a good idea right now but he gently tugged on Tony’s arms until he came with and leaned forward against Steve. 

“Is it your leg?” clint asked and Tony nodded against Steve and steve sighed knowing that Tony was a really coming down from his shock and had probably been too numb to process anything yesterday. 

“I am sorry it hurts, we will get you something for it okay?” Tony nodded and Steve brushed his hair off his forehead thinking that it had gotten long really fast. 

He felt someone moving behind him and he knew they were going to get him something for the pain. 

“anything else ? Is that all?” he asked and Tony just gave another pitiful whine and Steve’s worry increased tenfold. 

“You are really alive" Tony mumbled softly and Steve held his breath as he let Tony process the information on his own. 

“but you were also dead" he said voice wavering

“ofcourse he is alive young anthony!” thor bellowed and the volume of his voice startled Tony and Steve immediately pulled him over his lap 

“You were dead" he repeated again clinging onto Steve’s robe and Steve rubbed his palm along his back trying to soothe him but it was not helping any as Tony’s breathing took a harsh turn and he started gasping for air. 

“Hey hey , come on sweetheart” Steve coaxed and natasha slid in beside Steve placing a palm on Tony’s forehead. 

“He’s burning up, is the wound infected?” she asked as she pulled a fluffy towel over Steve and Tony and only then did he notice how much Tony was shaking in his arms. 

“No I don’t think so, it didn’t look that bad" she nodded   
“I don’t know how long he’s been here though,” he said sadly and Clint patted his back reassuringly.

“Tony you gotta breathe buddy follow Steve’s breathing come on” Clint said and Steve followed taking exaggerated breaths. 

“Tony , I am right here baby. I am not dead ,you can feel me , right here" he said as he felt someone tug on his robe and it fell from his shoulders and natasha tipped Tony against Steve’s naked chest letting him feel the warmth. 

“you feel that?” natasha asked softly but voice firm enough to penetrate through his mind and Tony nodded against his chest as Steve continued to rub his back. 

“You just listen to his heart okay honey? He is right here with you, nobody is going to take him away from you and if anyone tries , he will have to go through us first.” She said and Tony’s breath hitched just as the tears began to fall. 

He was quickly becoming hysterical his lips turning pale and Steve shifted his hold on Tony such that they could see each other . 

“Tony” he said firmly “eyes on me baby, look at me” 

Tony’s eyes drifted everywhere before meeting his and once they were finally on him Steve brushed the tears away with his thumbs big hands framing his face.

“you are going pass out if you keep this up.”

Tony violently shook his head as the fear replaced the sadness on his face and Steve caught on immediately 

“you don’t want that now , do you?” he asked 

“Good, so I need you to follow my breathing and take a deep breath okay?” He said as he placed Tony’s palm against his chest and took an exaggerated breath eyes never leaving Tony’s. 

“there we go, you are doing so good. Keep that up, you are going to be just fine" Steve uttered nonsense for the next two minutes that it took for Tony to finally regulate his breathing enough to start matching Steve’s.

By the time he was taking full breaths he had listed completely against Steve looking truly exhausted. 

“I need you to drink some water for me” he said , and natasha bought the bottle up to his lips giving it a little nudge until they parted and tipped the bottle up letting a few drops through. 

“you with me now?” Steve asked and it took a moment before Tony nodded against him and natasha wiped his tear streaked face with a wet towel. 

“I was so sa- ad" he said sniffling in between and Steve kissed the now sweaty hair behind his ear.

He hooked an arm below Tony’s right knee pulling it up a little so the wound wouldn’t be touching anywhere creating more discomfort. 

“I know honey, I know" Steve didn’t know what else to say or how to make this better but for now he would just do whatever Tony needed him to. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Steve asked him and Tony shrugged

“you were so tired I didn’t want to trouble you and I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about what they did to you” sadness washed over him like a ton of bricks and he just held him tighter. 

“Steve you need to talk about exactly what happened. It will help keep his mind from having to fill in the blanks with its own thoughts.” Clint said as he kneeled down next to natasha holding a first aid kit which Steve recognized as the shield mandated kit. 

“but we should probably fix his leg first" and Tony recoiled from clints touch on his thigh and Steve frowned at him. 

Steve pulled the towel a little tighter around Tony reassuring him that no one was going to touch him without his permission and Steve had caught the expression on clints face after Tony had reacted to his touch. 

“he is a little shy" Steve said loudly just to ease the situation and thor snorted and Tony scowled at him. Which reminded him ,Steve didn’t know if Tony had officially met thor yet. 

“You know thor, not everyone is as shameless as you" natasha said and thor glared at her “not everyone have what I have to offer" he said puffing his chest the muscles contracting and Tony was starting to get distracted 

“Tony let’s fix your leg and then we can head down to the beach for a while" he said and Tony nodded against his chest . 

Steve could tell he was purely exhausted and not in the mental state to be entertained by banter among his teammates but like Clint had said they all needed to talk about it. There were still a lot of unanswered questions. 

His boxers were covering the wound already soaked through with blood but Steve highly doubted he would be willing to take them off anytime soon. 

So he repositioned him against his chest pulling the towel aside so Clint can access it. Tony squirmed against him feeling uneasy about everything but Steve held him firmly against him trying to keep him calm. 

“Its deeper than I originally thought, he needs stitches" Clint said and before Tony could react , Steve said “no sutures” and Clint gave him an unimpressed look but rummaged through the bag again pulling out a tube of something along with steri strips that Steve had used yesterday. 

“I’ll clean it up, put some skin glue and steri strips over it. Should hold it for now" and Steve was so grateful that they all had any kind of medical training to manage these situations. 

“I think it’s better he stands while I do this” Clint said making a general upward motion with his hands and Steve stood pulling Tony with him but Tony didn’t seem to have the strength to even stand up yet and his knees buckled the moment he was upright and another pitiful whine escaped his throat as Steve caught him around the waist and held him up so Clint could quickly get to work. 

“When was the last time you ate buddy?” Clint asked as he cleaned the wound for the second time while Tony clutched at Steve’s shoulders trying to hold still.

“Yesterday night” he said brushing it off like it was the most normal thing but Steve had been there and he had eaten a lot while Tony hadn’t even touched a grain of food. 

"You didn’t eat anything yesterday though , it was only me who ate most of the food.” Steve said reminding him gently and Tony made an ‘oh' sound and kept quiet and natasha frowned at the two of them and then glared at Steve 

“You didn’t make him eat yesterday after everything? He hasn’t eaten anything since we picked him up and don’t even try to deny it Tony, because you were with us the while the time and if we didn’t eat you didn’t either.”

It took a few seconds for Steve to calculate that if what natasha said was true then Tony had in infact anything to eat since the past thirty hours or so give or take. 

He felt Tony stiffen against him and then say a small “sorry" to natasha while she continued to glare at him but Steve had a distinct feeling that he was missing a piece of conversation between the two of them. 

Steve was still holding him up afraid that if he let’s go Tony’s legs will give out underneath him. He looked pale, sick and exhausted and Steve did not like that look on him at all. So as soon as Clint was done with a lot of squirming from Tony’s part Steve had quickly guided them back to bedroom. 

Clint cleaned up behind them , natasha kept up a constant conversation to keep Tony from spiralling back and thor was nowhere to be seen. 

A few minutes of coaxing Tony out of his ruined boxers (which he insisted on doing alone but Steve was too anxious to leave him alone so they compromised on natasha leaving to help Clint and Steve turning away facing the wall) and into a fresh robe that was much too large on him saw them all finally sitting on the large bed lazing around. 

“I bring thee fluids and nourishment!” thor said pushing the door with his shoulders and carrying a large , and buy large Steve meant actually large tray of food and lots of blue Gatorade by the looks of it. 

Tony was sitting against the headboard with a pillow behind his back that natasha had insisted upon and a few pillows below the ankle of his injured leg to elevate it. There was a bandage wrapped around his upper thigh that he didn’t stop picking on so Steve slipped a pen in his hand so Tony would have something to keep his hands occupied. 

“Thank you thor” Steve beamed at him and walked over to help him carry some of it. They quickly pulled everything apart and Steve sat down next to Tony with a bowl of soup.

“Here” Steve said trying to hand over the bowl to him but he shook his head 

“Not hungry right now” he mumbled and sneaked a quick look at natasha who was pouring Gatorade into a glass. 

She gave him a stern look and Steve shrugged   
“You haven’t eaten in a while , you need to eat Tony” he tried again but tony whined turning his head away like a child. 

Steve placed the bowl back down scooting backwards next to Tony before gently manhandling him so that he was laying against his chest. 

Tony dropped the pen in favor of Steve’s shirt that Clint had given. He brushed his hand through his hair palm settling on his forehead feeling for the warmth.

Tony sighed closing his eyes against the cool of his hand and Steve dropped a kiss to his head before nodding towards the bowl for natasha to hand over to him. 

“Tony, you are sick. I know food doesn’t look appetizing right now but I need you to have something for me and then we can get you something for the pain and the fever” he told him and when Steve tried to feed it to him Tony made a show of irritation and took the bowl from Steve’s hands.   
He pursed his lips to keep from smiling at his lover and reached for his own bowl. 

“So where do we start?” steve asked as he kept an eye on Tony’s bowl below him as the contents very very slowly disappeared into Tony’s mouth. 

“Something tells me we don’t have the complete picture. You said he was after the winter soldier” tony stiffened a little and Steve ran a free hand up and down his arm unconsciously. 

“but why and how did stane get his hands on the tape?” tony raised a hand that was holding the spoon and waved it around before saying 

“he said some one delivered it to the house" he said it like he had been repeating it a couple of times and was but when Clint and nat shared a look, Tony caught on immediately 

“What is it?” he asked moving to place the bowl away but Steve just guided the bowl back onto his lap before he could set it down. Thankfully tony didn’t even notice and just took another spoonful. 

“We were having your house monitored while Steve was away " nat said carefully 

“Why?” Tony got defensive as he looked up and shot a look to Steve as if he had expected it to have been his idea and Steve shook his lightly at him before tipping his chin towards the spies. 

“I was worried after you both fought the morning after….” Tony squirmed uncomfortably realizing that natasha probably knew about the sexual abuse. 

“ and with steve not being there , I just wanted to keep an eye on you" she said gauging his reaction 

“but we will talk about that later, right now what we know is that the agent who was monitoring your place said that there weren’t any deliveries made and the only person in and out of the house were you stane and rumlow.” 

Tony didn’t say anything as he fought to understand what they were saying. 

“What I do not understand is how would stane know about the three week mark and your friend with one arm?” thor asked looking at them generally and now Tony looked even more confused and when all eyes turned on him he balked , putting the bowl down panic taking over his facial features he looked up at Steve scrambling to get away but Steve quickly caught him holding him in place 

“I didn’t tell him anything, I swear! You have to believe me-" he said with a shaky voice but Steve cut him off quickly before he could work himself up 

“I know you didn’t , we all know you didn’t. We are just trying to figure out if he was keeping tabs on you without you being aware of it" he said gently and Tony’s shoulders fell as he relaxed back into Steve’s hold suddenly finding himself seeking the comfort.

“Are you saying he knows about us?” he asked worrying at his lower lip 

“We don’t know for sure but we think he may" clint said

“we just need to find out how he’s been keeping tabs on you" tony nodded 

“Okay , so first things first. Where does stane think Tony is right now?” steve asked 

“uhm..I told him I was at rhodey's" 

“Okay, did he ask you any questions? Or just blindly accept it?” 

“He always blindly accepts it.. he doesn’t have time for all this he is always busy with the company" 

“Okay , so there are some pieces of information he has and some he doesn’t. We have to figure the moments we discussed them and what was common during those times or who” natasha said already thinking back .   
Steve meanwhile picked up Tony’s half eaten bowl and put it back in his hands. He neatly tucked a blanket around the both of them as he felt the heat from the younger mans body get higher. 

Thor had been suspiciously silent for a while now and Steve was starting to take notice . 

He is generally obnoxiously loud to be the voice of every room he is in. 

“Thor you okay?” he asked eyeing his surreptitiously. 

“Yes fellow comrade. I am indeed fine. I just wish I had gotten here sooner as I would have thundered the people who captured you.” He said and there was a distinct sound of rumbling thunder to be heard outside and tony gave a little gasp as he turned to look out the window. 

“I am sorry little one , I didn’t mean to frighten you" thor said quickly and Tony grinned at him 

“That was so cool!” he said and looked up Steve “did you see that?!” 

Steve smiled at him and nodded before turning towards thor again

“ I really appreciate it thor, but don’t worry about it , you cannot be here every single moment of every time. Speaking of which , tony here has been very very excited to meet you" he said knowing that a blush would have already made it’s way across Tony’s face. 

“Uhm, hi" tony said waving the spoon at him and thor chuckled 

Natasha cleared her throat “ok now that introductions and semantics are over , can we get back to the reason why we are here?” she asked 

“Of course sorry natasha" thor said slapping a hand on his shoulder which almost had the bowl she had in her hand tilling over and she glared at him. 

Thor gave tony a shrug and they both chuckled quietly. Steve could tell they would get along well together. 

“Okay, so have you been to his mansion?” clinr asked 

“Yes" 

“either of you remember if you spoke about the mission there?” right, because that would be the obvious way to keep tabs on tony , a camera or surveillance at his mansion. 

Both of them nodded and Steve spoke up

“we did talk about Bucky, after the incident of him with tony” they all nodded “I did mention he was the winter soldier, and told him he was staying at my old apartment” 

“except that these people didn’t know where he was staying" natasha pointed out 

“Right" 

“What else did they know?” tony asked 

“That’s about it" steve told him and Tony’s eyebrows puckered like it did in class when he was trying to concentrate. 

“What about the time we spoke in your class room and the swimming pool locker?” he asked and suddenly just like that a few gears clicked in Steve’s head. 

“Your backpack" he said 

“What?” 

“where is your school bag?” he asked instead and Natasha’s eyes widened as he saw the realization hit her face too. 

“I left it with rhodey before they picked me up" tony told them

“The bag was lying in your room that day you both cut school before Tony stormed off with it" she said and Tony stiffened in his arms and Steve knew what was going through his mind. 

Tony had told him about the sexual abuse and then Steve had proceeded to stroke him into orgasming and stane would know and would have heard everything. 

Suddenly Tony put the bowl down kicking off the covers, he scrambled out of bed nearly falling to his knees before reaching the bathroom and a second later they could all hear the retching as tony threw up the only food he had eaten in a long time. 

“Shit" clint mumbled and surprisingly thor was the first one to move but the moment thor turned to go Steve held him back, shaking his head 

He quickly strode into the cramped space , dropping down next to his sick lover hands reaching over soothe his back . 

Steve could hear natasha explaining exactly why Tony was reacting this way and the random bouts of thunder outside the window. 

Once he stopped and nothing more than bile was coming out , steve reached around him pulling him away from the closet. 

“Okay?” he asked him gently supporting him as Tony leaned his head back against his chest nodding. 

“Okay, good. You are okay" steve murmured mostly to himself and pulled them both up so Tony could rinse his mouth but the moment he pulled them upright Tony scrambled for purchase and his eyes rolled back into his head and his knees gave out. 

“Tony!” steve panicked when Tony became dead weight in his arms. 

“Natasha!” he screamed for her and the second she came running he gave a pleading look for help 

“What happened?” she asked as she rolled up tissue paper around her index finger and quickly wiped Tony’s mouti.nh clean with a practiced expertise. 

“He passed out, I don’t -" 

“okay steve calm down, he’s probably just dehydrated. He will be fine , we need to get him to medical.” Steve nodded as he picked him up , his head falling lax   
against Steve’s chest and they walked out together 

“Clint , did they send back the quinjet?” natasha asked and he shook his head while both thor and Clint cleared the bed so they could lay Tony down. 

“No , will probably take a few more hours" 

“Okay, we need to get him to a hospital. We don’t have any supplies” Steve’s heart dropped as he sat down next Tony’s head stroking his hair. 

“Tony? Sweetheart?” he tried , but Tony didn’t even twitch. 

How had no one been paying any attention to how sick he actually was? Or was this the effect of him learning that Steve was dead and the stress of being told otherwise had gotten to him? 

“Okay, I’ll go get us a car. There is a hospital two miles out" steve sighed in relief at hearing that there was one that close by.

Steve quickly pulled out some of his clothes that Clint had given him this morning , and managed to get them on tony. They were much too big on him and shorts were too large but it would have to do.   
______________________________________________________

It didn’t take long , to get Tony checked out and situated in a room. The doctors had been very worried at how dehydrated he was and the lack of nutrition. 

“ he should be okay , just give him some time to recover. We have him on saline and need to monitor his urine output. We anticipate he will be waking up soon. Try to get him to drink as much fluids as possible when he does wake up. Maybe coax him into eating something, nothing too solid, maybe some pudding” steve nodded as the doctor continued “we have given him a dose of paracetamol for the fever. That should do, the fever seems mostly due to exhaustion . You guys did an excellent job with the wound so I wouldn’t worry about it" he said smiling at Steve. 

Steve thanked the doctor and turned to enter the small room Tony was kept in , they had a private room courtesy of black widow. 

Steve could hear quite murmurs coming from inside and when he peeked through the glass on the door he could see Tony was awake, and natasha was talking quietly to him. He looked confused enough but when Steve walked in he relaxed a little bit against the numerous pillows they had put behind him to keep him comfortable. 

“Hey" steve said smiling at him as he walked over and put his hands on the rail leaning down to give him a light kiss. 

“you gave me quiet a scare" he said trying to smooth out his bed hair. 

“was tired" tony told him as a way of explanation and natasha scoffed at him 

“this is why you listen to us when we tell you to eat and drink on time, which you apparently blatantly ignored” 

“was worried, I was constantly nauseous and -" Tony started but Steve scolded her “nat , he will be fine, leave him be. Now is not that time" even though he knew she was right. 

“Okay, but you are not off the hook from this lecture" tony nodded silently and natasha re did his hair properly because she was a perfectionist unlike Steve as she always claimed. 

“What did the doctor say?” She asked steve and Tony buried himself below the covers 

“That they need to monitor his urine output and that we are to feed him as much fluids as he will drink once he’s awake and some pudding if he is up to it" he said settling down on a chair after he had pulled it close enough to the bed. 

They had changed him out of Steve’s clothes and put him in a hospital gown, he looked small in the big bed with an IV attached to his hand. 

“-eve" steve head shot up to meet Tony’s at the sudden fear and tremble in his voice and they both stood up quickly hands hovering waiting to help 

Tony’s hands were starting to shake as he turned to look at Steve eyes wide and pleading 

“I.. there …something..please" he pleaded unable to say the words for some reason 

“what is it honey? What happened ?” Steve asked eyes searching his body for anything that he had missed

“Help me Steve..help" he let out but didn’t move a muscle as he sat there trembling and Steve quickly dropped the railing on his side of the bed and sat down on the bed hand going to his face trying to comprehend what he was saying 

“I am trying but you have to tell me what’s wrong” he asked again and by now silent tears were falling across his cheeks. 

“wantoutt!” 

“What, honey what are you saying?” natasha asked and by now Steve was desperately running his hands over his body trying to see if he was hurt elsewhere 

“I want it out!” he screamed suddenly trashing on the bed and as Steve’s hands ran over his legs feeling the tube running along his leg he immediately figured out what had happened. 

“you want to take the catheter out?” he asked holding Tony still before he could hurt himself. 

He realized that when he had told natasha that they had to monitor his urine output would have been when Tony realized that they had inserted a catheter. Steve could have smacked himself in the face for not realizing sooner. 

He nodded more tears falling from his eyes and natasha hit the nurse call button over his bed .

“Okay, calm down we will get it out . I promise, the nurse is coming, it will be out in a minute” Steve told him as natasha left to go find a nurse faster. 

Steve should have known, tony had told him what rumlow had done to him . 

“don’t want it, I don’t want it please” he begged even though Steve had told him they would get it out ,it was only a matter of minutes for the nurse to get here. 

“Shh, sweetheart I promise we will get it out. Don’t cry , hey its gonna be okay" as he said that natasha came in followed by a very distressed nurse and Steve could have only guessed what she would have threatened her with to bring her here. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see natasha as she pointed to the door “will be right outside if you need me" she said and he thanked her before reaching over to hold Tony still while the nurse worked. 

“No!” he screamed as Tony felt hands gripping him under the gown and tried to get away from her but Steve held him in place quickly moving to sit behind him holding his arms firmly folded across his chest as he spoke into his ear 

“she is just doing her job tony, it’s okay. I am right here I wont let anything happen . You can trust me.”

He kept talking as the nurse worked. She worked with good efficiency and had the tube out in less than two minutes even with Tony writhing in his arms. 

“Done, it’s done!” steve exclaimed “it’s out sweetheart, you are okay" he said trying to get his attention but tony was still a crying mess and in the process he had managed to pull out the IV in his arm as well which had left blood trickling across his hand. 

“Can you give us a minute? And close the door behind you” he asked the nurse who nodded sympathetically at them ,

”take the time you need and give the button another ring ,I’ll come back for the IV" she said and left 

“its out tony, come on calm down for me now" he said holding him close arms still wrapped around him. Steve pulled the covers away and lifted his gown up and spoke quietly to him 

“See? It’s out sweetheart" he showed him and Tony clung to Steve’s hands staring down at his own cock.   
“It burns” he whimpered and Steve reached down with his hand wrapped a palm around it, stroked the slit with his his thumb to ease the burning. The fact that he was not reacting sexually to what Steve was doing told him just how much fear that moment with rumlow had instilled in him. 

After a few seconds Tony relaxed his grip and Steve sighed “better?” he asked and Tony nodded and Steve immediately let go , and covered him back up kissing his head 

Steve eased him back to lay down as he slipped out from under him and Tony wrapped his hands around his 

“Don’t go steve" 

“I’ll just wash my hands and let natasha know she can come back inside , we need to let the nurse fix your IV” 

tony looked saddened and Steve didn’t want to look at those eyes any longer and he quickly washed his hand and asked nat to come back inside before hitting the call button and settled down next to Tony holding him as close as possible. 

Natasha came in with ice chips and held it out for Steve to take as she silently settled down beside them lost in her own thoughts. Tony surprisingly didn’t fuss about the IV and did mostly okay as long as Steve was there next to him . He fell asleep quickly after steve force fed the ice chips to him. Natasha broke the few minutes of silence they had sat in after watching Tony sleep 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah,”


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere along the night, tony had finally relinquished his grip on Steve’s shirt and he had slowly pulled his limbs away from the sleeping teen which had gone numb from laying still for so long. Tony had fallen into an exhaustive sleep and Steve didn’t dare disturb him from his much needed rest. Steve had made natasha go check in with doctor if it was normal for Tony to be sleeping this long. But he had confirmed that Tony was currently battling exhaustion not just from the past two days but from atleast two weeks since he had found out captain America was dead and that this was bound be a slow recovery and they had to be patient. 

“Steve you need to get some rest ,he is not the only one that is currently recovering, head back to hotel for a while.” Natasha tried for the fourth time since Tony had fallen asleep. Until now Steve had been stubborn to do so. 

“if he wakes up and finds me gone , he won’t take it too well, I have never seen him like this nat. Not even when rumlow drugged him” he said as he stretched his limbs and joints. 

“I know , trust me I am trying to understand your situation. It’s not ideal but let’s face it, there is a lot of work to get done and we can’t afford to have you tied down like this.” She said matter of factly, trust natasha to not sugar coat anything. 

Steve’s stress levels were through the roof, if he didn’t have the serum he would have had a heart attack with all the worrying he had been doing lately. 

“I want someone with him at all times, and I want a complete status analysis on the current situation by the time I wake. Can you please make sure of it?” he asked her as he grabbed a pudding cup from Tony’s uneaten evening snack the hospital had provided. 

Natasha smiled at him “thank you, was that so hard? And yes I will take care of it.” 

“thanks” he said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a lingering hug. By the time Steve made to the hotel he realized it was well past six in the evening. But he had promised natasha that he would rest for a while so he did even if it took him a lot longer than usual to actually fall asleep. 

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when his ears were filled with the shrill ringtone of his new phone that one of the agents had given him because the old one had been ttrashed.he quickly wiped the sleep out of his face blindly reaching of new handset flicking the screen to put the call through. 

“Cap, we need you for debrief” he groaned as he heard clint and sighed looking at the time on the screen of his phone. He was surprised to see that he had slept through the night and it was already eight am the next morning. This never happened with him, he was always so diligent , he was slacking off and that set an irritation within him he couldn’t seem to stave off. 

“Debrief where? Is Tony okay?” he asked rushing to get up from the bed looking around for anything that could help him freshen up. 

“He’s fine, doing better. Woke up last night but he insisted we let you sleep.” Clint said knowing he needed to give him an update about Tony first. 

“Okay, that’s good" steve said relieved and Clint continued

“debrief on quinjet. Fury will join us on video. We need you in thirty , can you make it?” Steve frowned, he had wanted to go to Tony first 

“Okay, where is the jet?” he asked as he fished out a toothbrush and some fancy looking paste and soap. 

“Docked outside, by the beach" steve froze 

“What? How many people know we are here? Clint you are insan-" he started 

“Calm your tits cap, we rented out the whole hotel, no one is here but us.” Oh! That explained a lot and Steve chuckled to himself at how extravagant shield did things sometimes. 

“you people are crazy.” 

“hey, don’t forget that you are one of us" clint snickered and Steve made a disgusted face at himself in the mirror, not just at clints response but at the dirty reflection of himself in the mirror. 

“Right, I’ll see you in a few" 

Somewhere between washing his hair and scrubbing at lingering sterile smell of the hospital Steve realized he didn’t know who was with Tony , if they were all going to be debriefing then no one would be there to sit with him. 

He quickly dried off , reached for his phone and called up nat who had promised him that Tony was in good hands but refused to tell him who. 

“Don’t play with me please" he begged 

“Steve, I know you trust me.” 

He had really wanted to see tony first , but natasha was right, he needed to rely on the team to help each other and trust them. 

“okay, will see you in ten.” He said cutting the call as he made his way over to the duffel bag that just seemed to be grower bigger in size. Again probably courtesy of clint. 

A plate of hot food was placed in front of him as he sat himself down at the small makeshift conference table they had made on the jet facing the big screen. He gratefully smiled as he settled in for what he knew was a very long lecture from fury about getting Tony involved. 

And ofcourse , let’s not forget the whole winter soldier staying at his apartment incident. 

Steve got to enjoy the hot food for all of ten seconds before the static of the screen sounded and the man himself showed up on screen angry as ever. 

“captain I am deeply disappointed” steve placed the fork down wiping his hands on a napkin before turning his attention to the screen

Before steve could defend himself Clint spoke up and these moments were rare where Clint spoke with authority and a no nonsense tone and Steve has never been more glad he had these people. 

“Sir with all due respect, what’s done has been done. I believe we need to get to the matter on hand before we let something slip past us , that is not a shame we can afford to carry forward.” 

Fury looked like he wanted to discipline a child who had spoken out of turn but he bit his tongue and instead said “I expect no information to be held back today" 

Four heads nodded in synchrony at the screen and Steve pulled out the folded documents in front of him and the others followed doing the same. 

“what is the status on the winter soldier?” right to the point. 

“Winter soldier, aka james Buchanan barnes was my friend before the ice , he was enhanced the same way as me but in the wrong hands. He was under some kind of mental influence when we found him sir, but with some effort on our side we have been able to get to back. Moments of relapse are still a concern but we are working on it. He is currently staying at net apartment and I have moved into the tower. “ steve relayed

“I won’t ask what your relationship with him is, but I have to ask you this , do you really trust him?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed without a moment of hesitation but the weight of the question of the status of his relationship with Bucky hung in the air heavy and tense. 

“Okay, coming to the next thing on hand, why was tony stark involved with your mission?” 

Bringing fury up to speed took a lot longer than steve had expected, three hours to be precise during which they had concluded that the people responsible here were the ones who had influence on Bucky and that obadiah stane had taken this an opportunity to get Steve out of the picture. Which worked out great for both parties involved . But what was still unknown was how stane came in contact with these people or if they were already in cahoots. 

Steve didn’t stay a minute longer than necessary after the screen shut off with orders from fury to get home as soon as Tony was in condition to be transported.   
They had spoken about protection detail for Tony and what would happen when they got back and how they actually couldn’t just take tony away from stane because he was his legal guardian. So until they had proof of the aabuse and report it to child services or Tony legally turns eighteen they couldn’t do much. And Steve knew very well that Tony would deny any claims of abuse in front of other parties that did not include the avengers. 

Steve went first to Tony’s doctor , because he hadn’t been there for the morning rounds and he needed to hear first hand from his doctor about how he was doing. Steve liked this guy, he was straightforward, not judgemental and seemed to truly be concerned about helping the patient. Something that steve had realised was a very rare quality in a doctor these days. 

“He is young and healthy otherwise. Just needs a little supervision in the area of staying healthy” the man said and Steve hundred percent agreed. From the time since they had become close Steve had learned that Tony had very little regard about his own health, a never care attitude that Steve was happy to intervene time after time. Somewhere along the way he had also realized that Tony was always going to be so much younger to him, and he would never get over the need to take care of the boy. He had accepted it, he just hoped that Tony wouldn’t get tired of it sometime in the future. 

“its okay if he doesn’t eat full meals, just maybe small portions broken down throughout the day. Whatever trauma he underwent seems to be weighing him down, kids these days don’t feel the need to share but if you can get him to open up he will find that he Is feeling better” the doctor said smiling at him confidently and Steve nodded back forehead creased as he tried to pay complete attention to him. 

“I know it’s hard with teens but this one seems special, he is smart. We had a lovely conversation this morning about why he should be allowed to go home. I have to say I was impressed with the arguments of course I didn’t give in" Steve grinned at him , he was all too aware of the silver tongue Tony had. 

“But I can tell you now that he can go home this evening. I’ll have the nurses do the paperwork and keep you informed. Let us know if you need anything else" steve thanked him and headed towards the room Tony was kept in. 

He stopped by the vending machines and got one of those chocolate bars that Tony always makes him buy when they go out and as he approached the room he could hear quite murmurs and he was surprised to find that he recognized one of the voices and this voice shouldn’t be here. 

He pushed the door open and what his eyes saw had him freeze in place as he took in the scene in front of him and before his mind could think his mouth was already moving 

“Peggy" he said voice breathless as his eyes scanned the women sitting on Tony’s bed arms wrapped around him and fingers stroking through his hair. 

“Steve” she said but she didn’t seem as surprised to see him and Tony’s sluggish arm wave snapped him out of the frozen moment and he walked over sitting down on the chairs next to the bed. 

“That for me?” 

“What?” he asked confused and Tony pointed to the chocolate in his hand and Steve smiled at him before handing it over 

“You don’t give sick kids chocolate steve" she said amused and their eyes locked above Tony’s head

“I am not a kid any more” tony grumbled and peggy kissed him on the head 

“So I take it you guys know each other?” tony asked waving the unopened chocolate in the air 

“Uhm we ..she.” steve was at a loss of words. There were so many thoughts running through his mind at the moment and he just didn’t know where to start. He didn’t even know if he could tell tony about their past relationship or if peggy already had or if peggy knew about him and Tony and how she would feel about them. 

He had no idea. 

“we were all under the same commanding wing.” Thankfully peggy did know what to say and Steve nodded helpfully 

“Oh, that’s really cool. “ he said turning to look at her 

“It is, it was. Your dad and the two of us had a lot of fun during those days" she told him and chanced a glance at Steve who was still at a loss of words.

Tony thankfully didn’t seem to notice Steve’s odd behavior and Steve assumed it was because he hadn’t seen peggy in a while either. 

How would he tell him that the fun the two of them had had was mostly sexual? Steve was starting to panic a little a his current situation. 

Tony yawned as he snuggled closer to his aunt and Steve almost wished it was him un her place , instead he said “Tony ,I spoke to your doctor.” 

He gave an unimpressed groan and Steve continued “he said you can leave the hospital today evening” 

Tony’s face perked up so fast , both peggy and Steve chuckled 

“Can we get this out then?” he asked sticking his arm out that had IV.

“Not yet, be patient” peggy told him and he pouted and Steve wanted to kiss that pout away but he held himself back and watched them both silently 

“I don’t want to be here” he whined 

“I know honey, but who’s fault was this huh?” she said and Tony rolled his eyes at her. 

He was looking better but Steve could still see the lingering exhaustion in his sluggish movements’

“Well, the doctor said you can leave after you have had a quick nap” now Steve received a glare but he just shrugged at Tony and said “not my words, if you wanna leave you have to sleep for a while" 

“you are a bad liar" he said grumbling and peggy laughed and now Steve glared at her 

“Get some sleep tony, I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave" he told him and tony shook his head 

“But you just got here” he said looking mildly irritated because peggy had pulled the thin blanket up over his chest trying to settle him. 

“And I will stay here till you wake up" he said and they spoke quietly back and forth like they usually did when tony didn’t want to sleep but needed it until he was too exhausted to say any more and his breathing quieted and his eyes fell shut. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence followed and Steve knew he had to be the one to break it. In so many years he had avoided one thing, to find peggy. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he just felt so out of place , a new world he needed to get used to and ofcourse the one reason he really didn’t want to find her was for the fear that if peggy had moved on then Steve’s presence would only complicate things. 

Also, steve didn’t think he could handle seeing her with another person yet , so he had reasoned with himself that not contacting her would be for the best. When steve finally felt brave enough to look up at her, she gave him a warm smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners which Steve realized must have come with age. 

“Don’t do that to yourself Steve, we are both doing just fine now aren’t we?” she said running her fingers through Tony’s hair and Steve could almost feel the nimble fingers that would do the same to his hair after a particular tiring day before the ice. 

“I am sorry,peggy. I should have contacted you, but somehow it didn’t feel right.” He said softly begging her to understand and understand she did , because she was peggy , his first love. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Steve, I am just really glad you are doing okay.” His heart was beating fast and he scolded himself for being the coward. 

“so I hear tony really likes history" she said a hint of smirk on those ever red lips that Steve had first fallen for. 

He felt himself blush, he hadn’t done that in a while really. It was different with Tony, he was the adult and Tony was the one doing all blushing. He didn’t mind as long as he got to see that on tony , but to think back the roles were reversed with peggy ,he didn’t ever think things would be the way they were today. 

“he reminds me a lot of howard" he said instead eyes scanning over the sleeping face 

“He really does take after him, sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if they were not..” steve nodded his lips pressed in a tight line. 

“steve” 

“Hmm?” he asked distracting still looking at Tony 

“There aren’t many people tony is so open with , I am happy one of those people is you.” Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet hers 

“Did he tell you?” he asked hoping that Tony had infact because he wasn’t so sure he could. 

“Not so much in words, but I know him well enough" she said flashing a grin at him 

Steve gave her a shaky smile “you weren’t surprised?”   
“would you be surprised if I said that I had always somewhat known?” 

“How?” he himself had not known for a long while , bisexuality was not condoned in the forties but once he got a fresh start, steve didn’t plan to let that window slide. His family now, clint , natasha , thor and a few others had been so good to him that he often forgot how hard it was in the forties.

“Bucky” oh. 

Steve had never even known that he should have questioned his relationship with Bucky. He found himself often having to wonder what if ? But ever since he found Tony things had changed a lot, he hadn’t really been thinking about the others, bucky, peggy, the first time he was embraced by a man after being unfrozen.. , well he was thinking. A lot. About tony, but that was a good thing right? 

“Steve you are an honest man, don’t overthink things. It’s not your best quality" she was right but he couldn’t help himself . 

He nodded and watched as she carefully slid out from underneath Tony and straightened her skirt. 

“Are you leaving?” he asked feeling like this moment of catchup was not enough in the least and he wanted to hang on to this time as much as possible. 

“Natasha made a personal request that I come, and when it pertains to Tony I seldom refuse” 

“natasha? How long has this been going on?” he asked 

“She contacted me when you were unfrozen, said she thought Steve needed a familiar face but I disagreed”

he nodded and smiled gratefully at her and he recited a soft kiss on his cheek in return and he held on to that kiss as much as possible all the memories crashing down on him. 

“Take care of yourself Steve” 

“He is going to want to say goodbye" he said not sure if he was using it as an excuse to get more time with her or if he really just wanted her to stay for Tony’s sake. 

“Right now, he needs you more than you think" was all she said before she left him standing there with nothing but a brush of her fingers against his arm. 

He sighed rubbing a palm over his face and settled in waiting for Tony to wake up. He didn’t last even fifteen minutes before he had to move to the bed and embrace the teen as he slept on.


	15. Chapter 15

“What is it?” Steve asked frowning at Tony 

“Nothing" he mumbled as he walked backwards and out of Steve’s classroom.

He had been doing this a lot lately , he would walk past his class several times a day and probably thought Steve didn’t notice but Steve was trained to notice these things so he did. But today was the first time he had walked in looking for something and had shaken his head mumbling to himself and walked out. 

Steve gave an amused smile as he went back to grading his papers. Tony was doing a lot better since they returned home one week back. A lot of things had changed since they had come back . The biggest being that ,in the time Steve had been captured, they had recruited Bruce to be part of a research scientist on shield . Which steve was so excited for because now he had another person he could finally talk to without having to be careful of what he was saying. 

Secondly, Tony’s living arrangements had been a huge discussion. Steve had argued relentlessly with Tony about him staying at a ‘friend’s’ place for a while but he had been just as adamant as Steve. So after drawn out discussion , Tony had promised them that he would call the minute anything went amiss. Natasha had sided with Tony which Steve was unhappy about but her reasoning was fair.

Tony was their only link into finding out what stane was upto and if they let him think that they hadn’t been compromised yet then they can catch him in the act next time. They had also placed an agent to shadow him everywhere he goes unless Steve was with him and well that was most of the time but if Tony knew about the agent then he would probably , in words of Tony, flip out. 

Steve had given Tony a bug , which he had dropped in stane's office and so far they hadn’t heard anything useful. Either stane was extremely careful or he knew he couldn’t trust Tony. Coming to that, stand had not mentioned Steve’s relationship with tony to him yet and they had been wondering what that meant still. 

Thirdly, Tony’s grades had dropped drastically enough for it to be of major concern. Steve hadn’t believed bruce when he first told him that Tony had actually failed all his classes during the semester exam but Steve knew what Tony had gone through those days when Steve was missing and he let it be until he realized that Tony didn’t seem to be picking up since they were back. 

He realized that as he graded the papers that his class had written two days back and Steve remembers Tony working on it while Steve had sat next to him at the island in the kitchen at the tower trying to get him to finish the food on his plate. He hadn’t even hinted he was having trouble with it and Steve has never really had to help Tony or be generally bothered regarding his school work because he was usually excellent at it. Genius and all. 

He knew he had to talk to Tony about it or atleast find out where the problem is. He is the teacher after all and Steve couldn’t bear the thought of Tony failing his class. Bruce had offered to help and Steve was ever grateful. He had been engaging Tony as much as possible in the science-y things he normally does and now that he had access to all of shields toys he had been busy. 

The video that went viral about captain America dying was all over the internet and Steve had initially been very worried that his cover would be blown in school but soon realized that his face was marred enough that people didn’t put two and two together. 

He hadn’t even realized how fast time was flying since he was back, realized it was because he finally had some time to relax and do things at his pace. 

Tony has also been spending a lot of time in the mansion, and when steve asks him about it, he always speaks this science jargon he doesn’t understand and then sighs and tells him that he is working on something in his lab. Which is good because Steve didn’t like the thought of Tony sitting around stane or rumlow. Which by the way, rumlow had been AWOL since they were back, again something Steve didn’t complain about. 

Steve was yet to speak to Bucky, which he didn’t know why he was hesitating so much about or that’s what he told himself, because he knew somewhere deep inside that it had something to do with what peggy had said about knowing his feelings towards Bucky in the forties. 

The bell rang , shrill and loud snapping Steve out of his thoughts and he looked at the time surprised that the day was over. He packed up the papers except for Tony’s, which he slipped into his bag and headed towards Bruce’s lab, where he knew he would find Tony. 

“Hey" he said knocking on the door getting their attention and they both turned giving him a irritated look and Steve held up his hands mouthing ‘sorry' . He had apparently distracted them from something important. 

Five minutes later, all the wires and weird things packed away Tony turned to him giving him a smile his hair disheveled and he had graphite marks all over his face from his fingers. 

“How is it that Bruce always looks impeccable and you end up like this?” he said trying to wipe away the graphite and then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Cause he makes me do all the dirty work" tony said glaring at bruce 

“You volunteered” bruce cut short and Steve smirked at both of them before giving tony a once over. He had been doing that a lot lately ever since he collapsed from exhaustion. He wasn’t yet fully recovered and Steve felt responsible and guilty . 

“Did you eat your lunch?” he asked as he watched him pack his bag and Tony rolled his eyes 

“I ate some” and before Steve could scold him he calmly said “but I am hungry now so let’s go eat something?” and Steve smiled when he caught Bruce’s exasperated handshake at how well Tony had learnt to manipulate Steve. 

“Okay , come on. Bruce you want to join us?” he asked as Tony handed over something for him to carry. It looked like a mini microwave but Steve had long since learnt not to ask. 

“I have some errands to run, you guys go ahead.” steve nodded “tony, remember what I said , don’t stay up all night again okay?” steve frowned at this , had tony not been sleeping? 

“okay bruce" he said irritated and Steve corrected the teen out of habit “Dr. Banner” 

Tony sighed and repeated “yes okay Dr. Banner" placating and Steve gave an apologetic look to Bruce before trailing behind the teen carrying the microwave thing. 

“So” steve said as he wiped his mouth clean with the napkin 

“So?” tony asked as Steve watched him eat his pizza , which wouldn’t have been Steve’s first choice but since a few days Steve was just happy as long as he was willingly eating something. It had taken two days before Tony could handle eating solid foods without throwing up and Steve was not feeling too happy about his choice of foods but he didn’t want to hover so much so he just let it go and ordered himself a salad, so he could pass some to Tony on the sly. 

“I graded your paper today" he said watching Tony’s face for his reaction and all he got was an “oh" 

“Something you want to tell me?” tony frowned at his pizza not looking up 

“Don’t do that" 

“what am I doing?” he asked confused as he watched Tony carefully 

“The teacher thing" Steve chuckled quietly 

“I am a teacher, I am YOUR teacher" tony grumbled something unintelligible and went back to eating his food 

“Are you planning to fail your classes on purpose so you can stay in my class forever?” 

“Yes" 

“Hey stop with the joking , I am trying to have a serious conversation here" he turned himself on the chair facing Tony his salad forgotten 

“You started it" 

“Right, sorry.” He said and tugged on Tony’s hand until he dropped the slice and looked up at him 

“Tell me what’s going on" he insisted once he had his attention 

“nothing” 

“I find it very hard to believe that a genius” he pointed at Tony “is failing his classes at school" 

“How do you know, you weren’t even here" he snapped and Steve sighed leaning over to kiss him while Tony tried to resist 

“I am here now aren’t I? And you are still not doing so good honey" he said gently and Tony refused to look at him 

“I know,” He said quietly “I am working on it” he said through his teeth like it was hard for him to admit and Steve smiled letting go of his hand 

“Good I am happy to hear that, but I need to tell me if you need help okay? Even geniuses need help sometimes" and Tony snorted 

“I can manage on my own thank you very much" he said rolling his eyes 

“I have your paper with me, think it will help if we go over it together?” he asked hoping tony would let him help but he shook his head quickly and said a short 

“nope" 

Steve wasn’t particularly disappointed at how this conversation had turned out but then again he hadn’t exactly expected something else.

“how are you feeling? Still tired?” he asked remembering what Bruce had said to Tony about sleeping but couldn’t bring it up directly because handling tony was an art. You needed to know how to exactly phrase your words or Tony would get defensive and shut down. 

“good , “ and suddenly he looked up and grinned “I signed up for basketball today" 

Steve blinked . Once, twice and “what?” he asked amused 

“Yeah really, rhodey was pissed that I was not spending enough time with him” steve was still blinking owlishly at him and then Tony smacked him on the shoulder 

“Stop that, it’s not as crazy as you think" steve laughed 

“I have never even seen you step foot in the gym and  
now you want to play basketball?” tony rolled his eyes at him picking at his pizza 

“Shut up" 

“I am kidding" steve said quickly “its good, I am glad you are trying sports” 

“You play right? With the coach? I have heard a lot of the students talk about how good you are. You should come play! You don’t have a class when I have gym right?” tony sounded so excited and Steve smiled at him 

“Sorry, my schedule changed. I have a class after yours” he gave him an apologetic look and Tony looked momentarily sad but shrugged it off quickly enough. 

“Okay, I am going to the men’s room , finish your pizza and I’ll drop you home" he said emptying his pockets and placing his phone and wallet on the table next to Tony so he could pay the waiter with it when Steve was gone. 

Something changed, when steve returned and he couldn’t exactly pin point what it was but it didn’t feel right. The LCD screen that had been screeching some news had been turned off and the sudden silence seemed deafening to Steve after having sat for an hour amidst the noise. 

He shook his head clearing his mind and walked behind Tony towards his car and realized his keys were with his wallet and Tony handed them to him but he held both their phones in his hand getting in to the car not waiting for Steve . 

“steve?” 

“Yeah?” he asked turning to look at Tony as he stopped at a red signal 

“obie isn’t home, can you stay?” he asked like he didn’t expect steve to agree but Steve actually didn’t have anything important to do 

‘Yeah, sure. But if you need to study-" 

“uhm you can help me study too if you want” he said quickly and Steve was a little stunned but he pursed his lips and put the car in drive turning towards Tony’s house. 

Tony had been silent after that not saying anything. He put the car in park and they headed inside as tony dropped his ‘new bag' (he had thrown the old one away not wanting to even deal with it) on the living room couch and pulled Steve to his room with a firm grasp on his wrist.

“Woah hey , slow down!” he said as he was pushed onto the bed and Tony quickly crawled up next to him and all but wrapped his limbs around him tightly and held him there.

Steve wasn’t sure what had just happened but he kicked his shoes off and pulled them both more comfortably onto the bed. Tony was still wearing his shoes and after a few comfortable moments of silence he sighed got up to kick his shoes and socks to the floor haphazardly before cuddling back up to Steve. 

“you okay?” steve broke the silence and Tony nodded even though something was obviously very wrong and alarm bells went off in Steve’s head as he tried to think of what it might be. 

Tony gets clingy only under few circumstances and all of it had to do with him needing medical help. Steve placed a palm against his forehead, but he seemed fine. 

“what’s with the sudden love?” he asked as he slid a hand around his waist holding him closer 

“Nothing , why can’t I cuddle with my boyfriend without getting the second degree?” he said frowning 

“I don’t know what that means but you know what I am asking” he said as he pushed his still too long hair out of his face. 

He needs a haircut , tony was looking nothing like the sharp well dressed teen he had been when he first joined school off late ,but then again he had been through a lot in that time. 

“I am not feeling well , so I need you here with me" he mumbled and Steve carefully pushed him away to read his face but he didn’t see anything there other than the sudden sadness that seemed to have taken over him since he came back from the men’s room. 

“Tell me what’s wrong” steve shifted them so tony was laying beside him instead of practically on him. 

“I am just tired I think" something was really amiss if Tony was even admitting this. But steve brushed it off and kissed him softly on the lips , but what he intended to be a quick innocent kiss quickly turned into something more heated as Tony put all he had into it.  
Steve felt his hands snaking down under his shirt ,tugging on it until Steve gave up and helped him take it off. 

“Tony” he tried to stop him but he was a man after all and he was getting very distracted very quickly. But the moment Tony’s shirt came off and he bent down to nip at Steve’s neck , he flipped them around so he was hovering over the teen , Tony’s back pressed flush against the bed. 

He could feel the sudden desperation in his movements as Tony continued to frantically grasp at Steve’s pants his breaths turning into pants. 

“sweetheart stop, hey tony ,-" tony successfully unbuckled Steve’s belt and pushed his pants down and he couldn’t help but groan into the feather light touch as Tony’s fingers grazed at his half hard shaft through his boxers. 

He had to take a breath, close his eyes to clear his head before capturing Tony’s wandering hands and pinning them to the bed above his head. Steve opened his eyes to look directly into Tony’s, immediately noting the fear in them 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but until you tell me ,we are not doing this” he said as he pushed himself away careful to avoid touching any part of Tony as he let go of his wrists and pulled up his pants over his now throbbing erection. 

Steve would have never thought he would ever have such strong or immediate response to anybody’s touch but with Tony nothing was imminent. 

Tony didn’t look disappointed, infact it seemed like he expected it. But that wasn’t surprising because Steve had made it very clear to him that Tony was still too young for this. 

“Please" he said quietly and Steve just stared at him

“you said you are feeling unwell and you thing this is the fix?” steve asked him because obviously he had been lying about it and Tony looked away his face turning more red by the minute. 

“Tony, what’s going on baby?” he said when he finally felt his own erection settle enough for Steve to reach out and pull Tony to him and he came with burying his face in his chest and held him tight. 

“Did something happen? Did someone do something ?”

“No I just need you here with me right now" he said or more like pleaded and Steve frowned as he rubbed his palm on Tony’s back

“I am here.” He paused for a second and Tony looked up at him 

“I am sorry" he said fingering Steve’s collar and Steve kissed him till he seemed satisfied. 

“Okay now you are scaring me, tell me what’s happening please” he begged as he pulled them both upright 

“I just like having you here with me, that’s all" 

“Try again" he scolded but continued rubbing his hand soothingly along his back 

“I am serious" he pouted but Steve didn’t give in 

“one week back you didn’t even want to sleep naked next to me, today you want to have sex?” tony stuttered on his breath at Steve’s sudden bluntness and he smirked at his reaction because this was more the Tony he knew. 

But before he could get an answer from tony he could hear the distinct screeching noise his phone was calibrated to make in case of emergencies when he was not picking up his phone. The noise echoed through the empty house from the hallway where Tony had left their phones. 

Tony startled badly in his arms at the noise and Steve quickly lifted him onto the bed to get to his phone and before he could even leave the bed Tony caught hold of his hand tugging with all his might and Steve turned back to look at him confused 

“Don’t go" he said 

“That’s an emergency, I need to get that" he said tapping on his ear to indicate the noise and Tony let go and Steve jogged over the living room for his phone. 

“where the hell are you?” he heard nat and she sounded out of breath 

“At Tony’s , what’s going on?” he heard the distinct sound of Hawkeyes battle cry on the other end and the hair on his neck stood up as his ears strained to listen for more 

“Steve you moron, we need you on 66th now. I am so tired of this doombot shit" steve cringed at her language 

“how long?” he asked as he ran around picking up his things 

“Almost an hour now" he heard Clint scream in the background and Steve realized they must be using their com links 

“Its all over the news how did you miss it?” and then ,finally, the gears in Steve’s mind clicked. The turned off tv when Steve went to the mens room and Tony’s sudden need for Steve to be near him. 

“Guys I need to take care of something before I can make it, -" 

“Twenty minutes max" he heard before the line clicked but Steve knew all he needed to get back on line was to use his comm link in his wallet. 

He reached Tony’s room in three seconds flat and found him sitting the same way he had left him. Je didn’t even look up when Steve crouched down in front of him. 

“Tony, did you turn my phone off?” he watched as the teens throat bobbed as he swallowed 

“I am sorry. You can go now" he said his voice shaking like he was going to cry 

“Look at me sweetheart, please" the tears fell as he lifted his head but neither did anything about it.

“you wanted me here so I wont go to the battle?” he asked him even though he knew the answer and Tony nodded breath hitching

“I know I can’t promise you that nothing bad will happen but this is what I am made for. My team needs me there, i need you to Understand this.” Tony didn’t say anything, didn’t even nod so Steve continued 

“I promise I am not mad, I know it’s scary. Believe me , I really do. But I need to go now and when I am back , you and me are going to sit down and figure out how we can make this better for the both of us okay?” tony just wrapped his arms around Steve hugging him tightly for an entire minute before he let go. 

“I made this thing, its not the best yet but let me get it please wait just one second “ tony stumbled over his words as he ran out of the room and Steve stood tapping his foot the nervous energy getting to him 

“Here, this “ tony thrusted something small, button sized at him and Tony yanked it back from him before he could ask what it was and he climbed on the bed and tugged on Steve’s ear before pushing the little device in. Only then did Steve even realize that it was some kind of communication device . 

“I have one too, so that we can stay connected wherever you are" steve didn’t have the time to appreciate so he gave him a quick kiss and left him standing on the bed ad he toyed with the other device in his hands. 

“Cap there is no use of you here if you are so distracted” clint said as they stood back to back trying to kill as many bots as possible. 

“less talk more work Hawkeye” and Clint caught one of the bors holding it at arms length while he turned to stare at Steve and Steve pointed to the other comm link in his right ear that Tony had put in. 

Clint figured it out immediately and to make things worse he shouted “tony come get your man, he’s killing the fun outta everything” 

“tony , you stay where you are" he said because he didn’t know if Tony would take it as a joke or not.

“are you okay? Did something happen?” he heard Tony’s panicked voice and Steve cursed clint 

“No I am fine , clint is just pulling your leg okay?” 

“Yup, because muscle man here is making us concentrate on our mission, urgh" clint whined and Steve threw a piece of bot at him which he dodged easily enough 

“Where is widow? The last I heard from her was before I got here" he asked clint 

“She’s down, went hard on her ankle. Wasn’t there to back her up” shit, this was Steve’s fault , if he had been there then they could have split up properly. 

“Don’t beat yourself about it cap, she’s fine. Just bummed that fury pulled her out early” that sounds like natasha but he knew it was his fault. He owed it to his team to look out for them. 

“Steve what happened to tasha?” he heard Tony, voice filled with dread and this was not working , steve wasn’t able to constantly keep his conversations in check for the sake of Tony in the middle of a battle. 

“She’s fine" he grunted as he was smacked from the back with a solid beam. 

“is she hurt?” 

“honey, I cant talk right now.” 

“Sorry" 

Aliens, missions, battles all meant one thing that Steve dreaded more than anything. Debrief. It was a long drawn out process and he really needed to get to Tony now. 

“Captain, I expect you to be more aware next time” fury was said as they left the conference room 

He was sweating and his uniform was torn in so many places , there was no salvaging it. 

“Sir I-" 

“don’t want to hear it" he said walking away and Steve had to control his urge his roll his eyes a the dramatic man. 

Steve had switched off both the comms before the debrief and he picked up the one Tony had given him switching it on again. He didn’t know if Tony would still have his , it had been a good two hours since he had it turned off. 

“Steve?” he was so surprised to hear Tony’s immediate response that he ended up pulling the little device out the voice in his ear jarring him.

“Tony? You still have your link on ?” 

“I never switched it off” steve could imagine the frown on Tony’s face while he said that 

“I am heading to the tower now, can you come over? Stay the night?” he asked him even though he knew Tony would say yes 

“Uh huh, I’ll be there in twenty” steve was going to have a long night but first he needed to get a hot shower to relax his aching muscles and look less fresh out battle to not scare Tony further. 

“get your homework please” he told him and he heard Tony snort on the other side 

“I finished it" he said but Steve knew he was lying and he briefly wondered when he had turned into this doting boyfriend 

“honey we both know you haven’t,” 

“Fine" he grumbled 

“Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“is nat really okay?”

“She’s fine" he repeated 

“I am sorry,I know it’s my fault" steve pursed his lips considering what to say 

“she will be alright" he said and Steve felt awful for not consoling him , but really it was kind of his fault. 

“okay, I am sorry” he heard the static before the link cut off and Steve sighed pushing the door open to his bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Should steve and Tony finally do it or should Steve still continue to protect Tony's virtue? 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments!!


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was fresh out of the shower feeling a whole lot better about everything already when the door to his bedroom creaked open and he smirked when he saw the brunette sticking his head in looking around 

“I wont bite, you can come in” he chuckled as Tony’s eyes widened at not realizing that Steve had seen him . 

He quickly entered the room leaving the door wide open and trudged over to the bed like he didn’t want to be here. Steve watched silently as he squared his shoulders ,toed his canvas off and pulled his feet up onto the bed.

Steve couldn’t help but let out a chuckle once he got a good look at Tony.

“What are you wearing?” Tony’s eyes drifted up but quickly looked away 

“is that mine?” he said folding his arms across his chest and Tony glared at him. 

He was wearing one of Steve’s button down school shirt that he had left at Tony’s place and shorts. Off white (maybe pink) shorts that barely escaped the length of his shirt. And with the backpack he looked even more childish than normal. 

Here’s the thing, Tony even at sixteen had the soft baby skin and the scanty body hair didn’t help much with the image when he was dressed like this. It made steve feel just a little perverted , he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and went over to the silent brooding teen. 

“is there a reason you are giving me the silent treatment?” he asked and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I am not” he said unconsciously bodily leaning towards Steve and Steve knew exactly what he needed. 

From the past few months Steve had learnt that Tony was touch starved, but he was also very hesitant to accept it from just anybody. He had been reluctant with Steve as well in the beginning but he had learnt that it takes a little bit of coaxing on Steve’s part and once he accepts it , tony will milk the most out of it shamelessly and Steve loved that part of it. 

Tony’s fear often showed as anger, anger that he hadn’t yet learnt how to project so it often seemed like a stubborn childish mannerism and he knew very well where today’s fear was coming from. 

“Come here" steve said pulling Tony up to his feet and pulling off his bag in the process dropping it on the bed. 

Tony was stiff in his arms and Steve sighed running his hands through his messy hair. 

But in that moment Tony did something that Steve was not expecting, he raised his arms up wrapping them around his neck and for Tony to be able to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder he had stand on his toes so steve pulled his arm around Tony’s waist and gave him a little lift. The moment his toes left the floor he wrapped them around Steve’s waist clinging to Steve face buried in his neck. 

He stood there in the middle of the room holding his lover waiting for the tears to come , but they didn’t instead tony turned his head and Steve felt the press of warm lips against the exposed skin of his neck. 

“Are you okay?” he asked tentatively and Tony huffed 

“I should be asking you that" he said holding on just a little tighter 

“I am a little tired, but nothing a little food won’t fix" tony gave a stifled laugh and Steve gave a confused look 

“What’s funny?” and Tony gave him another kiss ,this one was wet and Steve didn’t mind at all 

“try – a whole LOT of food" stve chuckled , he was not wrong. With Steve’s metabolism the refrigerator needed stocking everyday. Good thing it was paid for by shield. 

“Funny. I take the comm link helped?” he felt Tony nod against his neck, his hair tickling and Steve fought the urge to scratch the itch it left behind 

“also, the fact that you didn’t get kidnapped helped, a lot" 

“well, I did get kidnapped today" steve said carefully using his left hand to support Tony’s back and keep him stable as he pushed back eyes wide 

“By you” and Tony’s wide eyes turned downcast with guilt 

“Tony look at me” he asked 

“I can’t blame you for you did today, because I know why you did it and I know it’s what I would have wanted to do if I were in your shoes. But the serum is what makes me withstand these things and this is what I am meant for-" 

“I know that already, but things changed for me last month after I realized that even Captain america can die” 

that was something Steve had not considered even, that tony had seen the weak side of him. To everyone , even tony captain America would be this hero and Tony had witnessed the fall of the captain and that would have jarred him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” he asked looking at him 

“I didn’t know , I was just trying to comprehend and I couldn’t and I still cannot” he said forehead creasing but Steve didn’t have a free hand to smooth it out.

He pursed his lips not sure if anything he would say would help but atleast he finally knew what had been troubling Tony ever since they were back.

Tony tucked his head back against his neck and sighed and Steve turned his head just slightly towards Tony’s ear and said quietly “I am sorry I didn’t realize sooner but we will find a way to help you feel better" 

“Okay" was the only response he received 

“you haven’t been sleeping lately" steve said, not asked allowing no room for Tony to deny. 

“it happens sometimes" that threw him off 

“Explain please" and Tony sighed again , steve trying to encourage him he gave him a gentle squeeze 

“my mind does this thing sometimes , where it doesn’t stop. It’s too loud you know?” Steve had seen this before , he should have known this happens with Tony as well. 

Howard and bruce did this more often than not. Bruce usually does yoga or something and Howard used to drink his thoughts away and Steve had been there to pick up after him everytime. 

“Did you speak to Bruce about it?”

“Yeah, but he said I have to find what works for me" he grumbled clearly not satisfied 

“Your dad had this problem too" he said as he walked over to the bed sitting down tony still holding on tight.

“And?” 

“Well..” tony pushed away to look at Steve and he gave him a questioning look 

“He used to drink until he couldn’t think anymore” and Tony’s face turned into a smirk 

“that could work , I am sure it will" and Steve gave him a hard glare 

“Don’t you dare,-" 

“please? Just a little! I am sure my tolerance is still low and a small amount should be enough" 

“No" steve said firmly and bodily lifted him and planted him on the floor on his feet. 

“What will you do if I do it anyway?” he asked single eyebrow lifting 

“One spank from captain America will make you sure you don’t sit for a week" he said without thinking and Tony’s eyes widened , the tips of his ears turning red.

“You are not my dad" he said turning his head away and Steve pulled him closer lips to his ear 

“You think your boyfriend can’t spank you?” tony shivered and Steve smirked as he watched the blush reach his cheeks 

“don’t make fun of me" he pouted and Steve smiled at him receiving a smack on his shoulder 

“sorry” he said putting his hands up “but I am serious about the alcohol Tony. Wait a few years, it wont kill you” tony pouted some more 

“Okay fine dad” he said and Steve gave him a smack on his butt and Tony yelped trying to get away while steve held him by the wrist. 

“Ow!” He whined trying to rub the sore spot and Steve rolled his eyes pulling him closer and sitting him on his lap. 

Tony’s eyes drifted and seemed fixated on something on Steve’s arm and when Steve looked down he saw a red angry mark from the battle and Tony thumbed at it the skin blanching under his touch .

“steve" 

“Yeah honey?” he asked as he watched Tony’s face suddenly lacking all the humor from just fee seconds ago 

“Show me that you are okay” steve sighed dropping his forehead against Tony’s for a second before pushing away to pull his shirt off. 

He watched as Tony’s fingers traced every little mark already healing rapidly on his skin and when he was done Steve put his shirt back on with Tony’s permission. 

“let’s go have dinner and then we can work on your homework" he told him walking towards the door 

“I am not hungry, you go. I’ll work on my homework” he said as he sat on the bed 

“Are you trying to make me worry again? You need to eat Tony” 

“Fine, you bring me something when you are done” well there was Steve’s answer.

“You don’t want to face the team?” tony shook his head ever so slightly 

“You have to face the consequences of your action and I promise you will be quiet surprised by what’s to come" he said pulling Tony with him. 

“Natasha probably hates me, I don’t want to go" he whined 

“Natasha does hate you” steve stilled before rolling his eyes at the dramatics and Tony froze before he took the few steps back and cowered behind steve. 

Said person was standing in the hallway behind them like she hadn’t just injured her ankle glaring at Tony but Steve knew there was no actual heat behind it. The team had come to become very protective of him whether tony knew it or not ,there wasn’t much Tony asked for and didn’t get from them. 

“only steve gets hugs after a battle huh? What about me , did you see my ankle? The poor thing" she said tilting her head slightly trying hard to keep from smiling at the cowering teen. 

“Sorry tasha I am really -" 

“If I don’t receive my hug in the next three seconds..” 

she threatened but even before she could mention the threat Tony took the four long steps towards her throwing his arms around her and Steve did the same but kept his distance from the two knowing natasha would need the support due to her injury. 

“ I cant believe you thought this would all it would take for me to hate you” She told him while trying to balance on her uninjured leg trying to make it look like she was fine. But Steve saw right through her little charade 

“I distinctly remember being told by the medical staff that you need to be off the foot" he said pulling Tony away from her to ease the pressure on her leg. 

“How bad is it?” Tony asked bending a little to get a look at it but it was covered in pants and they couldn’t see anything other than the bruising 

“It’s a minor injury and I will be fine. I am also hungry” she said pointing towards the general direction of the kitchen with her thumb and Tony jumped 

“I’ll get you food , you sit here” he said pulling her towards the large couch in the communal area. Nat smirked at Steve and he had fight the urge to roll his eyes again. 

“Tony sit down, food is coming. Clint and thor are on food duty" he told him firmly and Tony sat down giving her an apologetic look. 

“you run out of clothes to wear?” he heard natasha ask Steve as he headed towards the kitchen to get her some water. 

He stood there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts in the comforting sound of Tony and nat talking in the background. 

It had already been a difficult day and it was going to get worse. Because they were about to tell tony that his godfather , stand was smuggling weapons under the table and that’s why he needed tony out of the picture. This was a revelation that came up two days ago and they needed to collect proof before telling Tony anything. Steve was worried because Tony had enough on his plate right now and he didn’t need to be adding to it. But Tony was in danger under stane’s care and they couldn’t allow that. Steve had wanted to wait a few more days, he was worried for Tony’s health which seemed to be not getting much better but this couldn’t wait because next week was Tony’s birthday and he would be turning eighteen according to the fake birth certificate, which meant the company would be in Tony’s hands and stane would not want that. 

“Oww! Widow don’t be a bitch" that snapped him right out of his thoughts as he stalked out of the kitchen 

“Clint watch your mouth" he said walking out to see what the commotion was about and immediately regretted his curiosity as he found Tony and Clint covered in what looked like red sauce pasta standing and glaring at natasha who looked unimpressed. 

Tony’s baby pink shorts were thankfully not harmed and Steve’s ears burned at the thought and he quickly grabbed hand towels from the kitchen giving one to Clint and using the other to clean Tony up as much as possible .

Not that Tony couldn’t have done it himself, but steve liked taking care of him and he took the opportunity whenever possible because Tony normally whine at being fussed over. 

“I need another shirt" he said pulling on the fabric holding it away from his body. Steve groaned when he realized there was pasta sauce in his hair as well. 

“It’s their fault! I didn’t do anything” he grimaced and Steve sent him to go take a shower. 

“Steve calm down, we are on it" clint said as he sat down face in palms. Nat gave him a little nudge with her good foot and he looked up

“does he know bruce is coming?” they had invited bruce over for dinner because they had wanted to give him a official welcome to shield and he had been very happy to oblige.

Tony loved bruce , they got along really well and Bruce had taken to Tony just as quickly 

Tony was excited about the birthday because he would legally be an adult but Steve knew he had been terrified out of his mind because in Howard’s will , it was mentioned that once Tony was eighteen the company would go to him and Tony had admitted to him that he didn’t know anything about running a company. 

“he will found out soon enough" he told her , meaning he had actually forgotten to mention it to him. 

“He’s mature enough to handle the Intel Steve, you are being overly protective. Stop being so worried , we are here aren’t we?” clint said throwing something at him to get his attention. 

“That’s not what I am afraid of, he has no self preservation whatsoever. He will walk right into whatever trap stane has set for him when he does turn eighteen" 

“Which is why we contacted CPS to get hold of the original certificate. Everyone will know in a few days that he is really only turning seventeen" natasha told him or re told him for the n'th number of time. 

“He is not going to like that" clint muttered and Steve agreed. 

“He is right here" Steve’s head snapped up eyebrows raising in question as they all turned to see Tony standing there with a shirt he had apparently picked out from Steve’s wardrobe to wear. 

“weren’t you supposed to be showering?” clint asked and Tony frowned at them 

“What intel?” he asked eyes zeroing in on steve and he sighed as he motioned with his hands towards his still pasta clad hair 

“Go take a shower and then we will talk" he frowned some more before nodded and holding up the shirt to Steve 

“I came to ask if could borrow this one?” 

‐------------------------‐----------‐------------------------‐---‐---------------------

It had been two days since they had told tony about stane selling weapons under the table. He had taken it surprisingly well , but steve knew by now that Tony hid his emotions very well when required.

He was also very angry with Steve about acquiring his birth certificate , well not so much so that they had acquired it but that everyone in his school knew that he was actually younger to them by a little more than a year. 

Steve knew he was internally relieved that he didn’t have to deal with the company for another year and that whatever stane had planned for when Tony would turn eighteen will also be pushed a year.

Stane on the other hand had gone berserk when CPS came forward with original birth certificate and had denied any claims regarding the fake one saying that it was what Howard had left him with. 

Tony had been quite pissed with Steve and the team for no apparent reason as far as Steve was concerned , and had been avoiding them all for two days now. 

Steve knew he was a teenager and emotions run wild so he had been careful around him trying not push any buttons. Shield agents still followed Tony around to keep an eye on him and that was enough to keep steve sane . 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his classroom door. 

“Rogers, I need a favor. There’s a girl who collapsed in the gym and the nurse is on leave today. Heard you were the go to medical guy" the gym teacher said, he sounded out of breath like he had just run here to get Steve and that told him that this may be serious and he quickly followed him back to gym. 

As soon as he entered , looking at the faces he knew this was Tony’s class, and he spotted the collapsed girl by the volley ball court surrounded by a bunch of students and he jogged over. 

He recognized the girl quickly, calling out her name trying to see if he could rouse her 

“Ms Jones, can you hear me?” he tried as he gently shook her shoulder but she didn’t show any signs of waking up. 

He looked up seeing the concerned faces of her classmates 

“Okay, nothing to see here. You guys need to give her some space , she will be alright" he said clearing the crowd around them. 

Steve was thankful that they actually listened to him for once. He quickly reached over feeling for her pulse that he found was slower than normal. 

“What happened?” he asked the gym teacher who shrugged crouching down next to Steve and the collapsed girl . 

“Not sure , they were playing a game and I heard sudden yelling and she collapsed the moment I turned to see" steve nodded 

He gave her quick once over nothing the pallor and pinched her skin on the back of her palm finding that she was indeed just dehydrated. 

“Get me some normal water and some oral rehydration solution” he knew he couldn’t move her just yet because she may have hurt her head in the process of collapsing to the hard ground. 

Within seconds he was handed the things and he thanked the person without looking up. He took a little bit of the normal water splashing some on her face to give her a bit if shock before dripping some down her parted lips. 

That did the trick and she immediately responded her tongue sliding over he lips for more. 

Steve sighed in relief before calling out her name again  
“Ms. Jones ? Anna? You with me?" he said gently trying to get her attention.

It took a few seconds but she eventually opened her eyes. Steve grabbed her flailing hand as confusion took over holding it firmly 

“You are okay anna, you collapsed in gym. Can you look at me?” he asked as he waited patiently for her to turn and recognize him. 

“Do you know who I am?” watching her frown Steve worried more about the possible head injury 

“Mr Rogers?” he gave her an encouraging smile and her frown disappeared and she tried to get up but Steve held her down quickly by her shoulders.

“I need you to lay still for just a few more seconds okay? Can you tell me if anything hurts anna?” she took her time and only after confirming once again that nothing hurt he let her sit up and supported her as he gave her the rehydration solution. 

“Can you walk? We should get you to the nurses room. You can lay down for a while okay?” he said helping her up and as she stood her knees buckled and Steve heard several gasps as he caught her and picked her up striding out of the gym towards the nurses room. 

“Is she going to be alright?” the gym teacher asked and he nodded as he helped her onto one of the beds and handed her a bottle of water. 

“can you inform her parents?” He asked turning towards one of the other female teachers who saw them and had followed them to the nurses room worried. 

“Absolutely, anna you rest up okay honey? Your parents will be here in no time" she said before leaving to making the call 

Steve was about to ask her how she was feeling but before he could, there was loud bang as the door was pushed open and Steve heard the distinct whimpering sound he knew all too well. 

Rhodey and another classmate was literally holding Tony still between them as he squirmed trying to get out of their grip , tears brimming as he shouted at then to let him go.

“rhodey for fucks sake, oww let go! I don’t want to be here" tony was yet to notice Steve was there as he tried to get free.

“are you insane? You could be seriously hurt! That looked like it hurt tones" rhodey argued back and this got Steve’s attention immediately as he walked over to the trio and Tony balked when he saw him ,fighting harder to get out of his friends hold.

“Mr.rogers! This idiot just got wacked in nuts so hard he doubled over and threw up" Steve’s eyes went wide as he reached to grab hold of Tony using his strength to keep him still. 

That explained the unshed tears 

“I am fine!” he insisted through clenched teeth and Steve knew he had to be in a lot of pain. 

“I will take it from here, thank you" he said nodding to the other two and the gave rhodey a grateful smile 

“that was a really bad hit mr Rogers" that other boy warned before they left even though rhodey looked very reluctant to leave. 

He pulled Tony along towards one of the private room stopping once to make sure the girl was okay. She was already asleep and the other teacher walked in just in the nick of time letting him deal Tony. 

As soon as he pulled the door closed Tony all but sagged and whimpered and Steve lifted him and seated him on the examination bed. 

The tears fell and Steve let him cry it out and eventually they stopped and Steve sighed 

“you are okay" he said softly running his hand through his hair as he took in his saddened face. He was flushed red up to his ears and Steve just let him sit there until his breaths calmed. 

He muttered a few helpful things and Tony screwed his eyes shut tightly as he took deep breaths. He ran his gently through his hair as he watched his lover suffer through the pain. He knew just how much pain any kind of impact to that region could cause. Remembering rhodey mentioning that he had thrown up Steve left him sitting there for a moment while he could get him some water to drink. 

“Is he alright Mr rogers?” he startled a little at Anna’s voice and he turned to look at her.

She was propped up on the bed drinking her water and the other teacher was sitting next her on the chair looking at him as well for an answer. 

“Uhm, he will be alright" he said and neither of them mentioned anything knowing it was better to let Steve deal with this kind of injury. 

“Any idea where the ice packs are?” he asked as he rummaged through the supplies 

“Try the mini cooler" she told him and he thanked her for pointing it out before grabbing one pack and easing back into Tony’s room locking the door behind him. 

The walls were definitely thin and he has to be careful. 

“How are you doing? Is it reducing?” he asked as placed the ice pack next to Tony which he eyes wearily edging away slightly from it. 

“Yeah" he whispered and Steve knew he had momentarily lost his voice to the pain. 

He let him drink the water and then reached to unbutton his pants and Tony squirmed unable to actually move because of the pain.

“Honey I need to make sure it’s not something serious" he said gently and gave him a kiss on his pale lips. 

“Not here,” he whined but Steve didn’t give in and quickly unbuttoned his pants and used one hand to lift his butt up so he could slide his pants down. 

Tony held on tightly to Steve’s shoulders teeth clenching. 

“Its okay, it’s just you and me" he said pulling the boxers down as well. 

He knew if Tony wasn’t on so much pain he would have definitely put up a good fight before Steve even touched his underpants so this was testament to just how much he was hurting right now. 

“Don’t look" he said pushing his hand into Steve’s face and Steve chuckled 

“Sweetheart stop,” he pulled his hand away to look at his abused appendage.

It wasn’t as bad as Steve had feared to be honest. He held both of Tony’s hand in one large palm of his before using the other to gently to move his penis so he could examine his sacs. He could already see the bruising there and Tony cried out as Steve gave them a little squeeze to check for tenderness. 

“Sorry, “ he apologized and Tony cursed him with some very colorful words that Steve ignored in favor of grabbing the ice pack and placing them against the bruised skin. 

Tony moaned at the contact and he immediately relaxed in his hold. 

“Better?” tony nodded 

“this is so embarrassing” he whined after a few seconds and Steve figured that he must be feeling better. 

“I bet" he said smirking at Tony and he received a sweet glare in return. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

“it’s your fault” he said huffing as Steve increased the pressure of the pack just a little. 

“Is it now?” he asked amused and Tony’s nostrils flared as he explained and Steve couldn’t help but fall in love just a little bit more at his expression .

“who asked you to be all sweet to that girl , because of you I didn’t watch the stupid ball coming at me" he said haughtily 

“You mean your classmate anna?” he nnodded and it took Steve all of three seconds to realize what happened and he couldn’t help but grin 

“Why are you grinning, you are so annoying” He said 

“You were jealous because I helped a girl who was unconscious?” Tony glared at him 

“You …I..just" he was blushing now and Steve rearranged them so Tony was now seated sideways along the length of the bed and he moved forward till Tony was tucked into his chest his heading resting against his shoulder 

“see this is why you shouldn’t be angry with me" he said grinning at him and at that Tony only huffed some more 

“You don’t talk, I bet you didn’t even know anna has the biggest crush on you! What am I saying , everyone does” That caught steve off guard and his smile dropped as he stared at Tony taking in his very serious expression. 

“sweetheart” he said softly and Tony frowned at him a pout starting to form and before it could reach it’s full potential Steve captured those lips with his own. 

“YYo-.seve !” he pushed him away 

“you don’t want me to kiss you?” he asked faking a sad face 

“Steve this is not funny! It really hurts and it’s your stupid fault and don’t kiss me when your hands are doing things to me down there" steve couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face even If he tried and Tony growled at him only getting more and more irritated. 

“give me my pants back" he asked trying to push him away and Steve took the ice pack away looking down to just make sure once again that Tony was okay. 

“Let me just check your laceration on the back while you are here huh? How is that feeling?” he asked as he pulled Tony’s feet up onto the bed and spread his knees apart to see below his butt. 

He realized the mistake he made when his eyes landed on the tiny little puckered hole and the reaction was immediate as he felt himself hardening. 

Before his mind could process what he was doing he ran the edge of his thumb across the rim and prayed to the gods that Tony didn’t feel it because of the numbness from the ice pack. When tony didn’t react , steve sighed quickly pulling his finger away and forcing his eyes to shift to almost healed laceration. 

Off all the things Steve thought he would be experiencing emotionally in that second, he never thought fear would be one of them. A sense of cold washed over him as he realized that he was indeed much bigger than Tony, literally in size and strength and if he has one second of lapse in control he could hurt tony beyond repair. 

He shuddered at the thought his face suddenly lacking all the smugness from before ,he pulled Tony’s feet down his fists balling up as he tried not picture the damage he could cause. 

Making quick work , he pulled Tony’s boxers up and helped him into his pants. Tony noticed the sudden tremble his fingers had taken over as he tried to clean up around him. 

“what’s wrong ? Steve you are scaring me" he asked as he gingerly tried to stand up and reach for Steve. 

He helped him sit back down , giving him a fierce hug and a kiss on his forehead before taking a deep breath and smiling at him. 

“Tony , I need you to promise something to me.” Tony looked at him quizzically trying to figure what had shaken him so much all of a sudden. 

“uh um okay?” he said like he was saying only to please Steve 

“if I ever hurt you in any way physically and don’t realize it because of my strength I want you to promise me that you will let me know” hurt and fear flashed through Tony’s face as he gripped Steve’s hands tightly 

“Okay, I promise. Even though I know you would never do that" he said confidently and Steve was glad that at least one of them had that confidence. 

“I love you and I am sorry you are currently angry with me for not telling you about stane sooner" he said wiping away the residual tear stains on his lovers face and for once Tony smiled back and returned the hug. 

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked as he rubbed Tony’s back slowly 

“Yeah.” He said and as an after thought he added a “thank you" 

“Gym really is not your thing huh?” he asked pulling away and just as he did , he heard someone knocking on the door and both of them pulled apart immediately

“Mr. Roger’s! I need to speak with you immediately” he heard the panicked voice of rhodey on the other side and he quickly opened the door and pepper and rhodey rushed in. 

Tony immediately shied away from pepper feeling wholly embarrassed about the whole situation. 

“What’s up rhodes?” he asked as Steve helped straighten his shirt collar. 

“mr. Nelson called mr.stane to come pick him up apparently because he was hurt and he’s already in the parking lot!” Steve cursed internally while Tony tried to jump off the bed.

Steve held him down giving him a quick kiss on the cheek 

“Pepper go call Dr.Banner and tell he needs to be here with Tony when stane arrives, Rhodey stay with Tony. I am going to be right around the corner okay? I don’t want him to see me with you” 

“But I am fine now!” 

“I know, just sit still for sometime. I’ll ask bruce to get you out of this" he dropped his wallet into one of the cabinets in the room knowing his comms would be active and he could access it outside of the room. 

Somehow this wouldn’t have been so much of a problem to Steve but the fact Tony’s injury was in a place stane had no business being worried him to no end. 

“Okay” 

Within two minutes Bruce was there , and apparently pepper had already explained the situation to him and he quickly made his way to Tony’s room. 

Steve walked around the corner finding an empty class room and sat down at the desk shutting the door behind before enabling the link on his phone. 

“hey buddy , you okay?” he heard bruce ask Tony and Tony didn’t reply and Steve assumed he must be still embarrassed to answer out loud. 

“Did you ice it?” 

“Yup" 

“good" he could hear the smirk in Bruce’s voice 

“Can you tell him I don’t need to go home?”

“I ll do my bes-" he heard a little static as the door was opened 

“Tony! Are you okay? What happened buddy?” 

“The kid has got no sense of hand eye coordination, what did you expect?” steve froze as he heard the second voice unable to place it. 

“dr banner, this is my good friend Rumlow. We were told we should come pick him up from school” steve fingers itched to smash his face 

“Well, I am really sorry for the inconvenience, but Tony here is actually doing okay and can stay to attend the rest of the classes" bruce spoke and Steve imagined him straightening his glasses as he said it. 

“That’s all right, we will always come for him. Right buddy? Now let’s see that little injury of yours” 

Steve was out of the door within seconds, but he forced himself to stay rooted outside the nurses office

“Uhm, it’s really fine” tony said

“He’s okay, you can trust me. Tony do you want to go back to class while I talk to them?” 

“That wont be necessary, Tony is coming with us" the next few seconds were a blur in Steve’s head it was jumble of “ow don’t touch me!” and “mr rumlow I advice you let go right now" and a CRASH

"It would be better for everyone if you backed off rumlow" Steve said hands casually in his pockets as he stood by the wall of the now closed door. 

Steve belatedly noted that Anna’s parents had probably already picked her up and the entire nurses office was empty save for them. 

“Rhodey get to class" he barked and as soon as the boy was out the room ,Steve helped bruce sit up from he was apparently pushed into the cart that carried medical supplies, there was a thin trail of blood running along the side of his face and Steve saw red. 

Even the shocked look on rumlows face at seeing steve was not enough and Steve wanted to slap the shit out of him . 

“Captain America, fancy meeting you here. Tony don’t create a scene let’s go" 

“No. He’s Staying here actually.” Steve didn’t process what he said before the words slipped out in a rage 

“legal will have words for you” was all stane said glaring at Steve not even looking at Tony in the face before both of them left. 

Tony stood rooted near the bed , shock wearing off and he passed Steve a piece of gauze to help Bruce . 

“I am sorry bruce! This is all my fault I am really really sorry" he said over and over again while Steve was still fuming and Bruce was just silent trying to comprehend. 

“Tony go to class , I need to speak with bruce" he said trying very hard to calm himself down and with Tony here to remind him why he was so angry it was not helping 

“I am not going!” he said angrily but Steve didn’t care 

“Now" he left the room slamming the door behind him and he could Bruce’s disappointed look at him in his peripheral vision.

Steve took a deep breath before turning back to bruce 

“Tell me what happened" 

“I will but you need to calm down Steve this is not helping anyone” bruce said ever the voice of reason but for the first time it didn’t make Steve feel better it only made him get angrier 

“DON’T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. 
> 
> I am still wondering if Steve should just do it with Tony, probably help release some tension between the two that's been going around lately. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and thank you in advance !


	17. Chapter 17

“Steve he is a minor. What do you think you can do against the law? You cant just waltz in there and take him away" 

Steve was still fuming and no matter how many times Bruce tried to get him to sit down shove the water bottle tony had just drank from earlier at him he couldn’t keep still , he found himself needing to smash something. He had trained so hard to keep his strength under reigns but at this moment it felt like he was going to lose it all. 

“Tony is not going back to the mansion.” He said firmly and Bruce sighed pulling out his phone and starting dialing 

“Who are you calling?” he asked as he ran his palm across his face roughly trying to calm down 

“Natasha and Clint. School will end in less than an hour. There is nothing we have , no claim to keep Tony with us. Once school is over stane can very well waltz in here and take him home" 

“what are those two going to do about?” 

“I don’t know, but I believe they will aleast know how to handle you when you are being unreasonable" steve laughed , it was more of “yeah , right" sarcastic laugh and Bruce shook his head again at him

“I am being unreasonable? Bruce it’s not just a punch and slap every now and then , they have been sexually abusing him since he was fourteen! FOURTEEN BRUCE!” 

Bruce slammed his phone shut and turned to face Steve eyes wide and this was a reaction steve could handle 

“Every time I touch him he has a panic attack" he said quietly , finally losing the fight in him 

“How did I not notice?” bruce asked his voice lost as he tried to scan his memory for any signs 

“He’s smart, he knows how to hide things from people. The first time I asked him about it he lied to my face and I believed him" 

Bruce swallowed loudly leaning against the bed “why hide it?” steve shrugged and Bruce raised an eyebrow 

“I don’t know, he says stane is the only family he has left" his shoulders sagged as he said it and Bruce placed a grounding hand on his shoulder and Steve finally sat down taking the water. 

“His friends know?” steve shook his head 

“They only know about the physical abuse and they have been letting him stay over at their place as much as possible.” 

“he found some good friends" steve cracked a smile at that. It was true , he was really glad for those two right now. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Clint and nat , but they don’t know the details. Well natasha might” he said remembering the catheter in the hospital amd Tony’s almost violent reaction against it. 

Bruce sighed , and they both sat for a few seconds silently before Bruce called natasha again. 

“Hi , am I speaking to natasha?” steve smiled at Bruce’s politeness and wondered how it had not rubbed off on tony yet. 

“Yes, there is a situation here concerning Steve and ton-" steve tuned out putting his head in his arms trying to clear his mind. 

Bruce shut his phone in what seemed like just few seconds but Steve had a feeling he had zoned out for a lot more than that. 

“natasha said we should meet her at some café she’s at. It’s not far from here" 

“I am not leaving tony here" he said stubbornly 

“Clint will be here in fifteen and stay until school closes and pick him up. Take him to the tower" steve was not happy with that plan , he wanted to be the one to take him to the tower and be the one to tell him that he never has to go back to the mansion again. 

“Steve, you have to let us help you" bruce said softly and he was right. 

“Okay, you don’t have anymore classes ?” Bruce shook his head as they headed towards the parking lot. 

“Tell me again, how was Stane was involved with your mission?” bruce asked as they drank their coffee that natasha ordered for them all. Steve didn’t know he had been hungry until he had smelt the food and he drank his first cup in under ten seconds. 

“So far the working theory is that stane is dealing with underground weapon sales , somehow came across the guy behind Bucky's mind manipulation and when they captured me last month, stane used it to his advantage to make tony believe that I was dead" 

Bruce frowned deeper “see that honestly doesn’t make sense , have any of you spoken to Bucky and asked him if he has any relation to stane?” 

“He doesn’t, we asked him" nat said and Bruce was still not satisfied . Neither of them were but it was only a working theory. 

“What advantage could stane possibly have when Tony takes over the company? Besides it’s not like tony even knows how to run a company, he’s just a child. He doesn’t have any background in business management. So tony would need stane to help him , atleast for the first few years.” 

Bruce was absolutely right, and this was one thing Steve knew that had been worrying Tony and Steve had just made it ten times worse because he told tony that he is doing underhanded shit with his father’s company. 

“True, but there are a lot of people on the board, they wouldn’t even need Tony to do anything. Just sit there and take the name" Bruce put his coffee cup down forcefully the sound reverberating through the small shop 

“Holy shit, that makes sense. I think stane is planning to make Tony go down for the blame when he gets caught” he exclaimed

“or he is already in trouble and needs someone to frame and who better than his trusting godson whose company it is anyway?” natasha finished and Steve’s heart did a flip as he realized how easily Tony’s life would be ruined even before it actually started. 

“We need to figure out who’s holding his strings now” steve said and they nodded and this conversation just suddenly became a lot more sensible. 

“we know it’s not just stane, if we look into rumlow we will definitely find something there as well" natasha said lost in thought “but how does Bucky fit into all this?” 

“I think we need to talk to him again, see if he remembers anything that might help us" because it cannot be a co incidence and Steve was willing to bet that stane had something to do with Bucky or rather , the winter soldier. 

“We can head there now" bruce said as natasha paid off their coffees and Steve suddenly felt very nervous about taking Bruce to meet Bucky. He had already met nat and Clint but it always made him nervous to meet new people especially after what happened with tony. Steve had a distinct feeling that Bucky has still not stopped beating himself up about it. 

“I do remember things , just not why or whom" bucky explained to Bruce who also had seemed very interested in his metal arm. 

“There has to be a link, think you can remember faces if we showed you pictures?” steve asked him   
“I don’t know, maybe" he turned to steve “what’s going on stevie?” 

This time around Steve didn’t hesitate to tell him about tony. Bucky listened painfully quiet about everything that Steve had to say and he never gave away even a small emotion and Steve worried that maybe he was making a mistake. 

“He is Howard’s son? Stevie are you sure?” bucky said urgently and suddenly his face became pale. Both natasha and bruce moved forward to listen better 

“Yes , Anthony Edward Stark" there was a beat of silence and his demeanor changed and he looked terrible like he was reliving some vivid memory. Steve reached out to lay hand on his shoulder but before he could the wooden arm of the chair cracked under Buckys grip splintering and Steve immediately backed away giving him space. 

“Bucky, you with me?” he asked after a minute of complete silence and it took a few seconds for him actually look up at him amd when he did he looked terribly saddened and Steve knew in that moment that he probably had done something he regretted deeply.

“I killed them" he said, voice crystal clear and sharp. 

“What?” natasha asked the question in everybody’s mind 

“Howard and Maria, that was me. I did it" 

Steve couldn’t breathe, he couldn’breathe,.he was honestly trying but the air was refusing to get through to his lungs. He suddenly found himself outside the door of his apartment or now Buckys apartment, kneeling on the floor trying to get the goddamn air into his goddamn lungs so it can get to his brain and he can comprehend what he had been just told. 

“Steve, breathe” he felt a hand on his shoulder and he wanted to laugh at the person because couldn’t they see? He was trying. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this is what Tony always felt like when he was having a panic attack. It took a few moments to settle and he finally realized the voice to be nnatasha’s 

“pull yourself together come on, it’s going to be a long day" she told him patting his back. No coddling , no promises just the facts because he needed to focus . 

He nodded , took a few more breaths and followed her back inside. He didn’t know what to say but thankfully the others did the talking and he just sat there and listened as the truth came out . 

“tell us what you remember” Bruce said handing Steve a mug of tea. He hated tea but he was grateful for it at the moment. 

“I told you I remember the things I have done but not the whom or why" 

“How did you remember it was howard and Maria then?” 

“you hear things, their death is still on the news, magazines, everybody knows. When I read it , the way they were found in the car.” His voice was barely above a whisper when he then said “it wasn’t hard to put two and two together" 

“When did you figure it out?” 

“three weeks into staying here" Steve was trying, he really was but he couldn’t accept what Bucky was telling him right now. He relentlessly argued with his mind that this was not Buckys fault, it was the winter soldier’s. Bucky wouldn’t even look at him at the moment and Steve wanted to shake that look off his face and tell him that it is not on him. 

“Bucky, I have to ask…” natasha asked and something in her voice told Steve that this question will not be appreciated 

“Do you think whatever influence they have on you, or had, was what made you lose your control after seeing that day when Tony came to see steve after he had brought you here?” bucky looked confused like he didn’t understand what she was getting at and Bruce looked even more confused because he didn’t know about what had happened that day. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you hurting Tony that day, was that some sort of influenced need to finish the job?” bruce stood up looking at the three of them wide eyed while steve froze in shock 

“What does she mean hurt him? When did you hurt him?” Bruce’s entire demeanor towards Bucky changed and Steve stuck between the need to defend his friend and to be angry at him. 

“I didn’t , I wouldn’t. He was just a baby” he said shakily “I wouldn’t recognize him, you have to believe me" and it looked like the last part was directed at Steve but he had nothing to offer. 

Steve hung his head , his ears ringing as he listened to natasha explain to Bruce about Bucky choking Tony. He couldn’t get over the guilt of that moment no matter what and it would always hang over his head.   
“These people who did this to you..” 

“Hydra" at this point all Steve wanted to do was spend some time with tony , wrap his arms around him and just be in the moment. 

“do you think they still are existing?” natasha asked after she glanced at Steve’s blank face 

“no, steve took care of them. But I remember being used by someone else but like I said before I don’t know who" steve snapped out of his trance when he realized something 

“Do you think it’s possible Stanr ordered the killing of howard and maria?” he asked natasha and when he said it, the recognition took on her face too and she pulled out her phone bring up a picture of stane and showed it to Bucky. 

“So you recognize this man?” 

He nodded, albeit unsurely but there was something Bucky definitely recognized in him. He reached for the phone getting a closer look and gave it back to her. 

“He was there, when I was being held in some underground facility. I remember him , he was often there. They argued a lot about money and weapon transactions” 

The answer was there right in front of them this whole time and yet nobody had connected the dots. Yet nobody was shocked either , it was just a moment of relief that they had figured it out. 

“We need to tell Tony” bruce said and Steve shook his head 

“I don’t want him in this picture at all” all Steve wanted was tuck Tony away safely until all this was dealt with but he knew it wasn’t that easy. Weather he liked it or not Tony was already caught in the center of It all. 

“We can’t do that, he deserves to know Steve. I know you want to protect him from the information but he needs to know.” Natasha said gently 

“Stevie, it looks to me like he has a lot of good people to fall back on, tell him.” Bucky said but that was the problem wasn’t it? Steve’s best friend , the one tony is afraid of losing Steve to is the one who murdered his parents. 

“He won’t take it well, he’s already sick. He’s only sixteen, I can’t do that to him" he was also Steve’s precious lover , someone steve had connected with like never before and this one piece of information would destroy everything. 

“Steve I know you , you always do the right thing no matter what the consequences . Why are you hesitating?” bucky asked 

“I need a moment" he said getting up and walking to bathroom to wash his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts when natasha walked in while he was toweling dry his face. 

“Tell me what is happening" he has never lied or kept information from her, it had been very hard to trust her but once he did come to trust Steve found that sharing things with natasha was the easiest thing for him. 

“Tony has this fear” he started and natasha raised an eyebrow leaning her back against the sink 

“ever since Bucky came back into my life, or the choice I made that day when Bucky was choking him right in front of my eyes , he has been afraid I’ll choose Bucky over him. And if I tell him now that Bucky murdered his parents, he won’t be okay with that.” Natasha’s face showed no surprise, infact it was Steve who was surprised that she already seemed to know 

“You and Bucky, was there something?” 

He nodded slightly before explaining “being gay was not exactly appreciated in the forties. But the feelings were there" she covered Steve’s palm letting him know, that no matter what the answer might be to her next question, she was going to be there for him. 

“What about now?” 

“No! I mean, I will never give up on Bucky as friends but Tony is the only one for me” he was shocked at how confidently that answer came out of him and natasha squeezed his hand 

“Well there you have it,” she gave him a small smile “something I have noticed about Tony is that he he has really fallen for you Steve. It won’t go away just like that. I know he is young, but we both know how smart he really is. You have to trust him to make the right decision.”

“And of course this information is not yours to keep" she said just before she let the door close behind her. 

He sighed as he headed out behind her, finding Bucky and Bruce deep in conversation about mind control . when they both entered and took their seats again , bruce looked up at him and he gave him a short nod. 

“Okay, so now that this is solved. What are we going to do about Tony’s living arrangements?” that was something steve honestly didn’t know 

“He will stay with me at the tower.” That was all he knew. 

“Okay steve, but like I said before it’s not that easy.” Bruce sighed “and it’s not just about legal, have you considered Tony’s point of view? His mansion, his lab. He wouldn’t want to leave all that and just walk out. I have a distinct feeling that Tony’s fear of going against stane is that he will lose his only connection to his parents.” 

That was something Steve had thought of before, but weighing the options, he rather have Tony safe. 

“That might not actually be a problem" natasha said grinning “I did some snooping, as to why shield is protective of Tony. Apart from his genius , a lot of Howard’s inventions and tech are all part of shields R&D which means the entire lab equipment rightfully belongs to shield.” 

“Wait, are you saying we can just grab the whole lot and take it with us?” bruce asked and now they were all smiling. This is something Tony would be ecstatic about for sure. Atleast there was one good thing that came out of today’s discussion. 

“Yes, it’s all ours. Except the weapons, that came after the collapse of hydra.” Ofcourse and that made even harder to catch him. 

“okay , good talk. I need to head to shield, have a meeting with fury. You need to get your head in order and Bruce, do you need a ride?” Everything came to abrupt but satisfying end. He was feeling a lot better from the fuming mess he was in the morning. He realized they had actually spent all evening discussing about this. He didn’t know where tony was at the moment but he knew clint was with him. 

They will have to let stane make the first move here regarding Tony’s living arrangements. If CPS came forward then they can claim abuse because they actually had Bruce as a witness this time round. That should buy them some time. 

“You know stevie, Its nice to see you so protective over someone. He must be really lucky to have you" bucky said finally settling comfortably now that natash and Bruce had left. There was still a lot of tension between the two after the mention of Howard’s death but they will eventually get there some day. 

“somehow I feel I am making it worse for him" he replied sighing as he reached for the water bottle   
“He hasn’t been sleeping , I don’t know how to help him. “ It felt weird to be able to finally discuss about Tony with Bucky. He had held back for so long this felt like a relief to Steve. 

“I remember you being the same way" bucky said smiling , eyes lost in the old days “your ma was always worried because you would never rest and with you being sick all the time ,it was a real concern.” Steve chuckled remembering 

“I used to make you do army drills, because you were so full of yourself that you would get in. You never knew this, but it exhausted you like crazy and you were asleep nothing seconds of your head hitting the pillow" sometimes Steve wondered just how long he would have survived without Bucky being there to take care of him. 

“Do you think it will work on him?” he asked 

“worth a try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone reading this! 
> 
> I was wondering if I should get peggy back into the picture? Let me know what you guys think and again thanks in advance!


	18. Chapter 18

Steve called clint to find out where they were and somehow he didn’t expect them to be at the tower. Spending a day with Clint is usually a roller coaster and Tony would have been his perfect partner. But under the circumstances he shouldn’t have expected as much. 

He made a quick detour to the mall, he hated going there normally because people would stare at him and it was harder to hide there. He spent almost a half hour picking out the best running shoes he could find.

Generally he would never spend this kind of money on something like shoes but this was not for him, he was going to take Tony for a jog tonight and he wanted to give him some motivation. He hoped the neon colors were the right choice. The next thing he did buy oddly enough were two pairs of briefs, again not for him but for Tony. He needed some support in that area area after what happened today. Atleast for two days. The shopkeeper looked at him funny when he asked for briefs for a sixteen year old because apparently sixteen year olds do their own underwear shopping and he looked at him even weirder when Steve made some odd choices of pink and green ones. I mean he just thought Tony would look good in them , the shopkeeper didn’t have to know that though. So he quickly bought his things and headed for the tower. It was already dark out and if he was going to be making Tony jog then he better get there sooner. He was really hoping to try Buckys advice and wear the teen out. 

One night of good sleep and Steve knows he can talk to him tomorrow about everything that they discussed.   
Steve found Tony and Clint sitting on the communal room couch or rather slumped over it holding the controls to their video games. Tony didn’t even notice steve coming in , but clint sat up a little straighter giving him the slightest of nods. 

“Hey" steve said finally getting Tony’s attention as he turned to look at him. The first thing Steve noticed was that Tony’s hair was different. It was actually a lot different from his wavy overgrown hair . 

It was cropped on the sides and long the top. It looked so fresh , steve really wanted to run his hands through it . It was definitely a good look on him Steve decided. 

“Hi, welcome back" he said tersely and Steve deserved the tone honestly. He made his way over to the couch placing the bags down onto the floor next to his feet and sat down between the two of them. Neither of them stopped playing and Steve settled in to wait until the game was over. 

“I have to go do my homework” tony said getting up suddenly as soon as the game was over and Clint whined but made his peace with it quickly. 

“Fine, tomorrow then" he said stalking off in the direction if his room. But he knew he was going to go see nat first, find out everything. 

“I like your hair" steve told him and Tony ignored him for a second and then it seemed like he couldn’t anymore which made Steve smile. He reached for him tucking him beside Steve an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“You were gone a long time" he said looking up , there was no real hatred there but Steve could tell he was feeling hurt from being kept in the dark. 

“Hmm , it was a long day" he said in return sighing “do you really have homework?” he asked him 

“Yes and no" steve smirked at him raising his eyebrows 

“You told us to write a five page essay. “ Oh yeah, he did tell them that 

“Well, maybe if you conveniently forget to ask for it tomorrow in class then no I don’t have any homework” he said turning to face Steve his eyes imploring . 

“I should give you detention” he muttered and Tony smiled cheekily at him and Steve finally ran his hands through his freshly cut hair before leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“Does that mean I don’t have to do it?” he asked once steve released him and Steve laughed quietly. 

“maybe just this once I will be lenient” tony fist pumped the air and Steve rolled his eyes at him. 

“what is that?” he asked pointing to the bags by Steve’s feet and Steve picked them up and handed them over to him and Tony took it eagerly like a child on christmas morning and Steve couldn’t help but wonder what kind of christmases and birthdays he had been having all his life. 

“What is it?” he asked pulling them apart and Steve chuckled , Tony’s impatience was a real thing. 

Thankfully he reached for the one with shoes first, god knows what his reaction would have been if he had opened the underwear first. He pulled the box out and held it up frowning at him 

“You bought shoes?” He asked as he opened the box and then his eyes popped just a tiny little bit when he saw them “wait , they are for me? Cause these will definitely not fit you” steve chuckled as he watched Tony pick one up holding them like he wanted nothing to do with them. 

“I thought, maybe you and me can go for a jog tonight?” tony snorted at him like he had just said the most ridiculous thing to him and shoved shoes back inside the box. 

“Why?” he asked bluntly like he knew there was an ulterior motive 

“I have been stressed lately and running helps me. I thought you would join me this once" at this Tony’s suspicion reduced and he instead said “I have my own shoes, you didn’t have to buy me these” and this time Steve was the one doing the snorting 

“Canvas you wear around all day? Those are not shoes.” Tony pouted and Steve kissed him ,because till date he hasn’t been able to resist. 

“Thanks" he said as he reached for the other one and Steve braced for the reaction “you got me underwear? Steve what the hell" he said pulling them out his nose twitching as he held up the pink ones. 

“You need some support down there, wear them for atleast two days okay? Speaking which how are you feeling? Still sore?” He asked wanting to see for himself but he held back. 

“Its fine you old pervert" he said smacking steve lightly with the pink one. 

“the colors are just an added bonus" he told Tony with a wink and he blushed so hard Steve almost hardened in his pants. 

“have you eaten?” he asked getting up from the couch and stretching his arms trying to remove some of the tension there.

“Yeah we had a late lunch" 

“Okay, then let’s go jog" he said pulling Tony by the wrist towards his room.

Tony didn’t last even twenty minutes. Even those twenty minutes Steve had to continuously push him harder to make it. He was panting and huffing glaring at Steve as he waited for Tony to catch up to him. Steve made sure that Tony was always within his visible sight because it was now completely dark outside and he didn’t like the idea of Tony being left alone. For him this was like taking a walk in the park but atleast it put Tony to work. 

“Steeeve please I cant anymore” he huffed as he caught up and Steve steadied him as he bent over hands on his knees trying to take deep breaths. 

“One mile and we will be back at the tower, come on you can do this" he tried coaxing him but this time Tony just fell to his knees giving up. Steve cringed as his new shoes scuffed up against the dirty road. 

“If you are stressed then you should run! why the hell am I running with you. And by the way you weren’t even running , I know this doesn’t even cover your warm up" steve smirked at him and he glared back 

“I am hungry, let’s stop please” he whined as he stood up shakily on his legs and Steve supported him for a few seconds before letting go. 

Steve finally took pity on him and opened his arms and Tony gave him a ‘are you crazy' look and Steve smiled picking him up anyway like toddler and Tony held on tightly legs wrapping around his torso afraid he will fall.

“Steve! Put me down people will see us!” he said trying to get away but Steve held him tightly feeling Tony’s harsh breathing and fast heartrate against his own chest. Maybe this was not the best idea , but it was a start. 

“Calm down, there is no one here except us" he said as Tony changed his tight grip around Steve shoulders to wrapping his arms around his neck and continued to catch his breath . 

“I am never doing this with you again" he told him as they finally reached the tower in comfortable silence , well as silent as it could be with Tony breathing hard and fast. 

Once steve let him down , he wobbled a little on his feet and held onto the couch until he could kick his shoes off and sighed from the relief 

“are you really so out of shape or are you milking this?” he asked him sitting next to allowing Tony to cozy up to his side. 

“don’t be mean, you know I suck at this" he said sadly and Steve looked down on him , a thought suddenly occurring to his mind that Tony was actually doing whatever Steve asked him to without actually put up much if a fight . 

“Why are you being so good today?” he asked him fingers playing in his hair trying to relax him 

“I am always good" he scoffed shifting to get even closer to him. 

“well then , how about you go take a shower then?” steve told him ,mostly to test him and found himself genuinely surprised when Tony only nodded and didn’t spout any nonsense about showering before bed.

Tony pushed off of him making his way to Steve’s room , carrying his new shoes on his shoulder like It was a burden and Steve headed towards the kitchen to get him something to eat. He found some fruit flavored yogurt and he cut up some sandwiches natasha had labelled and left for them inside the refrigerator. 

He bumped into nat on his way up “you took him for a run? Steve the kid collapsed a week ago from exhaustion “she said her tone edging on dissatisfied and he shrugged 

“He hasn’t been sleeping at all apparently, I just wanted to tire him out a little.” She just gave a half smile before bumping his shoulder and walking off 

“he has really got you wrapped around his fingers rogers" she said without turning back and he smiled knowing it was true . 

“tony, are you still not done?” he asked knocking on the bathroom door after setting the tray down on their nightstand. 

He tried the door and found it unlocked and he opened it half way and just in case said “I am coming in" and then gave a pause waiting for any reply and when he didn’t receive one he pushed his way inside. 

What he saw was definitely one of the most adorably moments he had had with Tony. He was half sitting , half sliding off the counter next to the basin toothbrush in hand , eyes closed and cheeks flushed from the hot shower. He only had a towel around his torso , his pale skin a stark contrast against the black marble of the counter. 

Steve gently ran his hand through his hair and Tony sighed turning his head towards his palm seeking the warmth. 

“Tony? Wake up sweetheart” he called out ,tony not too loud so he wouldn’t startle him. He mumbled a few things Steve couldn’t make sense of and Steve gently pulled him upright and pushed himself in between the v of Tony’s legs hanging off the counter and pulled him to his chest. A beat later he heard Tony’s sleep roughened voice

“steve?” 

“right here” he said as Tony pulled away rubbing his hands over his eyes and Steve pulled them away from his face 

“Don’t do that" he chastised and Tony stopped immediately before perking up 

“I have some food for us, come eat and then you can sleep” he said neither of them moving from their places. 

“steve?” he asked voice still sleepy   
“Yeah?” 

“How much longer are we not going to talk about what happened today?” Oh.

Well that was something Steve hadn’t expected , he hadn’t even realized after a while that Tony hadn’t bought it up and because he had already decided that they would talk about it tomorrow and tonight was going to be just him and Tony. But he hadn’t told tony any of this, so he wondered why Tony hadn’t brought it up earlier. 

“Just for tonight and we can talk all you want tomorrow okay?” he told his kissing the bare skin st the junction of his neck and shoulder. Tony shuddered at the feeling and Steve warned him up by running his palms along his arms. 

“Is it that bad?” sometimes steve forgot just how smart Tony is. He always sees him as his to protect and forgets that Tony is a genius and that it is going to be okay. 

“we will be just fine" he pressed his smiling lips to Tony’s one last time before picking him up off the counter and just as he turned , the towel around Tony’s waist caught onto the counter pulling away from the both of them and Tony blushed pressing his face against Steve’s neck before Steve even realized what had happened. 

He looked down to see that Tony was indeed wearing the pink briefs that he had bought him and gave a pat on his butt and Tony squirmed in his arms. 

“Pink is a great color on you” he said chuckling 

“Steve don’t” he mumbled trying to get down onto his feet and Steve let him and he made a quick dash out of the bathroom and by the time Steve followed him out he was already tucked under Steve’s massive comforter his hair now short enough stand up spiked poking out from beneath. 

Steve walked over picking up their food with an amused smile and sat himself down against the headboard next to Tony’s head. 

“I thought you were hungry” steve said as he licked the spoon he had just eaten yogurt with. 

Tony’s face emerged from under the covers neck craning to see what Steve had and grimaced. 

“Steve someone needs to teach your palate a lesson" steve raised an eyebrow turning towards the teen , he kept his face perfectly calm as he leaned down close to him and whispered 

“Hmm maybe you should” and nibbled on Tony’s lower lip giving it a tug before pulling back to smile at Tony’s completely shocked face

“how did I do? Do I pass?” 

Tony spluttered , blushing and trying to come up with something to say while Steve looked at him innocently and continued eating his yogurt. 

“Asshole" tony finally whispered and steve choked on his spoon before setting it on the tray and quickly put the tray aside. He grabbed at the comforter pulling it away exposing Tony’s upper half and Steve leaned down to trap him there and Tony’s breathing got faster as Steve inched closer to those plump lips 

“I don’t appreciate you using that kind of language mr. Stark" he whispered 

“So- sorry" he said using his palms to push at Steve’s chest in effectively. 

“Sorry is not going to cover it this time” he said smirking at him waiting for Tony to close the gap between their lips. Tony trembled beneath him and Steve was about to give in and push away when tony whimpered and concern immediately flooded his mind wondering if he taken it too far and he realized his right knee was pressed up against tony between his legs and he immediately moved to the side taking his hands away from either side of Tony’s head. Tony had screwed his eyes shut and was taking shallow breaths now. 

“is it still hurting? Honey are you okay?” he asked worried that if it was still hurting him then it was something serious after all and that he should have taken Tony to an actual doctor. 

Tony didn’t respond to him at all and Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair , gently rubbing at his scalp soothingly 

“sweetheart can I see if you are alright?” he asked tugging the comforter away from his body but Tony pushed his arms away trying to get away from him.

His concern now increased ten fold, he worried at his lower lip as he watched Tony trying to curl in on himself 

“Tony, look at me please" he didn’t receive a response and Steve snuck a hand below the comforter and ran his hand up Tony’s leg until it reached his briefs. 

He used his other hand to continue running through his hair while telling him that he was going to be okay 

“I am going to check okay?” he said prying the cover from his hands as he continued brushing his his hands through his hair to calm him down. 

He pulled it away letting it fall to the floor and Steve knew now why Tony didn’t want him to take the cover away. He still had his screwed shut and Steve’s primary concern of Tony’s injury being serious was the only thing keeping him from becoming hard himself. 

“Okay, I got you. You are okay honey" he spoke nonsensical things hoping to keep him calm and pulled the pink material down to Tony’s thigh and his trembling worsened as he tried to curl away from him ,but Steve held him in place pulling him close and giving him as much comfort as he would seek . 

“Tony sweetheart you are going to be fine , I promise. You are okay" he continued as he reached down pulling Tony’s throbbing erection away to look at the bruises. 

But Steve’s mind got confused when he didn’t see anything worse there and he gently cupped them, trying to feel for anything and then Tony whimpered suddenly his demeanor changing as he turned around and hid in Steve’s chest. Steve’s hand still holding his balls, and just as Steve tried to pull away , tony went rigid and spoke 

“Don’t” steve froze “please don’t stop" he whispered just barely enough for Steve to hear. 

It took Steve several seconds to understand and realize that Tony was not reacting to pain but to Steve’s touch. 

“Please" tony whispered and this time Steve wrapped his hand around his waist ,and used the other to pull 

Tony closer to him , his face hiding in Steve’s chest. He could feel his lips quivering against his skin and Steve kissed the top of his head 

“Tony, I am not going to do this until you look at me” he said trying to keep his voice straight. 

His mind was hazing over with lust and the glimpse he had got of Tony’s tiny little puckered hole this morning was becoming a constant reminder in his mind pushing everything else to the back.

He reached lower pulling Tony’s briefs off completely while his legs practically shook and Steve needed to reassure him and get him back to the present. 

“you are okay, I got you sweetheart” he said pulling Tony away from his chest to look at his face 

“Tony, I need you to look at me please" this time Tony did open his eyes and his pupils were blown and Steve leaned forward capturing his parted lips , letting the moans die in his throat. 

When tony responded to the kiss he pulled away and used his arms to lift Tony and position him between his legs and used his own feet to pull apart Tony’s and held them there exposing his twitching cock to the expanse of the room. 

Tony was now struggling to breathe and Steve pulled Tony’s back against his own chest and bent down to bring his lips to his ear 

“You and me Tony, just the two of us in the room honey.” He ran his fingers tips across Tony’s chest and and repeated the pattern again and again giving Tony something to familiarize on.

The first time they had done this, Steve had been so worried and emotionally wrecked he had not actually concentrated on what he had been doing. This time he really wanted to show Tony how good it can be. He was all too aware of his mind telling him not to do it all but when Tony begged like that there wasn’t much Steve could do but give him what he wants and really, it was Steve’s fault Tony was even in this state of needing to plead.

“feels good?” he asked him as he gently bit at Tony’s shoulder and Tony whimpered in pain and Steve lapped his tongue over the abused skin to soothe it . 

“You are so perfect for me sweetheart” he whispered in his ear and Tony shuddered his fingers digging deep into Steve’s forearms like he was hanging on for dear life. 

He ignored the erect member seeking attention and traced his fingers over Tony’s thighs , gentle but firm making sure it wasn’t tickling. His breaths were hitching everytime Steve touched a new place for the first time and that told Steve that Tony’s mind was now following his touches 

“Breathe tony, nice and deep” he said taking a long breath himself feeling Tony rise against his chest as his puffed with the excess air and when he released it Tony came right back to him his head lolling back dropping below his chin.

“are you breathing for me?” he asked And Tony managed to nod 

“I need a verbal answer Tony” he said his fingers now tracing the outside of Tony’s calf muscles. 

“Bre-atthng" he said the word broken and Steve leaned down kissing him on his shoulder and told him how good he was being in between kisses. Tony responded beautifully to praises ,his breaths slowing and his chest finally expanding as his closed airway opened up for him to breathe again. 

“Good baby, so good for me” he said pulling Tony’s legs wider apart with his feet and Tony mewled eyes closing against his own volition and Steve stilled his fingers near Tony’s waist holding on firmly. 

“Are you listening to me sweetheart?” he asked brushing his hair back away from his forehead 

“Yea s-eve” he whined dragging and mis pronouncing his name and Steve chuckled. 

“Tell me what you need baby" and tony whined again shaking his head 

“You want me to touch you?” He asked as he watched his cock twitch at the mention of touching but Steve didn’t , he kept teasing and tony was getting restless in between his hips grinding back against steve and he had to bite his lips to not lose to his own needs because he couldn’t do that to his still sixteen and virginal sweetheart. 

“Touch you where baby?” Tony made a distressed sound at that and Steve went back to whispering sweet nothings in his ear trying to drag this out for Tony because he wanted to make Tony feel like it lasted longer since he had been so embarrassed about it previously. 

Tony whined again unable to close his legs because Steve had them trapped and Steve slowly inched his hand down along his faint happy trail the fine hair becoming coarser as he went lower. Tony was mostly bare , and Steve loved it , his skin pale and his cock perfectly pink at the head. 

Tony let out a shaky breath as Steve trailed his fingers lightly over his straining shaft and that did it for Tony 

“Please steve pleasee" he begged and Steve wrapped his palm around his cock pumping it slowly at first and then picked up the pace.

Tony was already gone to sensation and Steve rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit and that was enough to get him over the edge.

“Come for me baby" the words hadn’t left his mouth fully and Tony spilled hot and warm in his palm , his head falling back against Steve’s chest and back arching and toes curling. Tony’s head rolled against his chest ,his grip on Steve completely lost . 

Steve continued to stroke him through his orgasm “come back to me Tony” he said as he gently palmed his now soft cock ,just loving the weight of it in his palm. 

When Tony’s back relaxed once again and his toes unfurled , steve dropped another kiss on his now sweaty hair 

“you with me?” He asked painfully aware of Tony’s weight on his own erection.

But Steve knew it was not the time to deal with that. He ignored his own needs and lifted Tony to turn him around so he could look at him. His eyes were downcast and he was having trouble holding his head up.

He held his sticky hand away and used the other to support him as he spoke quietly to him trying to get him more lucid . 

“You did great sweetheart" he told him and at that Tony almost sagged forward but Steve held him there for a little longer, he knew Tony was not expecting this and he knew Tony was feeling ashamed especially because Steve had told him that this was something he would have to wait for until he was old enough and Steve had to let him know that it was okay before Tony falls asleep worrying more than he needed to. And if it was anybody’s fault, it was Steve’s and he didn’t actually feel all that terrible as he had thought he would. Not after seeing his lover come apart like that.

“Hey" he said smiling at the teen as Tony seemed to finally come back to his senses and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s shirt.

“did that feel okay?” he asked as Tony pulled his legs together and closer to his chest and then said monosyllablly “good" his voice was hoarse and Steve reached for the water bottle he had on his nightstand and handed it to him. He took a small sip before closing it and throwing it onto the other side of the bed. 

“Only good?” steve asked him holding in a smirk and Tony blushed a small smile playing at his lips and Steve’s mind relaxed finally. 

“Okay, hey why don’t you go get me some tissues from there?” he said gently pushing Tony off of his aching, too tight pants. He shifted uncomfortably once Tony’s weight was gone and Tony looked at him his lips quivering and Steve grinned at him 

“I am okay , just get the tissues” he said pushing him in the direction of the cabinet on the other end of his bedroom. 

He got a very good view of Tony’s perky ass he walked on his tip toes like he didn’t want to make noise and Steve chuckled at him as he practically ran back to the bed seeking the heat. 

Steve quickly wiped up his hands and then handed Tony one to let him clean himself up and when Tony just stared at him instead of taking it from him Steve laughed amused 

“You won’t even touch yourself now?” but tony didn’t smile he looked sadder in a way and that did not seem right for someone who just had an orgasm. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he pulled him closer and Steve really needed to get some pants on this kid before he lost it. He looked around for Tony’s underwear , helping him into it and Tony bucked when his fingers brushed against his now very sensitive cock. 

“Why didn’t you wanna do it?” he asked as Tony finally broke out of his timidness clambering up to Steve’s side until steve was forced to wrap his arms around him . 

He didn’t know how to explain his guilt of doing these things with Tony and he most certainly didn’t want Tony to feel like he didn’t want to do it him. 

“you know why tony” he said running his fingers through his hair as they settled down. “But I want you to know, as long as you want it I want it too okay?” he gave a frustrated sigh trying to find a comfortable position. 

“steve am sorry” Tony said quietly after settling “I don’t know what came over me” 

“its okay sweetheart you did really good okay? And trust it me when I say this , it was really good for me too" tony scoffed and frowned not believing him. 

“We are fine Tony , infact we are really great okay?” tony nodded against his chest 

“are you okay?” Tony nodded again sniffling 

“Tired?” he asked wondering if maybe both the run and the unexpected orgasm had overdone it for him. But Tony shook his head instead 

“I am sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen but I couldn’t stop and..” he was blushing and Steve was just relieved he was talking.

“Don’t apologize for this okay?” 

“Okay" he sighed “thank you" he whispered and Steve couldn’t help but run his thumb over the already bruising skin on Tony’s shoulder. 

“You want to eat something before you sleep?” he asked shaking Tony a little knowing he was getting drowsy 

“No don’t want to" and for once Steve just let him be. He thought tony had fallen asleep after a few minutes of silence when his quiet voice startled him 

“will it really hurt ?” He asked looking up at Steve 

“sorry, what?” Steve asked confused 

“Sex, will it hurt a lot?” steve wanted to just squeeze him and protect him from everything wrong in this world. 

“It will hurt, but in a good way" he told him and Steve was not prepared to answer his next question when he asked-

“what does it feel like with women?” 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he instead he asked “is that something you want to do?” because tony didn’t have any experience weather it was with men or with women and he wouldn’t have anything to compare it to so that he could actually decide what it is he was interested in. 

Somewhere within him, Steve hated that Tony asked this question at all. He hated himself for feeling jealous of what was after all just curiosity. 

“I don’t feel like doing it with anyone but you" he said and Steve could tell he was drifting off as his voice faded with the sentence. 

Steve slept more soundly than he thought he would that night.


	19. Chapter 19

“Tony?!” 

Steve pinched himself, hard. He was most certainly not dreaming and Tony was really stood up on the edge of the kitchen counter in his pink , now painted with black smudges in the common floor , literally where anyone could walk in at any moment. The clock on the wall read a blaring four AM and Steve rubbed his palms over his eyes again checking to see if his vision was failing him. But no, there stood Tony in his underwear doing something to the microwave with a screwdriver in his mouth. 

Ten minutes back Steve had roused from his sleep for some reason and he soon realised it was because the warmth next to him was gone and Steve had searched the bathroom, and a couple of other places before he heard the minute noises from the kitchen and had ever since been standing there at the entrance staring at his lover who seemed to be oblivious to his presence. 

He hadn’t responded to his name and by this point Steve thought maybe Tony was sleepwalking and vaguely remembered one of the soldiers having the same issue and how they would just redirect him back to bed and he would be fine. So Steve made his way over to near the counter and his heart almost leapt in his throat when Tony lost his footing momentarily and his screwdriver fell out of his mouth to the floor with a resounding crack and the handle on the instrument broke. 

Tony cursed , jumping down to retrieve it and Steve stayed perfectly still wondering if sleepwalkers were supposed to be so aware. Tony just calmly climbed back up and resumed tinkering with the now faceless microwave. 

“Tony?” steve tried again finally Tony noticed him and his head whipped around and he smiled brightly at Steve around his screwdriver that had gone back to his mouth. 

“Hey buddy, what are you doing?” he asked still unsure if Tony was aware of what he was doing and he came closer to him his hands hovering the air afraid Tony will fall. 

“Uhm, clint said the microwave hasn’t been working right since two days so I thought I’ll take a look. But actually it’s not too bad ,I fixed the rotator and then since I had already opened her up I thought I could give her an upgrade" he said simply like it was the most normal thing for a sixteen year old to be doing at three in the morning in his underwear. 

“Okay that’s really nice of you honey. Do you want to go back to bed now?” 

Tony shook his head , he didn’t even seem to be considering what he was saying. 

“Why are you up tony?” he asked trying again and then Tony sighed like some sad tragedy had just taken place, dramatic as ever 

“I was hungry, and then when I came to find something to eat and then I saw this poor thing struggling and I had to help you know ?”

“Did you eat?” steve asked looking around 

“Uhm no…I have to finish this first” he stood on his toes trying to reach something over the microwave and Steve was getting more nervous by the second. 

“what’s going on?” steve startled at the new voice behind him and natasha walked closer looking more close to sleep than awake. But who was to blame her, it was still three am. 

“I am not sure" steve mouthed at her slightly shaking his head. 

“tony what are you doing?” she asked him and Tony didn't even look up but answered “fixing your microwave” and nat raised both her eyebrows at Steve who simply shrugged. 

“Can you watch him for a minute, I’ll go get him a shirt" she smirked at him turning back to watch tony and Steve quickly went up to get one of his shirts for Tony to wear since they double as pajamas for him and they come down to his knees anyway. 

By the time Steve made it down both natasha and Tony were very seriously working together , natasha holding a bunch of things Tony no doubt had taken out from the oven and Tony had his head inside the machine.   
“tony come down for a second" Steve asked but things with Tony were never easy. He whined and knocked his head against the machine and grumbled something to himself .

“Tony" 

“I have to finish this Steve, just wait for a second" okay steve was seriously confused now , he thought tony was tired enough to actually sleep through the night. 

“put this on and go back to what you are doing, come on honey" he said holding the shirt up for him to see and Tony made a face but he sat down on the counter legs swinging and Steve took the opportunity to slide the shirt over his head. Up close Steve could see the black smudges over his underwear was actually grease and his face was full of it too. Before tony could get up, steve held him still and checked his pupils , temperature and pulse all the while with Tony whining trying to get away. 

“Tony, you with me?” he asked firmly holding his chin so Tony would look at him.

“What?” he asked his fingers restless around the screwdriver he was holding. Natasha gently placed all the items on the counter and came up next to Steve who had Tony trapped in his arms. 

“Tony do you know where you are?” She asked and he frowned at her like she was insane but he still took a moment to look around before answering them 

“Kitchen, steve let go" he said tugging on Steve’s hold.

“Hey! hey, calm down. Can you look at me please?” he asked 

“Are you feeling alright?” concern was taking over now and natasha muttered something about a sedative . 

“Fine,” he mumbled and when Steve calmly wrapped his fingers around Tony’s to still them, his breaths started to come in tiny gasps and natasha said something about being in shock and getting a sedative and vanished. 

“Sweetheart hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he watched his breath hitch and he tried to pull away from Steve , instead steve picked him up and carried him to the living room couch laying him down and ran his fingers through his hair until he seemed to calm down. 

“Come on baby, help me out here. Tell me what’s happening" he looked pale and Steve was getting worried 

“I want to sleep" he said and it came out as a whine and steve didn’t get it, wasn’t he sleeping until he woke up? 

“Okay honey, you want to go back to the bed?” he shook his head , his eyes were wide and terrified and steve didn’t know what to do. 

“You want to sleep here?” he asked as natasha came back and Steve saw the loaded syringe in her hand and gave a slight shake of his head telling her not to show it to Tony. She dripped the hand to her side casually walking over to them 

“When was the last time you slept honey?” she asked and he made a distressed sound and natasha didn’t push him. Instead she turned to Steve to tell him him to lay down with him. And withing seconds he had Tony in his arms and his face facing away from both of them ,tucked into Steve’s chest.

She held up the syringe for him to see and waited for him to give the okay amd when he did she worked quickly , tugging Tony’s underwear to expose his glute and plunged the needle into the muscle. He cried out and flailed suddenly realizing what happened but Steve held him still whispering in his ear that they were sorry and it was to help him to sleep. 

“He needs to eat something” he told her as she pulled out the needle and Tony calmed down a little finally allowing Steve to take care of him. Steve was still unsure if Tony knew what was going on around him and he sat Tony half upright pulling the throw over him . 

Steve sat next to him holding his hands, just to keep them still waiting for the sedative to take effect. Knowing natasha , she wouldn’t have given him something too strong , because he was already disoriented and it would only make things worse if he panicked. 

Natasha came out of the kitchen along with Clint who silently sat down on the floor in front of the couch , turned the tv on . 

Tony’s attention shifted to the television and Steve put the sandwich natasha made in Tony’s hand and settled down pulling Tony’s head against his side and natasha slid his feet over her lap. 

Somewhere between half the sandwich and the movie getting over , he was out like a light, sandwich held loosely in his hand and his head falling on Steve’s lap. Steve removed the half eaten bread from his hands and put it on the plate and went back to running his hands through Tony’s hair again .

“We should take him to medical after a few hours" clint said getting up after he switched off the tv. Steve nodded and sighed getting up slowly and carefully and stretched his arms and legs. They had sat there for a while listening to Tony’s breathing as he finally slept on. 

Natasha was still asleep , curled up on the sofa along with Tony. She had her arms wrapped around him keeping him from falling over and that reminded Steve that he has not been paying enough attention to his teammates because natasha is never this tired and there must be something keeping her from resting . 

Looking outside the large windows and the amount of light that was coming in , steve knew it was already past sunrise and one glance at the clock confirmed that it was indeed eight am.

Technically steve and Tony should be leaving for school but Steve had actually wanted to take the day off with him and his team and figure out the details. It was also Tony’s birthday. 

Coulson showed up before Clint even managed to boil water to make them coffee and slapped a letter onto the table glaring at Steve. 

“You are supposed to be the level headed one" he said accusingly and Steve winced already knowing what was in that envelope.

A letter from cps, claiming that if Tony was being kept with them unwillingly then legal actions will be taken. But it didn’t matter, they just needed Tony to tell them about the abuse by stane and the team can be easily assigned as his temporary guardians. Well easily because shield will pull every string in the book to make it happen if he tells them to. 

“What were you thinking steve?” steve only held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the couch where Coulson walked around and the look on his face was definitely worth it when he saw Tony and natasha practically cuddling. The widow never let’s anyone that close. 

He looked at Steve and then back again the sleeping duo and repeated that a couple of times until Clint pushed a cup of coffee into his hands and he finally sat down at the table still at a loss of words. 

“Okay I have never seen her be that comfortable with anyone before" he said staring at the back of the couch like he could actually see them through it and Steve chuckled as he grabbed his own coffee and sat down . 

“He has a certain charm about him" steve said shrugging and they all just silently agreed sipping their coffees. 

“believe it or not this is not the first time” clint said grinning and Steve knew he was referring to the drugged incident . 

“Huh" was all he could come up with, and this from the man who is always first to all the alien things happening around the world. 

“Phil, please I need you to make this go away" steve said pushing the envelope back to him and apparently seeing widow cuddling with Tony was all he needed to know that this was serious, he pocketed the envelope and continued sipping his coffee. 

“It’s his birthday” phil stated and Steve and clint shared a look. The look that mostly said it wasn’t going to be a very good birthday. 

“Yup" 

“He’s going to have a tough dday" again, all they could do was share a look. 

“Yup" 

“I assume you guys have a plan?” he asked as he drank the last of his coffee and Steve shrugged 

“We are hoping to figure it out today" he nodded at them getting up from the table taking his leave and before he left the room he said “if you need me , give me a call" 

Clint smiled brightly at that knowing that phil was saying he was in on whatever they decide to do and having Phil help them was in itself like a victory. 

“Did you let him see me like that?” nat said voice clear as day like she didn’t just wake up. She was leaning against the the back of the couch brushing her hair with her fingers 

“you are up!” steve exclaimed mostly from surprise and she shrugged pulling her hair in a bun “kid is a furnace" she said and Steve frowned going over to see and he found that Tony’s cheeks were indeed flushed and he placed the back of his palm against his forehead to actually find it a bit warm.

“Think he has really burnt himself down" she said giving Tony a long glance before leaving the common room. 

Steve brushed his fingers through his hair and pulled the covers around him snugly and let him sleep , whatever this was he just needed to rest. He wasn’t sure what was going on eith him, he was sick and tired a lot and Steve was feeling guilty for putting all this stress on him. He didn’t need that, he was just a school kid who’s worst worry should have been about getting into college. Now tony was not even passing his classes. 

“Do you want to go spar? Break some of that tension , it will be good for you” clint asked as he cleaned up and Steve nodded “I do, but I don’t want him to wake up alone” he said pointing to Tony 

“He won’t be up for a while anyway, come on steve you need this" he was , steve reluctantly agreed. 

Turns out sparring was exactly what he needed to get out all the stress from his mind and body and Steve felt like he could go on and on for hours , which is apparently what they did because natasha came down to find them, her hair wet from a fresh bath and oh how Steve wanted a bath. It had been a while since he had taken a bath, he was used to quick showers but at his moment soaking in the hot water seemed rather appealing. 

“I think you better wake him up Steve, he wont be too happy if he sleeps his birthday away" she said as she took his place against Clint and Steve wiped the sweat off of his body with a towel heading towards the common room to find Tony still peacefully asleep. But natasha was right, he wont be feeling too good if he sleeps too much as well and plus they had a long day ahead of them. 

He sat down on the couch next to him and Tony immediately curled into his side seeking more warmth and Steve smiled at his lover , he looked absolutely peaceful and stress free, his cheeks slightly flushed and hair askew. 

“Tony? Wake up for me honey” he said gently shaking his shoulder and then running his fingers through his hair , he mumbled something about being tired and rolled over. 

“Tony, come on” he said rolling him back to face Steve and tony squinted his eyes looking at Steve and he smiled down at him waiting for recognition to hit. He yawned and stretched as much as possible on the couch and ended up elbowing Steve in the knees .

“sorry" he said sitting up and looking around and Steve chuckled at his state, he was thoroughly disheveled and he looked like he could sleep for another ten hours straight. 

“Good morning” Steve said trying to tame his hair a little and Tony smiled sloppily at him and Steve figured he was still under the influence of the sedative. 

“Why are we out here?” he asked his face changing expressions every few seconds and Steve thought he looked drugged, well actually he was. 

“Because you decided to take a stroll in the middle of the night" he said searching Tony’s face for any indication of remembrance.

“Huh okay" he said nose crinkling, “everything is hurting" he whined after a pause and when Steve was about to suggest that it may have been his fault for falling asleep on the couch he blamed it on steve 

“Its all your fault, you made me run too much" his throat was scratchy and he kept trying to clear it a couple of times withought any success and then suddenly his eyes went wide like he had just realized something, steve was just enjoying watching the random emotions flitting across his face without a wall for him to put up. 

“What time is it ?! We have to go to school" he groaned and moved to get up buy Steve gently held him in place 

“It’s eleven am , I think it’s safe to say we both are ditching today" 

“Why?” okay now Steve was not enjoying the disconcerting emotions anymore. He pulled the throw off of him, pulling him upright and supported him as he swayed a little on his feet. 

“you were tired, I thought you could use the sleep" he said walking him towards their room. 

He was still covered in grease from last night and when Tony noticed what he was wearing he blushed red tucking into steve side “why am I not wearing any pants? What did you do to me?”

apparently tony thought everything was Steve’s fault this morning and Steve smiled , always he wasn’t freaking out yet.

“I should ask you that. Let’s go have a bath okay? Then we need to head up to shield" he told him and Steve wondered if he had understood what Steve had meant by ‘let’s go have a bath’ 

He hoped tony would come out of this state soon enough , for three reasons. One it was his birthday and he hadn’t even realized it yet. Two cps could send an agent to check in on tony any moment. And three he needed to take him to medical to get him checked out . Last night was not normal and Steve worried about how often this has been going on and what Tony really meant by he can’t sleep. 

He sat him down on his bed , and tony was being surprisingly pliant to everything Steve was doing. He even let Steve take of his shirt and pull into the bathroom. He sat on the counter as he watched steve bustle around filling the tub to their liking. He wasn’t exactly sure how how Tony would react but he was going to be selfish just this once. 

He turned around , stripping himself off his clothes down to his boxers and Tony gasped like he just realized what Steve had planned

“really?” he asked and now Steve could see he was finally fully awake and tracking . 

“Come on, my monkey mechanic" he said pulling him down and Tony spluttered something before he finally managed to get out a “what?” as he was pulled into the tub and settled against Steve’s chest. The water was hot, but not too hot and Steve was finally feeling relaxed. 

“What do you remember from last night?” he asked and Tony looked at him guiltily and said 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went down to fix your microwave" and Steve sighed in relief closing his eyes for a brief second and it only lasted a second because Tony also apparently remembered the sedation 

“what did you do to me, is this why I am feeling so weird ,?” and then as an after thought he added “I don’t like feeling like this" he whined and to emphasize the ‘feeling' he lifted his arm out of the water and watched it fall limp back into the water again. 

Steve kissed the back of his head wondering how to apologize “I am sorry sweetheart, you told me you wanted to sleep and couldn’t so we thought maybe we could help you a little.” 

And Tony let a small whine escape his lips just to show Steve how miserable he felt all the happy feeling from before gone. 

“what time did I sleep?” he asked all the heat from his anger of sedating him gone 

“Around four, you want to tell me what was happening with you when I found you in your underwear in the kitchen?” Tony squirmed a little and Steve actually chuckled as he remembered . 

“will you believe me if I say I really don’t know?” as a matter of fact Steve did believe him. He knew a lot of things had changed for Tony, and he was stressed and it takes a while to figure out what works , like how sparring helps Steve . 

“I do believe you" tony turned his head around surprised and Steve kissed him softly and it was sweet and Tony was being calm and pliant and Steve wanted the moment to last forever.

Tony pulled away first running his hand through his hair leaving it dripping and wet and Steve reached for the shampoo bottle , and cleaned his hair out as much as he would allow before doing the same for himself. 

They sat in the water until it was just lukewarm and not hot anymore. Steve brushed his lips against Tony’s forehead silently checking his temperature and finding it to be same he reached for the towels handed one to Tony and he left the bathroom to give him some space .   
Steve had changed into a pair of pants and shirt , casual and comfortable and Tony came out wrapped in his towel looking sheepish as ever. 

“what am I supposed to wear?” he asked scratching the back of his head. Steve tossed his other new underwear and Tony pulled it up beneath the towel and then let it drop onto the floor. Steve’s face flushed as he remembered last night and he pulled Tony to the bed and sat him down. 

Reaching into his nightstand he pulled out a small rectangular box , about the size of his palm and he crouched in front for Tony and handed it over to him. 

Tony looked at him before taking it and opened it to reveal two dog tags with etchings on them. Steve took it from his fingers and put them around his neck, the two metals clinking against each other

“What is it?” He asked flipping it back and forth and Steve wiped the drop of water that dripped from his hair and was trailing down his temple. 

“They are my dog tags, one belonged to me and the other to Bucky. It’s the only thing I have left from the forties" he said and smiled as Tony’s eyes marveled at them 

“Why are you giving them to me?” he asked still looking at the metal and Steve tipped his chin up so he would meet his eyes 

“I love you sweetheart, happy birthday” he said softly before kissing him, long and soft and gentle. Steve released him , and tony smiled widely at him and wrapped his arms around his neck , giving him a good hug “thank you" he said genuinely and Steve couldn’t resist kissing him again. 

“They are very cool" he said and Steve pushed him back gently backwards until he was laying down and Steve hovered over him , keeping his weight off of him. 

“And they look very cool on you too" he said and bent down to trail butterly kissed along his shoulders and his chest and Tony giggled trying to squirm away from him and the dog tags lying on his chest clinked together making Steve move to them and kiss around them. 

“Steeve, it tickles” he said breathily and Steve pulled him down between his legs until Tony’s lips were in line with his 

“happy birthday, tony" he whispered against his lips and kissed him once he stopped ggiggling.tony buried his fingers in Steve’s hair tugging on them and Steve pulled away looking at him 

“I am legally eighteen" he said giving him a half smile and Steve nipped at his ear lobes and Steve ignored him until he whined and pulled Steve back to look at him. 

“Please, I wanna do it" he said shaky hands finding their way to Steve’s pants and Steve pulled them away over Tony’s head trapping them there.

“Oh, you think you are ready?” He asked amused at just how much Tony had changed from the first time Steve had laid his hands on him and now. 

“Yeaaah" he said moaning as Steve kissed the underside of his jaw forcing Tony to crane his neck. 

“Sweetheart, we haven’t even scratched the surface” he said smirking when Tony stared at him wide eyed and shocked. 

He trailed his kisses lower along Tony’s chest and down towards his navel stopping there to give tony time to adjust to the feeling . Tony shuddered under him and his breathing was picking up. 

He pushed him self up before he could get carried away and Tony whined at the loss of contact making grabby fingers at him 

“Its my birthday, I am supposed to get what I want" he said pouting and Steve pulled him up to his knees and hugged him. 

“It will happen Tony, be patient” he said and Tony sighed but Steve didn’t miss the way his shoulders relaxed. 

“You are really mean" he huffed pushing him away and Steve smacked his ass , if it were up to steve he would keep Tony here like this in his cute little underwear forever and let him go. 

“Go get dressed , we have to go to shield. There should be some of your clothes on the bottom shelf" he said sitting back against the headboard and watched as Tony found them and put them on. He left the dog tags on, under the shirt and Steve had never been more pleased. 

“why shield?” as asked as pulled on his pants 

“Couple of reasons, we need to talk about your housing situation and then figure out what to do about stane.” 

“That’s only one” he said and ofcourse , who was stve trying to fool. 

“Thought we could drop by in medical, just a quick check up?” he asked as casually as possible but too late Tony was already panicking 

“What? Why? I am fine!” he exclaimed pointing to himself and Steve agreed 

“You are fine, I am not saying anything is wrong. Just a physical okay?” nope, tony was not having it though 

“ I am not going and you cant make me. Why do you even think I need one?” steve sighed wanting to give up

“CPS will want one anyway Tony, better you do it with shield where I can keep an eye on you than a random doctor doing it" he wasn’t exactly lying , just stretching the truth ,he really didn’t want to admit that last night he was really worried. 

“I don’t like doctors" he said as they walked out together towards the kitchen 

“I know, I’ll be there the whole time okay?” tony nodded but he wasn’t satisfied or happy in the least. 

“Happy birthday buddy” clint said as they entered the common kitchen, there was already pancakes on the table , courtesy of Clint apparently. When clint learned to cook , god only knows but atleast Steve was hungry enough to not care and just eat. 

“Thank you" he said politely and sat down at the table where Clint placed some pancakes in front of him

“I am here too you know" steve mocked and clint gave fake gasp and leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. Tony laughed at Steve’s disgusted face , steve found this domestic living together nice. 

“Get your own” he said smacking his shoulder and Steve grumbled as he walked over to grab a plate. He turned around at the excited gasped he heard from Tony to find him and Clint bent over something he couldn’t see from this angle. 

He walked around sitting down opposite to them and watched as Tony unravelled what looked like a gun and Steve almost broke the plate in his hands. 

“calm down cap, it’s just a paint gun a very accurate ,very cool paint gun" he said watching Tony’s smile get larger. Steve shook his head at the two of them trying to piece back the small piece of ceramic that cracked under his fingers. 

Surprisingly , there were no calls from school or shield . Not just for Steve but also for natasha and Clint steve suspected that coulson had something to do with it . 

They had a peaceful breakfast , well as peaceful as it could be with Clint and tony blasting paint everywhere. 

“How is he?” natash asked as they sat watching the two running around like five year olds. 

“Still feverish, he doesn’t know he is sick and he remembers everything from last night” the last part took her by surprise 

“did he give you an explanation ?” steve shook his head   
“He says he doesn’t know why, but I am worried.” 

“Bruce told me he has been failing his classes , how does that work when said persons IQ is higher than the class combined?” she asked , but what caught Steve’s attention was the person who gave her the information 

“Bruce told you?” he asked , his lips twitching to smile 

“He's been, well for lack of a better word - present” she said blandly and now Steve grinned all the way 

“Nat, I am really happy for you. He is a great guy" she smiled but it was cautious and Steve understood why she’s been having sleepless nights herself. 

Relationships were hard on anyone on the team , the work itself was the biggest problem. Steve knew that all too well and has been dealing with it up close with Tony. But for natasha , it was the personal that was hard. It took her a long to trust Steve and he knows her history now and what it must be like to always be ready for betrayal. 

Sometimes steve wondered if that was why she took to Tony so well, she is more protective of him than steve is and it all came to Steve that it’s because she was Tony’s age when it had all happened. She sees tony as her younger self, wanting to protect him from all the wrong in the world and Steve was to be honest very okay with that. 

“Don’t think too hard on this,if there is one thing about bruce I can tell you it is that Bruce is one of the most patient and understanding person I know" she nodded gratefully at him. 

“thank you steve" she said sincerely 

“When did it start?” he asked not wanting to pry but he really was curious. He had been so selfish since Tony, he hasn’t been giving attention to the others that matter. 

“Since the tape of you dying, Tony was an absolute wreck and Bruce was here with him the whole time” right, he had missed a lot In those three weeks.

“You asked me not to judge you that morning” she started and Steve stiffened in his seat his glance wavering to Tony who was now laying the ground feigning hurt as Clint hit him with the paint. 

“Tony has a lot of trust issues, he’s not the same as every other teenager. His mind doesn’t work the same as others, maybe you shouldn’t treat him like he is one of them and with your job he’s going to need more than kisses for assurance that you are okay" steve frowned at her not liking where this was going 

“What do you mean?” he asked , even though he knew he didn’t want to hear it 

“You know exactly what I mean, I get that you want to protect him and do right by him but Steve it seems to me like he still doesn’t believe that you are indeed fine and here with him" 

“I can’t do that to him tasha, he is too young , he is naïve and with the abuse , I cant do that to him right now" he said feeling defeated from wanting to and not being able to. 

She reached out and put her hand on his “maybe that’s what he needs steve,” she said softly and Steve knew that she was right but he just couldn’t. 

“There is something else you are not telling me" she said looking at him and Steve hated she knew him so well , but it also kept his min in peace knowing he didn’t have to try so hard. 

“He’s small, and tender and I am afraid I’ll hurt him. He doesn’t know or understand the damage I could do to him” she wasn’t surprised to hear his answer 

“Steve are you sure he doesn’t understand or are you just not believing him in trusting you that you won’t hurt him?” steve couldn’t look up to meet her eyes but she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. 

It hurt to think that Steve wanted tony to be cautious of him, because he didn’t trust himself to be able to control himself. 

“What did you do before?” 

“ it hasn’t bothered me before , but with Tony , everytime I embrace him he disappears within my arms , I don’t know how to explain it" he said trailing off 

“Trust yourself Steve, you deserve this, and you deserve him" she said simply 

“Deserve whom?” tony asked sauntering over panting and sweating like he hadn’t just had a bath. He collapsed on the chair next to Steve gulling down all of Steve’s water. 

“ugh adult conversations are so boring, tony come on one more round" he said and Steve silently thanked him even though he knew Clint was very aware of their conversation. Tony groaned throwing the gun onto the table, 

“What’s the point you always win" he said irritated and Steve stood up putting away all his dishes.

“You ready to go?” he asked tony who was still wilted at the table , natasha looked pointedly at him before getting as well 

“hey birthday boy, what say we let you drive today?” she said holding up her very expensive car keys that Tony oh so loved so much. 

He was out of his chair in seconds and Steve laughed at him when feet got caught on the carpet and he fell and would have fallen face first if not for Clint who caught him by the back of his shirt which left him suspended a few inches from the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony had been exceptionally quiet as they had explained to him about everything they had spoken about yesterday. He looked shaken and Steve had a hard time keeping his hands from not touching him to reassure him. 

“How is that possible, and how can he frame me? I am not even in the picture and obie wouldn’t do that to me” tony had been in denial for the past half hour and they had repeated it over and over again until he seemed to accept it. 

“also I am not leaving the mansion , it’s not your decision” he said lips pursed and Steve at this point wanted to just go back to this morning where he was sleeping under the protective arms of natasha. 

“Sweetheart, it’s not forever. It’s only until we sort this out. We catch stane in whatever act he is doing and then next year you really do turn eighteen and everything including the mansion is yours and I promise you honey that nobody is taking away anything from you" he told him and Tony was stubborn but things were finally starting to seep in and the fear was beginning to stake claim in his mind. 

“Is he going to kill me like he did my parents?” he asked when Steve and Tony were the only ones in the back of the car. 

Steve held his breath “bucky?” tony shook his head 

“obie" he said quietly and Steve felt relieved and horrified at the same time. 

“Tony did you forget your boyfriend’s day job? Sweetheart I am not going to let him touch you" he said confidently and Tony settled against him silently for the rest of the ride home.

Tony refused to go to medical, he wanted to see his friends and it was his birthday and Steve couldn’t deny him that. 

They met in a café nearby to the school and Steve was glad they had actually met them , steve didn’t stay because he wanted tony to go back to his normal life as soon as possible and he didn’t want to be shadowing him everywhere. 

He caught a cab, telling the agent to wait for Tony and drive them wherever they wanted to go and then back to the tower. He hadn’t realized he had told the cabbie to go to his apartment instead of the tower until he was already standing in front of it. 

“Stevie, didn’t expect you today" bucky said smiling as he opened the door and Steve shrugged walking in striping out if his jacket. 

“you look tired" he said and well he was , he couldn’t even deny it. 

“Long night" he said as Bucky handed him a beer.   
Neither of them could actually get drunk because of the serum but they had come to like the taste of it. 

“He still not sleeping?” he asked as he sat across him 

“I made him run, made things only worse” steve said and chuckled “he did not like that" bucky just raised an amused eyebrow at him 

“How you doing?” he asked him instead and Steve wasn’t sure why he was being asked that 

“Why do you ask?” 

“I told you I murdered your friend yesterday and here you are sitting next to me . You couldn’t have forgiven me already” steve stiffened , he hadn’t planned on ever having this discussion again with him. 

“I just don’t want to believe it yet" he said placing the bottle down. 

“Did you tell him?” steve nodded and Bucky waited expectantly but when Steve didn’t say anything he asked “is he okay with you being here?” 

“He will never tell me even if he wasn’t" steve said knowing it was true and that Tony’s fear of Bucky had just increased by a whole lot and not to mention his worry of losing Steve to Bucky. He laughed quietly to himself when he suddenly realized that natasha was right. Gentle Kisses and cuddles were not enough for what Tony puts up with him.

Steve left a while after , he didn’t feel guilty for coming here when he knew Tony would worry but he actually just wanted sometime to himself before Tony was back. They had planned a dinner at the tower with the team and thor was going to be there too. Clint had vowed to get the best tasting cake there ever is and thor was very excited. 

“Thor do you want to cut the cake instead?” tony asked him a smirk playing on his lips at the excited god who was basically loomimg over tony. 

Apparently they did not celebrate birthdays every year in asgard, it didn’t mean much when you lare basically immortal. 

“Really, would that not be wrong?”

clint sighed and reached under the table producing another cake , a smaller one but still just as calorific as the first. Thors fingers sparkled with electricity at the excitement and everyone laughed as Clint explained that he had actually anticipated this. 

They stayed out with the team watching a movie and dinner was a huge affair what with Clint ordering every food group possible. Tony would have been used to large birthday celebrations, what with being a billionaire and all that. 

But he seemed to be really enjoying the quiet and calm celebration. 

“You have fun?” he asked as Tony removed shoes and socks dropping them on the floor carelessly and crawling onto the bed. 

“Yup, was nice , spent it with everyone I wanted to" he looked up to find steve smirking at him 

“What?” he asked self conscious 

“Go take a shower Tony,” he said pulling his shirt over his head. Tony watched him as he walked around the large room to get to his closet , pulling out a faded pair of pants. 

“I am tired” he grumbled trying to sink inside the covers hiding from Steve.

Steve had other ideas , he snaked one hand under the covers his hand wrapping around Tony’s ankle and pulled until Tony came out of the other side squawking. 

“Hey" he said sitting next to him. Tony giggled as Steve tickled him on his side pushing his hand away 

“Stop it” he said and Steve changed his touch from ticking to a soft caress. 

“Tony, I want to ask you something, come here” he said pulling his closer and Steve layed down on his side ,propped up on his elbow, facing Tony and brushed his fingers through his hair before reaching into the neck of his shirt and pulled the dog tags out. He played with them in his fingers for a few seconds before he saw Tony’s curiosity. 

“what is it?” he asked his fingers slowly making its way to Steve’s bare chest and Steve held his breath for a second while they roamed the expanse of his skin before settling around his waist. 

Steve didn’t know how what he was doing but whatever he intended to do, he needed to know that Tony really was okay with it. Weather he wanted it or not, he was still a minor and Steve’s responsibility. 

“Steve" he said when he didn’t get an answer and raised his eyebrows at him and Steve sighed feeling cowardly and changed the topic 

“I saw Bucky today" tony flinched and he removed his arm that was resting on Steve’s waist. 

“I thought you wanted to ask me something” he said not meeting his eyes 

“Are you okay with me seeing bucky?” he shrugged immediately like it didn’t matter but Steve knows how much it matters. 

“tony, he was under some kind of influence , he would never hurt you or your parents otherwise and I know that it doesn’t make it okay but I want you to know that part of the reason I gave you this,” he said tugging on buckys dog tag “is because if you are ever afraid of him, if something happens and you have this I am positive that he wont hurt you, because he knows how much you mean to me.” 

“okay" he said simply 

“Look at me” he said waiting for his eyes to meet his 

“I haven’t forgiven him, it’s not easy for me either and I don’t want you to think even for a second that I am okay with happened” at that Tony finally showed some response, he scooted a little closer to Steve seeking comfort and Steve was open to that As long as he wanted it. 

“Its not been a very good birthday" he said softly and Steve pulled his face into his chest holding him close and rubbing his back. 

“I am sorry, I know the timing of everything is bad but we will figure it out” he said and when Tony desperately clung to him it pulled at Steve’s heart strings. 

He pulled them both up gently and kissed him , giving him everything he had and Tony relaxed into his arms and Steve wanted nothing more than to show him that Steve was going to be with him every moment he wants him there. 

Tony broke the kiss , hugging steve and face buried in Steve’s neck “I love you, don’t leave me" 

Steve froze , it was the first time Tony had said that to him and the words that came after that confession broke Steve. He took a few deep breaths before pulling Tony away and holding him at arm length “I love you too sweetheart and I promise I am not going anywhere unless you want me to" he said looking at him but Tony’s face told him just how much he feared what he had just expressed. 

Steve’s decision was made for him then and there when he saw the doubt in Tony’s face at Steve’s words. 

He kissed him , soft and gentle ,tugging on his lips until they parted for Steve. He shifted so he was sitting on his knees and tugged on Tony’s shirt until he let Steve pull it up over his head, the sound of metal echoing in the room along with Tony’s ragged breathing as Steve pushed him back to lay down on the bed. 

He quenched his own fear of hurting the boy in his arms because needed to desperately show Tony that he was his no matter what. All this insecurity Tony has been carrying needed attention and it was only Steve that could give it to him. 

He trailed wet kisses all along Tony’s neck and his shoulders before nipping at the skin there and Tony whimpered when Steve sucked on the skin but for the first time Steve didn’t stop and he caught Tony’s hands that were trying to push him away and held them above his head. Tony whined when Steve ran his tongue over the now deep red skin , soothing the pain he had just inflicted. 

“I hope you will forgive me” he whispered in his ear as he nosed his way up Tony’s neck and his temple and Tony writhed beneath him at the words and Steve pulled away just enough so that he could see his face. 

“will you let me show you what it feels like? If I cant tell you how much I love you, will you let me show you tony?” he asked and Tony stilled under him , breath shaky and his flailing hands landed on Steve’s back as he hovered over him , not touching but just grazing. 

Tony didn’t answer , the panic settling in at what Steve was implying and Steve waited, he waited so patiently ,his own heart racing as he leaned down to kiss him anywhere and everywhere his lips could touch. Tony didn’t fight him this time and Steve asked him again 

“sweetheart please” he said his own voice shaking as he kissed him once more “let me show you” 

Tony mumbled against his lips and Steve pulled away a little to hear him “I am scared” he whispered and Steve put on a forced smile on his face because Steve not only scared ,he was terrified. 

“I know” he said and Tony squirmed as Steve started kissing down his throat and his chest like he had done this morning. He let go of Tony’s wrists and fought a smile when Tony kept them there . 

He trailed his fingers along his chest , stopping at his nipple and thumbing it gently and giving it a squeeze. 

“Have I told you how much love these?” he asked and before Tony could answer he Steve licked at his nipple , his fingers tweaking the other one and Tony’s body arched away from the bed and it only turned Steve on the more moans that Tony let escape from his mouth. 

“Ste-..nng" whatever he was about to say died down the moment steve pressed his own body down against Tony’s, his aching cock seeking friction from Tony’s. 

“Look at me tony” he asked as he ground his hips down watching Tony squirm at the friction and Tony’s body spasmed beneath his and he had his squeezed shut and Steve was surprised as he pulled away , leaving some space between them. 

“Tony , did you just come?” he asked amused and beyond turned on but Tony apparently didn’t feel the same as he tried to push Steve away , hiding his face 

“Sorry , I am sorry” he said face and ears a bright red and Steve grinned at him sitting up. 

“Sweetheart, come here" he said pulling Tony upright and settling him between his legs just like the night before.

He unbuckled Tony’s pants , and pulled them off throwing them carefully down onto the floor and his eyes caught sight of the wet patch on his underwear. 

Tony let out a whine like he hadn’t meant for this to happen trying to close his legs to cover himself up , he wouldn’t even open his eyes as Steve manhandled him. 

“Honey, it’s okay” he said as he ran his up and down Tony’s chest and Tony whimpered as Steve pulled his knees apart and ran his palm over the wet material. 

“Tony eyes on me, sweetheart” he said as he palm his cock firmly and Tony looked up at him reluctantly “I promise it’s okay Tony, it happens to everyone okay? Let’s take this off huh?” he said pulling the sticky cloth down to his knees . 

“want to know something?” He asked as he reached down to his cock , stroking just lightly on the outer side. Tony’s breath hitched as Steve’s fingers travelled down along the shaft to his balls and back up. 

He felt Tony nod against his chest and he bent down to level his mouth near Tony’s ear “that was the hottest thing ever baby, nothing has ever turned me on more” he said knowing his low pit he’d voice was making the hair on Tony’s skin stand. 

Steve grinned as he felt tonys cock twitch under his fingers seeking more attention as he started to becoming hard again . 

“look at that baby, you are really responsive to me huh?” and Tony whimpered bucking his hips forward towards Steve’s hand that was still barely touching. 

“Okay baby, now pay attention to what I am saying, Can you do that for me?” he asked as he watched him struggle to comprehend. 

If tony was already like this, Steve didn’t know what was going to happen next. 

“Sweetheart, are you listening?” He asked after lifting his fingers away completely so Tony can concentrate on what he was saying and Tony nodded again, and Steve could tell he was clenching his teeth. He could hear the minute grinding noise his teeth were making 

“Verbal answers baby, come on you know this" he coached and Tony whined not wanting to shaking his head “hey, if I don’t hear you then we are stopping here" steve said and Tony gasped

“No please” 

“Good, now look at me” he said and Tony looked up ,Steve turned him around to face him completely ,he was edgy and pliant at the same time and Steve's mind was spiralling at the possibitlies but he shook his head to clear it and smiled at Tony who looked more ashamed than happy. 

“Few things before we do this okay?” Tony nodded shakily and Steve ran his fingers through his hair to keep him grounded as he spoke 

“I know you are scared , but we will take it very slow. Anytime you want to stop and we will.” He nodded again “which brings me to my next point, safe word. I need one okay? You can pick whatever you want” tony looked at him confused and Steve continued “pick one word, you say the word and we stop. No matter what, you have my promise okay?” tony nodded again but didn’t say anything as Steve waited 

“Baby" he said and Tony respond with a “hm?” steve chuckled at him before kissing his already swollen lips 

“I need you to give me a word now" and then understanding dawned on him 

“Oh, uh I don’t ..” 

“it can be anything, doesn’t have to mean something” but Steve could see Tony was really trying but wasn’t able to think clearly ,Steve should have had this talk before they got started. 

“that’s okay, I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we do colors? Red for stop and green for good?” He nodded fast like he was afraid that Steve will take back his words 

“Repeat them for me” he asked 

“Red stop green good" he kissed him again 

“good boy" the praise slipped out without any filter from his brain and Tony crooned eithout realizing at his words and Steve’s amusement grew tenfold as he watched Tony’s face littered with emotions. 

“okay, next” and tony let out a low whine as he pouted at the prospect of more rules. Steve laughed tugging on a few of his hair strands , constantly trying to keep him grounded 

“remember what we spoke about the other day, if it hurts or if I hurt you because of my strength you will tell me, verbally.” He added the last bit again just in case and again Tony nodded but he also said “okay" 

“Do you have any questions?” tony shied away like as if they weren’t just talking about sex 

“Uhm you said it will hurt a lot that day and how am I supposed to know if that’s okay or not?” valid question, steve smiled at his genius 

“You leave that to me, okay?” he frowned but nodded and Steve lowered his hand from Tony’s hair to his back and didn’t stop until they were resting just below the swell of his cheek. 

“Anything else?” he asked squeezing gently and Tony jumped a little, but shook his head 

“Good, come here ,I have waited long enough" he said noticing how fast his own voice dropped pitch with pure need. 

He guided them so Tony was laying down under him ,Steve's pants were straining at his hips and he needed them off desperately .He put his knees on either side of tony straddling him and bent over him to kiss him. 

Tony’s breathing got heavier as Steve's hands roamed his body and finally he managed to unzip his own pants , relieving some if not all of the pressure but didn't release it completely. 

He kissed his way down, leaving a trail of red skin as he went lower to Tony abdomen and then lower and Tony’s hands found Steve hair clutching tight enough for it to hurt. 

Tony’s whole body jerked as Steve tasted him, licked a wide stripe along the under side of his cock and he screamed out “red! Steve redd please red" and steve pulled away immediately controlling his own breathing as he watched Tony tether on panic. 

What surprised steve was the way Tony said it, he had begged for it like he didn’t believe Steve would stop and he patted Tony's thigh ,his thumb caressing the skin there as he waited for him to calm down. He realised this was Tony testing him to know that Steve will really stop if he wanted him to.

“color?” he asked and Tony’s blushing cheeks were answer enough but he waited for Tony to say “green" before bending down and kissing the inside of his thigh as he pushed his legs wider at the hips and Steve’s touches becoming a little more rougher as he pinned Tony’s waist to the bed and took him in whole into his mouth. 

“Steve aaah" he moaned head trashing back trying to arch off the bed but unable to ,the monement just making him thrust into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve didn’t bother with the teasing knowing Tony was not going to last long and pulled away looking up at Tony, a thin layer sweat over his skin and he licked his lips tasting the cum that was smeared over his skin. 

He tasted sweet and steve really wanted more .  
“Good?” he asked as he raised himself up higher onto the bed closer to Tony’s face and then pulled them both upright. 

Tony was panting, his chest heaving as Steve placed a palm over it , splayed his fingers over the skin and gave him a minute to calm down. 

“Fuck" tony said after he could manage taking a normal breath and Steve held back from chuckling 

“exactly” he said instead and Tony eyes widened and he squawked indignantly when Steve pulled him onto his lap sideways his head tucked just at Steve’s neck and shoulder so Steve could see his face at all times. 

“Color?” he asked again 

“Green?” he asked 

“Are you asking me or telling me baby?” he asked as he smiled at the blush across his chest. 

“You licked it" he said instead and Steve grinned , kissing Tony’s mouth roughly and bit his lower lip pulling him impossibly closer. 

Tony being naïve was making this all the more pleasurable for Steve and he was not sure if that was good thing or not. 

Steve reached across tony behind him to get to the nightstand and pull out the bottle of lube and Tony’s mind went on over drive as he scrambled to get off of Steve, but he held him there firmly and spoke to him calmly 

“it’s okay , you are okay” he murmured as he held the bottle in one hand Tony with the other. 

“scared” he whimpered testing Steve grip again and Steve held on more firmly 

“I know, it will be okay” he couldn’t promise Tony that it wouldn’t hurt, because Steve knew it would. But he also knew it was going to be worth it.

He squeezed the sticky liquid onto his fingers before reaching around Tony’s legs and gently caressing his hole and Tony bucked in his arms and Steve kept up a litany of words “I love you , so much.” He said over and over again. 

He couldn’t see what he was doing because he had Tony positioned on his lap so that Tony’s face was right below his. He pressed the tip of his finger , just breaching the rung of muscles there and Tony whimpered 

“Doesn’t feel good" he forced himself to say as Steve pushed in deeper upto his knuckle. 

“I know, just give it a minute okay? I promise it will be feel really good” he said kissing him repeatedly 

“There we go, so good for me sweetheart” he said as he felt the muscles loosen 

“Don’t tense up baby, it will make it worse. Look at me tony, concentrate on me okay?” he said as he breached one more finger and Tony cried out at the intrusion. 

Steve didn’t stop , he kept two fingers in feeling the heat and the velvet soft lining , he used his thumb to massage the rim from the outside.

Tony was squirming and whimpering by now and Steve was only at two fingers. 

“Hurts, steve stop, I don’t like it” he hiccuped and Steve looked down at his face worried but knowing he was so close to feeling good. 

He moved tony out of his lap and shifted him so he could see what he was doing without taking his fingers out. The sight that greeted him was something he will never forget as he watched Tony’s hole flutter and contract around his fingers as Tony clenched down on them. 

“I know , I know baby but just give me second okay?” he said as he used his free hand to rub gentle circles on his stomach

When steve did find the spot Tony all but screamed, hips thrusting forward and fingers grasping the sheets and Steve sighed in relief “there we go, right there. You are okay baby, I got you” he repeated as he worked another two fingers in and stretched him open. 

He pulled his fingers out and Tony whined at the loss and emptiness and Steve shushed him and pulled him closer before finally releasing his own hard cock. He hadn’t wanted to scare Tony with his size . 

“Tony sweetheart look at me ,come on” he asked as he spread his legs and got in between his cock lining up perfectly against his hole. 

Tony’s eyes followed Steve’s every movement and Steve leaned down capturing his lips , 

“I am going to put it in okay?” he told him but Tony didn’t look like he was tracking and Steve reached over put a hand below his neck , holding him there “tony?” his eyes landed on his after a few seconds 

“Color baby?” he asked as his eyes bore into Tony’s, fear and everything mixed into something that Steve wasn’t able to read. 

“Green" he said breathily after a moment and Steve took a deep breath before pushing in, he was trying to be as gentle as possible but he was very aware of just how big he was and Tony wailed as he was stretched wider ,hands grasping at nothing and Steve bent down over him so tony could put his arms around him. His fingers dug into Steve's skin drawing blood as he whimpered and cried out , but Steve couldn’t move fast or he could hurt him terribly. 

Tony’s legs came around Steve’s waist and he clung to Steve desperately, breathing hitching as tears fell from his eyes. 

The heat licking at his cock was making Steve go hazy around the corners, tony was tight, probably the tightest he has ever had and it was driving him insane to go slow. 

“oh sweetheart you feel so good baby, so so good" steve moaned as he pushed deeper. 

He knew he couldn’t go all the way, atleast not the first time and Steve didn’t actually have to, halfway in and he hit his prostrate and Tony was whimpering in pleasure rather than pain. He held still waiting for Tony to calm down and start tracking again

“You okay?” he asked and Tony nodded ,but that was enough and he moved gently , pulling out and Tony whined and writhed underneath him as Steve pushed back inside nailing the spot in his first try. 

Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock, stroking him and Tony's skin erupted with goosebumps as he lost it in less than twenty seconds as he came for the second time , eyes squeezed shut as Steve continued to thrust at a slow pace. 

Steve was deliberately holding back even though it was getting harder by the second and Tony’s muscles clenched down around Steve’s cock as he rode through his orgasm , and Steve moaned at the stars he saw at the tightness, and momentarily lost his control as he felt the electrifying pleasure take over and he pushed deeper and harder making Tony’s body spasm and shudder around him. 

Tony’s moans turned into whimpers as he came back to himself and Steve kissed his parted lips ,still pumping his hand around Tony’s soft but still twitching cock and he tugged at the tip , swiping his thumb over the slit. Tony let out a pitiful moan at that and Steve continued stroking him slowly.

“I love you sweetheart" he said as Tony’s eyes opened , he looked completely out of it and smiled sloppily at Steve nails digging into skin on his back. 

“Tony, honey?” Steve asked slowing his moments as he felt Tony go lax and the tears continued to flow down his cheeks . 

Somewhere at the back of Steve mind he knew something was wrong but Steve was so close to the edge himself and he pulled out of the all encompassing heat, tortuously slow and Tony grabbed on tighter thrusting his face into Steve’s shoulder not allowing Steve to move. But Steve was so close to the edge and he needed to pull out now . 

He gently pushed Tony down with a hand on his abdomen, his fingers slippery with Tony’s spend and he pulled out with a resounding ‘plop' because of the excess lube Steve had lathered him with. The sound mostly drowned by Tony’s sob. 

He eased Tony’s hand clawing at his back and brought it to his own throbbing cock , wrapping it around , he guided Tony’s hand into stroking him and it was the first time Steve had felt Tony's touch on him and he was embarrassed to say how fast he came, his cum splattering onto Tony’s chest and abdomen mixing with his own.

It was obscene the amount of cum Steve had released , covering the expanse of Tony’s skin and he leaned down to kiss him at the center of it all beside the dog tags and Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Steve tightly and his sobs became louder and his breath hitched. 

Alarm bells went of in Steve’s head as he quickly pushed away looking at Tony who was unable to stop the tears from flowing. 

“Tony? Sweetheart you are okay , I got you baby, I have you" he repeated over and over until he calmed down enough for Steve to ask him if he was okay 

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Are you alright?” he asked swiping his thumb across Tony’s cheek and he shook his head 

He looked about ready to pass out and Steve gently pulled his legs closed and layed down next to him pulling him close , wrapping his arms around the teen. 

“you are okay, I have you" steve repeated again and finally Tony mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 

“Not dead , scared" and Steve almost lost it for the second time that day as he held tony closer whispering sweet nothings in his ear 

“I am here baby, I am alive. Right here. You can feel me right?” 

A few minutes and Tony calmed down fully and Steve slowly entangled from him , shaking tony awake 

“Honey ,I know you are tired , just stay with me a little longer okay?” he said and Tony nodded afraid to close his eyes again and he tracked Steve around the room as he moved around to wet a washcloth and picked up a water bottle came back to sit down next to him . 

He was completely out of it, only aware of Steve’s presence but not his ministrations as Steve wiped him down, and then pulled his cheeks apart gently to check for any tears and then wiped around it. He whined as Steve ran the cloth over the puffy red hole and Steve shushed him still talking to him calmly. 

“I need you to sit up for a second okay ? Drink some water for me sweetheart” he said as he pulled him up and Tony snuggled into his chest like he didn’t want to lose the skin contact . 

He drank sluggishly and Steve praised him running his hands up and down his back and Tony’s eyes drifted shut as Steve pulled the comforter over both of them and played down. 

Tony was asleep before his head hit the pillow and Steve followed very soon after forcing himself not to think about the consequences of what he had done to this boy that steve knew he had no hope of ever letting go after this even if that's what Tony wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony slept, he slept through the night with not so much as a twitch and Steve had woken up almost an hour ago, it was half past seven. He didn’t dare move and risk waking Tony. He needed to pee, but that secondary. 

Tony had an arm tucked under Steve’s back and one around his torso. He was snoring softly, just a soft soft sound on every inhale , and Steve felt Tony’s chest rise and fall against his own side with every breath he took. His face was still tear streaked and the room smelt musky from their activity last night. 

Steve had woken up like clockwork every two hours and checked to see if Tony had developed any bruises on his body. He was terrified he would wake up and find his lover covered in black and blue from Steve’s hands. But Steve was yet to see the parts that were not covered by the sheets.

He frowned as he watched the sun rise enough for the rays to reach Tony through the window, falling over his face and Steve shifted just a little so his back obstructed the light from hitting Tony in the face. 

Tony curled into him even more and he sighed , a long drawn out tired whine escaping his lips as he tried to get comfortable again. 

He had his legs tangled with the sheets away from Steve’s own and was currently occupying more than three fourths of the bed lying almost horizontal ,only his torso and face tucked up against Steve. 

Steve had the best view of Tony’s butt that had somehow stayed uncovered in the tangled sheets ,that was until the light hit them both and Steve had shifted and his view was suddenly being taken away from him as Tony grumbled and pulled the covers tighter around him. 

“hmph ow" he mumbled sleepily as he shifted again to find the warmth. 

Steve’s heart was racing, he wanted to know if Tony was okay , emotionally with what happened last night. But he was terrified of finding out and he needed Tony to be okay because if he was not then Steve would be destroyed mentally. 

He had made the choice for them, that was the thing . Even though tony had said he wanted it , steve knew he had no idea what he was asking for. Steve had made him cry and the evidence was still there on Tony’s face as he slumbered. 

“don wanna ..school" he slurred and it tugged at Steve’s heart when his face contorted into pain as he pulled his legs in closer. He was still half asleep and Steve considered just letting him go back to sleep but he knew he couldn’t keep stalling forever. 

“No school baby” he whispered “its saturday" the corner of Tony’s mouth twitched into a half smile as he snuggled back against Steve. 

“good morning sweetheart” he said gently caressing the dip in his waist. 

Tony sighed “hmph" nosing Steve’s torso and then he pushed himself up , the covers falling from his shoulders and pooling around his waist. He squinted at Steve through the light. 

“Morning” He said as he scratched at his throat and grinned cheekily at Steve 

“What?” steve asked not sure what to make of this 

“We did it last night" he said his dopy smile not faltering and Steve couldn’t resist the smile forming on his own face and the relief of Tony being happy about it. 

“come sit here” steve said sitting up and patting his thighs. 

Tony was butt naked but Steve was eighty percent sure he could get through this without having an erection. Atleast steve was still wearing all of his clothes so there was that barrier. Atleast. 

Tony winced as he sat down and Steve bought his knees up so he could rest his back against his thighs. Steve pulled the covers up over his shoulders, covering all the tempting patches of skin. Tony was still looking at him with this amazed look and Steve wanted to just accept it and well maybe go for round two. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he ran his hands up and down his thighs under the covers and Tony shrugged 

“Good , I think" he said and then he bit his lip for good measure before saying, “definitely good" 

“good, I am very happy to hear that" steve said as evenly as possible and Tony frowned at him , a hand slipping out through the sheets to poke at Steve’s chest. 

“you are upset" he accused , a pout forming on his tender lips 

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, he felt the press of Tony’s lips against his and he did what he wanted to do. He kissed back. 

Tony pulled back and Steve followed, now that steve had had a taste he couldn’t stop. He didn’t have the filter of right and wrong anymore after he had already done the wrong. 

“ sweetheart, I am really sorry.” He said breathily ,barely above a whisper against Tony’s lips and before Tony could process he captured his lips again. Tony pushed him away though and Steve didn’t want to but he let go of Tony’s thighs , arms going higher ,skimming over the soft flesh of his hips and settled above his waist . Tony shivered a little and pulled the covers tighter around himself. 

“I asked you for it why are you apologizing?” he asked looking genuinely confused 

“I know you did, but it was my responsibility to say no" he said sighing and pursing his lips 

“Shut up, don’t ruin this for me” steve was taken by surprise at Tony’s outburst and his eyes widened just a little bit 

“you haven’t done anything wrong and it was amazing and I never knew it could be so amazing like holy shit! Steve I cant believe you didn’t do it with me sooner! I swear If I had known..-" steve cut him off from his rambling with a chuckle

“Calm down baby, I am very happy you enjoyed it. But honey listen to me .Right now , child protective services are going to be looking into your life very closely and this is something I should not be doing to you, you are still a minor Tony. If they find out, if stane finds out things will not be good okay?” tony nodded but way too eagerly for Steve’s liking. Steve knows he is young and doesn’t understand the repercussions but he really needed him to. 

“okay, now" he said sighing and carding his fingers through Tony’s hair “are you feeling alright? Tell me honestly please” he asked him and Tony leaned forward against Steve’s chest cuddling. 

“I am achy and it really hurts down there” steve was going to probably hate himself for a while, he hadn’t even penetrated all the way, maybe a quarter way and Tony was hurting so much but tony didn’t have to know that. 

“I am sorry, it will get better. Do you want me to draw you a hot bath?” he asked and felt Tony nod but before he could remove the sheets ,natasha and Bruce burst through their door. Natasha didn’t look impressed but Bruce froze at the doorstep at what he was seeing. 

“Good morning,” she said “steve we need to talk to you, asap" see normally she would be more subtle, but the panic in her eyes was unsettling and Steve gently pulled the covers firmly around Tony, 

“okay, I’ll Be out in a minute” he said feeling Tony’s fingers tightening around his shirt. “bruce you alright?” he asked when he noticed him hovering in the doorway looking a little startled 

“Yes , I..” he fixed his glasses “it’s not everyday I get to see my student like this" he said smiling shyly and Tony was looking a little embarrassed himself as he pursed his lips and avoided looking at bruce at all. 

“Right" Steve said smiling 

“Okay ,kitchen stat.” nat said looking at Steve in a no nonsense tone and then she said to Tony “honey, I need to talk to Steve about something so I’ll really appreciate it if you kept yourself busy for a while” see now that scared him, she never spoke directly . 

Unfortunately tony picked up on the suspicion too 

“Why? I already know it’s about me.” 

“It is actually, but it’s just some speculations and I don’t want you to stress about okay? Besides if it is nothing, then It wont matter at all.” She said but Steve could still read the undertone and he knew something was very wrong . 

Tony nodded, very reluctantly and he looked like he wanted to argue but held his tongue 

“Hey, are these Steve’s tags?” she asked reaching for them , she tugged on the sheets to get then open and Steve scrambled to keep them above his waist while Tony told her how he got it 

“Yeah! Steve gave them to me yesterday for my birthday” he said looking at her fingers holding them ,but something was off and she was not looking at them, she was looking at his chest, and before she dropped them Steve saw her brush her fingers against his skin for good measure ,like she was feeling for something . He kept his emotions carefully in check as he wondered what was going on. 

“They are really nice” she told him but Steve couldn’t put his finger on what seemed to put her off about them. 

Steve literally had to bribe Tony with cheeseburgers to make him sit in the bath, he hated it for some reason and he demanded steve stay with him. But he needed to talk to natasha , so he had taken a quick shower before drawing him a bath and pouring the Epsom salts into it. 

“Twenty minutes Tony. Trust me, your achy muscles will thank you for this in the future” he said before crouching down to kiss him on his head and headed out chuckling at Tony’s scowl for having to sit there in the water against his will. 

“Okay, what was that?” he asked settling at the table and noting all strewn documents on the table amongst lot of empty mugs of what he presumed was coffee. 

“Here, “ steve was handed a cup of coffee “where is tony?” 

“Taking a bath” the two of them shared a look and they sat down opposite to Steve, bruce pushing some documents towards him. 

They were X rays of somebody’s chest, that much steve knew. He read the name at the bottom of the sheet, cooper milind, age :3 years 

What steve didn't know was what the circular opacity was in the center of the sternum , just at the location of the heart. 

“phil found these when he first looked into stane. There are a lot of them,pre surgical ,post surgical. Even follow up x Rays upto the age of twelve.” He just nodded, looking at the documents , the amount of medical jargon was baffling and even though steve knew lot in medical terms, this was some advance things and he couldn’t make out a lot of the science. 

“Steve,” it was that tone again that came with natasha voice that made him look up in concern and he really didn’t like what he saw there “we think these are actually Tony’s x rays" 

He knew natasha does not joke about these things. He knows bruce would never make fun of somebody's medical plight but Steve couldn’t do anything but laugh. 

Because what they were suggesting was just absurd. He would know if his sweetheart had something lodged in his chest, because there would be a surgical scar or something. Also, tony would have told him. Not to mention, tony was a healthy kid, save for the off late exhaustion which was obviously attributed to stress.   
They just looked at him, concern never leaving their faces and Steve knew they were serious, it’s just that he couldn’t take them seriously. Because really, how can these x Ray’s belong to Tony? 

“bruce found this last night and was going through it ,simply out interest when we connected the dots.” 

“What dots? How can there be any dots?” he asked stupidly 

“At the age of one the child was diagnosed with a failing heart. In two months of the diagnosis a device was invented to keep the heart beating . The technology is far fetched Steve, even for this generation and I don’t doubt Howard’s genius.” No, steve was not buying any of it 

“There would be a scar, something to indicate major heart surgery.” He argued and then remembered Natasha’s fingers brushing over Tony’s chest like she was looking for something “that’s what you were looking for just now, and you did see that there was nothing there" 

Bruce sighed and picking up some more records 

“these indicate that extensive surgery was done to cover up the scars, there is someone mentioned here by then name of Dr. Cho and that her speciality is surgical recreation with nanotech. There wouldn’t be a scar" he stated 

“I did see a slight discoloration,-" natasha started but Steve was still not buying this 

“Everybody has patches on their skin, doesn’t mean they underwent surgery. Besides why hide it? If tony was sick he would have told me, told us" he said ,the fear settling in slowly as he realized that what they were saying may have some truth to it. 

“Steve, I have a feeling he doesn’t know about any of it" now steve snorted 

“No I am serious, all the records are under a different name and whatever this tech is , it is advance enough that Howard wouldn’t have wanted it in the wrong hands . There is a very really possibility that they hid it from him simply because he was too young to keep his mouth shut about it.” 

“He is a smart kid, how would they hide that" natasha aasked and Steve realized that they were also still speculating 

“Something tells me that the reason stane saved Tony from the accident had something to do with this" he tapped the object in question on the x ray. “it has a source of energy I don’t identify and I saw the design and I know for sure there is nothing out there like this.”

“okay" steve said squaring his shoulders “you are saying tony has a life threatening heart condition that he doesn’t know about, underwent surgery at the age of one, very conveniently after I went into the ice. And stane had Bucky murder howard and maria so he could get his hands on the tech?” he summed up and watched as the two nodded 

“So he is not after the company?” 

“He wouldn’t give that up , he's already laundering weapons, besides we don’t know what rumlows play is in here" natasha was right 

But Steve’s fingers had gone cold at the thought of Tony having a bad heart and that thing lodged in his chest and never having known about it. But ofcourse all this is could be very much un true. 

“We should do an x ray" bruce said finally and before Steve could reply Tony came sauntering in ,hair dripping wet all over his shirt and face and sat down next to Steve reaching for the coffee. 

Steve didn’t say anything, he just stared at him, needing to know if Tony really didn’t know or if he was keeping this from him. 

“What?” he asked as he sipped his coffee and all Steve could think was if tony had a heart condition, the amount of coffee he drinks cannot be good for him. He took the mug out of his fingers and pulled him in for a light kiss and Tony blushed pushing Steve away, 

“what’s up with you?” he asked frowning lightly and going back to sipping his coffee. 

“Dry your hair please" he said instead and Tony gave him a look and went to do as told carrying his coffee with him and Steve watched him as he walked out of the room with a slight limp. 

“I don’t want him to know about this, until we can confirm it" he was surprised that it came out as a command , the time making him realize that he indeed needed to step up and take lead. 

“then get him to the medical bay in the tower, we will know immediately” steve nodded as he trailed out after Tony, worry gnawing on every nerve fibre. 

Tony was sitting on the floor , cross legged ,into his phone , a towel around his neck and hair forgotten. Steve sighed as he crouched down and used the towel to dry his hair for him as usual Tony whined about it and Steve caught a glimpse of who he was texting with so much concentration. 

“Do you want to go hang out with your friends today?” he asked as he watched him type something about some new exhibit. 

“No, we have a test on Monday in chemistry" 

“Are you planning to study for it?” 

“I hate chem" steve gave him an unimpressed look at pulled him upright,

“you can study with Bruce, he will help you. Come on,”   
“where to?” 

“Medbay downstairs ,and before you say anything to get out of it , it’s not an option.” Tony stood stubbornly pulling away from Steve’s hold and glared at him. 

“Why are you making me do this?” he was irritated and jumpy at the same time . 

“I told you CPS will want to do it, let’s get it over with.”

“I don’t want to go" he whined and steve rolled his eyes at him 

“tony you are not five, I don’t have the patience for this . Please” he said his own irritation coming out and that was a bad move on his part because Tony conceded and walked out in front of him with Steve at his heels and the whole way down tony didn’t even look at him. 

His fingers were nervously twisting in his shirt and Steve felt instantly guilty when he tried to comfort him and Tony just pushed him away. 

The doctor on rotation was kind and patient as he asked Tony to sit on one of the beds. Something about the way he was handling himself with Tony told him that he was already briefed about their arrival and that person would definitely have to be natasha. 

“So tell me Tony , how are you doing?” he asked as he sat down on of those swiveling chairs and rolled over in front of Tony. Tony on his part just moved further back on the bed. 

“I am perfect , thank you" he said politely but then turned to glare at Steve as the doctor chuckled. He leaned back against the door frame and shrugged his shoulders at Tony apologetically.

“that’s great to hear, so let’s get started then. I’ll try to be as quick as possible and since you are feeling perfect ,I doubt this is going to take any time at all" 

tony was not impressed with his cheerful attitude and his fingers went back to nervously playing with his shirt as the doctor tried to feel around for lymph nodes and checked his pulse and did a few more basic things. 

“Can you please take your shirt off?” he asked as he picked up his stethoscope and put it around his neck. Steve could tell Tony really didn’t want to and he slowly sauntered over towards him and sat on the bed beside him. 

Tony no matter how angry he was with steve , clearly relaxed his shoulders and carefully unbuttoned his shirt letting it hang around his shoulders. Steve tugged them off completely and Tony moved a little closer to Steve unconsciously as the bell of the scope was placed on his chest. 

“,deep breaths for me please" the doctor ordered and Tony followed and Steve watched his reaction carefully for any signs of indifference. 

There was a frown that was plastered onto his face the whole time he was listening and when Tony sighed in irritation of how long this was taking, the doctor shushed him and asked him to stay still. 

He gave one knowing nod to Steve and steve felt his heart drop as he gently wrapped an arm around Tony and pulled him closer. 

He silently noted something down and turned back to them “have you experienced any shortness of breath? Fatigue? Or tenderness you have been feeling ?” He asked and Tony shook his head but Steve knew better 

“He collapsed from exhaustion a few weeks back, and has a history of panic attacks. Hasn’t been sleeping well , maybe an hour or two at night, and his performance in school has dropped significantly “ Tony went stiff in his hold and wanted to protest but steve never gave him the chance 

The doctor nodded while Tony squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“Stress can have that effect, but what you are describing seems to me like a case of anemia, we can do a blood test.” Tony shook his head immediately scowling at them both 

“Nope, not happening" steve sighed , apparently natasha forgot to mention his needle phobia. 

“It’s not an option sorry.” The doc said firmly and Steve was actually quiet surprised at how authoritative he sounded. 

“We will also do a chest x ray and last but not least , get him some nutritional supplements” he finished with a no nonsense tone and steve appreciated the way he mentioned the x ray without worrying Tony or he was just too focused on the blood draw that he hadn’t payed attention. 

It took a team effort and a lot of bribing from Steve’s part to get Tony to stay still long enough for the doc to draw blood. He whimpered and whined through the whole process and when he was made to lay down for the x ray he threw a fit. 

“Stop it tony, you are being ridiculous, it’s going to take only a second.” Tony glared at him as he tried to get from the bed but Steve was practically holding him down and by this point both Bruce and natasha had come down, unable to wait for the results. They needed to know, just like steve did. 

“Tony, what is your problem with the xray?” bruce asked patiently while the others looked on worriedly 

“Nothing , I don’t see why I need one" sighing steve ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. 

“okay. How about you do this and I let you help me in the lab?” well, if only bruce had offered this earlier, everything would have gone a lot smoother. Because tony accepted that offer so quickly, everybody sighed in relief as he stopped fighting Steve’s hold and finally held still. 

The doctor had already confirmed to Steve that there was something there , but Steve was still nervous as the image loaded on the screen and Tony glared daggers at him from the other side of the glass wall. 

And surely, there it was. 

A perfectly circular opacity in the center of his chest. 

Tony immediately latched onto the emotion on Steve’s face as he entered the room to help tony off the table 

,”what is it?” he asked his eyes shifting between Natasha and Bruce looking at the monitor and Steve .

He ran shaky fingers through Tony’s hair, not knowing where to start.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mr Rogers can you please explain the last portion of the class to us once again? We were quite confused” 

this always happens, steve is used to it. He doesn’t care for it but somehow today he just took it. He wanted the distraction, any distraction for that matter that would keep his eyes from wandering over to Tony who also sat in the same cafeteria , nose into a book while pepper and rhodey talked over him. 

The food in front of him was barely even touched as he licked a finger to turn the page on his book. Steve wanted to walk over there, and feed him knowing Tony would eat everything without even realizing that he was being fed when he was so engrossed in his mechanical books. 

“Mr. Rogers?” steve snapped back to reality as he turned to look at the girl, blonde hair, green eyes. She was very pretty , with her bangs falling over her face and that sly smile they all always gave him when they were trying so hard to flirt with him. He knew all the girls pinned over him, they asked stupid doubts just so Steve would talk to them and it was well, steve couldn’t blame anyone really. They were just kids. Like tony. 

Same Tony who has very strictly told Steve to stop hovering which included making sure he eats his food ,which by the way he was not doing. 

“Uhm, if you are busy we can come back later" the girl said , and two others who nodded like puppets behind her. 

Steve shook his head , “no, sorry . Just distracted. Do you have any free periods coming up? We can work on in then” he said just loud enough for Tony, who was sitting atleast three tables away, to hear. Maybe atleast that would get his attention or get him some attention from his baby. 

Steve missed him, he missed holding him and caring for him, missed that little smile he gives only around Steve when he was incredibly shy and he missed being wanted by Tony. 

He hadn’t even gotten a hug from his sweetheart since three weeks.

Steve sighed in frustration and went back to eating his salad as he watched the girls practically skip back to their tables. 

Tony had said he was so tired of everything going to ‘shit’ and wanted a normal life or as normal as he would get. Steve was way past that, the worry an ever present companion lingering in the back of his head. 

He had an arc reactor lodged in his chest and had very stubbornly refused to let anyone near him after that. He is afraid , steve knows that. But Steve wants to be there to help him through it, but ever since Tony found out that, that thing is keeping him alive, he has been very distant from anyone and everyone. Including steve. It hurt , but steve understands that Tony is going through something major and if this is how Tony needs to deal with its he will let him be for the time being. 

He laughed quietly to himself and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him “what’s so funny?” he asked poking at his sandwich 

“I think I am jealous of Tony’s book” apparantly bruce didn’t thinking was as funny as he thought it was

" you okay?” bruce asked genuinely concerned 

“sure, why do you ask?” ofcourse he was not okay. He had just found out that his now seventeen year old lover had a bad heart and that there was something lodged in his chest to keep him alive. What’s worse? Tony was not letting him do any kind of coddling. 

“You just agreed to teach a bunch of girls who practically drool every time their eyes set on you.” He deadpanned and Steve rolled his eyes 

“what is so interesting in that book anyway? I know you both have been spending every minute together discussing the arc reactor. Bruce please tell me he is okay" bruce sighed exasperated because this is not the first time Steve had asked him ,more like the tenth in the past week. 

“he will come around , don’t worry. And the things we have found out about the reactor is for him to share. He is still in shock but he is handling things very well" steve was not satisfied with that answer.

“can you please make him sleep at the tower today?” he asked knowing how desperate he sounded and bruce just sighed again 

“I’ll see what I can do" he said taking a bite of his sandwich. Tony and bruce have been spending a lot of time at shield studying the reactor and Tony had slept at the base every single night. 

Steve turned again to look at him and smiled to himself as he saw Tony nibbling on the spoon in his hand ,which held no food. He looked tired and exhausted and looked worse than Steve felt. 

The bell rang a few moments later and Steve watched as Tony and his friends clambered to get their books and bags and make their way out of the cafeteria. Now that steve was noticing, he looked younger than most people. Even if by only a year, Tony’s physique and build made him look like rhodeys younger brother who was always around him to protect him. Steve appreciated his friends a lot and didn’t think he could have maintained this distance if not for the knowledge that the two of them were there watching over him. 

He had been exhausted these past few days, time from Tony had actually given him time to get things done on his end and to get back on track with school work and shield things.

Steve hadn’t been sleeping well off late and not that it did much to him, the serum and all, but he still felt off balance. 

He had been laying on his bed since three hours, no sleep whatsoever when he heard quiet footsteps outside the door and he held his breath for a second trying to figure if natasha or Clint were up to no good again. 

But his heart sped up when the door to his bedroom creaked open and Tony, a very disheveled , grease stained Tony peeked his head inside trying to adjust to the darkness inside. He apparently didn’t notice Steve was awake and he carefully tip toed his way across the room and pulled on the covers by Steve’s feet before climbing in. Steve held back his laughter as much as possible as he felt his hair tickle the skin on his chest as Tony carefully snuggled his way up until his head emerged from the other side and Steve quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. 

He felt Tony’s hand snaking up between their chest and fingers wrapping around the front of his shirt and then the lightest brush of lips against his own. Steve , sighed and wrapped his hands around the genius ,eyes still closed. He gave Tony a second to adjust before he dipped a hand into the back of Tony’s pants and squeezed the flesh of his ass. 

Tony was out from under the covers in less than two seconds. His face flushed a bright red as he stared incredulously at Steve who by now was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. 

Tony did not agree it was funny as he picked up a pillow and smacked Steve with it repeatedly and Steve held up his arms in defence

“Honey stop" he said in between his chuckles 

“I am going back to shield” he huffed and Steve caught his hand just in time and pulled him back to the bed. He settled against Steve immediately and Steve knew that Tony had missed this as well. 

“I thought you would be asleep" he mumbled as Steve wrapped his arms around to his torso 

“I had somethings on my mind” he said nonchalantly and Tony frowned at him and just as Tony opened his mouth to ask him about it Steve kissed him senseless, he had missed this and Steve was not missing the opportunity. 

Tony kissed him back just as fiercely and he was glad because he had been worried that Tony was pulling away and it wouldn’t be the same anymore. 

“I missed you" steve said against his lips and Tony shivered as Steve ran his palms along his arms. 

“I missed you too" he said slightly out of breath 

“Steve?” 

“mm?” steve was busy kissing every inch of Tony to bother with an actual word 

“can I ask you for you something? You can say no!” he added quickly and Steve pulled back only slightly worried 

“What is it?” he asked searching Tony’s eyes but Tony looked down and mumbled something and Steve had to lift his chin up before asking him to repeat it 

“Will you carry me like you always do?” steve did not expect that, he didn’t even understand what he was asking 

“I don’t understand?” he asked and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck burying his faace in Steve’s neck 

“Pick me up and hold me" he said against steve skin and it made Steve’s skin prickle with worry but he did what he was asked , he pulled Tony along with him as he stood up from the bed one arm below Tony’s ass and the other supporting his back. 

“is this some new kink you are discovering?” steve asked him light heartedly but he didn’t expect tony to nod against him and mumble a “maybe" 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he took a few steps towards the window because he suddenly felt like he needed to make sure there was no threat waiting outside. 

“Yup, I just..” he trailed of sighing “I..” Tony was struggling to say whatever it is he wanted to and Steve turned his head towards tony his lips brushing against Tony’s cheeks and ears 

“What’s wrong sweetheart ?” he asked softly trying not to urge him and Steve knew that one word always had a full effect on him. 

“I feel like no one can hurt me when you hold me like this" Steve’s extremities suddenly went cold and he pulled Tony away so he could actually look at him 

“What happened? Did someone hurt you?” he asked as he gave him a quick once over but found nothing more than a few grease stains here and there. 

Tony for his part shook his head and Steve moved to put him down on the bed but Tony refused to let go. 

“no please just a while longer . I promise nothing happened ,I just like this” he admitted and Steve gave him an unimpressed look ready to argue that something must have happened but Tony smirked at him and added “A lot" Steve’s racing heart took a minute to calm down 

“Don’t scare me like that” he chastised and Tony only shrugged and silently went back to tucking his head into steve shoulder. 

“You were busy for a while, want to tell me what that was about?” he asked as he paced the room for lack of anything to do. 

“Yeah , but not now" he said and Steve felt Tony’s lips press against his neck and along his jaw and then finally his lips. Steve chuckled at how desperate tony seemed for his attention now and how he himself had felt up until now. 

“Hey" steve said pulling away and Tony’s eyes were glazed over and Steve had to look away for a second before he could look into them again 

“its your turn to do something for me" he said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen area and Tony looked at him with inquisition. 

Neither said anything as he heated up the left over pot roast with Tony still in his arms and he placed Tony on the table and trapped him there by wedging himself between Tony’s legs. 

“It’s three am” tony said as he eyed the spoon that came towards him. 

“Humor me" tony did. He ate atleast five bites before pushing away the plate and wrapping his ligs around Steve’s waist and holding him in place. Not that steve was planning on going anywhere. 

“Thank you" steve said kissing the tip of Tony’s nose and he got “hmm" in return followed by a yawn. 

“do you want to have a bath before you sleep?” 

“nope" steve rolled his eyes and wiped at the smudges along Tony’s cheek 

“Right, what was I thinking" he said and smirked when Tony raised his arms to be picked up again. 

“Are you sure nothing happened baby?” he asked once more as he held Tony’s gaze , the sudden neediness was worrying Steve but he will take what he gets. 

“can we talk about this tomorrow?” He asked urging steve to pick him up but Steve didn’t , now he knew something was wrong. 

“No tony, tell me what’s going on” he insisted and Tony looked aannoyed 

“Please?” he asked softly and Steve wanted to concede to that tone but the curiosity and worry won over. He pushed tony a little further back on the table and firmly held him there with his fingers wrapped around his upper arms. 

“No. You don’t get to do that, you have been AWOL for the last three weeks, there hasn’t been a second I have stopped worrying about what is going on with that heart of yours. You told me no coddling and I agreed to that. What I didn’t agree to is for you to cut me off completely and then walk in again and expect everything to be okay . So either you tell me what is wrong or I am sleeping on the couch today.” 

Tony looked anything but okay after he had said it out.   
He knew exactly why it had come out so hurtful, steve had been angry at Tony at how he had pushed him away in the moment where steve needed to know that his lover was okay , but the worry he had had that Tony was going to spiral to a bad place after so much had been dumped on him had kept his anger at bay .

Now that he knew Tony was doing okay, the worry had simmered down and let the anger out in full force. 

The sudden shock of silence made Steve’s irregular angry breathing sound noisy in the kitchen space. It didn’t being there and yet Steve couldn’t stop it. 

“Its not fair steve , you have kept a lot of information from me too. And If I feel I don’t need to share it with you now then that is my decision” he said , but Steve could hear the tremble in his voice, he was only retaliating to Steve’s anger and nothing more. 

But currently steve was beyond seeing reason as he pushed away from the table and ran a hand through his hair . He didn’t see how Steve keeping information from him was relevant or even the same. He was only trying to protect him and Steve was losing to his temper quickly. 

“I am going to go for a run" he said and Tony reached out to him grasping at his shirt but Steve brushed it off as he walked out of the room leaving Tony sitting on the table. 

“steve!” was the last thing he heard before he pulled the door closed behind him and entered the biting cold of the morning air.

In retrospect, after almost one hour of walking around the streets in the middle of the night steve realized that his anger was actually because of guilt more than anything. 

He didn’t know if having sex with Tony was the right or wrong thing to have done and even before they could actually talk about it, the reactor had happened and Steve’s mind was all over the place. He didn’t know if he was hurt because Tony chose to push him away after they had made love or if he was worried about Tony being sick or if he was afraid that stane would find a way to hurt him. 

But worst of all he had been up all these nights because he felt absolutely terrible that he had done it with his minor boyfriend. Tony was his to protect and Steve had done the exact opposite. It had played over and over in his mind and it was made worse because Tony had pushed him away. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang, shrill and loud in the silence of the night and Steve scrambled to remove his phone from his pant pocket. 

He squinted at the screen to look at the name half expecting it to be tony ,but he was surprised to find that it was actually Bruce. 

“Bruce, is everything oka-" before he finished he heard Bruce’s panicked voice on the other end 

“Steve, get back to the tower, tony is having a panic attack. I am not able to calm him down and I don’t know what happened between the two of you but he needs you . Now" and Steve was running at full sprint back to the tower before bruce was done speaking. 

All the guilt , worry and anger was gone the moment he saw Tony, surrounded by Bruce and natasha .

They were crouched in front of him and Tony was on his knees as he refused to let either of then touch him.   
He was wheezing and every breath he took sounded painful and he was swaying where he was kneeling on the floor and Steve knew he was seconds away from passing out.

He took quick strides towards him and didn’t bother to slow his movements as he reached down and picked him up, remembering how Tony had said he felt safe when Steve held him like this. 

Tony fought him , arms pushing desperately at Steve’s chest and suddenly natasha was scolding him 

“Steve. Put him down, he can’t breathe!” she said trying to get Steve to do so but he shook his head stubbornly and held on tighter to the flailing genius 

“I know what I am doing" he said and the used one hand to tuck Tony’s face against his neck and spoke quietly to him 

“sweetheart, I got you. Breathe for me honey" he said softly and Tony’s fingers fisted in his shirt as he relaxed against him. 

“There we go, good job. Take some deep breaths for me” he coaxed as he felt his breathing slow. Tony sagged against him, grip lax as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

His head lolled against Steve’s neck , breath hitching every now and then.

Steve walked back and forth around the room for a while. He had actually forgotten Bruce and natasha were still in the room with them until bruce came up to him to stop him from pacing 

“Steve, put him on the couch. Shouldn’t let him sleep like this, wake him up, he will have nightmares if he sleeps after this"

steve agreed to waking him up , but didn’t want to put him down. Steve will hold him like this all night if that’s what Tony needed from him. He ignored Bruce’s first comment and turned towards the mop of sweaty hair by the side of his neck. 

Natasha walked over with a glass of water and a wet rag, “should we get him an inhaler?” 

“No, I know his breathing problems could be attributed to his heart condition, but he’s been doing really well since Steve came into the picture. It makes me believe that it’s more psychological and physiological” steve hardly heard them both as he concentrated on Tony’s breathing. He didn’t think of it that way, that it could have something to do with his bad heart. 

“Tony?” he didn’t stir , but Steve continued to talk softly to him until he did. 

“ it’s steve, can you open your eyes for me? I have some water for you to drink, just a little bit , come on baby” Tony shuffled a little and Steve held him still , keeping him from falling . 

“I am sorry, I am really Tony. Please wake up for me sweetheart” he was aware somewhere at the back of his mind that his voice was trembling and his sight was getting blurry. 

“Steve?” he felt a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off , not caring 

“tony?” he felt desperate now, needing to see those brown eyes and Steve pulled back a little and the hair at the back of his neck prickled forming goosebumps when Tony’s head just lolled forward. 

“Steve, come on. He’s okay, put him down.” Steve was being guided to the couch and he was aware of the cushions hitting his thighs as he was pushed onto it. 

“Tony?” Steve heard natasha next to him 

“hi” she said softly and Steve froze “you with us?” she asked and then Steve knew he was awake but he waited a few more seconds to feel Tony nod sluggishly. 

“do you want to lay down?”steve stiffened , his hold growing tighter around Tony . He couldn’t see Tony’s face, but he knew for sure Tony didn’t want that either. 

“you had steve really worried for a second there buddy, why don’t you drink some water so it will help Steve feel better?” bruce said and Tony pushed at Steve’s chest pulling his head just enough to look at Steve face. 

His eyes were unfocused, steve brought the glass upto his lips and Tony sipped at it , he made a face pushing it away “tastes disgusting” he said 

“It’s water with sugar and salt, you passed out Tony”

“oh, I don't feel good" he admitted laying his forehead back on Steve’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go lay down on the bed?” Tony shook his head 

“ I'll sleep here with you" he sounded like a ten year old who was afraid of nightmares. Natasha glared at Steve momentarily before sharing a look with bruce 

“tony, you said you weren’t feeling good. Do you need a hospital?” 

steve frowned, he pulled Tony away from him to look at his face, why did they think he would need a hospital? Tony’s eyes were still unfocused and he was sniffling every now and then but it didn’t seem that bad. 

Steve didn’t miss the look Bruce and Tony shared this time and when bruce patted Tony on his back and stood up Steve’s heart started racing at what was to come 

“ Tony, if you need me we will be right upstairs okay?” bruce said ushering natasha out of the room with him. 

Tony sighed as he shifted on Steve’s lap, he was fidgeting Steve realized. Steve was scared and worried but he had just been the reason for Tony’s panic attack. 

“Bed?” he asked softly as he ran a hand up Tony’s back just reassuring himself that Tony was fine. 

“Yeah, steve I am sorry.” He said lower lip jutting out like he was going start crying but Steve didn’t give him the chance to 

“we are fine, whatever it is ,I promise we will always work it okay?” and Tony sighed relieved and he shifted closer to Steve his hair tickling his nostrils and Steve stood up, carrying tony still and made his way to his room.

Once they reached the room Steve stood, refusing to put Tony down as he held on tightly 

“Okay, you can put me down now" he said when steve didn’t let him go after a few seconds 

“Are you sure?” he asked and Tony giggled a little when Steve kissed under his chin before dropping him on the bed. He hadn’t realized his right arm had become numb from holding Tony for a while . He shook his arm out before he crouched down next to the bed, face to face with Tony. 

“Hey, tell me you are okay tony" he asked seriously and he Tony pursed his lips ,one hand going to Steve’s hair ,stroking gently. 

“I am fine,” but before he sigh in relief Tony added a “for now" and Steve’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes wide 

“is this what you were going to tell me tomorrow?” steve asked him as Tony’s hold tightened 

“Yeah" he said just above a whisper and Steve closed his eyes taking a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. 

“If you think it can wait till tomorrow, you can tell me tomorrow. Tony I am sorry I got angry, I was just worried. But I don’t want you to feel like you cannot make your own ddecisions, because I trust you.” 

Tony relaxed slightly and he smiled against Steve’s lips as he leaned forward again “tomorrow, I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow” he said 

“But you are okay?” tony gave half a nod 

“I will be” he said confidently and that was enough for Steve. He stood up and pushed Tony backwards onto the bed ,hovering over him. 

“I missed you Tony” he said trailing kisses along his jaw while Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist pulling him down lower. 

“Me too, I didn’t mean to push you away" he said as Steve stripped him off his shirt and Tony lifted his arms obediently. 

Steve didn’t think it was okay and didn’t want to tell him that so he said instead “you are tired, let’s just get some sleep for today" 

“Then why are you taking off my clothes?” he smirked as Steve pulled Tony’s pants from his legs. 

“Your clothes are dirty and I just washed the sheets” he told him rolling his eyes and Tony pouted at him batting his eyelashes. 

“Sleep Tony, we will talk in the morning” he told him and kissed his cheek. 

“You will stay with me right?” he asked as he watched warily as Steve hesitated to get under the covers with Tony. 

“Its almost morning, I will sit with you until you fall asleep okay?” He told him as he settled on top of the covers and Tony opened his mouth like he wanted to argue but finally conceded and muttered another “sorry" before he reached out to hold Steve’s hand as tightly as possible afraid that Steve will leave before closing his eyes. 

He was asleep within seconds, and Steve wondered just how much these panic attacks took out of him. 

Steve had missed tony, but he hadn’t missed this, the drift between them he was suddenly feeling simply because it suddenly seemed like the roles had reversed and instead of Steve protecting tony , tony was protecting Steve from information. 

“I love you sweetheart” he whispered into the silence and leaned down to kiss him once softly on his lips and put his free hand on Tony’s chest just above his heart , feeling the rhythm of it beating. 

“Steve?” he heard a voice call and he turned his head towards it, to find bruce and natasha already dressed and ready for the day at his door. 

“Yeah?” he muttered as he took in his surrounding, he must have also fallen asleep because the last thing he remembered was Tony holding his hand hostage before falling asleep. 

Tony on the other hand was now out of the sheets Steve had pulled over him, his red boxers riding up from how his body was contorted ,his upper body twisted towards Steve as his chest rose up and down ,his breath fanning Steve’s torso. His left foot was dangling from the edge of the bed ,the sheets halfway fallen to the floor. 

How had steve slept through this? He ran his hand over his face, clearing the weariness out of his mind as Tony whined and twisted more seeking Steve’s warmth ,but when he didn’t find it, he tucked both his arms between his chest and the bed and settled again. 

He watched as natasha made it over to the bed, steve suddenly feeling like maybe he should be covering Tony up , but she simply pulled the sheets away from under him completely before tucking it back again around him. She settled on the bed as Steve watched silently , wondering what was happening as bruce followed , with a tray of mugs , steve could see the fumes coming from them. He set them on the night stand and pulled a chair near the bed and settled down. 

Steve raised an eyebrow in question at the both of them , and before he could ask what was going on ,clint and thor came bounding into the room practically chatting each others ears off about how easy a target doombots are while the other three held their breaths , looking towards Tony who stirred and groaned trying to cover his ears. 

Steve was just glad he was wearing clothes.   
“What’s happening right now?” he asked as Tony groggily pushed his head up from the bed squinting at the the rest of team before huffing and pulling the sheets tighter around himself. 

“Good morning, Dr banner here told us that anthony has some very important news he wishes to share with us!” 

“I am still sleeping!” he grumbled and Clint snickered as he sat himself down across from Steve and everyone was handed one mug of , tea, obviously what else would Bruce make 

“Okay, what’s going on?” steve said finally his clear enough to understand that something was obviously not right here. Bruce and natasha had a very straight face, which itself told him it was not good news. 

“Fuckk" Tony muttered as he pushed himself completely against the headboard and Steve was about to chastise him but Tony put a hand to his mouth “sorry!” he said and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, now that everyone is up can we please get to the point. Here tony” natasha said handing him a mug as well, but Steve caught a quick peek to find that his was definitely not tea or coffee but juice and he made a face at it before taking a tentative sip. 

“so uhm" tony started as he brought his mug down , and sidled a little closer to Steve, “we found out why I was not feeling too great these past few weeks" he cleared his throat and Steve stiffened next him as tony chanced a peek at his face 

“I have palladium poisoning” 

“What?” the question was out of his mouth before he could even process what Tony had just said and worst of all Bruce was nodding along 

“I , well" his right hand went up to his chest above the sheets and he pointed to it, “the reactor is made of palladium and its slowly poisoning me apparently” 

Steve apparently didn’t need coffee to get his day going, do Bruce’s tea was actually quiet appropriate for how fast his heart was beating now. Tony hand found his hand as he wrapped his fingers tightly around them and Steve found himself holding back tightly 

“Are you okay tony?” clint asked while thor bobbed his head in the back ,they were all frowning now. Except for steve who was currently incapable of any emotion as his brain was frozen. 

“I am fine for now…but it will kill me if we leave the reactor in there.” 

“What’s the alternative?” the others were atleast faring better than Steve was 

“Tony has been working very hard these past few days, and he discovered a new element , that can be used to replace the palladium.” 

“Discovered an element?” 

“he is sixteen!” clint said and natasha and bruce smirked at him 

“He is also a genius,” tony looked up at Steve, a tentative smile on his lips , maybe he was hoping for some kind of appraisal from Steve, but he couldn’t give him one, because if they had to replace the metal , that would mean..

“He needs open heart surgery?” steve asked tightly and Tony winced and Steve let go of his hand when he realed he was holding on too tightly. 

“Yes, but I promise steve , we will make sure to have the best surgical team” bruce said 

“how sick is he now? Is that why you asked him if he needed a hospital?” Bruce nodded and Tony tugged on his freed hand.

“Steve I am fine, I am right here" he said and Steve’s eyes snapped down to meet Tony’s, 

“You are not fine, you passed out yesterday Tony! How long have you both known? Why was I not told?” he voice raised and Tony flinched ever so lightly. 

“I am sorry, I just needed to figure out things for myself first and you said you trust me with making decisions!” he said tone edging on defensive 

“Not when you are dying!” he huffed and this time Tony definitely flinched 

“Okay, calm down steve. Important thing is that Tony is going to be okay” natasha said calmly and Steve turned to glare at her 

“Woah, steve stop. It’s not their fault , its nobody’s fault! I figured it out and it’s going to be okay" Tony’s voice wavered at the end like he was second guessing himself 

steve face softened as he looked at Tony’s,like actually looked at him. He had been going through this all alone and Steve was being an ass. This was not the time to be angry, and he hated himself for that being his first reaction. And Tony probably knew him well enough and that’s why he had kept it from him. 

“Okay, what’s this new element and how is that going to fix things?” he asked eyes drifting to Bruce and back to Tony 

“Its like an infinite power source, but limited to a small outlet. So it will fit into the reactor well.” Tony said and he knew there was a lot more to it and that Tony was dumbing it down for him. 

“Is this going to change things for you in anyway?” 

“Yes, for the better" and when Steve looked doubtful he had a “I ppromise” 

Steve closed his eyes for a second taking a deep breath and let it out trying to grasp all the information and really take it in. 

“how long till the surgery?” clint asked and Steve opened his eyes to see whoever answered 

“We want to do it as soon as possible, even tomorrow if Tony is willing” steve felt tony go rigid beside him and it hit steve that Tony was terrified of hospitals and doctors and hated anything to do with them. He wrapped an arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer and kissed his temple. 

“Okay, tony?” natasha asked and everyone turned to him to see what he had to say. 

Tony visibly swallowed before nodding and Bruce sighed in relief. Which made steve think the palladI’m poisoning was actually at it’s worse. 

“Sweetheart are you sure?” he asked , and Tony nodded again 

“Yeah" his voice trembled ever so slightly and Clint patted him on his thigh 

“Okay, so its settled then. We are going to have so much fun once you are not sick anymore buddy" Clint saying smiling at him and Tony gave him an unsure smile. 

“right so details, tony I have already spoken to your surgeon. He says you need to be admitted tonight, they need to do some tests before they can go ahead. I know it’s scary buddy but I will be in the OR with you the whole time.” He said and Tony briefly nodded and looked towards Steve “can you also be there?” he asked 

“I am not sure" he said turning to bruce who nodded “okay, I will be there” he said definitely. 

“Tony let’s get you something to eat okay? I am sure the others have somethings to discuss and you dont need that on your mind right now" Natasha told him holding out a hand and for once Tony didnt argue and he silently left with her, the sheet pulled all the way upto his chin and the tail of it dragging on the floor. Steve would have laughed at the sight if not for what he had just been told. 

His eyes couldn’t seem to leave the spot behind which Tony had disappeared from the room. 

“Bruce please tell me he is going to be okay" he said finally letting his voice break and Clint shifted closer to him as a sign of comfort. 

“steve I don’t think any of us realized just how smart Tony is, these past few days he’s been working so hard, I will never be able to question his genius. But to answer your question, I think it’s going to be a difficult run but he will be okay" 

Steve couldn’t seem to accept what bruce was saying just yet but he nodded anyway feeling defeated. Thor for the first time , shifted in his place turning towards Bruce “what can we do?” 

“First thing, we need to make sure Tony is as comfortable as possible. I think we all know his phobia about hospitals and this is not a minor procedure, he is definitely terrified. Steve you need to talk to him before we get him to the medical bay. Make sure he knows what he is in for. Clint and thor, you guys go down there , try and spruce up the place to seem as less hospital like as possible. Maybe add another few beds, so we can all be there.” 

They nodded in unison as thor stood up , “I will do everything I can" he said and left before giving Steve a rough shoulder pat. 

“steve you gotta stay strong , tony needs you now more than ever” clint told him firmly and that’s when he realized that he was trembling where he sat. His hands were shaking, rattling the mug. The tea was cold now as he placed it down. 

“How am I supposed to keep him calm when I can’t myself. Bruce, he could die!” he said shakily 

“He’s going to be fine steve , but like I said it’s a long road to recovery and he needs this now, if he doesn’t do this tomorrow, there might not be a him after that" that shook steve and Clint to the ccore but it also helped accept the surgery. 

“He cannot eat anything twelve hours prior to his surgery, so this evening will be his last meal. Keep him hydrated and make sure he doesn’t stress , last night was just one example of how easily his breathing can get bad.” 

Bruce left a while after they had spoke more details and Steve finally felt calm enough to looking for Tony again. He hated himself for getting angry last night, he hadn’t known things were this bad. He had threatened to sleep on the couch when all Tony wanted was to sleep with him before he underwent life threatening surgery. Steve was an idiot. 

He rounded the kitchen , finding Tony sidled up to natasha as they both spoke about something quietly. She had her hands wrapped around him and he had his head resting against her bosom. They looked perfectly content as nat ran he fingers through his hair. 

Steve was surprisingly never jealous when Tony was this physically close to nat. Somehow he felt like he was intruding an intimate moment. He needed a good woman in his life and not was perfect for Tony and Steve was not going to ruin that for him by a long shot.   
He trailed up slowly behind them , peeking over to see what they were eating. Tony was halfway through his waffles , the chocolate syrup had soaked through now, making them soggy. 

Tony pulled away from natasha and looked up at Steve tentatively not sure how Steve was going to react. But steve reached down, wiping the chocolate mustache Tony had and smiled warmly at him. 

“how are you feeling?” Tony asked him 

“I should be asking you that" he retorted but Tony glared at him and Steve figured Tony was not upto any more questions at the moment 

“can I have a hug?” he asked slightly opening his arms and his mind eased when Tony immediately turned to Steve and gave him a crushing hug. Steve caught Natasha’s smile at him over Tony’s head and she gave him a nod before leaving. 

“I am sorry, are you really mad that I didnt tell you?” he mumbled and Steve’s heart broke that even now Tony only cared about making him angry. 

“Hey, look at me baby" he said pulling away slightly and Tony pouted at him “I am not mad, atleast I am not anymore. I am sorry you had to do this alone so far but I am here now and I am not going anywhere” he told him firmly before giving him a kiss. 

“thank you” 

The day was over a lot faster than any of them were ready for it to be. Tony was alternating between being Brave and being scared, even if the latter was only for Steve’s sake. 

“you ready to go?” steve asked as he stepped in to find Tony pulling on a fresh shirt over his head.

“Yeah, just a sec" he said reaching for something inside his bag and pulled out the dog tags and slipped them on. 

“They won’t let you wear that baby" steve told him gently but Tony shook his head , walking towards Steve 

“I’ll wear it only tonight,” he said as they both left the room to meet natasha who was waiting with a packed bag for Tony. The rest of them already had their things at shield. Steve was grateful that shield had the equipment to do this at the base, it would help keep his nerves better than if they were at some unknown hospital. 

Thor and clint had done an exceptional job at trying to make the hospital room more homely. It looked nothing like a medical bay , save for the bed with the railings and a few things attached to it. 

The bed big enough to accommodate both Steve and Tony and maybe even natasha. There were three more beds in the room, a couch and a lot tech to keep Tony occupied. 

“Hey" bruce said walking in and Tony shuffled closer to Steve as he noticed bruce was now wearing a white coat and looked more like a doctor than a teacher .steve couldn’t help but notice how stressed he seemed and only when natasha subtly put her hand on his shoulder did he seem to relax. 

“Okay bud, hop on.” He said patting the bed and Tony took an uneasy step towards the door, and Steve took his hand and walked him to the bed. He sat down his feet stayed firmly on the floor while Steve toed his own shoes off and sat down beside him. 

“did you have your dinner?” he asked Tony as he gently took Tony's hand in his, clipping on the pule oximeter to his finger and a few seconds later the entire room could hear as Tony’s heart raced in fear. 

“Yeah, we had thai” he said quietly 

“Oh, sad I missed it" bruce said nodding towards   
Steve’s side indicating that he should put his legs up. Tony very reluctantly did so and it was painful to watch him ho through this and not being able to fo much.   
Steve shifted a little , scooting backwards until Tony was leaning on his chest, and he kept up a soothing rhythm as his hands ran up and down Tony's arms. Natasha pulled Tony’s shoes from his feet , followed by his socks and put them under the bed. 

“comfy?” bruce asked and Tony nodded , even if he absolutely was not. 

They spent the next hour just talking , the entire team was there and Tony finally seemed to relax a little. Only bruce occasionally went missing. 

“I am hungry” he said after a while and Steve smirked at him 

“You ate just a while back, and you know you cannot eat anything” he told him but he reached for the water and handed it to Tony who just pouted but took it anyway. 

“When you can’t have something it makes you want it more” he said irritably and Steve did understand that, after all Steve couldn’t have Tony and all he had wanted was Tony. 

“we need to head out for a while, we will see you soon okay buddy? Get some sleep" Clint said after a few exhausting rounds of playing cards. Exhausting because apparently the Norse god was very good at it for some reason and no body could seem to win against him. 

“Where are they going?” tony asked , shuffling the cards in his fingers and Steve didn’t know the answer to that but he knew why they were leaving and he had been dreading this moment ever since bruce had told him. 

“I am pretty sure they got some work by fury, which reminds me natasha said she will get you some files she said you might think will be interesting from her previous missions" he said as he rummaged around the cabinet out of Tony’s sight and pulled out the very cleverly hidden Foley’s catheter and IV lines.

There was already a saline bag hanging from a pole next to the bed so at least tony knew that was coming. 

He also picked up the hospital gown along with the other supplies and carried them over to the table he had rolled over next to Tony’s bed. Bruce had already told him that would have to monitor his urine output because he would be on some pretty heavy medication including angiotensin receptor blockers which would affect his kidney function as well. 

“What are those?” Tony asked warily as Steve pulled open the gown and shook it out for Tony to take. Bruce had given him explicit instructions that the catheter and the IV were a must and that if Tony was not willing for it then they would have to sedate him. So Steve had said he would do it himself, not that he didn’t have the knowledge to do so. 

“I am not wearing that! Its ugly and it has no back" he huffed and Steve chuckled before throwing it at him anyway. 

“Put it on, I am sure if anyone can pull it off, it would be you. Do you need help?” steve asked and Tony stuck his tongue out at him and Steve ignored him as he helped take his shirt off. 

He was sure Tony had figured out what was coming next because the moment the gown was on, tony latched onto Steve’s hands “I have to pee" he said and Steve let him go because he didn’t want to make this harder than it already had to be

But Tony didn’t come out of the bathroom after ten minutes and Steve knew he was stalling so he turned the knob and entered without warning to find Tony on his phone leaning against the sink. 

“I don’t want that thing in me" he said “I didn’t agree to that" 

“Honey, come on. You know you agreed to it all when you agreed to the surgery" he said plainly and Tony looked at him puppy dog eyes and pout full force 

“Please, I don’t want it. I’ll do the IV I swear , but I can’t do the other thing please steve" he begged and Steve’s heart broke as he felt himself shaking his head and watched Tony’s eyes flash with fear as Steve approached him. 

“Tony, I know you don’t like it baby, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t like.” Tony didn't care for his lecture apparently and he tried to escape Steve’s hand as he reached out to grab him. 

“Nooo" he whined and Steve caught his gown and pulled him to his chest. 

“please don't fight me on this Tony" he said as he walked them both back to the bed. He picked him up , manhandled him onto the bed and sat down next to him. 

“here look,” steve said picking up the clear tube and showing it to him. Tony refused to see and Steve sighed as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

“Sweetheart, come on , I need you to atleast try" he said waiting as Tony finally turned to look at him. 

“It will hurt” he said voice trembling and Steve quickly pulled his gown up and tugged on his boxers ,

“Only a little, but I’ll be really gentle" he said and Tony gave him a bewildered look “you are going to do it?”   
“Yup" steve said as he eased his boxers down and Tony let him pull them off completely. 

“Steve please” he whimpered as he brought his knees up to his chest and Steve sighed as he put the put the tube down and reached forward the pull Tony closer to him. 

“tony, I need you to trust me on this okay? You are going to be just fine, I am going to stay here by your side the whole time , even when you are asleep. I know you are feeling vulnerable but I promise I will be here the whole time and nobody is going to touch you without your permission” Tony nodded against him , and Steve sighed pulling his legs down and lifting the gown. 

“What if I have to pee? Why can't we put it in tomorrow before the surgery?” he asked as he watched Steve cover the catheter with lube. 

Steve chuckled and finally turned towards him , he used one hand to card through Tony’s hair once before kissing him on his lips softly. 

“It is meant for you to pee Tony and they are going to start you on your medications tonight not tomorrow” he told him caressing his cock slowly to let Tony get used to the touch. His breathing picked up and the monitor was on the edge of going berserk. 

“I got you sweetheart, lay down for me okay?” He used one hand to push Tony back so he was laying down and Steve made sure to explain every part of what he was doing. Tony’s hands were shaking and he looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

“no needles!” He whimpered sitting up straight and pushing away from Steve. The monitor was now screeching and it was only his pulse. 

“Okay okay, calm down sweetheart, take some deep breaths for me come on. See I am putting it down" he said dropped the syringe with the local anesthetic and Tony looked at him with pleading wide eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Steve moved the table away , he moved to sit beside Tony’s chest , his fingers carding through his hair trying to calm him down. 

“Shh hey honey you are alright Tony.” He said as he used the other hand to pull his gown down to cover him up just in time for natasha to burst into the room. 

“What happened? Is he okay?” she asked slightly out of breath as she held up a small device that had Tony’s vitals on it. 

Tony whimpered at the intrusion his breathing picking up again and Steve gave her a pleading look as she made her way over to them. She sat down on the other side of tony , fingers find his hand and holding on firmly. 

“Tony? Tell me what’s wrong , I’ll do everything I can to help, you just need to tell me” she said cutting through his panicked haze. Tony immediately Shuffled away from Steve and towards natasha. Steve pretended it didn’t hurt. But he knew why Tony was afraid 

“okay, okay I have you Tony, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it" Natasha’s eyes met Steve’s as Tony refused to tell her and Steve just wished they weren’t in this situation at all 

“He needs to have a Foley’s inserted and an IV line” steve told her and she she made an “ah" sound looking down at Tony who was avoiding both their gazes. 

“You have come this far Tony, do you want this the reason to be why you couldn’t go through the surgery? There are scarier things happening don’t let this be the thing that scares you. Come on honey” she said rubbing gentle circles on his back. 

“Tony , please. Do you want to be sedated?” steve asked finally letting him know what the alternative is and Tony let out a disgruntled whine and glared at him. 

“Then come on, let’s get this over with. Natasha can do it if you want, but it’s going in either way" steve didn’t think before saying it because natasha let out a chuckle at how nervous Tony seemed to the prospect of her doing it. 

“No you do it" he said and nat patted him on the back 

“good, I’ll be back in ten minutes and if it’s not in by then , I will do it myself.” She told him firmly and Tony sniffled and pulled away letting her leave. 

“I hate you, I hate everyone!” he mumbled as Steve pushed him back down and held him there for a few seconds until he was sure Tony wouldn’t move. 

He changed tactics this time, using a firm tone as he held up the syringe again, “see this? This is local anesthetic, there is no needle okay? Only the barrel” he said as he wiped around the head of his cock with an antiseptic wipe. 

Tony nodded jerkily, he was unconsciously sitting up to see what was happening and Steve let him. He pushed the plunger releasing the liquid and Tony tried to move away ,but Steve held him in place tightly. 

“Don’t like it don’t like it" he chanted his teeth clacking together and Steve tried to get it over with as soon as possible not giving Tony any time to rethink it. 

“Okay sweetheart, there we go, you are being really good . Thank you" he said as he picked up the tube and without a moment of hesitation, pushed it in and Tony screamed, trying to push steve away 

“No! Steve no please" he whimpered but Steve didn’t stop until it was inside , he wouldn’t have been able to manage if he didn’t have the strength he did to immobilize Tony even with him trashing around 

“Done baby, it’s in. Calm down, take a deep breath" he kept saying as he inflated the little balloon and Tony flinched when felt Steve tug on it to secure it. 

He secured the tube to his thigh with tape. Before he could pull his gown back down tony gasped   
“its bleeding!” he said as he watched the tiny amount of blood and urine flow through the tube. Steve covered him up and pushed him down on his back., adjusting the pillows so he was propped up just enough. 

“That’s normal okay? You are not hurt , I promise.” He said as he laid down next to Tony, waiting for natasha to come back because he would rather her do the IV. He just wanted to hold Tony for the moment. 

“it doesn’t feel good" he cried as Steve held him close. 

“I know , you just need to get used to it. It will get better” he told him as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and pulled him in closer. 

They spoke to each other quietly for a while, steve carding his fingers through Tony’s hair gently and he fell asleep like that, tears staining his face and head pillowed on Steve’s arm. 

Steve kissed his forehead and pulled away carefully ,tucking the blanket Clint had brought from their room around him. 

“he let you do it?” steve jumped slightly at the voice, turning behind to see natasha at the door and he smiled gratefully at her.

“Yeah, he’s not taking it well though. Can you please do the Iv, there is only so much I can torture him with" steve said motioning to it. 

“Oh so you want me to be the bad guy?” she asked as she picked up the necessary things to insert it. 

“after the Foley’s anything and everythin in his mind is going to be better than that" 

“That bad huh?” she asked as she worked on Tony’s hand. He whimpered a little but didn’t wake up and she taped it in place quickly before attaching the leads from the heart monitor. Steve eased himself back in once Tony was hooked up to everything and wrapped his arms around him. 

“okay get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow” she told him and left pulling the door closed quietly behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve thought he wouldn’t be able to actually sleep that night. But he hadn’t slept well these past few days and finally having Tony so close to him, he found that he could . 

Bruce had woken him up a few hours into his fatigued sleep , and he raised him head up careful not to jostle any of the things attached to Tony. 

“How is he doing?” Bruce asked as he injected something into Tony’s IV cannula. He checked the leads on Tony’s chest to see if they are secure before he settled down on a chair. 

“He is terrified, hates the catheter but otherwise he has been okay" steve told him as he studied Bruce’s face. He glanced at the clock, half past ten, it was not very late . 

“so we didn’t have a chance to explain how we are planning to place the new reactor.” He said as he watched steve adjust the sheets around Tony. 

“Yeah, Tony said something about it being superficial?” he asked as he turned to give Bruce his full attention 

“Correct, but when we say superficial, we want it to be accessible at any point. So the surgeons decided the best way for it , is to cut out a bit of his sternum, and let it sit half way through and half way outside to the external surface.” Tony had explained it to him actually but it was sounding more real now that Bruce was saying it. 

“There will be a reactor casing implanted in his chest, and the reactor core can be changed at will.”

Steve’s face contorted as he realized that that would mean Tony’s now smooth chest , would be stuck with something permanently in the dead center of it. He wasn’t sure if Tony had even processed it, but he knew Tony had hastily agreed to everything because he feared for his life. 

But Steve would take any number of such things than have Tony dead. Bruce watched him cautiously as he processed his words. 

“Is he okay with this?” he asked and Bruce smiled , a really tentative small smile 

“It was his idea actually, he said he thinks he can improve on it, and that means he would need constant access to it.” Now that did make a lot of sense but Steve felt uncomfortable at the idea of Tony toying with the thing keeping him alive. Not that he was not capable, but Steve still saw him as the much younger boyfriend who cried because he had a catheter inserted. 

“I think you will be pleasantly surprised at what he has come up with Steve. It beats all our genius , you should be really proud of him" Bruce said settling further in his chair.

Steve nodded , tucking that information away so he could tell tony that he was indeed proud ,because when Tony had seemed it earlier from him Steve was too far gone in worry to even appreciate the work Tony has done. 

Tony shifted a little his legs trying to tangle in the sheets , but the catheter prevented it and Steve carefully straightened his legs out as much as possible and he settled again with a contended sigh that barely escaped his lips. 

“his school, we need to tell them that he won’t be coming in for a while" steve told Bruce and bruce nodded thoughtfully 

“I don’t know if we can save this academic year for him, but he is a year younger. So maybe holding him back shouldn’t be a problem" steve hated to even think that. Tony had been doing so well, he was smarter than anyone , any of his seniors even. 

“He is not going to be okay with that, I know, but if he stresses more then it would be harder on his recovery" steve disagreed with Bruce 

“you tell him this, he will make it his mission to do exactly the opposite. Bruce you know him, this will take him down faster than the news of the reactor did” steve said, tony groaned at the noise , trying to turn onto his stomach but the equipment made it impossible 

“why are you guys being so noisy?” he mumbled as he looked around like he had forgotten where he was. 

“Go back to sleep Tony” tony ignored him and stretched as much as he was able to , and turned to look at bruce. 

“Hey, sorry we woke you up. I just came by to start you on your medications” Tony’s eyes widened when he remembered where he was and Steve went back to carding his fingers through Tony’s hair and he relaxed , if only a little. 

“Is it already morning?” he asked 

“No baby, it’s only been an hour since you fell asleep.” Steve told him and he nodded clearly 

“Can we take it out now? It burns” he whispered his lips to Steve’s ear and Steve glanced at bruce who mouthed ‘no' and Steve shook his head and kissed him softly on his cheek and turned him carefully so he was turned towards Steve. 

“Close your eyes, I am right here. You focus on my hand okay ?” He told him as he snuck his hand below the gown and drew gentle patterns along his back.  
He eventually fell asleep but Steve never got to finish his conversation with bruce . He sighed closing his own eyes, allowed his hands to finally still sure that Tony wouldn’t wake up again. 

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken again by Bruce. If steve thought he was stressed, bruce looked worse. He was sure Bruce hadn’t slept all night, the team had let Tony and Steve alone for the rest of the night. He didn’t even know where the rest of them had slept, even if there were beds for all of them in Tony’s room. 

“Is it time?” he asked as he scrubbed the weariness out of his face. 

Bruce only gave a nod and Steve carefully peeled away from Tony , making sure not to wake him yet. 

Bruce handed him a towel and pointed to the showers “take a shower. We need to scrub in in less than an hour. I have to give him pre anesthetic medications” he said evenly , his mind was elsewhere Steve could tell he was more focused on what was going to happen in the surgery. 

“His surgeon-" steve was going to ask if he could meet him before but Bruce cut him off “waiting for us in the office. Take a shower and meet me in the cafeteria. We need to eat . Nat will come by in ten minutes and stay with him until you are back.” 

Steve was hesitant to leave him. But this had to be done so he nodded and Bruce left after injecting something into Tony’s IV. 

Steve stood for a moment , just looking at Tony’s face , his lips were slightly parted and Steve had put pillows on both his sides because he had a habit of tossing and turning in his sleep. He looked so small in the giant bed without Steve in it,. He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and made his way to the shower. 

It didn’t take long, steve was eager to meet the surgeon and wanted in on the details. He knew he had a lot to catch up on. 

They spoke for a while, but things were still rushed. But the surgeon seemed very confident and capable of pulling this off. He also seemed to have done his homework on the reactor which made steve feel like he was the right man for the job. 

There was one more thing Steve needed to talk to bruce about, more as a friend than anything . He caught him just as they were about to leave “bruce” he placed a hand on his sleeve and Bruce slowed down and sat down on the table knowing Steve needed something from him. 

“You okay?” he asked , pulling his glasses off 

“Yes, feeling a little better actually after tallying to dr.shaw.” bruce knew there was more coming as he waited patiently to hear him out 

“I am not sure if I can stay in that room while they are actually cutting into him" steve knew what removing a piece of bone was going to be like, he knew it would smell even worse and to be there while they cut into their lover made Steve feel very nauseous. 

Bruce sighed knowingly ,”I understand, you can stay until Tony is under and then you can either watch from the gallery or wait outside, he won’t be conscious to know" steve smiled at him gratefully as they made their way back. 

He had to wake Tony up, he wanted to talk to him before he was under the influence of the anesthetic and didn’t know what was happening around him. 

He found him , thankfully still asleep and thanked natasha for sitting with him , he pushed the railing down on his side of the bed, sat down beside tony and shook him gently. 

“Tony? It’s time to get up” he said softly and Tony woke with minimal effort , he looked weary as he remembered where he was and reached out to Steve who took his hand without hesitation.

“Good morning" steve said with the best smile he could muster and Tony smiled back tentatively as he tried to stretch. 

“I feel weird" he said as he scratched at his throat and Steve nodded 

“Bruce gave you anti anxiety meds a while ago, you are okay” he told him and Tony frowned 

“You showered? How long have you been up? Why didn’t you wake me?” steve knew he was already feeling incoherent and he spoke quietly to him 

“Yeah, I was up early , wanted to talk to your surgeon. He seems to be well prepared” he said and Tony looked on worriedly 

“okay" he said resignedly and Steve sighed shifted a little closer to him and pulled his sheets away enough to expose his upper half. Steve was beyond worried but he could not show it in front of Tony. 

He pulled his gown up careful to keep him covered below the waist so he could see the expanse of Tony’s chest. His coffee brown nipples were perked up from the cold of the room and Steve bent down to drop a kiss to the center ,just above his heart. 

“I love you so much” he said kissing him on the lips next “you are going to be fine" . 

Tony kissed him back feverishly, like he was afraid steve was lying. 

Tony didn’t fight them further, he was silent throughout the prepping process. He kept his eyes on steve , tracking every movement he made. Steve stuck by his side just the same. He kept his hand firmly grasping Tony’s until he was asked to let go so they could strap his arms up and Tony took a second to really let go.  
Steve doesn’t remember anything else, only remembers how Tony was mumbling about being scared and despite everything wanting obie with him here.

The latter had shocked bruce and Steve but they hadn’t said anything about it other than glance at each other worriedly. Bruce made Tony recite the fibonacci sequence while he was going under the anesthesia. Steve had left immediately after. 

So that left him in the here and now with natasha and Clint who had sat with him stubbornly even when Steve had told then it’s okay for them to go do their things. Two hours in, clint had picked up rhodey and pepper from school because they wanted to be there.  
Another hour and pepper looked like she was about to cry. 

“Hey, he’s going to be okay. You just wait and see before you know it his smart mouth is going to be running through the school hallways again" steve told her and while she appreciated Steve’s effort it only made her cry harder and natasha glared at him before going to comfort her. 

“Steve” 

He was snapped out of his mindless trance when Clint handed him a cup a coffee and pra tically dragged him to the simulation center where he could let out some of his steam. It didn’t help because no matter how much he punched fake doombots or punching bags or Clint for that matter he couldn’t take his mind off of the thought of Tony needing him there and him not being there. 

“Steve don’t beat yourself up about it" clint said breathlessly as he wiped a trace of blood from his lips and that’s when Steve realized he was taking it out on clint but he wouldn’t have his apologies and made him fight harder. 

“He’s too young for heart surgery" steve said as he swung his hand in a left hook and Clint dogged it easily enough.

“That’s not all bad, it means his recovery rate will be better. His body can cope better" that was valid but this was his Tony. 

“I cant see him like this Clint, he hates everything medical and it’s only going to get worse after he’s awake" 

“That’s why he has you,” clint said simply as he threw a square punch. 

“Right" steve said ducking just in time. He wasn’t so sure what he can do to actually make Tony’s recovery better, but the thought of Tony fighting the medical equipment around him scared him. 

“Stane has been trying to get past security for the past hour" clints first connected with Steve’s jaw harshly as he stood frozen at clints words. 

“Shit! Sorry" he said as he pulled back, shaking the ache out of his own wrist and Steve rubbed at his jaw.

Stane was here? He had no idea how to even handle this situation. They had been very careful to keep well within legal limits. To make sure CPS knew what was happening in Tony’s life, and bruce had even told him that the surgery was reported on a must basis and that they had given their go ahead. 

“Why is he here?” steve asked as he felt a chill run through him when he remembered how Tony had said he had wanted obie with him because he was scared. He knew Tony hadn’t been thinking right then, he was bring sedated and he was terrified. But he hadn’t allowed himself to think what it meant that Tony would still feel safe if obie was with him. Had they made a terrible mistake and forced Tony into a situation he was not okay with? 

“Claims to want to be there for his godson while he is being operated on.” Steve’s eyes snapped up , maybe they had made a mistake after all. He couldn’t feel his legs as Clint guided him to a bench. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked as he crouched down to fix his shoes, but steve knew he really just wanted to see Steve’s expression for tell tale signs of something more than just emotions. 

“Just before Tony went under, he mumbled something about wanting stane there with him because he was scared. Bruce and I thought he was just not thinking straight because of the sedative.”

He looked up at clint locking eyes “what if I forced him into this situation? Tony never wanted to report stane and I forced him to do it . He was uprooted from his own house and we did all that without consenting him.” 

Steve’s voice trailed off in a whisper as he wondered just how much Tony should hate him. Is that tony kept the information about the palladium poisoning from him? Because he was afraid Steve would force his decision on him on this as well? 

“Steve , listen to me. He is still young. He hasn’t had any real family, he is probably clinging on to the last shreds of what he had with stane. After all stane did bring him up and it is for sure been hard on tony but trust me , whatever you did was for the right causes. For all we know if you didn’t intervene then Tony would be bruised and bleeding elsewhere.” He swallowed knowing what Clint was saying was true but he still felt awful. 

“He needs to know we are his new family, until then he is going to have a hard time , but we are already here for him so we won’t let him take a hard fall okay?” 

Steve taken out of his own reverie as he realized he was being preached by Clint, the one who is always joking around and never things seriously. That’s when he realized how terrible he must look for Clint to actually drop this face and get serious with Steve. He smiled gratefully at him , and took the towel Clint offered offered him. 

“Stane is not getting in, I don’t care what he says. I don’t want him near Tony” clint nodded as he walked off with his own towel wrapped around his neck. 

“get some sleep Steve, we will take watch. There is still another three hours atleast before we know anything” he said just before leaving the room. 

Steve found sleep came easily , he also found that with sleep came nightmares. He couldn’t shake the anxiety off and yet his body succumbed to much needed rest. Atleast it didn’t last long as he was soon being woken by Bruce and Steve sat up ram rod straight in the bed that was put next to Tony’s. 

“Is he?” steve couldn’t even finish the sentence as his eyes frantically scanned the room looking for Tony, if bruce was out so should Tony and he should be back in his bed. 

“He is fine. Did spectacularly well actually. He’s a real fighter, they are bringing him up now, I just wanted to give you a head start" steve nodded , as he heard the movement outside the room and he knew they were rolling him in now. 

He wasn’t prepared to see however, tony looked so pale, ashen white ,his cheeks sunk in highlighting his facial bones and the tube going down his throat and it looked so wrong to see Tony so still and not fighting against the medical staff. His chest was covered in a lot of white, speckled with red bandages and Steve’s breath caught in his throat. 

“He is doing well , give him a couple of hours to wake up from the sedation and we will check his o2 stats and we can take him off the ventilator. Other than that, we will need to wash out the reactor casing every four hours once he is awake and keep him on bed rest.” 

steve nodded mechanically , the information going to his head but he wasn’t really understanding them yet as he watched them carefully lift Tony and move him to his original bed and connected all the equipment back. Tony was oblivious to the world and his chest rose and fall with every breath the ventilator took for him and Steve was just happy to see that. 

“the poisoning is..?” steve wasn’t able to form complete sentences as one of the nurses pulled Tony’s sheets out of the way , to reveal that he was completely naked underneath and Steve had promised he would be there , with him the whole time and made sure no one touched him without his permission. Before she could touch the catheter , steve was on his feet. 

“I’ll do that” he said as he all but pushed her hands away and did it himself. The nurse was kind however and gave him a small smile , before the pulling the sheets over him again. She tucked pillows on either side of him, propping his arms up on them for easier access to his IV ports. 

“The palladium is not out of his system yet, we need to treat it but now we know it’s not being made worse.” Bruce said as he tweaked a few things around Tony and finally , finally stopped.

“He’s going to be okay , steve” he said resting a hand on his shoulder. They looked at Tony in silence for a while, watching his chest rise and fall until natasha came in followed by rhodey and pepper who started started crying again looking at him. 

Steve was afraid to even touch him as he sat and watched as pepper cried into Tony’s side ,her fingers wrapped around his. He didn’t mind, he was just content watching. Eventually the whole team came by and left , clint taking the kids back to drop them home with a promise of letting them bunk school and come here again in the morning. 

Steve was just about to close his eyes as he heard the slightest of whimpers from Tony and he was on his feet immediately, hands hovering over his form 

“Tony? Hey sweetheart” he said softly as Tony struggled awake , blinking sluggishly at Steve before his eyes went wide in panic after realizing there was a tube shoved down his throat. Steve gently held his hands still over the pillows and spoke to him calmly after pressing on the call button.

“You are okay Tony, it’s only to help you breathe, we will have it out in a minute. You with me?” tony calmed relatively fast and settled for clutching at Steve’s hand weakly physically unable to put up a fight. 

Steve spoke softly to him , keeping his mind engaged as they waited for the few seconds it took for two nurses to come in. They got to work quickly, and Tony was put on an oxygen mask instead. 

It took a while but when they were finally done checking up on him, and asking him all the post op questions , steve sat down on the bed careful to avoid disturbing any of the tubes

“Hey sweetheart, welcome back” he said as he leaned down to wipe Tony's sweaty hair off his forehead 

“Off?” he asked gruffly , all the water they made him drink and his voice was still rough. Steve eased the mask off his face and gave him a soft kiss , just a touch really. 

“Okay?” he asked trying to point to himself , he was not able to fully focus on what he was saying and Steve knew he was falling asleep again 

“not just okay, you are doing really well baby. You can go to sleep if you are tired.,” he told him and Tony looked at him and then the empty room behind him

“stay?” 

“Not going anywhere, I am right here.” Tony’s eyes fell shut and Steve eased the mask back over his nose and mouth. 

Tony woke up throughout the night a total of six times. Each time he woke up , he would panic and want to remove all the tubes attached to him and Steve would have to gently hold him still as he fell asleep again. 

The surgeon , along with bruce visited early in the morning he had learned from Clint. They hadn’t wanted to wake Steve because he looked like he needed the rest apparently. Steve was not even mad. He was just happy to see Tony awake and tracking unlike the times he had woken up last night. 

“they switched out his oxygen mask to a cannula, he’s breathing well. Said something about needing to watch out for infections and cleaning up the reactor casing was said. I am not too sure, but bruce said he will be by in an hour.” Clint updated him as Tony made puppy dog eyes at him to come sit with him so he ciuld cuddle and Steve hesitated a little before he carefully wedged himself between tony mound of pillows and Tony himself. 

Clint chuckled as he helped tony throw all his limbs around steve as he mouthed “morphine” over Tony’s head and Steve smirked as he wrapped his arms around his genius lover. 

“I see someone is feeling better this morning" steve told him as he felt Tony’s hold around him tighten. 

“Slow down there octopus, you are going to pull out your IV” clint told him and Tony whined, he whine loudly shaking his hand out in front of Steve’s face 

“Steeeeeve" steve chuckled as he took Tony’s shaking hand in his own and held it still 

“yes baby?” he asked amused 

“They wont let me take it out, tell them I don’t need it" he slurred. His voice had slightly higher pitch to it and Steve wondered just how much morphine they had pumped into him . 

“I am sorry tony you really do need that" tony scowled at him and Steve shrugged 

“He needs to keep pressure off his chest, make sure he doesn’t turn all the way. But he needs to change position every now and then if he wants to avoid getting bed sores" clearly they had all had immense hospital experience to know all this. 

“Clint” he said trying to hide a smile 

“Yeah?” he asked without looking up from trying to tuck Tony’s legs within the sheets that Tony kept kicking off. 

“You doing okay there?” He had never , ever seen this side of Clint. A lot of sides came out after Tony came into the picture but seeing Clint mother Henning tony had to be the most surprising of them all. 

“ask the monkey to hold still” he said instead and pulling the sheet over his feet again only to have Tony to kick it off immediately. 

“Clint” steve said again now laughing 

“What?” he growled 

“Sit down, he’s fine.” Tony snickered as Clint sat down on the chair steve had previously occupied 

“Yeah clint , see I am fine. I don’t need this" he said waving the arm with the IV again and both Clint and Steve tried very hard not to roll their eyes. 

“remember what the doctor said Tony, you can’t raise your arms like that for a while" clint told him and Tony stuck his tongue raising it even higher. Steve quickly caught the flailing arm and trapped it in his hold while Tony struggled weakly until he gave up, which took all of two seconds. 

Steve sighed, this was going to be a long recovery. His mind although ,had reached a level of calm he didn’t expect as soon as he had wrapped his arms around tony. A very conscious Tony. 

“seve?” Tony slurred into his shirt 

“Hmm?” 

“you are really biig" he heard not one chuckle but actually a few and his head whipped up to see rhodey and natasha and pepper standing at the door. 

He wasn’t sure if Tony was aware but he was fully naked under the thin sheets they had put over him. He had no idea how he would feel about that if he later found out that not only had the entire team seen him bare but his friends too. 

“who’s there?” tony slurred turning to look and he almost threw himself out of the bed trying to get to his friends. Steve caught the genius in time to keep him from toppling off the bed.

“Steve look! It’s my best friends" he said pulling frantically at Steve’s shirt trying to get him to see. 

“yes baby I see them, I also see how they are not in school" 

“My fault, I promised them last night that they could come back in the morning” clint admitted 

“Clint I love you" tony whispered secretly but the entire room heard anyway. 

It took a while for Tony to fall asleep , steve had to hold him down physically the entire time. Steve was going to miss this, he knew the moment tony was really tracking he was going to hate it all and be the most difficult patient possible. 

“This is going to be interesting” natasha said as she too settled down across from Clint.

Bruce sauntered in after a while looking dead on his feet and he had ended up on Natasha’s lap which was an odd sight to see. 

Steve was glad, to see the many people to keep Tony protected at his most vulnerable. Clint had ushered the two kids out to the cafeteria when bruce had mentioned that they had to clean out the reactor. 

“He just fell asleep" steve complained but Bruce was not going to leave anything to chances. 

“this is non negotiable, we need to be really careful here on Steve.” He said not caring as he stripped tony of the sheets and his fingers and carefully peeled off the bandages. 

Steve couldn’t take his eyes away from the blue light that hit his eyes the moment the bandage came off. Bruce kept an eye on steve as he carefully cleaned the skin around the reactor. It’s the first time Steve has seen it, he knows what it does and he thinks he knows how it works from what Tony’s told him but actually finally looking at it made the hair on his skin prickle. 

“it’s beautiful” steve said breathlessly as he carefully touched it , just a light graze of fingers across the seemingly never ending blue.


	24. Chapter 24

He woke to a scream, a shrill blood curdling scream and his flight or fight response kicked in so fast he was on his feet hands in battle stance before he had even blinked once. 

His eyes scanned the dark room for the threat and he startled badly when he noticed something move only slightly on his right but his fear of self preservation turned quickly into need to protect as he realized tony was the one who had screamed. 

Tony was awake staring wide eyed at the ceiling and grasping at his chest like he couldn’t breathe and the monitor connected to him was screeching loud enough to wake anyone on the floor. 

“Tony!? Whats wrong baby?” steve asked he not so carefully grabbed his hands to still them and when Steve saw the recognition hit Tony when his eyes turned to meet Steve’s.  
He had been dreaming Steve realized as Tony reached out to him like he wasn’t sure. 

“Everything is okay sweetheart, you are okay.” He said as he took Tony’s searching hands In his own. Tony whimpered when the door to the room swung open to reveal a frazzled natasha followed by Bruce and some nurses. 

“what's wrong?” bruce asked as he immediately started checking Tony over. Tony’s chest was rising and falling too fast as he stared wide eyed at the new people around him. 

“Think he had a nightmare" steve told them and natasha moved onto Tony’s right reaching out to touch him. 

“Baby, look at me” steve asked using a hand to force tony to look at him 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked ,his voice just above the shrill of the monitor beeping incessantly. 

Tony for his part looked absolutely terrified as he reached out for Steve again , raising both his arms towards him. Steve understood what he wanted but he couldn’t give it to him right now, not with all the things he was connected to. 

“no honey, not yet. Is something hurting?” bruce was still running his hands over tony looking for something. 

“No” he said calming down slighting , his voice was gruff and Steve made him drink some water through a straw. 

“Bad dream?” he asked as Tony settled back down, his heart rate was still too fast but getting better. 

“Yeah" 

“Tell me about it" steve asked and Tony frowned concentration etched on his face 

“I I can't remember” steve sighed and Tony turned his body towards him ignoring everyone else in the room and reached out to Steve again 

“Please"

Steve’s heart broke as he raised one arm at Steve again and Steve looked helplessly at Bruce .

“What does he want?” bruce asked him and Steve sighed 

“He wants me to pick him up" he got a few odd stares from the nurses but none from Bruce or natasha. 

“Okay" bruce said as he turned Tony onto his back again while Tony resisted 

“I am only trying to help you tony" he said softly as he pulled out the leads attached to Tony’s chest and then removed the IV carefully capping the port. Only thing remaining was the nasal cannula and the Foley’s. Steve doubted tony even remembered that it was still there.

“I’ll take out the cannula,only until he falls asleep again. This level of stress is not good for him" bruce said pulling the tube over Tony’s head and Tony all but threw himself over to Steve while natasha quickly unhooked the bag from the catheter to keep it from tugging. 

“Don’t put pressure on his chest, he is still on morphine, he won't realize even if it is hurting him" steve nodded as he carefully lifted his lover into his arms but instead of carrying him like he normally does , steve picked him up bridal style and held him close . 

The sheets slipping off and natasha caught them in time before they made it off his waist. 

Tony giggled, his nightmare already forgotten in the drugged state of his mind. He extentedid one arm out and grinned at Steve and then back at his hand 

“Look steve I am flying!” steve felt helpless looking at him, worry and amusement taking it toll on Steve as he smiled back blandly at his lover. 

He was just screaming bloody murder a minute ago and now he was giggling like a five year old. 

“Here , this is so you can fly better” natasha said as she clipped the little pulse oximeter onto the finger of his extended arm. He immediately retracted the arm back 

“Ow! Its biting me" he said shuffling to take it off and natasha bless her heart leaned close to them , used one to run through his hair and the other to hold his clipped finger hostage long enough for them to get a reading. 

“Hey Tony” she said softly getting his attention to shift again “did you know that if you persuade Steve enough he might let you have some yoghurt?” tony frowned as he looked around for the yogurt and Steve just stared at them unable to do much other than hold Tony. 

“His vitals are normal" bruce said in the background and everyone let out a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. The nurses left quickly after Bruce reassured them that he would stay. 

“where is my yogurt?” tony asked pouting at Steve and he raised an eyebrow at nat in return. 

“shall we ask Bruce to get it while you and Steve settle down on the bed?” he whined trying to get closer to Steve 

“Noo I like it here. He’s so big! Have you seen how big he is? Look!” he said turning his face into Steve’s chest 

“Baby, we will both sit on the bed what do you say?” 

tony mulled it over for a second like it was the hardest decision to make and nodded eyebrows scrunched up all serious 

“Kay.” 

Steve with Natasha’s help got them both settled into the bed again, but Tony flinched when natasha tried to get the nasal cannula back on him. 

“steveeeee” he whined and whimpered like he couldn’t get get comfortable 

“Right here sweetheart, why don’t you close your eyes for a second?” he shook his head 

“No I want my yogurt. Steve did you see my new heart? Look it’s right here" he said suddenly trying to get the bandages off to show Steve and they panicked a little holding him down , restraining his arms. 

“Hey hey, I saw it Tony it’s beautifu baby. You did such a good job. I am so proud" he was just saying things randomly to keep Tony distracted but he was getting worried at how Tony was behaving. 

“Oh, its blue like your eyes" he said turning his head up to look at Steve’s eyes. 

Steve leaned down and kissed him softly and Tony giggled again “are we going to have sex?” Steve’s face was red as he heard bruce choke and almost drop the yogurt he was carrying . 

“no tony” he frowned and then pouted at Steve 

“please? I promise I won’t cry this time” said yogurt dropped to the floor and Bruce looked at him wide eyes as Steve clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth. 

“Steve!” he half yelled and natasha pursed her lips to keep from laughing 

“He is a minor!” steve has always know Bruce to be a patient man but this scared him a little . To see bruce get angry so quickly ,and he was angry at Steve. 

“Bruce i-“ he started but he didn’t actually have an argument here and he clamped his mouth shut at Bruce’s disappointed look. 

“Why did he cry? Did you hurt him? Steve I swear to god , after everything you fought to get him out from I can't believe this" bruce was fuming, and Natasha’s amusement had turned into surprise as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Bruce shrugged it off. 

“Are you in trouble?” tony mumbled from behind his palm and Steve really didn’t know what to say 

“Bruce please you have to-" he cut him off and Bruce moved closer to the bed 

“Tony, did steve hurt you? Tell me the truth” he asked knowing Tony at the moment wasn’t capable of screening what he was saying. 

“Bruce come on, you can’t be serious" natasha said and he glared at her as well and she shut her mouth , that was a first too. Bruce’s anger apparently didn’t match any of theirs 

“Tony tell me, steve let him talk” he commanded and Tony looked between steve and Bruce for a second 

“um I don’t think so” he started and they watched as bruce fisted his hands tightly “but I cried because I missed him because he died and then he came back and I didn’t understand what was happening" steve knew this already but the looks on natasha and Bruce’s face were probably exactly what he had looked like when Tony had tried to explain it to him. 

“tony did it help, after?” bruce asked his voice shaking lightly 

“I don’t know but he is here. Look" he said poking a finger at Steve’s arm. Steve smiled at him, holding him closer and looked at bruce “I won’t hurt him Bruce” he said and bruce didn’t nod, he didn’t shake his head . He didn’t give any reaction for that matter as he left the room. 

“Is he mad?” tony asked and Steve shook his head. 

Tony was not going to remember any of this once the drugs wears off anyway. 

“He dropped my yogurt" he said his lips quivering 

“I’ll get you more" nat said trailing after Bruce. 

“Steve am sorry. We don’t ever have to sex again if that means you won’t be sad. I know you have been really sad ever since” Tony was going to be the death of him. That much he was sure of. 

“honey, why don’t you get some sleep?” He said instead and Tony pouted at him again 

“I said I was sorry ,don’t be sad” he said trying to make Steve smile using his fingers. Steve caught his hand and gave his fingers a kiss. 

“I am not sad I promise. Infact I will be happy if you get some sleep, you need to rest sweetheart.”

Tony brightened after listening to that. He closed his immediately and Steve couldn’t help but smile at the adorable tony tried to feign sleep but actually fell asleep anyway. 

Natasha came back a few moments later and Steve held his finger up to his lips and she smiled apologetically at him , steve was not sure why but he wasn’t going to ask her now. 

“Bruce will come by in the morning, he just needs some time. I got you some too, do you want me to feed it to you?” she asked as she notices Steve’s hands were currently occupied with a sleeping genius. 

“Are you staying here tonight?” he asked and she nodded bringing up a spoon of yogurt to him mouth. 

“Bruce?” He asked tentatively 

“he is not very happy with the fact that I am defending you" 

“I am sorry” he said for lack of anything else to say and she just shrugged holding up another spoonful. 

The next time Tony woke , it was much more calm. They had reduced his pain medication and he woke groggy and tired 

“tony, hey sweetheart” steve called out getting his attention and Tony looked up to his left to find Steve sitting by his bed . 

“How are you feeling?” he asked tentative , eager to know if Tony had sobered down 

“Hey" he said “chest hurts, can we remove the catheter?” steve almost cried in relief at the normal answer he received. 

“Oh baby" he whispered as he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Welcome back" he said smiling widely and Tony frowned at him 

“Did something happen?” steve shook his head and Tony relaxed 

“No honey, I am just glad you are awake.” Tony didn’t look like he believed him but he was too tired to care .

Pepper and rhodey came by everyday. Steve made them visitor cards so they could walk in and out by themselves instead of one of them having to go and let the security know it was okay. Shield had a strict policy on people coming in and out . 

Tony was getting better a lot faster than expected. He was fussy about his medications and the constant cleaning of the reactor casing irritated him but he always calmed down if Steve was near him. He was clingy just as Steve had expected but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. 

He would cry when they cleaned the reactor casing and whine about it for a while until Steve gave in and cuddled with him for the rest of the day. He insisted on wearing pants and a shirt even when he was alone with Steve. Steve figured his mind was getting more clear as they started weaning him off the pain medications. He was getting back to himself and Steve was grateful for it. 

The team sat with Tony in shifts, so they could meanwhile do their own things. There was a scare in between when Tony had tried to walk himself to the bathroom and he had tripped and fallen leaving a long gash along his fforearm. Since then it was a given that at no point was he to be left alone. 

He was decidedly difficult and often complained about small things but they had long since learnt that a crabby Tony meant he needed some form human contact. So if steve was not available natasha or Clint or even bruce would sit with him for a while. 

Steve was particularly happy for the third day because Bruce had mentioned they could finally get the catheter out and let him move around some. He was told that Tony needed endurance training after this as part of his physical therapy. Since his long capacity had reduced after placing the casing. 

“hey baby!” steve announced as he walked into tonys room after not having seen him for a few hours now. He was met with a grouchy Tony who threw the little empty jello cup at Steve for no reason whatsoever. 

“Oh ,if you are going to be grouchy then no good news for you" he said dropping the cup into a trashcan and he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands thoroughly before going to Tony . 

“Don't be an ass-" 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure you will stay here an extra day" steve interrupted him and Tony gasped 

“Steeve! Don’t be mean I am sick" he said mood changing instantly 

“I have been informed that” steve stopped to lean down and press a kiss to Tony’s lips before he continued “his highness needs to have his catheter removed today so that he can take a walk outside of this room" 

Tony’s little gasp was worth the wait. 

The poor thing had been bound to his bed, he was weak still but he was also going stir crazy and there was only so much entertainment a atarkpad could give him. 

“permanently out?” steve gave him a smile and Tony’s eyes brightened 

“how much will it hurt?” Steve should have known ,no matter how happy he was ,he was still afraid. 

“I’ll be very very gentle" he said as he helped Tony lay down against his mound of pillows. Steve pulled his pajama pants down and Tony blushed , it had been a while since he had gotten any such reaction from the teen. 

Tony had been too out of it to realize what Steve or anyone for that matter were doing to him. 

Steve removed the tube carefully slowly and Tony’s sigh of relief was such a beautiful thing for Steve to hear. The whole process took about two minutes and Tony held his breath the whole time with Steve having to remind him to breathe so he wouldn’t pass out. 

Steve hadn’t turned around two seconds to place the catheter onto the tray and Tony had already shimmied back into his pants and Steve chuckled at his sudden shyness after everything he had been through these past few days. 

“Slow down baby I need to wipe with antiseptic” tony pouted at him 

“Don’t give me that look, if it gets infected you will be the one to suffer" he said showing him the cotton swabs

“I have been doing this for the past three days , why are you resisting now?” he asked raising an eyebrow and Tony only avoided looking at him in the eye. 

“Come here” steve said pulling him by his ankle , so he was back to laying down and finished his job quickly and finally pulled Tony’s pants up himself and patted him on his thigh. 

“Shall we take a walk then?” he asked as he washed his hands again and dried them on the hanging towel.

“It’s burning , give me a minute” he said with a not so straight face and Steve pitied him as he went to the door and locked it, and walked back to Tony and shifted him so he was sitting against Steve’s chest.

He eased a hand down into his waistband, and Tony bucked grasping at Steve’s forearms that was wrapped around his waist to hold him still. 

“Why did you lock the door?” he asked breathily as Steve stroked over his slightly swollen head . 

“Because I don’t want someone walking in” he told him casually but Tony caught on to the tension in his tone 

“Is it bruce?” Steve’s hand stilled and Tony unconsciously moved his hips to seek the relief again and Steve continued his gentle stroking . He wasn’t sure how Tony guessed that ,but it was not something he wanted to be thinking right with his hands wrapped around Tony’s cock. 

“is it getting better?” Tony only frowned at him , as he pulled on Steve’s hand until it was out of his pants and held it there 

“What happened?” he asked looking up his eyes imploring and Steve knew he had to have this conversation with Tony at some point, but he didn’t think it would be today. He didn’t even think Tony was aware of the tension between him and Bruce. 

“We will talk about it in a while , are you feeling better?” he asked again and tony nodded suppressing a yawn. 

He was already getting tired and Steve thought maybe this was the perfect excuse to get out this conversation. 

“Why don’t you take a nap and then we can take a walk" he asked as brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair ,but Tony was not having it. 

“No tell me what happened, why is he so mad at you? I have been noticing the way he talks to you these two days but I didn’t know for sure” steve sighed ,maybe tony wasn’t as out of it as they had thought. 

“Okay, come on. Let’s go outside and we can talk okay?” and Tony nodded eagerly as Steve helped him sit up and covered him with all things cozy from head to toe. Tony didn’t even complain when Steve fussed over his socks. 

“Can you stand?” he asked as he watched Tony wobble a little on his feet as he carefully stood up, he kept his hands hovering around his waist to catch him not wanting a repeat of what happened two days ago. 

“I am fine” he said rolling his eyes as he took tentative steps towards the door. 

It took a lot longer than Steve anticipated to get to the balcony that overlooked the training fields outside. 

Tony was sweating by the time they sat down. He had been adamant about walking without a break even when Steve insisted they sat down for a while. 

“doing okay?” he asked as he tucked the blanket he carried with him around Tony and himself as he sat behind him. 

“Yeah, feels good to be out here finally” he sighed as he cuddled closer closer to Steve seeking the warmth. 

He knew there were shield agents walking by behind the glass doors of the balcony and it was not an everyday sight for them to see captain america cuddling with his lover under a blanket. But he ignored the stares he felt and pulled Tony closer to him. 

“Okay now enough stalling tell me what happened” he asked and Steve pulled out his phone from his pocket setting it beside them. 

“What do you remember from the first two days after your surgery?” tony looked a little afraid of what answer steve was looking for 

“Just somethings here and there, I remember you being there the whole time and maybe a little of Clint and nat and bruce poking and prodding every now and then. I hated it when he cleaned the casing , that hurt a lot” 

steve was very aware of how much it had hurt him when they had done it for the first time after weaning him off the morphine. He had been so thoroughly exhausted by the end of it ,he couldn’t string words together. 

“Do you remember the conversations we had?” he asked and wasn’t surprised when Tony shook his head. He sighed and adjusted his grip on Tony who was slowly sagging down unable to hold himself up anymore. 

“you were a little more talkative than usual” he said with a fond smile and Tony’s eyes went wide as he pursed his lips 

“I am sorry, whatever I said I was clearly not thinking straight and I will apologize to Bruce I promise -" steve squeezed his arms a little to gett him to stop 

“Hear me out first okay?” tony reluctantly nodded 

“You may have mentioned the fun activity we did on the night of your birthday” tony married to spin around while Steve held him still not allowing him to twist his abdomen and hurt himself. 

“Shit I am sorry" he said biting his finger as the red creeped up his skin along his neck and cheeks 

“Its okay honey,” steve chuckled 

“But why is bruce mad?” 

“Because you are a minor Tony, with a past and I shouldn’t be doing things like that with you” tony stiffened in his arms his eyebrows scrunching up voice dropping, he sounded like a child when he asked 

“so bruce is angry with you because you had sex with me?” 

“Yes” no point in lying , steve shrugged. 

“Oh" was all Tony said , he sounded so sad ,it was terrible to hear . 

Tony didn’t say anything for a while and Steve thought he had fallen asleep , the walk taking a a real toll on him. But he looked down to see Tony was actually very much awake and lost in thought. 

“Honey" he called out breaking his trance and Tony jumped a little but settled fast 

“Hmm?” 

“you said something else before, can I ask you about it?” tony nodded sluggishly like he didn’t care anymore 

“honey look at me” he said letting him turn carefully 

“just before they put you under, you said you wanted obie because you were scared. Tony tell me you are okay with everything that’s happening please or I promise we will do everything to make sure you are.” Tony didn’t Stiffen like Steve thought he would, he actually looked surprised 

“I don’t know why I would say that” he said quietly and Steve had pretty good idea that he did know and just didn’t want to admit it 

“I think you do.” Steve said frankly “but I won’t force you to say anything you don’t want to. I am terribly worried baby , have been for a while now. So I would really appreciate it if you could give me a hint" he said and Tony looked conflicted and Steve hated putting him in this position . 

“I miss him. He’s family and he saved me from the car crash . I owe him my life" steve didn’t think he would tell him but when Tony admitted it he didn’t feel better he actually felt worse. 

“and I know you told me that people who hurt you are not family but I feel like I don’t have anyone and I-” 

Steve choked “you have me sweetheart” his voice broke as he called him sweetheart 

Tony backtracked like he had been slapped “I didn’t mean that I am sorry Steve I didn’t -" 

Steve didn’t know if he wanted to hear the rest of what tony had to say. But he felt truly heartbroken on the inside , just by one sentence Tony had uttered. If he meant it or not.

“It's fine , you are tired” steve cut him off mid sentence and Tony looked terrified for a second before he composed his face into something more normal. 

“Yeah I am tired. Can we go back to my room?” he asked and Steve only nodded , moving to pick tony up. 

But Tony resisted ,”I’ll walk” he said and Steve started to argue that he really shouldn’t push it but Tony was already walking to the door pushing it open with a determination he hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Tony, stop hey, you are only going to hurt yourself" he tried as he picked up the discarded blankets and trailed after him 

“I don’t care" was the reply he got in return and if that didn’t anger Steve then the careless way Tony slammed into one of the hallway doors to push it open did it. 

Steve walked with purpose before reaching out and pulling Tony back forcefully and turning him to face Steve. There were agents all around them and steve was getting more agitated the more they stopped to stare. 

“I don’t care what attitude you show me but after everything everyone has done to make sure you are okay, you don’t get to go on a self hatred rampage and hurt yourself!” 

tony stumbled back a step at how angry Steve sounded but at this point Steve was beyond being bothered. 

Tony looked like he wanted to run ,but Steve wouldn’t have it, he slipped a hand under him and picked him up ignoring the stares he got and walked determinedly to Tony’s room before putting him down on the bed.

He silently pulled the covers over him and hooked the IV back to the port on Tony’s wrist. Who sat quietly not uttering a word letting Steve do whatever he needed to. 

“I didn’t mean it” he said again when Steve finally stopped fussing over him. 

“Go to sleep, tomorrow we are going to talk about your insecurities and self preservation instincts.” He said blandly and Tony looked at him expectantly and Steve was fuming internally not understanding what more he wanted him to say 

“I want to talk to bruce" he said jaw set and it took steve a moment to understand why. 

“No, you don’t get to talk to Bruce about it. Want to know why?” he asked or rather shouted and Tony looked at him eyes questioning “because whatever you say tony , it was still my fault. You were not a day over seventeen,tony you were ,no you are still a minor. And I am the asshole who thought it would make things right if I gave you what you wanted even though I knew you had no idea what you were asking for. And after you asked for stane I felt like it was me who was the actual monster not stane. Me tony , bruce was right. So no, you don’t get to defend me about it" 

Tony didn’t speak for a whole minute and Steve thought, good. Maybe atleast now his too young lover understands how Steve has been feeling. And soon as he thinks that he feels immediately guilty that he wanted tony to understand it. 

“I’ll ask nat to stay here tonight, will you be okay?” he asked a little softer after he looked at the devastation on Tony’s face. His eyes snapped up, pleading 

“No please” he said , and Steve knew he was going to cry but Steve was being reminded all over about how he had made him cry that night. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair taking a step back from the bed

“I will be back , in the morning. I’ll ask bruce to stop by, I have no right to tell you what to discuss with him.” 

“Steve no" tony tried to get out of the bed but Steve glared at him and he quickly settled back 

“tomorrow morning when?” he asked instead and Steve rolled his eyes at him 

“Go to sleep tony” 

“no. Tell me when” he scowled 

“why? Are you planning to stay up until I come back?” he asked sarcastically and Tony apparently was in no mood to decipher that 

“No I am sorry Steve I will sleep as soon as you leave. Please tell me when i can see you again" atleast one good thing came out of his anger and Tony was actually planning to take care of himself even if it was only to please Steve. 

“I’ll be here before your surgeon rounds on you” he said and Tony nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, is this getting too predictable?   
I dont know if I should finish or not tbh. 
> 
> Let me know :)


	25. Chapter 25

Steve’s thoughts could not have been more organized as he woke the following morning . He had slept in his own bed after four days of staying at shield and alternating between laying down on Tony’s hospital bed and the extra beds they had set up there. 

He had eaten a good dinner and woken up at sharp five am to do his morning run. He was feeling good and levelheaded as he swiped his card at the base watching the door slide open for the millionth time. 

Steve was an hour early , the sun only just rising, as he stepped into Tony’s room freshly showered. He set down the bag he was carrying on one of the tables and and let his eyes wander around the room before he let it settle on the sleeping teenager. 

He hadn’t expected the Norse god to be occupying the extra bed , but it didn’t deter him from sinking to his knees and placing the lightest of kisses to Tony’s chapped lips. He stayed there in that position for a few minutes, head cushioned on the pillow that Tony’s IV clad hand rested on. 

He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but Steve could see the material of his pajama pants peeking out from the sheets. One look at the adjacent table told Steve the story behind the lack of shirt. It lay there on the table , dried stains of what looked like oatmeal. Either tony had spilt it over himself or he had thrown up on it. He really hoped it was the latter. 

He sighed getting up and picked up the shirt needing to keep himself occupied, he threw in the hamper they had thoughtfully kept along with Tony’s other clothes.   
None of them were sure how long Tony would have to stay here, they didn’t know what they were dealing with the reactor and caution was their only upper hand with it.

Thor woke to the sound of the hamper shutting close and Steve gave him a small smile as he watched the Norse god fumble around trying not to fall off the small bed. 

“Shield brother, I am glad you are back. How are you doing?” he asked and for once , he wasn’t sure if it was because their just woke up or that he was aware of Tony asleep that he kept his voice low. 

“Good, thank you for staying with him, was he alright through the night?” he asked as thor scrubbed at his beard with his fingers and squinted at Tony’s sleeping form. 

“He was a delight, very knowledgeable this one. He wanted to know everything about asgard but he did fall asleep after the minor incident” Steve was nodding along and when thor mentioned the incident he raised his eyebrows in silent question but he knew it wasn’t something too bad or someone would have definitely called him. 

“He demanded we eat something of flavor and I may have conceded. I was not aware that Anthony was not allowed certain food groups yet and he graciously threw up all over himself" he said his face screwing up into disgust as he remembered. Steve winced at the thought of Tony throwing up with that thing in his chest. 

“Is he alright now?” he asked wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have brought the fancy (and also apparently very expensive) chocolate mousse cups for him as an apology.  
The person at the counter had told him mousse was just like pudding but lighter and he figured that maybe the closest thing Tony could digest right now. He knew it was nothing close to the cheeseburgers tony loved but it was going to be a while before he can eat something that greasy. 

“He fell asleep as soon as the good nurse helped clean him up but he hasn’t woken since but they told me it was nothing to worry about and that I was never to bring him food again.” The last part was said with a hint of sadness and Steve felt the pity himself. Thor loved sharing his love for midgardian food. 

“Okay, thank you” he said politely and thor understood that Steve was asking for a little privacy. He left quickly after one look at himself in the mirror.

He had a little while before the doctor would come in to check on him and Bruce too. He didn’t know if Tony had spoken to bruce yet but it didn’t matter Steve had decided last night. 

It only mattered to steve that Tony was doing okay. Literally everything else was secondary. 

Tony huffed as he shifted on the bed a hand reaching for the IV and Steve was across the room fast enough to interrupt the scratching that was about to happen. 

The touch woke him up, he opened one eye and decided the brightness was too much and Steve switched off the lights before going to occupy the chair hoping tony would actually wake up and not go back to sleep. 

Tony shuffled around a little while before giving up and finally opening his eyes. He found steve immediately and Steve didn’t dare open his mouth unsure of exactly what Tony needed him to say. 

But every ounce of hesitation vanished when Tony smiled at him dopily and Steve worried for a second that he was back on morphine. But Tony reached a hand out and steve took it cautiously . 

“you are back.” He said “how are you doing?” steve felt a little confused at the question that followed but he nodded anyway. 

“sleep well?” he asked 

“I really did.” Tony smiled some more “thor told me you threw up last night, are you alright?” 

“shit happens" he said shrugging almost daring Steve to scold him for his language but Steve really didn’t have it in him today. 

Tony shifted some more and Steve realized he needed something “what do you need?” he asked letting the other hand hover over him ready to help but Tony hesitated but eventually told him 

“I have to pee" right, they had taken out the catheter yesterday. Someone had to wall him to the bathroom now. 

“Okay, come on" he said helping tony sit up but Tony didn’t look like he actually wanted to go 

“Something wrong?” Tony nodded so quickly Steve wondered just how long he had been waiting for Steve to come back so he could confide in him and not tell the others. 

“It will burn” he said lips pursing and Steve chuckled as he patted his hand and continued to help him up.

He was freezing, steve could tell by how cold his skin was and he made Tony stand for a minute while he grabbed him a fresh shirt to put over his head. He couldn’t raise his arms yet and Tony was glad for the help. 

“Have you been avoiding it because you were worried it was going to burn?” he asked they walked slowly together 

“Not really just..I don’t Know" steve felt a little guilty at leaving him alone. But new thoughts today, so Steve was going to take it in stride, because tony was alive , well and doing okay. 

He walked tony into the bathroom and hesitated at the door not sure if Tony would want him there or not and as predicted Tony shooed him out closing the door behind him. 

“don’t Lock it" he said walking away to remove the mousse from the bag. 

“Kay!” it didn’t sit right with Steve that Tony was even the least bit upset with Steve. Or tony was getting very good at hiding it. He put the cups and spoon down on the movable tray and pushed it over Tony’s bed as he heard the flush. 

Tony looked a little red in his ears as he slowly made his way out and Steve stepped up to help him back. The excited gasp Tony gave when he saw the mousse made Steve’s heart warm. 

“For me? You are really letting me eat this? Won’t bruce be mad?” 

“I won’t tell if you won’t” he said as he smiled watching Tony eagerly pull the lid off of the cup so he can dig in. 

Steve had to remind him a few times to go slow or he would end up throwing up this as well and Tony scorned at him as he finished licking the spoon. He eyed the other cup which was meant to be for steve but at this point Tony might as well have that one as well. 

“Here, but go slow please" he said pushing the other cup towards him and Tony all but jumped happily as he reached for it. 

“You don’t have to bribe me you know" he said when he was halfway through and Steve stilled his drumming fingers 

“It’s a not a bribe , more like an apology” steve said daring to smile 

“I forgive you then” he said around his spoon and Steve shook his head while Tony shrugged like he didn’t want to have this conversation 

“Tony we need to talk about thi-" 

“I want to go home , don’t want to stay here anymore” steve sighed , he knew this was coming and it was only a matter of time. He readjusted himself on the chair and leaned forward 

“you had major surgery Tony, what exactly do you expect me to do here?” now tony really scowled unhappily , it was obviously not the answer he was wanting but expecting. 

“Hey, look at me” tony didn’t budge and Steve tapped him with a finger on his IV clad wrist until he looked up 

“I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me,” tony didn’t entertain the idea however 

“tony, do you want us to remove the restraining order against stane so you can see him?” that was somehow something Tony had not been expecting, he let out a short whine tugging his hand out from under Steve’s fingers 

“That’s not fair" he said and Steve really was confused but he reminded himself to stay calm and listen. Because he really needed to listen to what Tony wanted and not just needed. 

“Tell me why you think it’s not fair?” he took a moment, and Steve watched the annoyance flicker across his face at Steve’s question but he held his gaze until Tony gave in.

He shifted a little , shoving the mousse in his mouth a little too fast and gagged , steve held the cup of water he had thoughtfully also placed up to his mouth and Tony drank a little allowing it to settle. He took the remaining of the mousse away from Tony not wanting a repeat of last night and received a pitiful pout from him. 

“Because I want to say yes and I know it’s the wrong answer” Steve’s heart tugged at the admission and he took a moment trying to exactly decipher how to handle this. Tony watched him the entire time , he looked even more troubled than he was before admitting it

“you miss him?” steve didn’t want to know the answer to that but he knew he needed to hear it. He cannot control what Tony wants and he should have known better than to take charge of it. Tony looked at him silently not giving any indication of an answer and Steve understood. 

“I will have phil do the paperwork, he will be able to visit you tomorrow” tony looked shocked and he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times like a fish out of water. Steve would have found it hilarious if not for the situation.

Tony reached out tentatively and Steve pulled back , he scooted his chair just out of reach for Tony giving him a silent apology. 

Tony although had other things in his mind , he pulled the covers away letting it careless entangle in his legs and he moved to get up , the sheets tangled in his legs making him lose his footing and Steve was forced to grab him around the waist to keep him from toppling over. Before he could let go, Tony’s fingers latched onto his shoulders, nails digging into skin as he held on as tightly as possible 

“Don’t” he pleaded and Steve stood stock still as Tony struggled to get the sheets untangled and finally throw himself completely at Steve. He buried his face under Steve’s chin , breathing in the scent of Steve’s freshly washed clothes. 

“You are not the monster Steve, I promise you never hurt me and I know you will never do so” he said into Steve’s shirt while Steve held on steadfastly to the now trembling teen. 

“I love you steve” see steve really should learn to trust Tony. Last evening's reaction came from the doubt if Tony really did love him like Steve did. 

He had been holding back , allowing him to explore knowing or thinking that for Tony, this relationship is just one of the many he is going to have until he finds the right one. He was only a teenager after all. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that Steve had fallen very hard for this kid and there was no going back.

“I love you too" he said running his palm over the bulk of bandages on his back. Steve gently pulled him away only to readjust his grip so Tony wouldn’t be hurting himself. They stayed that way for a while until bruce came in carrying two syringes in his hands. 

Tony , seeing bruce only panicked a little. His movements turned jerky and Steve knew he was about to have a panic attack. He was somewhat sure it was because he was worried what Bruce would think seeing them like this. 

Bruce however silently placed the things on the table and pointed to the door and mouthed ten minutes and left.

He knew they needed to talk, sort out their issues but what Steve really liked about Bruce is that he was always mature in handling things. Never was brash. 

“Tony, it’s going to be okay” he said as he felt Tony shiver and he picked him up ,laying him down on the bed. He refused to let go of Steve, so he sat down as well next to him. 

“breathe for me Tony” he said as he reached for the water and tony scoffed , clutching at his shirt tightly 

“I am trying” steve was surprised. It was the first time Tony has ever responded like this to a panic attack. 

“Good, can I put your cannula back?” he asked as he helped Tony gulp some water. It was not a panic 'attack' attack yet but Steve was determined to stop it here. Tony for once was cooperating fully as Steve slipped the cannula under his nose. 

“Eyes on me” he ordered and Tony looked up at him , a hint of the panic glimmering in his eyes. 

“Bruce and me will be fine. What I want from you is to only take care of yourself, I told you yesterday that we will be talking about your lack of self preservation” 

“I am alive aren’t I, how bad can it be" he countered and unconcious to himself, tony was slowly easing up on his breathing as Steve distracted him with the turn of conversation. 

“Bad enough” steve said seriously and Tony huffed smacking him weakly on the chest and Steve grabbed that hand and held it tightly.

“I want you to be able to tell me what you want. I don’t want to hear what you think it is that I want to, are you listening?” he asked as he felt Tony nod . 

“That’s all I ask" he said and dropped a kiss to his hair. His hair , which steve was realizing was sweaty and sticky and he needed a bath. 

“maybe we can ask bruce if you can take a quick bath today huh?” he said as he ran his hands through his hair to tame it a little. 

“I know I am disgustingly dirty but I am not moving” he said tightening his hold on Steve and he could practically hear the pout in his voice and he chuckled 

“I love you , you are not an asshole and I don’t appreciate you calling yourself that and I don’t regret any of it" steve didn’t reply , because he didn’t agree with Tony. 

“Stop it Steve.” He groaned pulling back from him and then took his face in his hand a squeezing it. Steve looked at him , not sure where this was going. 

“I am not doing anything” he said carefully and apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Tony fumed at him , huffing he poked a finger at his chest and glared at him. 

“you are not guilty here , because you didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t fucking rape me Steve! it was all consensual!" Steve flinched hard at the word but it looked like it affected tony more than himself.

He was shaking , teeth clenched tightly and just like that he broke. A hiccup that turned into tears as Steve held him tightly and let him cry it out. He didn’t calm down even when Bruce and the surgeon came in but something about the way bruce was holding himself told him that he had heard what Tony had just said to him. 

“Sweetheart,” Steve tried but he really didn’t know what to say. The surgeon fumbled with the equipment and then turned to Bruce. Steve watched the silent exchange as Bruce pulled out another syringe. 

“I am going to give him a sedative, nothing too strong , just to pacify him" he said as he uncapped the the IV port. Either tony didn’t hear him or he was okay with it because he didn’t even seem to care. 

They waited for another five minutes and his eyes slipped closed, tears staining Steve’s shirt as he turned him around so that they could check the reactor. After a while, it was only Bruce and Steve , who sat in silence as they watched Tony’s chest rise and fall.

“Why didn’t you refuse?” 

Steve startled but he knew they had to talk about this. But he also didn’t have a good answer for him.

“Because I love him bruce , I know that’s not enough of a reason but he was stuck in this illusion that stane had and rumlow had created about sex and I couldn’t let him believe that sex was a punishment.” 

“Punishment?” it popped out of Bruce’s mouth even before he had thought it over and Steve knew that because the moment it left his mouth Bruce bought a hand up to his mouth. 

“Actually , I think I have heard enough. It’s not my place to pry.” See this is why he really liked bruce , steve nodded as he allowed Tony to shift and tuck himself closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder ,his palm resting against the reactor. 

“I don’t think I will ever take your side on this, but I will respect your decision because I have realized something off late , that tony doesn’t let go like he does with you. I spent three weeks with him in the lab while he was getting more sick and he just pretended to be fine and then you walk in and he has a panic attack and gives in. So I know if there is anyone he trusts, it’s you. ” he said adjusting his glasses 

“Thank you bruce.” He received a single nod “he needs a bath, I think it will really help right now" steve said sifting his hands through Tony’s greasy hair for emphasis. 

“Yeah, have a nurse wrap his torso in cellophane before and don’t use very hot water and I suggest you do it now, he is a little doped up, won’t feel the pain of moving around" 

See, what steve didn’t realize was that a little doped up meant Tony was high on pain medication and the sedative was only making it worse.

Steve had woken him up a few minutes ago and ushered him with all the care to the bathroom after he had filled the tub and had a nurse wrap over his bandages so they wouldn’t get wet. But getting tony to stay still became a whole different ball game. 

“Tony , stop that" he said for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. 

“No, take off your shirt too ,why do I have to be naked and you don’t” steve sighed as Tony tried to get his buttons open. 

“Because I already took a shower this morning , stop moving for two seconds atleast.” Tony whined as Steve finally managed to get Tony’s shirt off. His skin was pale from the lack of sunlight for so many days and skin pasty. 

“I want to see" he said adamantly pulling in Steve’s shirt and he finally caved , letting tony unbutton it. 

“You have already seen it all before Tony, there’s nothing new here" he told him pulling at Tony’s drawstrings to get them open and pulled the pants down to his ankles. Tony fought him every step of the way until the pants finally tugged free of his ankles. 

“Wow" he said in awe as he ran his fingers across Steve’s pectorals and then to his surprise he leaned forward and kissed the skin just below his right nipple. 

Steve unfortunately did not have the kind of self control he had been trying to use with Tony today, because he had missed this and it had been a hard couple of days. And that one little kiss made his Cock stir in interest and Steve had to forcefully remind himself that Tony was currently recovering from heart surgery. 

“Baby stop, hey look the water is getting cold. Do you want to take a cold bath?’ he said trying to get Tony to lose his underwear but that was just not happening. 

“If you will sit with me in there then yes" he said his lips forming a little pout as he leaned forward and Steve kissed those puckered lips. 

“stop being difficult , it’s just a bath Tony please" he was practically begging now cause they had been at it for atleast twenty minutes now. Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve and then very graciously snuck a hand into the water and splashed Steve. 

“Okay that’s enough. Come here” steve for once was very glad to use his strength and pick Tony up and dump in the water. Well, carefully , gently dumped. 

Tony squawked trying to get out while Steve used one hand to hold him there and the other to get the shampoo bottle open. 

“This is icky steve let me out!” Steve had half a mind to get one of the agents to help him. 

“YOU are icky , the water is trying to fix that. Now stay still" he said as he poured water over his head and Tony whined through the entire process. He really didn’t know why this kid was so against taking a bath or shower. 

“Steeeeeve" 

“Yeah?” 

“I want kisses" 

“Sure" 

“Now! I want them now” he said tilting his head up so he could kiss him. 

“You are mean" he said when Steve instead used a large hand to cover his eyes to pour water on his head to wash out the suds. “obie would never do this, but then again he would do things I didn’t want as well" and Steve froze as Tony continued to speak. 

“did I tell you that obie made me stand in the corner for an hour when I broke the tv remote? I was so bored and he told me if I moved from there then I wouldn’t have legs to stand anymore. He was a big meanie” 

Steve cleaned out his hair and pulled him out of the water , sat him down on the closed lid of the closet and crouched down in front of him.

He knew this was him taking advantage of Tony’s drugged state of mind, but he had make sure he wasn’t going to be making a mistake by revoking the restraining order. 

“Hey" he said brushing the wet hair out of his face and Tony smiled at him happily 

“Hi steve!” he leaned forward for a kiss and Steve gave him one but pulled away quickly leaving Tony to pout 

“Do you really want to see obie?” steve watches his face for any clue knowing tony was currently open to the world with his emotions.

“Yeah , is he here?” he asked looking around and Steve sighed running his palms along Tony’s thighs and shook his head , he stood up , pulling Tony with him who just wrapped his arms around steve and tucked his head against his chest. 

“Okay, come on let’s get you get you back to bed"   
If Stane was really going to be seeing Tony tomorrow then he had a lot of work to do, especially work on how to keep himself calm. 

Steve helped him back to the bed and picked out one of his own shirts for him to wear. He dropped the shirt on the chair and sat down next to Tony. 

He had a goal though, he helped remove the cellophane wrapped around his chest and then carefully the bandages that covered the reactor which had managed to get damp but not wet but it still needed to be replaced. 

Steve then stripped him off the towel leaving him completely naked and Tony immediately reached for the sheets to cover himself up but Steve pulled those away too. He was going to get the nurses to have everything changed anyways. 

He then leaned over and gave Tony a soft kiss , pulling him carefully onto his lap where he could palm the reactor , he placed his palm carefully over it feeling the soft hum it created. Tony fidgeted t RT ying to get away or atleast turn around but Steve held him firmly. 

“Tony, sweetheart can you sit still for me? Just for a few minutes” he made displeased sound but sighed and settled down. Steve knows that this time Tony was not on morphine and he will remember everything they talk about. 

“you know what I like about the reactor?” 

“What?” he asked trying to look down at it like he suddenly remembered that it was there and Steve lifted his palm so Tony can see. 

“I like that it’s a part of you" and Tony smiled dopily “it’s beautiful Tony, like you are, and it reflects just what you are capable of” 

“Thank you” he said breathily like he was in wonder of Steve complimenting him. He used one hand to cup the nape of Tony’s neck to make him look at Steve. 

“I want you to be able to believe me when I say I love you and I know you are currently having a tough time with that and it’s okay.” Tony opened his mouth to argue but before he could Steve continued “we may fight, we will have difference in opinions but I want you to know I am not going anywhere and especially not because you now have a reactor” tony looked momentarily stunned and he opened his lips and closed them a couple of times not sure what to say so Steve gave him a long soft kiss that Tony just completely melted into his fingers coming up and wrapping around Steve’s shirt. 

“I love you” he whispered against his lips and felt the shudder that coursed through Tony’s body which only made him hold on tighter. 

“no matter what you think, you still look just as beautiful to me with the reactor as how you did before.” And with that said Steve didn’t bother holding back as he kissed tony fiercely. 

“Hmmph Steve no” he felt the smile tugging against his lips as he let his fingers roam Tony’s body. 

“No?” 

“I am naked! And I am not a girl don’t call me beautiful" he whispered trying to turn so he could hide himself in Steve’s arms and Steve loved it , he loved wrapping his arms around the genius and protecting him. 

“ok gorgeous whatever you want” he said biting on his earlobe ,smirking when Tony jumped at the feeling. He felt weak hands pushing his face away reminding steve that Tony was still weak and needed to recover. 

“Noo" he whined but Steve could see the blush that was slowly spanning his shoulders and neck. 

“handsome?” he felt Tony nod ,his face safely tucked away into Steve’s shirt to avoid showing his emotions to Steve. 

“I love you so so much Tony, I don’t want you to worry about that ever again" he said as he pulled the shirt over Tony’s head pressed the nurse call button and picked him up to sit with him on the adjacent bed while they could change the sheets. 

“You can sleep baby, I will be right here” he said as he noticed Tony’s eyes drifting close as they both silently watched the nurse strip the bed after bandaging his chest once again.


	26. Chapter 26

First I really want to say I am so sorry for leaving this story unfinished! 

So I have been working on re-writing this whole story. 

Because, it's been an absolute mess! I myself had no clue where It was going. But i have thought it over and would like to give it another go! 

I have no prior experience to writing , and had no idea how hard it is to actually write! So I want to just appreciate everyone out there who is doing it and doing it sooo much better than me!! 

I wanted advice on whether I should leave this story here or delete it before I start it over again? 

Thanks in advance! :)


End file.
